Cookies and Kittens
by katiekarnstein96
Summary: Laura meets Carmilla at the age of 6 and they slowly become best friends. Will there friendship ever lead to something more or are they destined to be just friends. Childhood Carmilla AU. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: _So I decided to give writing a multi-chapter fanfiction a go. Every time I've tried I've always given up but now I have this idea and I really want to give it a try. This is a Carmilla fanfiction, it is a childhood fanfiction so it follows the characters from the age of 6. This is the beginning of their journey. It is completely AU and I do not own the characters. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, more to come! After consulting with one of my good friend's I changed some bits to make it realistic and to resemble children a bit more :)_**

* * *

Little Laura Hollis skipped around the playground, her soft brown eyes scanning the playground taking in her surroundings. Laura loved the playground, she loved playing with the other kids but most of all she loved the swings. So today was no different to any other trip to the playground, her crooked smile widening as she raced to the swings. Seeing an empty swing Laura jumped on pushing herself off of the ground a little bit, her dirty blonde hair flying in the wind.

This was when her eyes fell to the person on the swing next to her. There sat a girl. Laura turned to look at the girl beside her, taking her appearance in. The other girl had curly dark brown hair with bangs that fell just above her eyes. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown almost black matching her clothing choice. The girl wore black pants and a matching black jacket that hung loosely off of her petite body. The jacket was slightly too big for the small girl and Laura could see that the girl's hands clung tightly to the sleeves, letting her hands fold into her body. Her head was hung and if Laura didn't know any better she'd have said that the girl was crying. After hearing a choked sob she knew that she was right.

'Are you crying?' Laura spoke softly, her hand nervously playing with the hem of her t-shirt as she watched the girl jump with a start, turning her head slowly to look at Laura, her hand coming up to frantically wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. She could see the brunette's lip trembling and that her eyes were puffy and red. Her face fell when she saw the girl trying to hide her face beneath her hand.

'I...I...I'm n-not...i'm f-f-fineee' her voice broke as she struggled to contain another choked sob burying her head in her shaky hands. Laura felt saddened by the little girl, jumping off of her swing she moved closer to the girl, crouching down to envelope her body in a gentle hug. The girl stiffened but after a few seconds brought her arms to grasp at Laura's body curling herself into the hug as she cried harder.

Laura tried to run her hands up the girl's back softly like her father did to her when she got upset. She began to smile when she heard a low giggle coming from the other girl, slowly they pulled apart and Laura relaxed as she saw a small smile appear on the girl's face.

'That tickles, stop it!'

Laura couldn't help but grin as she moved to tickle the girl who desperately tried to wriggle away, squirming as Laura relentlessly tickled her. Finally she managed to push Laura's hands away both sat in a fit of giggles before the girl spoke.

'sorry I got your shirt wet'

'It's okay, why are you crying?'

The girl's eyes fell to the ground as she watched her feet shuffle nervously, sighing she let her head rise to meet Laura's soft eyes before she began explaining.

'My brother, Will he took me to the playground with his friend, he left me. He won't let me play with him!' her lip threatened to quiver again and Laura saw the girl clench her fists tightly to stop herself from crying again.

'Can't you play with friends?'

'No. I don't have any friends.'

Laura flinched as the girl snapped at her, her eyes flicking around the playground and a frown lay on her lips. Laura bit her lip before scooting closer to the girl who had resumed her gaze on her feet.

'Don't you ummm have friends? I don't mean to...ummm...sorry...' the brunette's frown turned into a small smirk as she listened to Laura stuttering as she rambled on, shaking her head the girl placed a hand over Laura's to stop her talking. At this gesture Laura abruptly stopped talking to look nervously at the brunette.

'You talk a lot Cupcake'

Laura stared at the girl in confusion, her brows furrowing at the use of the nickname. Her expression made the other girl smile, something that seemed to confuse Laura even more.

'My name's Laura, um...why'd you call me that?'

The brunette grinned before moving her hand to gently tug on Laura's t-shirt. Laura let her eyes fall down to her chest, looking at the shirt she was wearing. Laura was sporting a blue t-shirt which had the picture of a cupcake printed in the middle. Her face broke out into a grin as the realization hit her, a small giggle eliciting from her mouth.

'I get it now, ha! Um...I'm Laura'

The girl looked at the extended hand infront of her before smirking again as she began to speak.

'You said that cupcake'

'My name is LAURA!'

'I'm gonna call you cupcake.'

Laura folded her arms huffing at the other girl who just smirked at her more. After a few minutes of silence Laura relaxed her arms, turning to address the girl again.

'You never answered me '

The girl stared blankly at Laura raising her eyebrow slightly to question Laura. Laura stared at her with wide eyes before starting to speak again.

'Um. Well why...um...don't you have friends?' her voice mumbling the last part as she tapped her leg nervously, avoiding the brunette's curious gaze. Her head slowly rising as she heard the girl speaking.

'I don't know, people don't like me' Laura detected a hint of sadness in her voice making her want to envelope the girl in yet another hug but not wanting to scare the girl she just slipped her hand into the girl's hand, entangling their fingers as she gave the brunette's hand a squeeze.

'I like you'

The brunette gave her a shy smile, moving her hand to push her bangs out of her face as her eyes fluttered down to their joined hands. She let her fingers trace against Laura's smiling slightly to herself.

They sat together for a long time, Laura dominated most of the conversation rambling nervously as the other girl just sat and listened. The brunette occasionally contributed telling Laura about how she desperately wanted a kitten for her seventh birthday. Laura couldn't help but smile at the new level of happiness that washed over the other girl, feeling relief when the girl didn't cry anymore throughout the afternoon.

Their chat was interrupted by the appearance of a boy coming towards them. The boy was a couple of years older but he bared resemblance to the brunette beside Laura. His hair was a dark brown and it stuck up in a few places, he was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt missing a jacket that Laura could only assume was the one that the girl was wearing.

'Come on, we have to go Kitty'

The brunette sighed but nodded, watching as the boy walked away to rejoin his friend as they waited for her to meet up. The girl turned to Laura with an apologetic smile, standing up slowly as she reached her hand to help Laura up.

'I have to go now; Mother wants us back'

Laura nodded in understanding before she pulled the girl into a warm embrace. The girl leant into the hug letting her head rest against Laura's shoulder.

'Kitty, hurry the hell up!'

The girl sprung apart from Laura quickly, waving briefly before slowly starting to walk to meet the older boy when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Laura smiling at her.

'I don't know your name'

'I'm Carmilla'


	2. Swings and Oreos

**Authors Note: Chapter 2 is here and I wanted to show a bit more of the sibling relationship between Carmilla and Will. I want them to have a good relationship. More fluff and friendship between Laura and Carmilla. Also I just want to make you all aware that Carmilla is 6 and Laura is 5, wanted to stick to Carmilla being older. Anyway... enjoy! **

* * *

'You came back!' Laura grinned as she spotted the familiar curly brown hair approaching. Since she'd met Carmilla Laura had been waiting excitedly to see the little girl again. She had a few friends but seeing Carmilla made her feel the happiest. Smiling at the blonde, Carmilla sat down on the swing next to Laura's.

Today Carmilla had her curly hair pulled into messy pigtails tied together with black ribbon. she wore black pants and had the same jacket as the day before wrapped around her little arms over a black top with moon signs on it.

Laura's long hair was down coming just below her shoulders, a simple braid in the front of her hair. Laura was wearing a pink dress with frilly white socks peeking out from her black velcro shoes.

'I like your pigtails '

'Thanks...bets I can swing higher than you!'

'Na ah, I swing really high!'

'Ready... GO!'

At this the two girls began pushing themselves higher off of the ground, pulling tongues at one another as they swung higher. Carmilla was a bit stronger managing to swing slightly higher than Laura much to her dismay.

'You cheat!'

Carmilla turned to see Laura pouting at her which made her giggle, allowing the swing to come to a slow halt. Smiling more she pulled her tongue out at the blonde.

'I'm the best! '

'No way, not fair you is older!'

'Not by much.'

Laura sighed folding her arms and choosing not to look at the brunette.

'Sore loser!'

'Am not.'

'Are too!'

'Cheater!'

'Can't prove it.'

Laura turned to Carmilla with a frown which only amused the other girl more. After a minute Carmilla sighed feeling upset that Laura was still pouting.

'I has cookies '

Laura's face broke out into a grin as she saw Carmilla reaching into her jacket to produce a packet of Oreo biscuits. Carmilla smiled back waving an oreo infront of Laura's face, watching as Laura squirmed a little on her swing. They tucked into their oreos, Laura taking big bites as Carmilla took small nibbles.

'Mmm I wuv oreos!' Laura mumbled her mouth full, her eyes going wide as Carmilla placed another oreo into her waiting mouth.

'Will stoles them for me!' Carmilla grinned proudly as Laura looked open mouthed at the girl's confession.

'HE STOLE?!'

'Mommy won't buy me some!' Carmilla grumbles thinking about how she'd begged for them the last time they'd been shopping. Evidently her Mother had told her that she wasn't allowed them which had made Carmilla cry. Later that day Will had snuck into her room holding a packet of oreos.

'My daddy gets cookies a lot!'

'Oh. where is he?'

'Sat with Mommy'

Laura points to a couple sat by the picnic benches waving at them to show Carmilla. Carmilla followed Laura's hand spotting a couple smiling back at Laura, she smiled sadly thinking about how happy they looked and how her Mother never looked that happy. Sensing that something was wrong Laura turned to look at Carmilla.

'Where's your daddy?'

'Don't know'

'Did you lose him?'

'I don't have a daddy'

Laura watched as Carmilla's little face fell, her eyes threatening to water again. This was when Laura flung her arms around Carmilla's petite frame cuddling her as she heard quiet sniffles.

'Don't cry'

Laura stood looking around helplessly as the girl continued to sob, her cries becoming louder. The blonde looked at her parents with confused eyes, her father quickly stood up making his way over to where his daughter stood.

'Daddy, I thinks I held her wrong?'

'What's a matter pumpkin?'

'I held Carmilla but she won't stop crying, daddy I'm scared'

'It's okay Laura, I'm here now'

He carefully crouched down beside Laura replacing her arms with his own, he wrapped them softly around the little girl. For a second she flinched but when she felt warm arms curled protectively around her she curled into the body her head nestling against his chest as she allowed the man to cradle her in his arms carrying her small body to the table. Laura ran to her mother, moving to sit in her lap as she watched her father gently rock Carmilla.

Carmilla's body began to relax as the tears slowly stopped falling. Her curly head peaking out from the man's chest, her eyes fluttering open to look around. When she saw a stranger's face staring down at her she panicked, squirming out of his arms.

'Carmilla meet my Daddy'

At the sound of Laura's voice Carmilla smiled, realzation hitting her. She smiled shyly her fingers twirling the ends of her pigtails. Remembering what her Mother taught her Carmilla extended a shaky hand to the man.

'Hello Sir'

'Well aren't you polite, I'm Mark and this is my wife Sarah. It's nice to meet you little lady'

'Nice to meet you too'

'Mommy can Carm join our picnic, pleaseeeee?'

'Would you like to stay for our picnic Carmilla?'

Sarah watched as the little girl's face lit up, nodding her head excitedly. She gave the girl a warm smile before exchanging glances with her husband who nodded in agreement.

'Yes Laura, Carmilla can stay for our picnic'

At this Laura jumped up hugging her mother tightly before racing around the table to grab Carmilla's hand, pulling the brunette over to her side of the table. She began talking at full speed, telling Carmilla about her house and how she'd helped her Mother prepare for their picnic.

* * *

'Mommy made cupcakes! They're pink.' Laura squealed showing Carmilla the pink icing. Carmilla didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm.

'Pink is too girly!'

'We are girls silly!'

'I'm too old for pink. Black is the bestest.'

Laura was about to retort when she saw the same boy from the other day approaching signalling to Carmilla. Carmilla turned to see Will waiting for her, she stood up turning to Laura's parents.

'Thanks for the picnic!'

'You're most welcome Carmilla.'

'Bye Laura!'

She waved happily at the girl who grinned back, just as Carmilla was walking away she heard Laura yelling.

'See ya tomorrow!'

'See ya tomorrow Cupcake!'

Laura waved to Carmilla as she watched the girl race over to Will hugging him tightly before they walked off together in the opposite direction.

...

'Did ya have fun Kitty?'

'Yes! I has a friend Will.'

'I noticed Carm. I botched your pigtails didn't I?'

Carmilla shook her head, seeing the road she grabbed Will's hand walking with him to the other side. This was when she paused tugging on his hand to get him to look at her.

'What do ya want Kitty?'

'Piggyback!'

Rolling his eyes playfully Will crouched down letting Carmilla clamber onto his back. Her little arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her down the street. He would never admit it but he loved his little sister.

'Willlllll'

'Yes Kitty?'

'Can we go tomorrow too?'

Will couldn't help but smile at her innocence as she eagerly asked him. Turning his head slightly to look at her he replied.

'Yeah Kitty we can'

Will didn't fail to miss the huge grin taking over Carmilla's face as she hugged him tighter.

Her eyes drooped during the piggyback ride and Will soon realised that she was asleep. When they returned home he carried her sleeping form to her room, tucking her into bed. Smiling he brought her kitten toy to rest underneath her tiny hand before leaving her to sleep peacefully dreaming of cupcakes, oreos and swings.


	3. Laura's house

**Authors Note: So chapter 3, I finished this at 2am this morning because apparently I don't need sleep. This chapter focuses a bit more on Carmilla's family life and we get to see Laura's house. Enjoy :3**

* * *

'Really Kitty, you're wearing that?!'

'Don't be mean to me!'

'Stop wining, it looks kinda cute!'

Will couldn't help but smirk as Carmilla beamed back at him wirling around happily. The wirling didn't last long leading Carmilla to sway a little to catch her balance, luckily Will managed to catch her.

Carmilla laughed and screamed as Will spun her in his arms lifting her up and down like a rocket ship. At the sound of heels behind them he abruptly put Carmilla down.

'William what have I told you about lifting Carmilla up?'

'You said not to do it Mother'

'That's right.'

'But Mommy I likes it!' Carmilla exclaimed happily nodding for emphasis when her Mother's eyes narrowed. Carmilla didn't quite understand what was going on, her face furrowing in confusion as she looked from Will to her Mother. She felt scared, moving herself to hide behind Will's legs.

'You can go now William.'

...

Carmilla held onto Will's hand as they walked down the road. Will was quiet and Carmilla was trying desperately to cheer him up.

'Do ya think Mommy will let Laura come round?'

'No Kitty.'

'But...but why? I wanna show Laura my Mr Whiskers'

'I said no'

They had just entered the playground when Carmilla stomped her little foot as she began to shout.

'YOU IS MEAN!'

Will turned to see Carmilla stood pointing at him angrily. Suddenly he snapped, stalking over to Carmilla who was still shaking her little fists wildly.

'Just grow up Carmilla. Leave me alone!'

Will began to walk away, with Carmilla hot on his heels. Growing angrier he roughly pushed her causing her to stumble and fall. Before he could even react she was wailing looking at her messy hands.

'Kitty, I'm sorry'

'I HATE YOU!'

Will could only watch as Carmilla ran off to the swings to meet a waiting Laura. _He really had screwed this one up_.

'Carm! I missed you.'

'I missed you!'

Laura grinned happily as she hugged her friend tightly. Carmilla had stopped crying as soon as she saw Laura's smiling face.

'Nice hat!'

Carmilla posed proudly showing off the hat she was wearing. Carmilla was sporting a small black hat with cat's ears on the top, there was a cute face sewn on the front and the hat was snug on her little head taming her wild locks.

'Soooo, Daddy says you can come to my house!'

'Really?'

'Yes!'

Carmilla sighed realizing that meant she had to talk to Will who she'd been ignoring for the past twenty minutes. Laura's face fell when she heard her friend sigh realizing that Carmilla was sad again.

'What wrong?'

'I has to ask Will'

Carmilla skipped over to where Will sat beneath a big tree. She approached him slowly biting her nails nervously as she saw him look up.

'Talking to me now?'

'I sorry Will'

'Come here Carm'

Carmilla moved to sit next to Will, wrapping her arms around his body as she snuggled into him. His hands coming to play with the ends of her hair.

'Will...'

'What is it Kitty?'

'Can I go to Laura's house please?!'

'I'll ask Mom now, kay Kitty?'

Carmilla waited almost patiently, she kept prodding Will in his sides and pestering him for an answer. Finally he hot off the phone, turning to look at the little girl.

'Alright she said yes'

Carmilla wooped loudly moving to get up when she felt a hand grab her arm pulling her back.

'Be on your best behaviour, got it?'

'I am a angel Will!'

'A cheeky angel more like. You remember my number yeah?'

Carmilla nodded showing Will the piece of paper stuffed in her pocket. In scribbly writing Will saw his name and his number underneath. Will gave Carmilla one last cuddle before watching her run up to Laura, both girl's squealing when Carmilla said that she could go. Knowing Carmilla would be safe Will didn't have to hang around so instead he made his way home.

* * *

'Carm come on!'

Carmilla let Laura guide her out of the car as she excitedly pulled Carmilla into the house. Forgetting her Father, Laura began animatedly showing Carmilla around practically running to the stairs, coming to a holt when she heard her Father's voice.

'Laura Hollis, you know the rules about running!' He admonished her, watching as she suddenly looked guilty.

'Sowwie Daddy'

She grabbed Carmilla's hand pulling her into a fast walk before she raced up the stairs disappearing from sight.

'I thought I said no running?!'

...

'My bedroom! Tada.'

Carmilla looked around in awe as she took in every aspect of Laura's room. The walls were painted bright colours, pictures of animals were hand drawn onto the walls. Across the window were some yellow curtains below them lay a window seat scattered with plain cushions apart from one bright yellow one. Laura's bed was big with a canape hanging over the top and a hammock full of toys hung in the far corner of the room.

'Tis cool!'

'Wanna watch cartoons?'

...

Carmilla and Laura sat cross legged on some bean bags in the middle of the living room, their eyes glued to the television. They were currently watching Looney Tunes, giggling away to themselves as Daffy Duck fell over again.

Carmilla never really watched cartoons, only when Will was watching them but he always turned them off half way through. Laura on the other hand loved to watch cartoons, she'd watch them with her parents so that she could point out all of the funny things that happened.

They only moved when Laura's Mother called them in for tea. Carmilla followed Laura into the dining room, both girl's clambering onto chairs next to one another.

'I hope you like burgers Carmilla.' Sarah smiled warmly at the girl who just looked confused, shrugging her shoulders at the sentence.

'Carm has you had burgers before?'

Laura's mouth opened as Carmilla shook her head, she couldn't believe that Carmilla had never had burgers before.

They all tucked into their burgers, Carmilla cautiously taking a bite her smile growing as she liked the taste. Grinning at the adults she whispered a thank you before eating her burger properly.

After their burgers the girl's waited for dessert, Carmilla could only wonder what it could be -they didn't have a lot of treats at her house. Laura grinned when she saw her Mother taking out a big tub of ice-cream.

'Oooooh Mommy we need chocolate sauce!'

Sarah laughed sending an amused look to her husband before she brought in two bowls of Neapolitan ice-cream each topped with a layer of chocolate sauce and sprinkles. Carmilla didn't waste a second in shoving as much ice-cream as she could into her waiting mouth.

...

After a lot of watching cartoons and playing with Laura's toys Mark told Carmilla that he would drive her home. It had just gone 6pm when he arrived at Carmilla's house. Carmilla jumped out of the car followed by Laura and Mark as they walked her to the door.

Her Mother appeared at the door, waiting for Carmilla to come inside.

'See ya Cupcake!'

'Byeeee Carm'

Carmilla stood waving until the car was out of sight before following her Mother inside, rambling on about Laura's house.

'It's past your bed time now off to bed Carmilla'

'Night Mommy'

Carmilla hugged her Mother good night before skipping up the stairs, her thoughts happy and bright thinking about her friend, about Laura and not about her Mother's watching eye.


	4. Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note: Once again I felt the need to write another chapter to this story. This chapter really focuses on the relationship between Carmilla and her Mother. I had this idea but I gained inspiration from a suggestion on what to include in this chapter by my friend Lydia. I hope you like this chapter :3**

* * *

Carmilla woke up early that Saturday morning feeling excited to see her friend. Rubbing her eyes Carmilla slowly got out of bed making her way to the bathroom. After finishing the little girl put on her fuzzy cat slippers, Mr Whiskers in hand before slowly making her way down the stairs.

Her curly hair messy and her little face filled with sleep. Carmilla sleepily made her way into the kitchen to find her Mother already waiting.

'Morning Mommy'

Carmilla flashed the woman a small smile before moving to sit on an empty chair looking at her Mother expectantly. Sighing her Mother grabbed a bowl shoving it infront of the little girl as she moved to get some as Carmilla poured some Count Crunch into her bowl, her hands shaking causing the cereal to spill across the dining table.

'Look what you've done you silly girl!'

'Sowwie Mommy' Carmilla trembled her eyes welling up as she tried to shuffle the spilled food back into the box. Her little body flinching slightly when she felt cold hands push her aside.

'Just eat your cereal Carmilla.'

'Yes Mommy, sorry'

'Hush Carmilla.'

Carmilla ate her cereal quickly munching noisely on her food. Her eyes never left the bowl as she shoveled more food into her mouth. Finally finished Carmilla pushed her bowl aside, lifting her head to look at her Mother.

'Mommy can we play in the park, please!'

'Not today. I have a lot of work to do Carmilla'

'Bu... but... please Mommy'

'Not today.'

'Pretty pwease Mommy'

'Carmilla Karnstein I said no.'

At this Carmilla started to cry mumbling incoherent words and pounding her little fists on the table as tears streamed down her red cheeks.

'Carmilla stop that this instant. Now go to your room.' Her tone was firm as she pointed to the door. Carmilla wiped her eyes furiously with her palm before she stumbled out of the room, dragging her little feet up the stairs before she collapsed onto her bed in a sea of tears.

* * *

Carmilla had been playing with her toys, a pout remained on her face as she thought about Laura and how much she missed her friend. Her eyes fell on the peace of paper lying on top of her cupboard. She excitedly grabbed the paper, running to the hall where a telephone hung on the wall.

Carmilla pushed her step towards the phone clambering on as she began to press the numbers ever so slowly. Carmilla had watched her Mother call a lot of people and she was even taught by Will how to use a phone incase of an emergency. Today was an emergency... Carmilla missed her friend.

Placing the receiver to her ear Carmilla waited nervously, letting out a shaky breath as she heard it ringing, after a few seconds a voice answered.

_Hello? _

Heyyyyyy!

_Daddy tis Carmilla. Hiiiiii Carms. _

I misses you cupcake

_Me too. Why was ya not here? _

Mommy won't bwing me. I is sad.

_Nooooo, don't be sad. Daddyyyyyy can Carmilla go too? _

...

_Carms wanna come Zoo?_

Yes please!

_Yay! Daddy Carm is gonna come too...Carm daddy says we is gonna get ya now._

yaaaaay see ya!

* * *

Carmilla ran to her window hearing a car pull up, her face lighting up as she saw Laura getting out of the car. Their eyes met and both girls waved happily grinning at one another through the glass. Upon hearing a knock on the door Carmilla ran to the top of the stairs waiting as her Mother answered the door.

...

Laura held her father's hand as she saw the front door open, there stood a middle aged woman, tall and slender with dark features. Mark smiled warmly at woman and giving Laura's hand a gentle squeeze he began to speak.

'Hello, I'm Mark Hollis. Laura's dad.'

'And what may I ask is the reasoning behind this untimely visit Mr Hollis?'

'Well we were wondering whether Carmilla would like to accompany us on a trip to the zoo? She could have tea with us and I would drop her back here by 6pm'

Carmilla glanced at her Mother before looking nervously at Laura who was still holding her father's hand tightly. Her Mother shook her head, an edge to her stance.

'No Mr Hollis, I'm afraid Carmilla can not join you.'

'Oh um... can I ask why not? I could give you my number if you'd like.'

'That won't be necessary thank you Mr Hollis. Carmilla has been rather rude today so she will not be attending your trip to the Zoo. I thank you for stopping by.'

Carmilla's face fell, shoulders slumping as she sat at the top of the stairs. Her head resting against the banister as she let out a quiet sigh, the happiness she felt from earlier had vanished. Her lip threatened to quiver as she saw Laura's crestfallen face staring back at her.

Mark looked down at his daughter's sad face deciding that he would try to convince Carmilla's Mother once again.

'Please Ma'am I think she might enjoy a nice trip out'

'And I suppose you think you know what is best for my daughter?'

'I wasn't implying that at all I just thought it would be nice for Carmilla to spend some time with her friend. It can't be much fun for a child to be inside on a day like this!'

'Please Mrs... um Carmilla's Mommy.'

'Carmilla would you like to come with us dear?'

All eyes turned to Carmilla as she looked up, her eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and excitement. Meeting Laura's warm brown eyes she felt herself nodding, whispering a small yes. Her response was barely audible but it was enough for her Mother to respond coldly.

'I do not appreciate you badgering me Mr Hollis'

Before Mark could respond Carmilla had came down the stairs running to her Mother. Feeling Carmilla's little hand tugging on her dress her Mother turned to stare down at the little girl beside her.

'What is it Carmilla?'

'Mommy can I please go Zoo...pwetty please'

'Carmilla you know my rules'

'Pweaseeeee Mommy, I really wanna go!'

'I can have her back by 6, I'll take care of her Mrs Karnstein.'

'Not Mrs, Mr Hollis.'

'Sorry my mistake Ma'am, I do apologize.'

Carmilla's Mother looked from the man down to her daughter, a glimmer of hope shining in Carmilla's eyes as she pleaded with her Mother. Finally she spoke.

'Fine. Carmilla you may go with Laura and her Father.'

Carnilla all but jumped onto her Mother, hugging her cheerfully as she choruses the words thank you over and over again.

'Carmilla release me.'

Carmilla quickly jumped back, giving her Mother a sheepish smile before turning to give Laura a high five paired with matching grins.

'Now Carmilla you must obey Laura's Father at all times is that understood?'

'Yes Mommy'

'Good girl.'

* * *

'Alright girls why don't you two wait in the car whilst I talk to Carmilla's Mother.'

He watched as the two girl's scurried off to the car hand in hand. Smiling as he saw them rambling away to one another. He resumed his gaze on Carmilla's Mother, their eyes meeting as she began to speak.

'I do not appreciate you using my daughter to harbour your own interests Mr Hollis.'

'Nor do I appreciate you treating my offer with such disrespect.'

'How I choose to discipline my daughter is none of your concern Mr Hollis.'

'Well she is a friend of Laura's which makes it my concern Miss Karnstein.'

Here eyes narrowed before a sickly sweet smile formed on her lips, her tone soft and sweet as she addressed the man once again.

'Do drive safely now won't you Mark?'

Mark merely nodded returning to his vehicle, his eyes glancing at the rear view mirror as he drove round the corner pushing any lingering thoughts about what had just happened out of his mind as she disappeared from view. Relaxing he turned his head to look at the two girls who were still sporting matching grins.

'Okay girlies, who's ready for the Zoo?!' He couldn't help but smile as he heard the loud squealing coming from the back seat, knowing he'd made a good decision. _It was going to be a fun day._


	5. The Zoo

**Author's Note: so another late night/early morning writing session and we have ourselves another chapter (and an author who's sleepy!) anyway... this chapter is fluffy cutesy fun showing Carmilla and Laura's time at the Zoo with Laura's dad.**

* * *

They drove down the road, Disney songs blaring as Laura and Carmilla sung along loudly to the familiar songs. Mark couldn't help but smile as he heard the girls singing along to the Aristocats.

'EVVVVWEYBODY WANTS TO BE CAT'

'CAUSE THE CAT'S THE ONLY CAT'

'WHO KNOWS WHERE IT'S AT!'

This was the most lively Mark had seen Carmilla and it was a pleasant change from the shy and timid girl that he first met. He smiled knowingly as he saw Carmilla grinning back at Laura, trying to copy her little hand dancing.

...

'So girls, which animals are we visiting first?'

'Koalas Daddy!'

Carmilla frowned at Laura shaking her little head at her friend.

'No I wanna see tigers!'

'Na ah Carm, koalas first.'

'Tigers, koalas suck!'

'Koalas, youuuu suck!'

'TIGERS.' Carmilla yelled pouting at the blonde.

'KOALAS!' Laura yelled louder her face growing red as she spoke.

'Laura sweetie why don't we let Carmilla decide first?'

'Buuut Daddy, I wanna see koalas!'

'We can see the koalas later kiddo'

'It's not fair!'

'How about we see some seals instead?'

'I has never seen a seal before.'

'oooooh Carm they're so cute!'

Mark laughed as the previous argument was completely forgotten as Laura started animatedly telling Carmilla all about seals, her squealing getting louder as she saw the sign to the Zoo out of her window.

* * *

Laura and Carmilla walked hand in hand through the gates following Mark as he guided them around the Zoo. Carmilla's mouth opened in shock as they finally found the seals. They sat down to watch the seal show.

The two girls sat in the front row, watching the seals do tricks with beach balls. They were lost in a fit of giggles when one seal stole a piece of fish from the worker's bucket. They clapped enthusiastically cheering loudly, Mark smiled lovingly before moving to shush the two girls after several weird looks from the other adults.

...

Next they moved to the area with the penguins which made Laura incredibly happy. Without hesitation Laura pulled Carmilla, running with her to get closer.

'Daddy look!'

'They's walkin' funny Cupcake!'

'Did you know that Penguins waddle everywhere?'

Mark watched as both girls shook their heads looking up at him with matching confused faces. This was when an idea came into place.

'Can you waddle like a penguin Laura?'

At the shake of her head he smiled. Turning to look at both girls he began to speak.

'Watch this!'

Both girls were laughing hysterically as they watched Mark start to waddle around. His arms flopping as he continued emphasizing his movements which only fueled their laughter more. Carmilla had the hugest grin on her face as she watched Laura trying to copy his movements.

'Carms I is a penguin!'

'I think Carmilla should waddle with us, what do you say Laura?'

'GO CARMS GO!'

Laura clapped happily as Carmilla began to waddle towards her. All three waddling, their laughter continued as they waddled to the next destination.

...

'Booooooring.'

'Laura stop it.'

'Daddy I wanna see monkeys!'

'I can see a couple of monkeys right here!' Carmilla giggled when Laura looked at Mark with confused little eyes. After a few seconds Laura saw him pointing at her and Carmilla. Finally realizing she burst into a fit of giggles.

They were currently walking through some sort of aquariam filled with fish. Laura was far from impressed, her face falling when the fish swam away from her face that had been pressed up against the glass.

Carmilla didn't like the fish either, she liked furry animals and ever since she petted her neighbours's cat she'd wanted one of her own. She remembered that Will once had a fish but it died, after Carmilla accidentally poured too much fish food into the fish tank. Ever since then she'd formed a general dislike to the things.

The brunette remained quiet whilst Laura had no problem sharing her annoyance with her Father.

'Daddy whys he swim away from me?!'

'They're fish kiddo, it's what they do.'

'I don't like fishies!'

...

After seeing several more multi-coloured fish and listening to Laura's incessant wining, Mark decided it would be a perfect time to get something to eat. An idea that bode well with both girls. Now fully equipped with sandwiches and fruit shoots they headed off to see the monkeys.

As it turned out Laura didn't seem all too interested in the monkeys choosing to look at a child carrying a koala bear teddy. Her eyes sparkling as she tugged on her father's arm pointing at the toy whilst repeating the words koala over and over again.

'We can look in the shop later kiddo, how about we go to see those tigers now?'

He didn't fail to miss the excited squeak that slipped out of Carmilla's mouth. A happy grin taking over her face as she skipped alongside Laura.

...

'Rawrrrrr!'

Carmilla was sat infront of the cage looking at one of the smaller tigers. Laura clung to her father watching the feline from as far as Carmilla continued to rawr in its general direction, a pout forming when it didn't growl back.

Carmilla threw a temper tantrum when she was told that she couldn't go to pet the tiger. Her face red as she screeched and tried to pull herself back to the cage. In the end Mark had to raise his voice which seemed to scare the brunette who looked close to tears.

Once Carmilla had calmed down Mark took them to the outdoor play area within the Zoo grounds. He sat on a picnic table watching the two girls race to the climbing frame. Laura found her fun on the slide, screaming cheerfully as she slid down shouting to her father who just smiled happily back at her as she waved enthusiastically at him. Carmilla joined Laura on the slide grinning widely as she made her descent down the slide

Their matching grins widened as they saw a swing set, running hand in hand to claim the swings. They played their usual game to see who could swing higher, Carmilla always won and Laura always said that she cheated.

* * *

'Okay girls you each have £10 pounds, now you choose anything you want from the gift shop.'

'Thank you.' they said in unison before running off to explore the shop and the many different toys.

Laura found a backpack with different coloured bears on it, a little bear keychain hooked on the front. Grinning she handed it to her father smiling expectantly.

'Laura you already have a backpack'

'Not with bears on!'

...

Carmilla had found a small tiger toy along with a koala bear one, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked between the two teddies. Seeing her dilema Mark made his way over, crouching down beside the girl which caused her to look at him with sad eyes.

'What's wrong Carmilla?'

'I want a tiger b..b..bu..buttt I has a koala too'

'Carmilla it's okay'

'I don't know what one I am allowed to get'

'Tell you what seen as though you've been so good all day you can get two teddies with your money'

He watched as he sad face immediately perked up, her face brightening as she looked excitedly at the two teddies in her hand.

'Reallyyyyy?'

'Of course.'

Carmilla took in Mark's warm genuine smile before flinging her arms around his body whispering many thank yous into his clothing.

* * *

Laura enveloped Carmilla in a giant hug after Carmilla had given her the koala teddy. They spent the ride home playing with their teddies together. It didn't last long as shortly after their playing they grew sleepy and within minutes they were both asleep, Laura's head lying on Carmilla's tiny shoulder. Quiet breathing and light snoring were the only things that Mark could hear as he pulled into Carmilla's driveway.

His face relaxing when he saw a young teenage boy open the door as he carried a sleepy Carmilla to the door. Her eyes fluttering open to look at Mark. Rubbing her eyes she realised that she was back home.

Mark gently lowered the girl into Will's waiting arms as Will nudged Carmilla lightly.

'What do you say to Laura's dad, Kitty?'

Carmilla mumbled a thank you before returning to sleep nuzzling herself into Will's chest. Saying his own thank you's Will entered the house with one final goodbye to Mark. With that he carried Carmilla upstairs, once again tucking her into bed. Her little body stirring as she turned to look at Will through sleepy eyes.

'You have fun then Kitty?'

'Bestest day.'

'I'm glad now get some sleep and tomorrow you can tell me all about your trip'

Carmilla nodded her head before letting her eyes droop, her body relaxing as she fell into a peaceful sleep, her new toy joining Mr Whiskers in her tiny grasp.


	6. Painting and Cuddles

**Authors's Note: So here is chapter 6. It took me a while to figure out if I was going to continue with this story due to some comments made on another site which made me unsure of whether I had the ability to write a good story but after talking to my friends and listening to their opinions I realised that I needed to write for myself. A good friend of mine told me that writing is a form of self expression and that it is important to write for yourself which mad me want to continue with it. It's a bit of a longer chapter slightly but I wanted to show Carmilla bonding with Laura and Laura's Mum: Sarah. So I hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

'Mommy; how long till Carm is here?'

Laura had been waiting impatiently all morning for the brunette to arrive. Today they were spending the whole day with Laura's mother. After their trip to the zoo two weeks ago the girls had been spending so much time together; playing in the playground, watching cartoons and pretending they were superheroes so when her mother suggested finger painting they jumped at the chance.

'Soon darling'

'Not soon enough!'

'Why don't we bake some cookies whilst we wait, eh?'

'YEAH! Can we make Chocolate chip?'

Sarah smiled down at her daughter, standing up when she received a huge grin watching as Laura skipped to the kitchen. In the short space of time it took for Sarah to enter the kitchen, Laura was already washing her hands.

'Mommy, where is my apron?'

'Right here sweetie'

Laura pulled her hair up as Sarah pulled the little apron over her head, crouching down to tie the apron in a bow. Sarah couldn't help but think about how innocent Laura looked in her Winnie The Pooh apron.

* * *

It was gone one o'clock by the time Carmilla finally arrived; the cookies were cooling down when they heard a knock on the door. Laura jumped up excitedly running towards the door, Sarah close behind her. They opened the door and there was Carmilla...and her Mother.

'Hi, you must be Carmilla's Mum. I'm Sarah.'

Carmilla's Mother looked briefly at the extended hand before she spoke in her usual harsh tone.

'I will come to collect Carmilla at 6pm. Carmilla has my number.'

With that she marched to her car not even a second glance as she drove off without so much as a goodbye to her daughter.

Carmilla was unusually quiet as she watched her Mother leave, she stood for quite some time watching the space that the car had previously been. It wasn't until she felt Laura's small hand tapping her on the shoulder that she finally turned round.

'Hey Carm!'

'Hi'

Laura embraced Carmilla in a warm hug, before taking her hand and leading her inside the house so that her mother could close the front door.

'Wanna paint pictures Carm?'

Carmilla simply shrugged following the blonde as she led Carmilla into the conservatory that was filled with arts and crafts, several pots of paint laid on the table with big sheets of paper and a collection of different brushes, pens and pencils scattered around the table. Sarah followed watching Carmilla carefully, she couldn't quite figure out what was different about the girl but she knew that there was definitely something.

...

'What do you want to paint Carmilla?'

'I don't know'

'How about a butterfly?'

Sarah sighed sadly when Carmilla shrugged again, a sullen expression on her face as she stared at her blank piece of paper. An action that Laura didn't fail to miss.

'Why are you being grumpy Carm?'

'I...I'm not...sorry'

'S'okay, wanna paint a doggie?'

'Nope.'

'Monkey?'

'No.'

'What abouts a bunny?'

'I'm not 5!'

'...wait hey!'

After a few minutes of Carmilla refusing any animal that the blonde suggested Laura scrunched up her face in annoyance throwing her hands up in the air as Carmilla just shrugged her little shoulders, both trying to think of a picture for Carmilla to paint. Sarah watched their interaction smiling to herself at friendship, it was captivating and it was exactly the kind of friendship that Sarah wanted for her daughter. An idea came to Sarah when her eyes fell to the jumper that Carmilla was wearing.

Carmilla was wearing a grey jumper; on the front of the jumper was the image of a kitten wrapped up in a ball of string. She remembered Laura telling her how Carmilla wanted a cat so she had a feeling that her next suggestion would be perfect for the brunette to paint.

'Carmilla why don't you paint a cat?'

Her heart warmed when she saw the giant grin forming on Carmilla's face as she nodded eagerly moving to grab some colours chattering excitedly to Laura about cats and paintings.

* * *

They both chose to finger paint which Sarah thought was a great idea...that was until they decided that painting one another would be funnier than painting on their paper.

_**20 minutes earlier...**_

**_Laura was busy painting her bear, concentration written all over her face her tongue peaking out as she painted. Carmilla had started to paint but she seemed to be having more fun watching Laura, within seconds she'd had an idea, not stopping for a second she nudged Laura with her elbow._**

**_Laura turned when she felt an elbow nudging her, smiling at Carmilla who gave her a confused look in return._**

**'_Cupcake, you has paint on your nose'_**

**'_Noooooooo where?!' Laura began frantically rubbing at her face trying to get the "paint" off of her skin._**

**'_I'll get it...' _**

**_Laura shrieked when she felt Carmilla's wet paint covered fingers brushing over her face, realization hitting her when Carmilla let out a belly-laugh, a laugh that was abruptly stopped when Laura smeared some paint across her cheek, pulling her tongue out at the brunette._**

**_They two girls sprung into action grabbing paint as they chased one another round the table, paint flying everywhere as they ducked behind chairs and threw paint in several different directions. Sarah could only watch as the two girls splattered paint at one another, needless to say that a lot of it reached the floor and they were a couple of paint covered children. _**

**_Suddenly Sarah felt something wet hit her cheek, looking around in shock she realised that Carmilla had accidently gotten her instead of Laura. Even through her paint-covered face Sarah could see that Carmilla was as white as a sheet, her eyes wide as her mouth opened and closed gormlessly. _**

**'_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I...I...' Sarah's heart broke when she heard the tremble in Carmilla's voice, the quiver in her lip as she stuttered out her apology. She could see that the girl was close to tears. _**

**_Sarah slowly walked closer to Carmilla who was now biting her lip as she fiddled nervously with the sleeve of her jumper. She bent down infront of Carmilla so that their eyes met, her face never changing even as Carmilla flinched, closing her eyes. It was then that Sarah knew she needed to do something, spotting a paint pot she dapped her finger inside the pot, red paint oozing down her finger as she brought her finger to smear the paint across the girl's paint covered head. _**

**_Carmilla's opened cautiously her body relaxing when she saw that Sarah was smiling at her waving her finger covered in red paint. _**

**'_We're even now Carmilla!'_**

**_Carmilla let out a shaky breath, giving the woman a soft smile before turning to see Laura grinning mischievously at her. Carmilla knew what Laura meant to do, together they lunged at Sarah smudging paint on her face as she let out playful shouts of protest._**

This was how Mark found them, all three of them covered in paint laughing.

* * *

Carmilla and Laura were sent to go upstairs to wash the paint off whilst Mark listened to Sarah's recall of their day.

'Mark it's been lovely, they were painting for ages.'

'Let me have a look at what they painted then love.'

Mark smiled when he saw the two paintings that were drying on the table. He could definitely differentiate between the two.

Laura had painted a picture of a two girls. They were stood hand in hand both smiling. He knew immediately that they were meant to be Laura and Carmilla. Laura had painted a lot of black squiggles which he saw were meant to show Carmilla's curly hair. Laura had a spotty blob in her hand. He turned confused to his wife who chuckled softly before responding.

'She told me it was a cupcake'

Mark nodded before moving her eyes to look at Carmilla's painting. Carmilla had painted a black kitten, it wasn't exactly a masterpiece but he could clearly tell that it was a kitten even without the wobbly 'meow' painted next to its' face.

'These are great Sarah'

'I know. They had a lot of fun'

'I can tell. So how did she seem today?'

Sarah sighed knowing what her husband was asking, ever since he took Laura and Carmilla to the zoo he had been showing a lot more concern where Carmilla was involved.

'Well her Mother dropped her off and' she stopped taking in his look of disgust, throwing her off.

'what is it? Why are you giving me that look?'

'It's nothing Sarah' at a scoff from his wife he sighed, looking around to check that the girls were still upstairs before lowering his voice to a whisper. 'She's a bit...well to put it bluntly a bitch, wouldn't let the poor kid out for ages and the way she speaks to her?! Didn't even give her own daughter a goodbye hug or anything!'

'She did leave rather hastily upon arrival. Carmilla was really quiet for a while before she got stuck into painting. Then when she accidently got paint on me instead of Laura she looked like she was going to burst into tears, she was so scared'

'Three guesses who's the cause of that' he couldn't help the anger in his voice as he tried to keep his voice low.

'I just can't believe that anyone could treat a person like that, least of all a child'

'I'll tell you why because she's a heartless bitch!'

'_What does bitch mean Daddy?'_

* * *

Carmilla and Laura had spent some time scrubbing the paint off of their faces...and then more time splashing one another with the water before deciding that they were getting rather hungry. Together they made their way downstairs, Laura slightly infront speeding herself up when she heard Mark talking.

'_I'll tell you why because she's a heartless bitch!'_

Laura's face scrunched up in confusion at the word, not even thinking she spoke.

'What does bitch mean Daddy?'

Both Mark and Sarah turned suddenly at the sound of Laura's voice. Looking back and forth Mark looked at his wife for help.

'Um...well bitch means umm...bitch means a female dog'

'Oh. Can we have cookies now?' Laura considered the meaning for a minute before shrugging to herself.

Mark breathed a sigh of relief at how quickly Laura forgot about the word, he didn't want his daughter repeating that kind of word.

'Yes kiddo you can have a cookie now, just one' he added as he saw her trying to scoop up as many cookies as she could. Grumbling she picked up one with a slight pout on her lips. Carmilla watched her friend pouting before breaking off half of her cookie and giving it to the blonde. She was rewarded by a big hug and many thank you's heard through a mouthful of cookies.

...

They had chicken dinosaurs for tea, smothered in piles of ketchup with homemade chips and spaghetti hoops. Laura grinned when she saw that Carmilla made a chip smiley face on her plate. Nudging her friend, Laura pointed to her own plate where she had spelt out her name.

After finishing their food they waited at the table both retelling the events of the day, rambling over one another excitedly as they tried to explain what they'd painted and the day that they'd had. Mark couldn't help but smirk at their over excitement, his concerns about Carmilla dying when he saw how happy she seemed around Laura.

'So are you excited about going back to school Carmilla?'

'I guess, I wanna draw more!'

'What do you like drawing Carmilla?'

'...CATS!'

'I thought you might say that. Laura will be going back to school won't you kiddo?'

'Yes! I'm so excited Carm.'

'Me too! Wish you were in my class though.'

'What class is yours?'

'Mrs Hodes'

'You mean Mrs Rhodes, Carmilla. That's the class that Laura is joining!'

'Yay Carm we'll be together!'

Laura and Carmilla both grinned widely at one another as she jiggled in their seats, thinking about what school would be like going together. Carmilla felt happy that she would finally have a friend in her class.

...

'So Carmilla does your Mommy take you to school?'

Carmilla shook her head, 'Will walks me to school, Mommy has lots of work to do' she smiled but Sarah felt sad that Carmilla didn't get to wave her Mother off at school. That was a daily routine that her and Laura did at Laura's old school before they moved into their new house. She looked forward to when Laura started this new school so that she could watch her little girl's milestones.

'What's the school like Carm? Is it fun?'

'Yes! There's a dinner lady that gives me more pudding.'

'Is there a playground?'

'A biiiiiiig one, it has a climbing frame!'

'and swings?'

'Yepp!'

'I think I like the school already.'

* * *

It was 6pm precisely when Carmilla's Mother turned up to collect her daughter. Carmilla said thank you claiming that it was the _'bestest day' _which she seemed to say a lot after spending a day with Laura and her parents.

Before she left Laura gave her a big cuddle which she happily returned but what surprised the brunette more was when Sarah bent down to give her a warm hug. Her body tensed at first but as soon as she realised that the woman was only hugging her she leant into her embrace flinging her arms around her body to curl into her body.

After an impatient snap from her Mother, Carmilla hurriedly let go waving at them before following her Mother to the car. All three of the Hollis's watched and waved at Carmilla as they followed the car until it was out of sight. Sarah had a soft smile on her face, her thoughts drifting back to how secure Carmilla had felt in her arms. She didn't know if it was the fact that she was a mother herself or something else entirely but she felt like a lioness protecting her cub, feeling the need to protect the brunette.


	7. Bad Influence

**Author's Note: Okay so I have made a time change in the chapter making the girls slightly older. Carmilla is 8 and Laura is 7. This is where we are going to start seeing more or Carmilla's relationship with her Mother and how that effects her friendship with Laura. Anyway enjoy the chapter! :3**

* * *

'Carmilla we are going to be late'

'I'm coming now Mom'

The brunette looked at herself in the mirror once more before slinging her satchel over her shoulder and making her way downstairs, her Mother waiting impatiently at the foot of the stairs.

'How many times have I told you to wake up earlier Carmilla?'

'I know, I'm sorry Mom'

'Look at me when you address me Carmilla'

Carmilla looked at her Mother with apprehension, biting her lip nervously as her Mother spoke.

'If you respect my rules then you will grow to be the daughter I know you can be, do you understand me Carmilla?'

'Yes Mom'

'Carmilla you address me as Mother, you know that'

'I...i'm sorry Mother, I forgot'

'You'll do well to remember it from now on Carmilla. Now we need to go.'

* * *

Laura stood with her mother in the playground outside her school. Every morning she would wait for her best friend to turn up so that they could go into the classroom together. Laura was excited to see the brunette, she hadn't seen her best friend since the weekend and she wanted to show Carmilla her new Doctor Who backpack.

Ever since turning seven Laura had delighted in watching Doctor Who with her father, she was a complete Daddy's girl and together they watched the programme even when Carmilla was over. Carmilla didn't share Laura's enthusiasm for the show instead choosing to draw with Laura's mother: Sarah.

Seeing the familiar mess of curly hair Laura all but ran across the playground pulling the brunette into her arms. Her face broke out into a huge grin when she felt Carmilla snake her arms around Laura's waist. They pulled apart and Laura saw Carmilla give her the famous Carmilla smile. It was so soft and it only made Laura grin more.

'Hey! I missed you sooooo much Carm.'

'I missed you too Cupcake'

'Will you ever call me anything other than Cupcake?!'

'Probably not!'

Laura laughed softly, smiling when she took in the brunette's appearance. Carmilla was wearing a t-shirt with grumpy cat on it, over the t-shirt she'd known on a striped red and black jacket, the hood coming to sit on top of her wild curls. Laura's eyes fell to the cat ears attached to the hood. She had picked it out especially for Carmilla's eighth birthday. Laura's face scrunched up in confusion at her clothing choice, it was spring so it wasn't exactly cold.

'aren't you hot Carm?' Laura nodded to Carmilla's jacket watching as brown eyes flicked down to look at her jacket before she abruptly shook her head. Shrugging Laura walked with Carmilla to say goodbye to her Mother.

'Bye Mooooom! See ya later'

Sarah smiled at her daughter pulling her in for a quick hug which she happily returned. Carmilla smiled at the woman before feeling herself being drawn in to get a hug too.

'Alright girls have fun, Oh and Carmilla remember to ask your Mother about staying over on Friday?'

'You sure Mrs Hollis?'

'Of course Carmilla, how many times have I said to call me Sarah?!'

'At least a dozen I think'

'Carmmmm, come on...Brody will have taken our spot!'

'Okay, okay I'm coming Cupcake! Bye Mrs Hollis... um Sarah.'

With that Carmilla allowed herself to be dragged at full speed through the door, Laura releasing her hand to speed off to the classroom, Carmilla hot on her heels.

...

'So what did you want to show me?'

'Oooh I like totally forgot, I got a new backpack look at it! It's the Tardis and everything!'

'Doctor Who, I'd never have guessed?!'

'Hey! Doctor Who is AWESOME!'

They were interrupted by their teacher reminding them for the third time to be quiet. Today they were writing stories which was Laura's all time favourite thing to do, Carmilla on the other hand hated it with a passion, one time she fell asleep in class only waking up when Laura nudged her sharply.

After English, they had art which Carmilla loved. They were drawing people today, Laura wasn't the best at drawing, having managed to somehow draw a stick person with a wonky arm. Carmilla loved to draw, Laura's Mother had been teaching her how to draw better and she already knew what she was going to draw for Laura's upcoming birthsay. However the brunette did get moaned at for drawing cat ears on all of her people.

_'I swear you were a cat in a previous life Karnstein!'_

...

'I'm starving!'

'You ate 5 cookies at break!'

'That was ageeeees ago Carm!'

They lined up in the dinner hall, trays at the ready. Carmilla smiled when Dorris (her favourite Dinner Lady) slipped her a couple more chips then allowed. The brunette said her thank yous before guiding Laura to their usual table.

Carmilla slid in moving herself to look out of the window. Ever since she came to this school, Carmilla had sat in the corner looking out of the window at the tree she loved. Then when Laura joined her class Carmilla had brought her to her special table.

Laura dived in to her pasta, sprinkling cheese over the top before piling a forkfull into her mouth. Carmilla started eating her chips, she'd taken to the habit of spelling out Laura's name with them knowing it would make the blonde smile. Which it did.

'I just have to put this in the bin'

Laura walked to the bin munching on cookies when she accidently bumped into a boy from her class: Brody. Brody was quite tall and he had brown hair, he always wore a baseball cap and was constantly shouting "Pizza Or Death" any opportunity he got. Laura didn't tend to like the boys in her class. Brody was stood with several of his friends from their class.

'Watch it Tiny!'

'I...I'm sorry, wait hey I'm not tiny!'

'You are tiny, little baby' a boy with floppy blonde hair responded sneering at Laura as Brody and the others laughed.

'I'm not a baby!'

'Are you gonna cry now Tiny?'

'No.'

'Awww she is! Babyyyy.'

'I am not!'

...

Carmilla was waiting for her best friend, smiling when she saw her approaching. Her face turned sour when she realised that Laura couldn't get past the annoying boys from their class.

'Hey! Leave her alone.' Carmilla yelled charging over to stand protectively beside Laura. Laura whispered her name sliding her hand into Carmilla's immediately relaxing the brunette a little.

The boys didn't move an inch only laughing harder as the brunette grew angrier.

'I said, leave. her. alone.'

'Yeah and what if we don't want to?'

'I'll hurt you!' The boys fell apart laughing when Carmilla snapped at Brody, squaring herself up against him. He had a slight height advantage over the brunette making her threat seem weak.

'I'd like to see you try, you're just a girl!' Carmilla took this opportunity to forcefully kick Brody's shin causing him to wince in pain. Laura looked on in shock, a small smile forming on her face when Carmilla grinned her way.

Unfortunately the teaching staff didn't find her actions funny and Carmilla got in a lot of trouble.

* * *

'You insolent girl! This is not how I raised you!'

'I'm sorry but...'

'Do not interrupt me young lady.'

Carmilla fell silent. She stood at the foot of the stairs watching and waiting as her Mother berated her.

'You need reminding on how to behave. You're a child and I taught you to obey my rules. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated Carmilla.'

'Mom...I mean Mother...I'm sorry they were being rude to Laura I... I just wanted to help her.'

Carmilla didn't realize her mistake as the expression on her Mother's face changed to one of pure rage.

'THAT GIRL IS A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE, EVER SINCE YOU BECAME FRIENDS WITH THAT GIRL YOU HAVE BECOME NOTHING BUT TROUBLE AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT.'

'No. Laura's my best friend!'

'Not anymore she isn't.'

Her Mother placed a hand on here shoulder, Carmilla felt her body tensing at the seemingly innocent touch as she proceeded to talk to her in that sickly sweet tone that Carmilla knew.

'I forbid you to see that girl. You will not go to her house or play outside with her, you WILL learn.'

'Noooo I won't do it!'

She felt the grip tighten on her shoulder, and she had to hold her breath so as not to wince in pain. She could feel the cold breath hitting her cheek and suddenly she could feel herself shivering.

'Oh you will Carmilla. You are not to see this girl outside of school, you will learn some respect and I will make sure that you become respectful. She will not be a part of your life until I decide otherwise, do you understand?'

Carmilla didn't say anything, the tears welling in her eyes as she stared at the ground.

'Answer Me. Do you understand?'

Carmilla finally looked up and into those eyes, those cold eyes and she simply nodded. Words lost on her lips, and for the first time since she met Laura she felt alone.


	8. My Tiny Cupcake

**Author's Note: So I wrote another one and after hearing some bad news this is exactly the thing I need to cheer myself up. Carmilla is distant, Laura is confused and birthday's are fun. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

'I think Carmilla is mad at me'

'Why would you think that honey?'

'She's not been here in 3 weeks'

Laura lay with her head in her hands. Ever since Carmilla had kicked Brody in the shin she'd been distant with Laura. Laura had asked the brunette several times whether she wanted to come round but each time Carmilla had whispered that she couldn't before rushing off in the opposite direction. Laura didn't understand what was going on but it's almost her birthday and she wants to spend it with her best friend.

* * *

'Carm! Carm please wait.'

'I have to go Laura, my Mother's waiting for me.'

'what ever I've done I'm sorry, please talk to me. I miss you'

Carmilla bit back her tears as she walked away refusing to look at the blonde. She could see her Mother waiting at the gate. She could hear Laura calling her name begging her to respond. She wanted more than anything to talk to Laura, to go round to her house and watch cartoons or finger paint but she had to obey her Mother.

Laura watched as Carmilla left never looking back, she tried to stop the tears from falling but she didn't understand. She wanted Carmilla to stay, she didn't know why Carmilla wasn't speaking to her. As Carmilla left she called her name telling the brunette that she missed her and Laura swore she heard Carmilla whisper _'I miss you too' _

...

Carmilla sat alone in her room. Books were scattered across the floor and her paints sat untouched on the tabletop. After Carmilla left Laura in the playground she cried, a lot. She wanted to tell Laura, to talk to her but her Mother had began waiting for her in the playground so she never had the chance.

The brunette didn't leave the house, she mainly sat in her room to draw pictures of Laura. Laura, her best friend. Her Mother's words echoed in her head as she thought about the blonde. It was almost Laura's Birthday and Carmilla had already gotten her the perfect present, that she would never get to give her.

She wiped her puffy eyes when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Opening the door slightly she peaked her head round coming face to face with Will.

'You going to let me know Kitty?'

'No, go away!'

'Come on Kitty, I just want to talk to you'

'I don't feel like talking Will!'

'Well then listen to me talk, I have a lot to say'

Sighing Carmilla opened the door to let Will in before quickly locking the door. Will looked at Carmilla's red eyes before he enveloped her in tight hug, stroking her hair softly as she cried into his shirt.

'It's okay Kitty, shush don't cry'

'What's wrong Kitty?'

'I miss Laura'

'Didn't you see her today?'

'She's not my friend anymore.'

'What?! Why not?'

'Mother told me I can't be friends with her.'

Will looked angry for a second grumbling something under his breath before he started room speak.

'Kitty, Mom can't stop you being friends with Laura.'

'She won't let me go round'

'You have school, talk to her then she can't stop you!'

'I can't'

'Why? Do you lose your voice at school?'

'No but I don't know what to say'

'She's your friend Kitty, she won't be angry.'

'She won't want to be my friend now.'

Will pulled the girl into his lap hugging her tight. He hated that Carmilla was so sad, and he hated that their own Mother had forced Carmilla to be this unhappy.

...

Carmilla fell to sleep in Will's arms. He carefully manovered her under the covers before going into his own room. Making sure no one was coming he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Scrolling through the contacts he founs the number he was looking for, dialing it he placed it to his ear.

_'Hi, Mr Hollis it's Will, Carmilla's brother.'_

* * *

Carmilla walked into the playground, head down as she stood against the wall looking at all the other children with their friends. She felt lonely without Laura and each day she saw people with their friends made her miss the blonde even more. Her head snapped up when she felt the familiar hands tap her shoulder.

'Hey Carm.'

'Laura what...what are you doing here?'

'I came to see my best friend on my Birthday!'

'Laura I can't'

'Carm it's my birthday, and I know you miss me too Will told my Dad.'

'I'm sorry Laura'

'It's okay Carm'

Carmilla gave the blonde a small smile, using her fingers to brush a stray piece of hair out of Laura's face making Laura smile bashfully.

'Happy Birthday Cupcake!'

'Thank you! You want to see what I got?'

'Of course.'

Carmilla watched as Laura unzipped her bag, showing her a model Tardis. She couldn't help but laugh at how excited Laura was, watching as Laura started shaking the mini Tardis and produce a giant grin when it made noises similar to the real show.

'That's pretty cool Cupcake.'

'Pretty Cool? It's fricking AWESOME!'

Carmilla could only smirk when Laura grabbed her hand pulling her inside the school doors. She really had missed Laura.

...

'Can we hang out today pleaseeeee? It's my Birthday please Carm.'

'...okay. Meet me at our swings at 5.'

'Our Swings.' Laura repeated grinning at the brunette, she pulled Carmilla into a quick hug before waving as the brunette ran to a waiting Will. Now it really was the best Birthday!

...

'I see you're talking to Laura, I told you it would be okay.'

'I know you told Laura's Dad'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'...thank you Will.'

'You're welcome Kitty, anything for my little sis to be happy.' She grinned as he gave her a cheeky wink. Smiling she began to speak again.

'Will I need your help

* * *

'Moooooom!'

'Honey there's no need to holler I'm right here!' Sarah shook her head at her daughter but gave her a warm smile.

'Sorry Mom, it's important!'

'More important then your Birthday cake?'

Laura paused for a second weighing up the two before deciding that what she had to say was indeed more important than cake... just about.

'Carmilla is my friend again!'

'I didn't know she wasn't your friend'

'Well..I um thought she was mad at me but um it turns out that her Mom said she couldn't see me because she kicked Brody in the shin. He so deseved it though Mom cause he called me a tiny baby and she kicked him but then she got in trouble and I thought that she was mad but she wasn't and...and she's gotten me a present.'

'Laura honey'

'Yes Mom?'

'Breathe!'

'How long is it until 5?'

'About half an hour, why darling?'

'Carm wants to meet me at our swings to give me a present!'

'Aaaaah, okay sweetheart I'll walk you up there soon'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!'

Sarah smiled as Laura threw her arms around her before rambling on excitedly about what she thought the present might be.

* * *

'Carm you're here! Hi Will' the blonde waved to the boy stood about 5 feet away from Carmilla. Will smiled at Laura wishing her a happy birthday before going to sit down at an empty picnic bench.

'Hey Mrs Hollis.'

'Hi sweetie, we've missed you!'

'I've missed you guys too.'

Sarah embraced Carmilla in a warm hug and letting her fingers play with Carmilla's curls. Will looked over to see Carmilla with a soft smile on her face, a smile that she'd been missing for the past few weeks. Seeing the immediate smile on his baby sister's face Will decided that he liked Laura's Mother, a lot.

'Are you ready for your present Cupcake?'

'Definitely!'

'Close your eyes'

'Do I haveeeee to?' Laura couldn't help but whine, she really wanted to open her present.

'Please Laura, for me.'

'Okay well since you called me Laura I'll close my eyes!'

'Yeah don't get used to it Cupcake'

Laura grumbled but still closed her eyes, waiting nervously for her present. When she felt Carmilla place a box in her arms she opened her eyes. In her hands was a box covered in cat wrapping paper. Not being able to wait Laura sat on the swing quickly tearing off the paper. After removing the paper she saw a box with a label inside. She could clearly make out Carmilla's curled handwriting on the label.

Smiling when she read it: _Dear Laura, you are my little Cupcake, happy birthday. Love Carmilla. _Carmilla had even drawn a picture of a little kitten on the bottom of the label.

Laura smiled at Carmilla before opening the box which made her grin even more and tackle Carmilla to through ground in a big hug. Carmilla couldn't help but smile at the big smile on the blonde's face, _she did that!_

'Mooooom look at what Carmilla got me!'

Carmilla had managed to buy a cupcake baking set complete with a recipe book, customized cupcake cases, an icing bag and several packets of coloured ready to roll icing, a pink spatula and a small bowl. On the outside of the box Carmilla had stuck on some hand-drawn pictures of herself and Laura and of course a bunch of sleeping cats.

'Wow, Carmilla what a lovely present. What do you say Laura?'

'Oh my gosh Carm thank you!' Laura grabbed Carmilla hugging her tightly before pulling away to lightly kiss the brunette's cheek which made Carmilla blush, her cheeks going red as she gave Laura a shy smile.

* * *

'Kitty it's time to go'

'I wish you didn't have to go'

'I know same!'

Carmilla smiled at Laura pulling her in for a hug. Laura smiled at the rare action from the brunette, Laura always hugged Carmilla but Carmilla rarely instigated the hugging.

'See you tomorrow Carm.'

'See you soon Cupcake.'


	9. Delivery Damaged

**Author's Note: Chapter time! Buckle up creampuffs it's going to get interesting. Hope you enjoy the chapter :3**

* * *

Carmilla had been to Laura's everyday for the past week, Laura had been excited to use her cupcake set with Carmilla. That day resulted in a food fight and a telling off for getting flour everywhere... at least the cupcakes tasted nice.

It was now Saturday and Laura was bored without her best friend. Carmilla had phoned earlier to tell her that she had to do chores so she couldn't come round which caused Laura to pout and whine to her Father about how Carmilla couldn't come round.

'Chin up kiddo, you can see Carm tomorrow.'

Laura sat cuddled up to her Father, her Doctor Who blanket draped over her legs as they watched the tv. Laura had asked to watch Bambi and put together with a little pout Mark couldn't say no. After the fourth sigh within the last 20 minutes Mark had decided that Laura could do with a distraction.

'Your Mom will be home soon, you guys can make some cupcakes.'

Mark smiled when Laura jumped up excitedly rushing off to the kitchen to ready the supplies.

* * *

'Moooooom! Dad said you'd bake with me.'

'Oh he did, did he?'

Laura looked confused for a second before nodding, her face scrunched up in annoyance.

'That's what I just said!'

Sarah bit back a smirk before turning to see her husband standing sheepishly in the corner, she fixed him with a mock glare and after receiving a light shrug in return she turned back to the little blonde who was busy twirling her hair nervously.

'Yeah honey we can bake.'

'Yaaaaaaay! Can we bake cupcakes for Carm, please Mom?'

'If you want sweetie, shall we get started?'

'Yeahhhh!'

...

Laura stirred the mixture, her tongue peaking out in concentration as she tried to mix harder. Sarah took over once Laura's arm started to hurt, moving to let Laura sit on the kitchen counter so that she could watch.

'Shall we put vanilla in the mixture Laura?'

'Vanilla is Carm's favourite!'

'Vanilla it is then!'

...

'I can do it Mom!'

Laura nudged her mother before clambering on her step so that she could reach the tray. Laura was still pretty small and all though her independence had grown her height had not and she still struggled to reach some things in the kitchen. Laura grabbed the spoon from her Mother using it to scoop up a dollop of mixture and plop it into an empty cupcake case. With the help of her Mother, Laura was able to scoop most of the mixture into the empty cases. Some ended up on the floor when Laura got too excited and started waving the spoon around. Laura grinned, watching as Sarah placed the cakes in the oven.

'When will they be ready?'

'In about 15 minutes baby, why don't you set the timer'

Laura grinned jumping down from her step to rummage around in drawers, Sarah smiled when she heard the little voice shout 'aha' before Laura returned holding a chicken timer. Laura set the timer for 15 minutes before perching herself on a stool closest to the oven watching as the cupcakes started to rise.

'Can I decorate using the glitter pens please?'

'If you must...'

'Can I make some for Carmilla?'

'Yes baby girl you can.'

'She's gonna love them!'

'I'm sure she will.'

* * *

Laura could barely contain her excitement as Sarah started to get out the icing. Along the countertop lay a row of different coloured icing pens with several pots of different sprinkles and treats to decorate the cupcakes with along with a rolling pin and several different cookie cutters to shape the ready-to-roll icing. After allowing the cupcakes to cool the two set to work on creating the decorations for the cupcakes.

Laura had insisted on chocolate sprinkles and had gotten to work on creating a special cupcake for Carmilla. She rolled some black icing into a ball, flattening it with her hand before using some buttercream to place it onto the top of one of the cupcakes.

Next she used some icing pens to make some yellow eyes with a pink nose and mouth. It was Sarah's idea to use sprinkles to make some whiskers and a final blob of black icing to make two ears topped with a pink triangle in both ears. It looked perfect.

After finishing the masterpiece that was Carmilla's cupcake, Laura began attacking the other cupcakes, throwing icing and sprinkles over the cupcakes, covering every inch of cake with different decorations. Laura turned to see her Mother laughing at her..._she may have gone a little overboard. _

It was a tradition when they baked together to play as many songs as possible, they mainly consisted of cheesy pop songs and Disney classics. Sarah watched as Laura began dancing around the room, shaking her butt wildly to the music whilst singing loudly.

'AND I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KINGGGGG'

Sarah began tapping her hands on the counter in time to the music as Laura began drumming on pots and pans with her wooden spoon. When Mark entered the kitchen he grinned moving towards his wife. Sarah turned to see Mark standing with a bemused expression as her and Laura danced. Smiling she grabbed his hand telling him to join them which he had no problem with. It wasn't long until all three of them were twirling around the kitchen, laughter filling the air.

* * *

'Can I eat one now?'

'I suppose it would be a shame to let all of your hard work go to waste'

Laura grinned before searching for the biggest one. Grabbing the cake she took a bite making a noise of appreciation before munching away, icing covering her upper lip as she gave her Mother a cheeky grin smacking her lips together as she shoved more of the cupcake into her waiting mouth. After finishing her last bite Laura turned to look at her Mother, fluttering her eyelashes as she spoke in the sweetest voice.

'Can we take Carmilla her cupcake please?'

'You'll be seeing her tomorrow Laura'

'I knowww but I want to give it her today, please mooooom'

'Okay baby go get your shoes on then.'

Laura practically skipped up the stairs, running to her room to pull on her little pink trainers. Mark had taught Laura how to tie her laces the other month so she had since been perfecting the art of doing them without any supervision.

Laura ran downstairs where her Mother was waiting for her, car keys in hand.

'Why don't you phone Carmilla and let her know we're on our way?'

'Okayyyy!' Laura skipped off to phone Carmilla leaving the two adults alone.

...

'Sarah, you make sure that girl is okay.' Mark whispered sharing a knowing look with his wife.

'I just hope that her Mother let's us see her'

'Don't you take no for an answer. That little girl needs some happiness in her life!'

'I know Mark, she'll be fine.'

Mark was about to respond when he saw the little blonde head reappear in the doorway. Laura walked back to her parents sporting a giant grin.

'I told Carm we are coming to see her, she's excited too!'

'Well we'd better get going, wouldn't want to keep our Carmilla waiting now would we?'

'Wooo, let's go!'

Sarah smiled walking after Laura who'd already ran outside to wait by the car when Mark stopped her.

'Drive safe love'

'I always do Mark, love you darling'

'Love you too, see you soon Sarah.'

* * *

The music was blaring as they drove down the road, the box of cupcakes tucked securely under Laura's arm. Sarah couldn't help but turn to smile as Laura began singing along to the Spice Girls's wannabe.

The sound of crashing metal interrupted her singing and then everything went black.


	10. Aftermath

**Author's Note: so I'm evil but I didn't want to just leave it like that so I decided to update again today, I'm not totally cruel and this is different to what I originally planned so buckle up creampuffs, hope you enjoy the chapter :3**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, light flooding into view. The sharp pain stabbing her legs as she tried to move her legs. Her body felt numb, her eyes trying to focus. She could see the blood on her cheek and the broken glass that used to be the windshield.

She could hear the distant mumbling of voices and the sound of footsteps but she couldn't fully make out what was going on. The bright lights were flashing and she knew that she wasn't alone.

Her head turning to see the body next to her and a broken cry left her mouth as she tried to undo the seatbelt, her hands to shaky to manage anything. As the pain cursed through her body she let out a scream, piercing through the mumbled voices and nearing footsteps. She tried to scream for help but words failed her and the only sounds escaping her mouth were broken whimpers and loud cries.

* * *

Figures were all around her but she cried, wordlessly begging for a familiar face for a glimmer of hope. As her eyes began to focus she remembered the sound of metal crashing, the impact of the truck and the darkness that followed.

She felt the endless pain throughout her body, the feel of the blood trickling down her forehead. Raising her shaky fingers to feel the deep gash on her forehead, the sudden movement causing her to wince in pain. She blinked back the many tears that were rapidly spilling down her cheeks. Her sweat and blood covered hair sticking to her head.

Her eyes focused on the bright flashing lights infront of her, the lights were blinding and she had to let her eyes flutter down to the wording on the side of the vehicle. She focused realizing that it was an ambulance.

Seeing the van she panicked, she felt paralyzed as her body fought back her usual movements. Her fingers moved to her leg as she tried to pull it out from the metal trap above her. Her mind flicked back to the moment; her eyes slowly closing as she remembered trying to push the metal away in a feeble attempt to stop the pain.

She could feel her body slipping away and her eyes fell shut as her body got weaker. She could hear voices shouting around her but her body was numbed and she could only sit in the pain on the brink. She barely registered the hands that released her from her restraints. The last thing she remembered was the sound of an unfamiliar voice telling her to stay with him.

* * *

When her eyes opened this time she could see white everywhere. She could see figures around her, she could feel their hands trying to help her and she felt the pain through her head down to her torso. She looked down for a second her eyes widening as she let out a pained cry at the blood she saw. She could feel her torn flesh and the rapid increase to her heartbeat as she tried to get up.

She could hear so many voices surrounding her, shouting to one another. She let her eyes fall trying to study each unfamiliar face. Her hand trembled as she felt a reassuring hand give hers a squeeze whilst she heard the woman's gentle voice repeating the words 'it's going to be okay'

...

The pain was numbed as her body began to relax and she flicked between consciousness.

She woke to the sight of wires, everywhere. She could feel a pillow beneath her head and the blanket that was draped across her body. She could feel the gause over the gash on her forehead and the stitches across her upper thigh where glass from the windshield had cut her.

The sound of a machine beeping broke the silence that echoed through the room. Her mind flashed back to the accident, the sharp tug of glass in her hair and shards of crushed metal slicing her leg, feeling pain almost everywhere and the mixture of pain and numbness had taken over.

She remembered waking up and seeing a bunch of people looking over her in concern and she could sort of remember being moved to a bed after sleeping for a good few hours. She remembers looking down at her broken body and crying a lot. She fell to sleep crying.

...

The room was peaceful when she finally woke up again. The machine was beeping steadily and she could see a man standing by her bedside looking at something behind her head which she could only assume was a notice or a chart of some kind, her vision was still blurred so she couldn't quite make out his face but she remembers reaching out to the man and stuttering out the only thing that was on here mind.

'Where...where is she?'

She let out a harsh sob when he told her that she was still unconscious and she shifted to curl into the blanket more which caused her to wince in pain as she felt a pain through her side. She was given a drug of some kind which allowed her to relax and fall back into another disturbed sleep.

* * *

'Honey I'm here it's okay'

She woke to that familiar comforting voice and gave him a small smile. Her eyes flicked around the room taking in her surroundings. She could see the brightly lit walls and the pictures hung in the room. The charts hung over the edge of her bed, a wheelchair pushed in the far corner of the room and the heart monitor that had wires hooked to her arm.

Her body felt strange, she felt distant and the pain had stopped but she mostly felt numb. Her fingers shakily tracing down her body as she felt her rough skin. Fingers running over the stitched cuts, over the tight bandages before moving further down her body. They stopped at her thighs and she didn't understand.

She couldn't feel her legs, only the smooth skin of her upper thigh coming just above her knees. Panic set in as she looked at the familiar face in alarm.

'It's going to be okay.'

'What...what happened?'

'You were in an accident sweetheart, the injuries were severe and they tried to save them...' he trailed off slowly pulling back the blanket. A gasp escaped her mouth as she traced her hand over where her legs used to be and she couldn't stop the tears that fell down her pale face. He could only rub her arm as she cried, trying to wrap her head around what had happened.

* * *

'Good you're awake, we were starting to get worried'

'Um. W..who are you?'

'I'm Doctor Bailey, can you tell me your name?'

She looked back at the woman nodding slowly before she began to speak, her voice sounding so fragile.

'My name is Sarah Hollis.'


	11. Not your fault

**Author's Note: Chapter 11 is up and I know that people were all 'where is Laura? WTF?!' and I don't want people to panic! Laura is okay, this chapter we see Laura waking up and Carm comes to visit... but is she alone? So here it is! Hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

Laura opened her eyes to find a stranger trying to examine the wound beside her eyebrow, she could feel their strange hands and see their unfamiliar face and suddenly she felt the overwhelming panic take over.

She tried to move but pain shot through her body and her leg felt heavy. Her face a mixture between fear and confusion as she took in the strange pair of eyes staring down are her and before she could stop herself a deafening scream escaped from her lips. Tears were streaming down her face as she desperately tried to move away, she screamed louder crying out for her Mom as the stranger began shouting for assistance.

'Laura, Laura honey it's me Dad! I'm here, it's okay.' Laura blinked through teary eyes to see her father rushing over to her bedside, her hands reached out for him as she continued to cry. Mark moved to lace his fingers through Laura's small ones before moving to give her a light hug careful not to put any pressure on her injuries as she cried into his shoulder. Her body began to relax as she became more aware of her surroundings.

Pulling away from the embrace, Laura looked at Mark with confused eyes she looked so innocent and scared that it almost broke his heart. Laura started wiping her eyes furiously before beginning to speak, her voice broken and small.

'Dad, what happened?'

'You and your Mom were in an accident sweetheart'

'whatttttt? Howww? What? Is Mom okay?!'

'She will be baby, you scared me for a while there'

'I thought parents didn't get scared?'

'We do sometimes kiddo'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!'

'You don't have to apologize Laura.'

'Okay. My leg hurts' The little blonde started to cry again, wincing and crying out in pain.

'It will hurt for a while kiddo but guess what?'

'What?' Laura hiccoughed as she asked through her tears.

'You get a special cast for your leg and it can be any colour you want!'

'I want a pink cast!'

'Then that's what you'll get!'

Mark watched as Laura grinned at the thought of a pink cast and for the second time since Sarah woke up he felt relief.

* * *

'Can I see Mom please?'

'Not until you get your cast on darling, Mom is sleeping now she needs her rest too.'

'...okay, afterwards?'

'We'll see Laura, why don't you try to get some sleep?'

'I'll try.'

...

Laura woke up screaming, tears rolling down her face as she screamed for her father. She opened her eyes to see a familiar face standing in the doorway. Her face immediately relaxing when she saw her favourite brunette approaching the bed followed by a tall woman with harsh eyes. The woman scared Laura so she let her eyes flick nervously to Carmilla's small figure.

Carmilla's eyes widened as she looked Laura up and down, taking in the bandage wrapped tightly around Laura's left leg, the bruises along her arm and the small scar beside her right eyebrow. She stepped closer to the blonde but still remained silent.

Laura gave Carmilla a small smile motioning for her to sit beside her on the bed. Carmilla looked at the woman who Laura now recognized as Carmilla's Mother and after receiving a stiff nod she clambered onto the bed, moving to give Laura a small hug which the blonde happily returned, their hug was short lived as Laura winced in pain.

Carmilla quickly pulled back, looking at her best friend with concern.

'What's wrong cupcake?'

'My leg hurts.'

'Oh. I'm sorry.'

'Why are you sorry? You didn't hurt my leg.'

The brunette nodded slowly, looking away with sad eyes. She hated that Laura was in pain, she just wanted to hug her better. After a minute she asked her Mother for her backpack.

This was when Mark reentered the room.

...

'What on earth are you doing here?!'

'I brought Carmilla.'

Mark turned with a smile to the brunette who gave him a small smile back. Forcing a smile he looked at Carmilla's Mother.

'Thank you for bringing her.'

Her Mother nodded before looking down at her daughter who was busy rummaging through her backpack noisily. After repeating Carmilla's name twice the woman nudged the girl's shoulder causing her to drop the bag on the floor, turning her head to look into her Mother's eyes.

'Carmilla a word, now.'

Mark watched as Carmilla followed her Mother out of the room, her hands fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket.

* * *

'You better behave Carmilla Karnstein, you've caused enough trouble without being disruptive in a hospital.'

'I'm sorry Mother'

'I don't think it's me you should apologize to now is it Carmilla?'

Carmilla stood frozen, her face falling as guilt washed over her body.

'Maybe if you finished your chores like I told you to they wouldn't be in this mess. You have to learn that your disobedience will have consequences that don't just effect you. You will apologize, that's the least you can do. Do you understand me?'

Carmilla simply nodded flinching when a hand gripped her shoulder, nails digging into her skin as her Mother spoke again.

'You must speak when spoken to Carmilla. Now, do you understand?'

'Yes Mother.'

'Good. William will be back to collect you, you've wasted enough of my time'

Carmilla's body tensed as the hand was removed from her shoulder and all she could do was watch as her Mother stormed down the corridor. Her body shivered as she stood paralyzed, her face pale and her hands trembling. She wanted to run away but her feet kept her firmly in the spot, motionless.

* * *

'Mooooom!'

Sarah looked up to the sound of her daughter's voice smiling slightly when she saw the familiar blonde hair. Laura was sat in a wheelchair with Mark pushing her, a bright pink cast around her left leg. Sarah could feel herself getting worked up, her own guilt rushing through her body as she took in the sight of her daughter.

'Laura, thank god you're alright!'

Laura smiled as Sarah smiled at her. Laura could see the tears forming in her eyes, pushing herself closer she embraced her Mother in a warm hug. Whispering the words 'please don't cry'.

'Happy tears baby, I'm so happy that you're okay! Are you in a lot of pain sweetie?'

'It hurts a little but I'm okay, I have a pink cast and everything!'

'I see that honey. You sure you aren't in pain?'

'I'm sure.'

'Oh Laura I'm so sorry.'

Laura didn't quite know what to do so instead she just hugged her close, relaxing into her Mother's touch as she stroked her hair and pulled Laura closer.

...

Carmilla waited until Laura and Mark made their way down the corridor before she entered the room. Carmilla had told Laura that she was going to get something to eat not wanting to let the blonde see her this upset, instead Carmilla wandered the corridors trying to find the right room. Seeing Laura wheeling out of the room, Carmilla entered moving slowly towards the bed. Sarah looked up, smiling softly when she saw the brunette hovering by her bedside.

'Carmilla, when did you get here?'

'About an hour ago.'

'Were you waiting outside?'

'Yes...I wanted to see you, I wanted to...um I wanted to..'

'Carmilla it's okay take your time.'

'...I...I...needed... to...apologize...'

'Carmilla you haven't got anything to apologize for. It was an accident that you had nothing to do with, you have no reason to apologize, okay?'

Carmilla fought back the tears as she looked at Sarah's fragile state, despite everything Sarah still put on a brave face, her face concerned for the girl before her instead of her own family or herself, that is just the kind of person that Sarah Hollis is.

Carmilla didn't stay long, she didn't want to bother Sarah and she definitely didn't want her to see her cry so she walked away.

* * *

When Mark found Carmilla she was curled into a ball in the corner of the waiting room. Her little body was rocking slightly as her head fell in her hands. He could hear her murmuring something and as he got closer he could hear her repeating the words 'all my fault'

He sat down beside her, slowly and calmly speaking to her.

'Carmilla, I need you to listen to me. It's Mark, I need you to focus on my voice'

He watched as Carmilla slowly rose her head, looking at him through puffy eyes. Her lip was quivering, her face pale apart from the streaks running down her face. Her eyes were distant and she looked in a daze. The trembling of her legs started and her body shook as she felt nauseous, the tears never stopping.

'Carmilla, you are going to be okay. I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me' He placed his hand loosely in her's, relief washing over him as he felt her squeeze his hand shakily.

'Look at me sweetie, I need you to tell me what is your fault'

'I...I...I'm the reason they are hurt. I...I...didn't... do... m...m..my chores... and... if... I could have come round... and...it wouldn't have happened!'

'No. No, Carmilla none of this is your fault.'

'Buu...buuut Mother said'

'I don't care what she said! you have done nothing wrong, okay? it isn't your fault, it was an accident but you didn't cause it, okay?'

Carmilla choked back the tears as she nodded her fists clenching the sleeves as she wiped her face on her jacket, well on Will's jacket.

* * *

'Carm you're back!'

'Yes, I drew you a picture before'

'Yaaaay can I see it?'

Carmilla handed Laura the piece of card smiling when Laura clapped excitedly. Carmilla had drawn a picture of Laura next to a blue tardis. Laura had a big grin on her face and had a t-shirt with a cupcake drawn on it. Carmilla had coloured in the picture with colouring pencils and had signed the picture with a scrawly signature.

'This is...wow you're awesome Carm!'

Carmilla whispered a thank you, blushing violently as the girl continued to grin at her.

'Are you hurting?'

'No, I got given something and now I'm not in as much pain'

'That's good!'

'The doctors said I'm going to have a scar though' Laura pouted, her eyes starting to well up as she thought about the wound on her face.

'That's cool cause scars are ba...' Carmilla couldn't get the rest out as she words were lost in a fit of giggles. Laura looked confused as Carmilla continued to laugh, laughing harder everytime she tried to say the word.

'Will taught me a naughty word' again Laura received a fit of laughter as Carmilla turned bright red from laughing so much.

'What's the word? Whisper it to me!' Carmilla bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as she came closer to through blonde, cupping her ear as she whispered to her.

'Ba...bad...badass!' This caused Laura to let out a big belly laugh which set Carmilla off again.

'ha bad ass!

'Baaaaaadass!'

'Badassssssss!'

...

When Mark came into the room later he smiled at the sight before him. Laura and Carmilla were laughing loudly together, whispering to one another which set them both off into uncontrollable laughter. He quietly whipped out his phone, hitting record. This was a sight that Sarah didn't want to miss.


	12. Long Way Back

**Author's Note: Chapter 12 is here and it's a long one. It's full of fluff, hurt/comfort and a lot of drama so be warned! It took me a while to get it right but I'm okay with it so I hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

'School sucks without you!' Carmilla came storming into the room, dropping her bag abruptly on the floor before moving to sit beside Laura. It had become a routine the past few days for Carmilla to come to see Laura. She'd bring her games to play and lots of cookies, which she had to eat in secret after her father, had told her that she couldn't just live on cookies.

Laura spent most of the day lying in her hospital bed, her bright pink cast propped up on a pile of cushions as she played games and read books to pass the time. She'd been slowly healing but she was still a bit sore having to resist the urge to curl up. Laura had started to use crutches, hobbling around the children's play area as practice. Everyday she'd been to see her Mother who spent a lot of time sleeping but always wore a smile on her face when Laura came hobbling into her room.

'When are you getting out of here Cupcake?'

'Soon I hope!'

'I hope so too'

'It's soooooo boring here Carm! All the other kids are so childish'

'You're a kid!'

'Yeah but I'm eight now, I'm too old to play with them.'

'You're small enough!'

'Hey, don't be mean to me, I'm injured!' Carmilla couldn't help but grin at the small pout that formed on Laura's lips as she folded her arms fixing the brunette with sad eyes. This was a tactic that Laura had picked up early on, she knew that if she pouted that Carmilla would back down, it worked every time.

'Okayyyy, I'm sorry you're small but cute!' Laura smiled shyly, a small blush forming as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

'So what game do you wanna play today Cupcake?'

'SNAP!'

...

'How's Laura today?'

'She's in great spirits, Carmilla came by again they're playing snap.'

'God help Carmilla!'

Mark chuckled thinking about how competitive his daughter got when it came to card games, all he could think was _thank god she didn't know how to play poker. _He walked over to his wife, sitting down in the chair closed to her bed as he placed fresh flowers in the vase on the bedside table receiving a gentle smile from Sarah.

'I spoke to her doctors and they said that she's physically healing well so they have no problem with allowing her to come home'

'That's great Mark'

'Anyway how are you?'

'Still in a bit of pain, I'm still adjusting to...well you know but I'll be okay, I'm just so relieved that Laura is okay after the accident that I caused'

'No, Sarah you can't keep doing this to yourself. You didn't cause it, it was a freak accident but you're both going to be okay'

'I can't help but feel responsible Mark; Laura could be at home and happy now. She could be safe'

'She's happy here and we'll keep her safe darling. None of this was your fault' Sarah just nodded, letting Mark lean in to kiss her forehead, their foreheads resting against one another before she spoke again.

'How's Carmilla? I was worried about her the other day'

'You're truly amazing Sarah, after everything that's happened, you still find time to worry about that little girl'

'Well she needs someone to!'

'I know. She seems okay, still a bit shaken up but she's a lot brighter today. Her Mother's picking her up later though'

'Mark, don't' Sarah looked at her husband knowing what he was thinking, she was thinking the same.

'She can't say that to a child Sarah. She's eight years old for Pete's sake!'

'I know, she really is a terrible woman but there's nothing we can do'

'Well I can tell her how bad of a parent she is!'

'What good will that do Mark?'

'It will give me piece of mind.'

'I know you want to help her, I do too more than anything but it's not our place to say something. All we can do is support her, if I had my way Mark she'd be living with us but we don't always get what we want. I think I'm living proof of that.'

Mark slumped his shoulders in defeat, rubbing circles on Sarah's arm as she let her head fall to his shoulder. Tears falling down her face as she finally let everything that she was holding back out, all of the pain and the guilt, the loss and she cried.

* * *

'I'm bored of this game!'

'You're only saying that because I'm winning.'

'You're cheating!'

'You say that every time you lose Cupcake!'

'Do not!'

'Do too!'

'Oh shut up.'

Laura pouted at the brunette as she pulled her tongue out, whispering loser underneath her breath which earned her a playful shove. Grinning Carmilla looked at Laura, her eyebrow quirking as an idea came to play.

'I have an idea of something that we can do'

'Is it fun?'

'Definitely!'

'Then I'm in.'

Carmilla helped Laura up fetching her crutches for her as she pushed the wheelchair towards the blonde. Carefully Laura sat down watching as Carmilla sat down in a wheelchair of her own. Grinning Laura wheeled herself towards the door, poking her head around the corner to see if anybody was coming. Seeing an empty corridor the blonde turned back to Carmilla with an excited grin.

...

'Ready, set, GO!'

They both began frantically wheeling themselves down the corridor, laughter filling the air as they wheeled faster. Their hands going at lightning speed both trying to outdo the other; Laura was flying ahead her hair flying about as she cheered excitedly seeing Carmilla close behind.

Carmilla desperately tried to push herself faster but Laura clearly had the upper hand here and she could only groan as Laura reached the end of the corridor cheering loudly as she did a little happy dance with her hands. Carmilla wheeled faster as she tried to reach Laura before skidding to a halt, a pair of long legs blocking her way.

As she looked up, her face fell when she saw an angry looking nurse glaring down at her. She gulped guiltily as the nurse berated them for playing in the hallway. Laura had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She caught Carmilla's eye and started to pull a face behind the nurse's back causing the brunette to laugh, snorting loudly as she tried to control her laughter. The nurse was far from impressed, she ordered them back to the room confiscating the wheelchairs as she went off to find Laura's father.

* * *

'Laura Hollis, a nurse just informed me that you and Carmilla were speeding down the corridor in wheelchairs, is this true?!'

Laura turned sheepishly to look at her father, a guilty expression on her face as she slowly nodded refusing to look into his eyes. Carmilla looked even guiltier as she started to get up trying to walk out of the door without being detected.

'You can stop right there Carmilla.' She froze turning back to see Mark stood; arms folded shaking his head at her. Carmilla made her way back to the bed, hovering awkwardly by the side, her feet suddenly becoming very interesting.

'I'm sorry Dad, I was just really bored and I wanted to play and Carmilla and I...we ummm we just wanted to have fun and I didn't even realise that we would cause trouble and I'm sorry...' Laura rambled on before Mark held up his hand to stop his daughter from digging herself a hole.

'You could have hurt yourself more Laura, what you were doing was very dangerous.'

'I know, I'm sorry'

'It was my idea Mr Hollis, I should have been more careful I'm sorry'

'No dad she's covering for me, it was my idea, I'm sorry'

'Okay girls, it's okay. As long as you promise to be more careful, I don't want another accident okay?'

'Yes Dad' 'Yes Mr Hollis' they both answered in unison, smiling at one another.

'So do you want to go see your Mom?'

'Of course I do, let's go!' Laura was already hobbling out of the door, gesturing for Mark to follow her. He started to follow when he noticed Carmilla still stood in the same position.

'Carmilla, aren't you coming?'

Carmilla's head rose, her face a mixture of several different emotions as she looked into Mark's warm eyes.

'I'm still allowed?'

'Of course you are Carmilla, why wouldn't you be?'

'Because of what I did'

'That doesn't mean you can't come with us'

Carmilla stood still for a minute, thinking it over in her head before she started speaking again.

'Aren't you going to punish me?'

'Why would I punish you?'

'I did something wrong, Mother says when I do something wrong I must be punished.'

Mark studied the girl, feeling a pain in his heart for her. He stepped closer to her, crouching down so that he could level with her face. Her bushy brown hair fell over her eyes, but he could see the fear in them, the darkness within her.

'Carmilla, I'm not going to punish you. You made a mistake but I don't hate you, you apologised and I said that it's okay. I will never punish you for wanting to have some fun'

Carmilla looked back at Mark and within a second she had flung her arms around him, nuzzling her neck into his neck as she bit back the tears threatening to fall. Mark let his arms stroke her back softly but it still wasn't enough to stop her from flinching back slightly from his touch. Pulling back he smiled at the girl.

'Come on they're waiting for us.'

* * *

Laura cried when Carmilla had to leave, she wanted her best friend to stay with her but after Mark telling her that Carmilla's Mother was here she got very upset.

'I don't want you to goooooo!'

'I'll see you tomorrow Cupcake, you'll be at home then so we can watch Harry Potter.'

At this Laura brightened up, grinning as Carmilla reached over to give her a hug. With one last wave Carmilla left the room, following Mark to where Will and her Mother stood. Seeing Will, Carmilla ran over to him hugging him tightly.

'Hey Kitty, heard you were racing today, so how was it?'

'It was soooooo fun! I lost though'

'Awww better luck next time Kitty' he smiled at her, letting his hand ruffle her hair as she grinned back at him.

'Don't encourage her William' Their Mother snapped fixing them both with a hard stare before turning her attention back to Mark.

'Thank you for letting her come again, she's really cheered Laura up.'

'That's quite alright Mr Hollis' her tone was sickly sweet which put Mark on edge, his anger starting to flare up again.

'Carmilla got quite upset today, was worried I was going to punish her'

'Naughty children deserve to be punished.'

'I think you and I have a different definition of what a naughty child is'

'Clearly,' she turned to look at Will before speaking in her usual strict manner. 'Take Carmilla to sit down William, I would like a word with Mr Hollis.'

...

'I am aware that you are under a lot of stress due to this unfortunate accident so I will disregard your current tone.'

'No. You don't get to disregard my tone; you don't get to talk to me about this accident like you care. You don't care about anyone, especially not your own daughter.'

'How I am with my daughter is none of your concern Mr Hollis, she is my daughter and I will treat her how I see fit.'

'She is just a child!'

'Age is not an excuse for bad behaviour.'

'Carmilla is a good child and I don't approve of your way of handling her.'

'I don't discipline my daughter to seek your approval Mr Hollis; she needs to learn about her actions and their consequences.'

Mark's face turned angrier as his voice got louder, his fists shaking.

'SO TELLING AN EIGHT YEAR OLD CHILD THAT SHE CAUSED A CRASH IS ACCEPTABLE?! VICTIMISING A CHILD IS A DECENT WAY OF PARENTING?! DON'T YOU EVER TELL THAT GIRL THAT SHE CAUSED THE CRASH, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO A CHILD. YOU DON'T GET TO BLAME ANYONE. THEY ARE MY FAMILY, THEY GOT HURT NOT YOU SO YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE OUT LIKE IT WAS YOU. SHE IS A GOOD CHILD AND THE ONLY PERSON YOU SHOULD BLAME FOR ANYTHING IS YOURSELF.'

'HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT?!'

'HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU?! YOU HEARTLESS COW.'

Having witnessed their argument, Will realised that people were staring. He looked down to see Carmilla clutching his leg tightly, her little body trembling with fear. He carefully prized Carmilla from his leg, placing a kiss on the top of her head before quickly moving to stand in between the two adults, both red with rage.

'Come on mother, we should go.' Will spoke firmly, placing a hand on her arm to gently pull her aside.

Straightening herself up she fixed Mark with one last heated glare before strutting past him to walk towards Carmilla. Carmilla stood petrified glancing back and forth between her Mother and Mark, not quite sure what to do or what to think.

'Mother I' she was cut off by her Mother's hand signalling for her to be quiet. Gulping she looked at her Mother.

'I'll deal with you later.' Her voice was a harsh whisper and her demeanour was cold. Without a second glance she walked out of the doors, Carmilla hot on her heels only stopping to whisper a goodbye to Mark before she followed her Mother.

'I'm sorry about that Mr Hollis and I was sorry to hear about your Wife, please send her my regards'

'Never apologize for her Will, I'm sorry that you both had to witness that I shouldn't have let it get so out of hand.'

'Don't worry about it Sir, I should go they'll be waiting for me'

Will gave Mark one last apologetic smile before he too departed into the night.

* * *

**An hour later...**

'Hey kiddo, you all set?'

'Yep! I can't wait, is Mom coming with us?'

'No honey, your mom needs to recover more first.' Laura couldn't help but let out a sad sigh, she wanted her Mother to come with them. She wanted to be with her Mother.

'She'll be back at home soon darling and you'll be able to come up and visit every day'

'Okay, we can go now.'

Mark helped Laura into a wheelchair, deciding that it was too far for her to walk on crutches. Gathering all of their belongings he hooked them onto the back of her wheelchair, pushing her down the corridor. They stopped to say goodbye to the nurses and say a final thank you to Laura's doctor before they slowly made their way outside. There outside was Mark's range rover.

Seeing the car Laura stiffened, her body starting to tremble as her face flooded with panic. She could see the crushed mental imprinted in her mind and she felt more scared than ever. Her body shaking as she let out a loud scream, trying to wheel herself back.

'Laura, Laura it's okay. What's wrong? Darling it's okay'

Laura continued to scream, crying and shaking her little head furiously as Mark tried to move her forward. She couldn't stop crying and shaking, the fear taking over once again and then realization hit Mark. Mark looked at his daughter realizing that she didn't want to get in the car, that she was scared. Slowly he stopped, turning to look at Laura with a gentle smile.

'Laura, it's okay. I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you, and we just need to get in the car sweetheart'

'NOOOOOOOOOO!'

'Laura we need to get you home, please let's try and get in the car'

'I'm scared Daddy, I can't. I don't want to, please don't make me get in the car please, nooooooooo'

'Laura, I know that it's scary okay but I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere I promise, nothing bad will happen. Can you get in the car for me?'

It took a lot of screaming and crying for Mark to even get his daughter to move and it wasn't until a nurse gave her something that the little girl's body relaxed enough to let Mark carry her to the car. Her arms tensing around him as she got in view of the vehicle. Bending down Mark carefully strapped Laura into the passenger seat, pulling something familiar for Laura to hold.

Earlier that day he'd brought things from their home just incase either of them were released, he now felt relief that he'd thought to bring Laura's yellow pillow knowing it would help to calm the hysterical girl down. Laura clutched at the tiny yellow pillow her eyes full of fear as Mark made his way round to the driver's seat.

He didn't start driving for another half an hour, waiting until Laura started to drift off into a light sleep before starting the car. Her eyelids drooping as her body began to relax, drifting to sleep. Mark looked at the little girl, her arms still clutching the yellow pillow close to her tear stricken face and his heart almost broke, the only thought he had still running through his head. _This was going to be a long way back._


	13. Always Best Friends

**Author's Note: Time Jump! Carmilla is 13 and Laura is now 12. Starting a new year at school and new friends are introduced, Laura is still as bright and bubbly as ever where as Carmilla is a bit more reserved when it comes to making friends. So I had a free day and a lot of time on my hands which gave me perfect time to write another chapter, so here it is. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Carmilla lay in bed, messy hair covering her face. Hearing a loud ringing noise she grumbled, pulling the pillow over her face as she tried to remain asleep. When the ringing didn't stop she removed the pillow letting her hand fumble around to find her phone. Opening an eye briefly she saw the smiling face pop up on her screen and immediately pressed answer, placing the phone to her ear as she rubbed her eyes.

'Carm? Are you awake? Carmilla Karnstein you better be in the middle of getting ready...hello?'

'Umm...I'm ready'

'You sound sleepy, did you ONLY just get up?!'

'Course not'

'LIAR! CARMILLA I TOLD YOU TO BE READY!'

'Inside voice please cupcake'

'I cannot believe you aren't even up yet?! I told you like 3 times what time you had to be up, seriously Carm we need to go in...half an hour! Do I need to come round and pour water over you because I'll do it' Carmilla sighed as she heard Laura begin to rant about being late and going to school. For a few minutes she let Laura ramble on before lightly calling her name.

'Laura, relax we'll be fine it's just school'

'It's our first day back Carm, it's exciting! Why aren't you excited?'

'It's not even 10am Cupcake, I'll be excited after noon'

'Eugh! Stupid grumpy best friend.'

'Stupid overly chirpy best friend'

'Get ready!'

'Fine.'

'Fine!'

Carmilla hung up before finally getting herself out of bed. This was the first time that she'd be going to school without Will and she wasn't thrilled about the idea. Will had recently turned eighteen so he'd gone off to University leaving Carmilla to finally fend for herself, sighing she rummaged through her wardrobe to find her uniform. Uniform in hand she walked into her bathroom to start getting ready.

...

'You forgot your lunch Laura'

Laura turned back to see Sarah rolling towards her holding a paper bag with a bemused look on her face. Laura gave her Mother a sheepish smile before reaching down to take the bag, giving her Mother a kiss goodbye.

'Bye Mom, see you later'

'Wait a minute Laura; I need to get a picture!'

'Mooooooom, no!' Laura whined before Sarah gave her a pointed look silencing her as she got out a digital camera.

'Come on Laura I know your dad would kill me if I didn't get a picture of you in your uniform, now smile.'

Laura rolled her eyes but still produced a crooked smile as Sarah snapped pictures of her.

'See you look lovely, okay now you can go'

'Byeeeeeee!'

'Tell Carmilla I said hello'

Sarah smiled as she watched Laura wave her off before darting out of the door, backpack on, smile on face. She felt so happy that Laura was still so bright and happy even a few years later. Sarah herself had struggled to adjust at first but slowly she had gotten physically stronger and now she had no trouble getting around even if she were to be chair bound forever, she was just so grateful that they had both survived even if it wasn't the way she'd planned. Laura had healed physically well apart from the small scar beside her right eyebrow but she had no other resounding wounds, physically anyway.

* * *

'Hey Cupcake'

Laura smiled speeding herself up so that she could embrace the brunette in a warm hug. She could always feel how Carmilla gradually began relaxing into the hug, sometimes she would still flinch but she was getting better.

They pulled apart, both smiling as they let their eyes wander over the other's body. Laura always looked at Carmilla with a hint of jealousy. The brunette was a bit more developed than she was, being thirteen years old Carmilla's body was changing, she was growing and blooming. Of course the blonde had noticed the changes but other than a bit of pouting she didn't say anything knowing that Carmilla didn't really like to talk about herself.

'You excited yet Carm?'

'Not really Cupcake'

'Oh come on, we'll get to make a bunch of new friends and learn cool stuff, it will be fun!'

'I already have a best friend, why do I need more?'

'andddddd you'll still have a best friend, but it would be awesome to have new friends too Carm then we can hang out with them as well'

'I like hanging out with just you though'

'We can still have that Carm'

'Promise?'

'I promise, you'll always be my best friend Carmilla.'

Laura gave Carmilla a bright smile, pulling her in for another hug and even though she couldn't see Carmilla's face she knew she was wearing the small smile reserved for just her.

'Come on, let's go inside. We're going to rule this school Carm, it's going to be awesome. You just wait and see, and we can eat lunch together every day and text each other all of the time. We can study together and oh my gosh Carm you can draw more'

Laura was stopped when Carmilla lightly squeezed her hand, smirking back at her as Laura blushed looking flustered.

'You're like a little energizer bunny sometimes, you know that?'

'Oh I don't know, you tell me only ALL of the time'

'Listen Cupcake, I get it you're excited. I'm just being grumpy'

'Yeah you are'

'Hey you're supposed to be all "no of course not Carmilla"!'

'Carm you ARE grumpy'

Carmilla folded her arms choosing to walk a bit quicker down the corridor, Laura rolled her eyes moving quickly to block Carmilla's path. Carmilla glared at her as she tried to move past the persistent blonde.

'Carm. You are grumpy' again Carmilla tried to push past but Laura stood her ground quickly continuing; 'buuuuuuut you are also kind, funny and all kinds of awesome you just also happen to be grumpy especially in the mornings!'

'Well if someone,' Carmilla jabbed Laura's side eliciting a small squeal from the blonde before she continued 'hadn't woke me up extra early I wouldn't be this grumpy now would I?'

'Whatever you say Carmilla, whatever you say.'

* * *

'Okay class I am going to read out your name and you will be assigned a seat, this seat will be your seat for the rest of the year so get to know the people around you because they will be your lab partners'

Carmilla stood at the back waiting nervously with Laura. She was really hoping that she would get to sit next to Laura. After a few minutes Laura's name was called and she was made to sit next to a girl with short ginger hair, smiling apologetically Laura made her way over to her desk immediately turning to address the other girl. Leaving Carmilla standing alone.

'Carmilla Karnstein, back seat'

Carmilla made her way past all of the other students, head down as she found her seat. Without so much as a glance in the other direction Carmilla sat down, her hands coming to fiddle with her tie nervously when a hand hovered infront of her face. Glancing up her eyes fell on a tall girl with long ginger hair smiling at her, her hand extended. She just looked back at her with blank eyes, not knowing exactly what to say.

Sensing Carmilla's discomfort the girl retracted her hand before she began to speak.

'Ummm, hi I'm Danny. You're Carmilla right?' Carmilla simply nodded not quite meeting Danny's eyes.

'So we're going to be lab partners, should be fun right?'

Danny still received silence; Carmilla only gave her a small shrug. She couldn't quite find the words, she wanted to speak but the only friend she has is Laura who she'd been friends with for 6 years. Carmilla had no experience in meeting other people her age.

...

Laura on the other hand had absolutely no trouble in talking to the person beside her.

'Hi I'm Laura Hollis, what's your name?'

'Sup, my name's Susan Lafontaine but you can just call me Laf'

'Oooookay Laf, we're going to be partners so we should totally hang out and stuff'

'Sounds good Hollis, you have any friends with you?'

'Yeah, my best friend's the girl at the back, that's Carmilla'

The girl turned her head round to look at the back, giving Laura a questioning look.

'The tall one?'

'Noooo, the brunette beside her'

'Oh, she looks grumpy'

'Yeah she gets like that around new people but trust me she's awesome when you get to know her'

'I'll just take your word for it, Perry's here too she's my best friend, the curly haired girl at the front'

'The one with the big binder pad?'

'Yepp that's her.'

* * *

'So I made friends with that girl, Susan but she said to just call her Laf'

'Sounds interesting Cupcake'

'She's really awesome Carm, you'd like her'

'I doubt it...'

'Come on Carm, be nice. Did you end up talking to the girl you were sat with?'

'I told her to pass me a textbook'

'Oh well umm that's a start I guess'

'I don't need friends Laura, I have you. You're all I need'

'That's sweet Carm, you'll make friends eventually people just have to see your awesome personality'

'And until then I'll continue to enjoy your company'

'Oh so you'll ditch me if you make new friends huh?'

'Never'

'Good! Come on, you're coming to mine'

'Oh yeah and why's that?'

'I'm going to thrash you at Mario Karts obviously!'

'You wish Cupcake, you wish'

Laura smirked at Carmilla before taking off down the street, Carmilla closely behind her and all the brunette could do was hope that tomorrow would be better but for now she could lose herself in the friendship she only shared with Laura.


	14. Almost Safe

**Author's Note: Chapter 14 is here guys and It's decent sized so yeah...this one focuses on Carmilla mainly and how she is around people that aren't Laura, I wanted to portray Carmilla in a different kind of light, in a more nervous and quiet way which people often mistake for being rude or grumpy which is exactly the case for Carmilla. I would also like to say thank you to my best friend for always helping me come up with these ideas and giving me advice on what could work well in this story. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Laura sat in English class scribbling furiously in her exercise book, as soon as their teacher turned around she whipped out her phone looking for a message from Carmilla, no luck.

Laura always met Carmilla before school, she'd straighten Carmilla's tie and cuddle with the brunette until it was time to go to class. Every morning she'd phone Carmilla who always said that she was awake even if she was still lying half asleep in bed and every morning she'd get a text from Carmilla telling her that she was on her way.

Today she'd received a text saying that she was running late and that she'd meet her in class. That was half an hour ago and the brunette was yet to arrive leaving Laura grumbling over to her seat, looking behind her constantly to see if Carmilla had come in yet.

'Is your neck not hurting yet Hollis?'

'Um yeah my neck's fine, thanks Danny'

Laura had been assigned the seat next to Danny Lawrence. Danny was quite a popular girl, really friendly and definitely a leader which could be intimidating for some people. Laura however had no trouble in making friends with the girl.

...

Carmilla walked down the street, her messy hair hiding the dark circles under her eyes. Carmilla had left the house in a hurry, already half an hour late she didn't even have time for breakfast.

Walking frantically towards the classroom she flung open the door, all eyes turned towards her as she silently walked to her seat. She kept her head down as she sat next to a young boy, silently getting out her pen and paper, tapping the pen against her desk lightly.

It was only then that the teacher addressed her.

'Ms Karnstein, do you think my class is a joke?'

Carmilla sat still, giving only a small shake of her head as her eyes flickered around the room glancing at all of the smug faces and dirty looks she got.

'Do you think that it is okay to turn up to my class late Ms Karnstein? Speak girl!'

'...n...n...no s-s-s-sir'

'Good, you will stay behind during break to make up the time.' Carmilla simply muttered a 'yes sir' under her breathe before their teacher turned to readdress the class, pair of eyes slowly turning away from the brunette, all apart from one.

The warm brown eyes looked at Carmilla with concern, silently asking her if she was okay to which Carmilla gave a slight tug at her lips which seemed to ease the other girl as she turned back to the girl beside her.

Carmilla got on with her work quietly, that was until the boy beside her decided to bombard her with questions.

'Why were you late?'

Carmilla ignored him whispering that she had to finish the work but the boy persisted, much to the brunette's annoyance.

'Did you oversleep? Why were you late? Did you forget something? Do you live far away? Come on stop being rude, just answer the question.'

At this Danny turned around in her seat, glaring at the boy before talking in a harsh whisper. 'Kirsch she obviously doesn't want to speak to you so back off'

'No one asked you Lawrence'

'Just leave her alone, if she wanted to speak to you she would. Focus on the work, don't want another F do you?!'

At this Kirsch grumbled a shut up under his breath, muttering things about Danny as she turned to Carmilla with a raised eyebrow.

'Are you okay Carmilla?'

'I'm fine.' Carmilla quickly blurted out before burying her head under the book that the class were supposed to be reading, her eyes refusing to meet Danny's.

'Geez I was only trying to help.' At this Danny turned back annoyance plastered on her face, softening slightly when Laura whispered a thank you and squeezed her hand. An action that wasn't missed by Carmilla.

* * *

Carmilla walked down the corridor to see Laura leaning against her locker. Her face broke out into a smile when Laura held her arms open pulling Carmilla into a soft hug. Carmilla flinched slightly at the touch causing Laura to pull back, regarding her with concern.

'What's wrong?'

'...nothing, I just slept funny, my shoulders are a bit sore'

'Want me to give you a shoulder rub?'

'Ha, it's okay Cupcake. I'll be fine'

'Your loss! So why were you late this morning?'

'I had to do some last minute chores' Carmilla spoke without missing a beat, biting her lip as she surveyed Laura's expression. A look of confusion in her face as she tilted her head to look at Carmilla.

'You had to do chores before school?! Why is your Mom that cruel?!'

'I don't know'

Laura smiled softly at Carmilla squeezing her hand gently, an action similar to how she'd squeezed Danny's hand earlier. With Carmilla it was different; Laura always intertwined her fingers with Carmilla's, her hand lingering in Carmilla's before she removed it blushing violently. Carmilla smiled down at their hands, allowing her finger to run over the back of Laura's hand before Laura abruptly moved her hand back, a light colour flushing her cheeks.

'So it was really cool of Danny to stick up for you like that, don't you think?'

'I guess'

'Oh come on it was brilliant, she totally shut Brody up'

'That's not hard to do Cupcake'

'Alright Grumpykins.'

'That's not exactly a nickname I want Cupcake'

'Yeah, yeah. So Susan asked whether we wanted to sit with her and Perry, I think I might ask Danny to join, what do you think?'

'Why me?'

'Becauseeeee, they're my friends and I keep on rambling about how amazing you are and they want to get to know you'

'Why would they want to get to know me?'

'Um...because they're friendly and I don't shut up about you'

'You don't shut up about me huh? Can't get me out of your mind Cupcake?'

'Oh shush, please sit with us Carm?'

'What if they don't like me?'

'Are you kidding?! Of course they'll like you, it will be okay Carm. I'll be there so if you're nervous you can just talk to me but they're really nice so you'll be fine, it'll be okay. Please say yes. Carm say yes, pretty pleaseeeeee'

'If I say yes will you stop talking?'

'...yeah...yeah...totally'

'Okay fine I'll sit with you'

Carmilla could only smirk when Laura bounced excitedly on the spot before practically jumping on her as she cheered loudly. As Laura pulled away she smiled that crooked smile before leaning in to kiss Carmilla's cheek. Carmilla pulled back from the touch, biting her lip as she gave Laura an embarrassed smile, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

'You're amazing Carm, you know that?'

'I know Cupcake' Carmilla flashed Laura a cocky smirk, laughing when Laura swotted her playfully before they both began walking to the cafeteria.

* * *

Laura waved over to her friends as she took a seat next to Carmilla in the far corner of the cafeteria. Carmilla always sat in the corner preferring to be as far away as possible from the other students, plus here they didn't have to get up to put their rubbish in the bin. Laura nudged Carmilla's elbow lightly when she saw her friends approaching. Carmilla looked up with apprehension, looking closely at the newcomers as they turned to Laura with a smile.

'Hey L'

'Hey guys, sit down please'

The three girls sat down opposite them much to Carmilla's dismay as she was facing a curly haired ginger girl who looked just as awkward as she did. Carmilla watched for a second as the girl produced a big Tupperware box, opening it to find all of her food labelled and sorted into different sections, none of the food was touching the other and they were all in little containers or wrapped in Clingfilm. After a few minutes the girl looked up, studying Carmilla for a second before she began to speak.

'You must be Carmilla'

'Must I be?' Carmilla didn't mean for it to sound rude but she became suddenly aware of several pairs of eyes giving her an odd look.

'What Carmilla means to say is yes'

'Oh okay, hello Carmilla, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Lola Perry' Carmilla gave the girl a silent nod as she looked at Laura for help. The blonde gave her a reassuring smile, linking their hands together underneath the table. At the movement Carmilla relaxed a little, feeling the calming presence that Laura always gave her.

'So Carmilla, how old are you?'

'Um...I'm 13'

'Do you have any siblings?'

'...a brother'

'What's his name?'

'Umm...Will'

'Older or younger?'

'Older...'

'Any pets?'

'No.'

'Who do you live with?'

'...my Mother'

'Have you always lived here?'

'...I think so'

'Is your hair naturally curly?'

'Yes.'

'And what do you like to do Carmilla?'

'Huh?'

'Do you like to read? Sing? Dance? Act? Draw?'

Carmilla froze looking around helplessly as the girl continued to bombard her with questions, each one more personal than the last. Carmilla glanced at Laura as she scooted closer to the blonde. Whispering to the other girl: 'Laura, how many questions is she going to ask?'

This was when the other girl turned to look at her, one that she'd come to realise was called Susan or Lafontaine. It got confusing but Laura always called her Laf so she just followed her lead. Susan smiled apologetically at her before starting to explain.

'Perry likes to know things about the people she meets; she can be a little forward, sorry about that'

'They were simple questions Susan'

'That probably could have waited until Carmilla managed to actually eat something'

'...okay, you're right. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude Carmilla'

...

During dinner Carmilla had begun to relax a bit more, giving more relaxed answers but she was still rather tense. Something that Laura had picked up on, choosing to move herself closer to the brunette resting her head on the girl's shoulder. Carmilla tensed at this, moving back as the other's looked at her strangely.

'Carm are you okay? Your face is all red'

'I...I...I'm f-f-f-fine Laura'

'Okay. So Danny what did you think about that poem we had to read in class?'

'It was pretty cool, but stories are my thing. Articles are awesome, my dad used to read them me all the time'

'I love to write articles! This is so awesome, like we're totally destined to be English partners!'

'Damn right Hollis, I'm so lucky I got paired with you.'

At this Carmilla scoffed, trying to hide it as a cough when Danny turned to give her a pointed stare narrowing her eyes as the brunette shifted her gaze.

'You look really red Karnstein, maybe you should take your jacket off?'

At this Carmilla immediately started to shake her head, her face contorting in panic as she tried to find the words to speak. She abruptly stood up, turning to rush out of the cafeteria her belongings still beside Laura.

They all turned watching as she all but ran out of the room without a word. Laura's face fell as she watched the brunette leave. Laura turned to the others looking at their confused faces as she spoke.

'I umm...look I have to go, I should go check whether Carmilla's okay I'm sorry'

'Don't apologize Laura, you should make sure your friend is okay'

'Yeah don't sweat it L'

'Okay thank you, I'll see you guys later'

Laura got up to leave when she was stopped by Danny. 'Laura, did I say something to offend her? I was just trying to be helpful'

Laura shook her head cutting Danny off as she explained. 'No, no you didn't do anything. It's just...it's just Carmilla. She gets nervous around people, it's not you. I'm sorry Danny but I really have to go'

With one last apologetic look Laura exited the cafeteria, slinging her backpack on her back as she carried Carmilla's bag with her.

* * *

Laura searched frantically for Carmilla, checking empty classrooms and clustered bathrooms. Running through groups of students as she called Carmilla's name, still met with no response. Laura paused for a minute thinking about where Carmilla would go and then she realised.

Laura cautiously walked to the swing set behind the school, a small figure coming into sight as she got closer. Her eyes closed in on the figure and seeing that it was infact Carmilla she crouched won beside her.

Carmilla was rocking back and forth, her whole body trembling as she desperately tried to control her emotions. The tears were rapidly falling and she kept telling herself to stop but she couldn't, she felt nauseous and distant as though she didn't belong in her body. Her head was spinning and she felt so weak and out of control. She could barely register Laura's voice repeating soothing words to her.

'Carmilla, it's Laura. We're alone here okay, it's all going to be okay I'm here and no one is going to hurt you, nothing bad is going to happen to you. I'm right here'

Carmilla raised her head looking at Laura, her eyes clouded with emotion as she tried to snap herself out of the rising panic but she couldn't. Her heart beat rapidly and it felt as though someone was stabbing her and that she couldn't breathe.

'Carmilla I need you to listen to me, okay? We're at our swings, we're swinging high oh wow Carm you're beating me AGAIN! You always used to cheat, remember how we would race to these swings and push so hard off the ground and you'd always give me a cookie when I lost. Or how we went to the zoo and you looked at the tigers, when we had wheelchair races and got told off by that nurse boy was she grumpy Carm. You remember?'

Carmilla choked back another sob as she tried to nod, seeing the action Laura decided to continue. She could see the brunette's body slowly relaxing as she spoke. It was working.

'Or when we had that paint fight? We were covered in paint but it didn't matter because we were having so much fun. Or when we first watched Harry Potter together, we were huddled under my blanket and my Dad had made us that blanket fort? We ate so much junk food that night and you gave me that Lilo and Stitch toy. Or last week when I crushed you at Mario Karts and you broke the controller?'

Laura smiled as Carmilla let out a weak laugh, her tear stained face relaxing. Her head falling to Laura's shoulder as Laura stroked Carmilla's hair softly, telling her it was going to be okay and in that moment Carmilla felt warm. In that moment Carmilla felt relaxed, in that moment Carmilla felt almost safe.


	15. Pronouns and Protection

**Author's Note: Chapter 15 is here and this one focuses a bit more on Laura and her friendship with Lafontaine. We get to see Lafontaine telling Laura that they would like to be known and referred room as they/them (from here on I shall use the correct pronouns, my use of the incorrect pronouns was intentional as Lafontaine hadn't told anyone yet so at this point no one knew not to use she.) Anyway this is what you get when I stay up later than planned. Enjoy :)**

* * *

'You okay there Susan?'

Laura sat with Lafontaine in the science lab. Over the past few weeks Laura had gotten closer with her friend, Laf had been Laura's constant science buddy but today was different. Normally Laf would be all happy and excited about science but today Laf was grumpy and scowering reminding Laura of when Carmilla woke before noon on a Saturday. After the third clang of science equipment being dumped onto the desk top Laura had decided to talk to her friend she could tell something wasn't quite right.

'See that's the point L, I don't want to be Susan!'

'I always thought it was a nice name but you could suit another one, maybe something like Cassie or Kaitlyn?'

'No...um like I don't want a name like that. I want to be addressed under a different name.'

'Like a nickname or something?'

'No not a nickname Laura, a different name. One I feel comfortable being.'

'I don't quite understand...so you don't like your name? What ummm what would you want to be called?'

'I would prefer it if you just called me Lafontaine from now on'

'...okay I can totally do that! Anything else?'

'Can you not say she when you're talking about me please? Them and their is fine'

'Um sure, no problem S... Lafontaine. You know I'm totally okay with this right? Is that why you've been so angry today?'

At this Lafontaine angrily lobbed a beaker at the desk top, the glass shattering as it hit the surface. Lafontaine was brought out of their anger when they heard Laura let out a sharp gasp, holding her cheek cautiously.

'What happened L, are you okay?'

'The glass from the beaker kind of cut my cheek but honestly I'm fine, it barely hurts, see!' Laura moved her hand to reveal a small cut on her cheek, as the air hit the cut Laura winced in pain causing Lafontaine's eyes to widen in concern.

'We should probably get you to the nurse L'

'Noooo, it's just a tiny cut I have an emergency first aid kit in my bag so'

'I understand why Perry has a first aid kit but why do you have one in your bag?!'

'My dad likes me to be prepared. Anyway quit diverting you didn't answer my question... about why you um were so mad?'

'Perry and I had an argument'

'What? Oh my gosh why? What happened?'

'She refuses to call me Lafontaine, she told me something about "Susan" being her friend and that she didn't understand why things had to change. It totally sucks, I thought if anyone was going to not accept my identity it would be Carmilla not Perry.'

'Why wouldn't Carmilla be accepting?'

'I don't know Laura just her Mom is strict as hell, she probably has strict beliefs on that kind of stuff.'

'She might surprise you, Carm is awesome!'

'So you keep saying...'

* * *

'Hello Carmilla.'

'Hi'

'Mind if I sit down?'

'If you want to.'

Over the past few weeks Carmilla had slowly began to open up to the group, she wasn't giving detailed speeches or anything but she could at least speak two words to any of them without Laura being present. Carmilla was happily reading when Lola Perry approached her giving her a nervous smile as she chose to sit beside her.

'What are you reading today?' Carmilla held up the cover, her eyes never leaving the book as Perry looked at the title: Paper Towns.

'Where's Laura?'

'Science Lab'

'I suspect that Susan's with her then.'

'Probably.'

'Do you know anything Carmilla?'

'I know that I'm trying to read.'

'Well I'm sorry to have disturbed you then, I'll leave you alone' Perry started to get up when she heard Carmilla call her name causing her to turn around to look at the brunette.

'Perry... um you can stay...if you want to...that would be okay'

...

They sat in silence for a while before Perry decided to speak again.

'So um Carmilla did you ask your Mother about the gathering at my house next Saturday?'

'She's been busy'

'you were supposed to ask on Monday, I told you to give her plenty of notice. Surely she won't be angry if you ask in advance?'

'You don't know my Mother. She's had a lot of work on recently, she's stressed so I shouldn't so anything to cause more stress.'

'Oh I see. Is she always stressed, do you spend a lot of time with her?'

At this Carmilla looked up from her book studying the girl with a curious expression, not deciding between whether to be angry or flattered that she took an interest. Seeing Carmilla's mixed expression gave Perry time to alter her previous question.

'What I mean is, well do you spend time as a family? I know she's rather strict sometimes but'

'You don't know anything about our relationship, I don't need to tell people everything you know?! I'm not about to share all the gorey details with you.'

'Gorey?'

'I meant boring, the details are boring!'

Perry studied the girl for a minute taking in her jumpy speech and the nervous fiddle of her hair but not knowing exactly what to say she decided to leave it for now instead allowing the girl to read in peace leaving to head to class early.

* * *

'Hey Cupcake'

'Hey Carm, where've you been?'

'Reading under that glorious oak tree, and where were you? ...wait woah Cupcake what happened to your face?!'

'Oh that? It's nothing Carm, just an accident.'

'JUST AN ACCIDENT?! Laura you have a gash on your face!'

'Carm relax I'm fine! Barely a scratch, Laf just got a bit angry and'

Before Laura could even finish her sentence Carmilla had charged off down the corridor, her eyes narrowed in anger as she searched for the familiar face. Her eyes locked in on her target as she stormed over, fists clenched tightly as she stepped infront of them.

'Oh hey Carmilla, didn't see you there,' they were interrupted suddenly as Lafontaine found themself being slammed against their locker in a fierce embrace.

'What the HELL?!'

'YOU HURT LAURA YOU UTTER IMBECILE!'

'Woah dude it was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt her I was just annoyed and'

'OH WELL THAT'S OKAY THEN! YOU COULD HAVE REALLY HURT HER HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?!'

'I didn't mean to injure her okay? I wasn't thinking...'

'DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T THINKING, I HAVE A RIGHT MIND TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT!'

'CARM! Put her down now! Lafontaine didn't mean it, see she's nodding.'

'Well maybe if Lafontaine wasn't so reckless I wouldn't have them slammed against a locker would I?!'

'Oh my gosh I am so sorry Lafontaine I meant to say they'

'Don't worry about it Laura' Lafontaine managed to croak out still trying to release themself from Carmilla's death grip...wow she was strong. After struggling some more Carmilla loosened her hold on them letting their breath comr back as they looked at the brunette.

'Wait you called me Lafontaine?'

'Well that is your name isn't it?!'

'Yeah I just thought,' they trailed off suddenly feeling mg guilty for judging the brunette so quickly, something that Carmilla seemed to silently pick up on. 'Um nevermind. Thanks for trying to kill me by the way!'

'Well you did hurt Laura'

'That was a total accident Carm and Lafontaine is really sorry.'

'Like really sorry, it won't happen again!'

'It better not or I will not cease to hurt you'

'Noted. I have to go make up with Perry so I'll are you house later' After brief hugs they left leaving Laura and Carmilla alone again.

* * *

'You shouldn't have threw Laf against a locker Carm!'

'They deserved it Laura, you could have been hurt!'

'But I wasn't...'

'Doesn't stop me worrying about you'

'Aw, Carm I'm totally fine. It's only a little scratch which if I remember correctly you told me scars are badass.'

'Not ones you received through pointless science experiments Cupcake'

'They're not pointless, science is cool!'

'If you say so Cupcake.'

'I do! Science is awesome and I'm okay, no sickness or permanent injuries to worry about just a small cut that will heal in a few days tops'

'As long as you're okay Cupcake'

'I am fine Carm, now how about we get out of here and we can go be awesome and play video games at my house?'

'Sounds great Cupcake' Laura flashed Carmilla a bright smile before slipping her hand into Carmilla's as they walked together. The action had become a regular occurrence with them, their hands always brushing together as they walked and the feel of how soft Laura's hand felt against her own made Carmilla feel warm, a smile planted on her face whenever she got to walk hand in hand with Laura.


	16. Atta Girl

**Author's Note: Chapter 16 is here and this one shows the growing friendship between Carmilla and Danny because I like writing them as being friends it's interesting. I hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

Carmilla sat on the porch waiting. Every Saturday afternoon Carmilla would go round to Laura's, it had become a tradition of theirs. A few weeks back Laura's father had bought a bunch of new video games and since then every Saturday they'd play together. Carmilla enjoyed most games and every game they played resulted in some fierce competition and this week she was determined to beat the blonde mainly because she didn't want to have to but her yet another victory cookie but also due to the fact that she loved making Laura pout when she lost.

Whenever she got to Laura's house Carmilla would text the blonde to open the door, Carmilla would rarely knock on the door choosing to text her friend to avoid the awkward waiting around and how nervous she felt if Laura wasn't the one to open the door.

Carmilla started to get up when she heard the door swing open, her eyes falling on her favourite blonde. Laura was sporting an oversized Harry Potter t-shirt and her plaid pyjama pants and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Carmilla couldn't help but smirk at the giant bunny slippers that Laura had on.

'Hey you!'

'Hey Cupcake, nice slippers...'

'I know you're just jealous of how awesome they are Carm'

'Oh you caught me!'

'Just paws for a second and think about how awesome they are'

'You're a dork.'

'You love my dorkiness!'

'Are you going to let me in anytime soon Cupcake?'

'Oh... yes..sorry... please come in.'

Carmilla smirked before following Laura into the living room her eyes narrowing when she saw that they weren't alone. There sat on the couch controller in hand was Danny Lawrence.

...

'What's she doing here?' Carmilla turned to Laura with a raised eyebrow, she was feeling annoyed that Danny had chosen to crash their day, sitting there with her stupidly pretty face and holding her controller!

'Danny asked to hang out today so I figured she could come play video games with us, that's not going to be a problem is it Carm?'

'Do I have a choice?'

'Nope so suck it up!'

'Fine. At least get her to move out of my spot first?!'

Grinning Laura brought Carmilla into a quick hug before turning excitedly to Danny.

'This is going to be so much fun! Carm you can sit on the bean bag'

'No the Amazon will just have to move'

'No way Karnstein I was here first and Amazon really?'

'Carmilla shush, Danny can take the couch and I will sit with you on the big bean bag.'

'But...'

'No buts Carm, Danny is a guest you practically live here let her sit on the couch'

Carmilla sighed but nodded slumping down in the bean bag as Laura chucked a controller her way.

'Hey Laura have you got anything to eat?'

'Oh wow I am a terrible host I didn't even think to feed you!' Carmilla couldn't help but laugh when Laura quickly scurried away, a laugh that only got louder when Laura almost ran into the door.

Danny smirked as Laura left, trying to hide her amusement as to save Laura from anymore embarrassment, Carmilla didn't seem to have the same concern letting out a loud chuckle when they heard Laura talking to herself from through kitchen. Suddenly Danny turned to Carmilla as she started to speak.

'Listen Carmilla I'm sorry if I offended you the other week I didn't mean to'

'What are you talking about?'

'When I told you to take off your jacket...'

'It's fine.'

'You sure?'

'Yes. I shouldn't have ran out like that, it was a simple question so I'm sorry I guess.'

'You don't need to apologize. You ready for me to kick your ass at this?'

'In your dreams Lawrence!'

* * *

'QUIT THROWING THOSE DAMN TOADSTOOLS AT ME!'

'And I'm in first place, I'm sooooo going to win this!'

'Not if I can help it! Ha take that Hollis.'

'DAMN IT! NOOOOOO. I was winning!' Laura groaned as she saw Danny cross the finish line cheering loudly as she danced in her seat.

'Aw it's okay Laura I'm just a skilled driver, my cousins play it all the time.'

'Is there anything that you aren't good at?!'

'You're only saying that because you came in 10th!'

'This is a stupid game, these tracks aren't even.'

'Sore loser'

'Shut up.'

'Sure loserrrrr!'

'If we played a game that I actually wanted to play then I would beat you both blindfolded!'

'Shall we make this interesting?'

'I'm listening'

'Loser has to do a dare, at school on Monday.'

'I'm in, Cupcake you in?'

'I'm so in that you're going to wish you hadn't challenged me, you're both going down. I am a video game wizard!'

'No you're a video game munchkin!'

'I'm not that much smaller than you Carm!'

'Combared to the Amazon you're practically a hobbit.' Carmilla regretted using that reference when she saw Laura's face light up, a smug grin forming on her face as she turned to Carmilla.

'I KNEW YOU WATCHED IT!'

'Actually I started reading the book but I got bored'

'You got bored?! It is amazing Carm, the Shire sounds so cool and Gandalf is a total legend, not to mention all of the mythical creatures, talking trees now that is cool?!'

'Gandalf is practically Dumbledore without the glasses. The elves are unrealistic, who looks like that?!'

'They're meant to look different that's the basis of their appeal!'

'The characters lack depth that those in the Harry Potter series gain, I would much rather go to Hogwarts than journey through Middle Earth.'

'I have one word for you: Smeagle. Also who WOULDN'T want to go to Hogwarts?!'

'Can we save the nerdfest for later? I'm ready to wipe the floor with you both!'

* * *

'Take that! For a giant you don't have that much strength.'

'Height has nothing to do with strength. Aaaaaah crap how did you do that?!'

'If I tell you I'll lose the air of mystery'

'Mystery my backside, you've only got one move'

'You can both continue trash talking all you want, you just better be ready for my hopping mad skills!'

'You small fries don't hold a carrot to me'

'We are total geniuses!' Laura grinned leaning over to high five Danny, and it was that exact moment that Carmilla punched the buttons on her controller watching with glee as her warrior kicked Danny's in the face. Danny looked in horror as she tried to block the attack but it was too late. Her face falling her warrior fell to the ground.

'And that Xena is how it's done!'

'I'll hand it to you Karnstein you're pretty skilled. Also Xena?'

'Yes. Xena the Warrior Princess!'

'You think you're hilarious don't you Karnstein?'

'I know I am Lawrence.'

...

'Okay fine you win, happy?'

'I'll be happier when you do that dare on Monday.'

'Wait...that was serious?'

'Damn right it was, can't back out now.'

'Laura tell her I don't have to do it!'

'Sorry Danny we made a deal and you lost.'

'You guys suck!'

'Not being a sore loser are we Xena?'

'I think I preferred it when you didn't speak.'

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Carmilla stood next to Laura grinning. Her eyes full of mischief as she saw Danny walking into the classroom. Laura had never seen Carmilla so alert on a Monday morning. Carmilla smirked as Danny turned to look at them both silently pleading with them sighing when she received two shaking heads.

Grumbling Danny trudged over to a group of students sending both Laura and Carmilla death glares as she tried to push her way through the crowd. Carmilla's grin grew wider when she saw Lafontaine and Perry walk in, nodding her head for them to come over.

'Have we missed it?'

'No, you're just in time' Carmilla exchanged a smirk with them.

'What wait how do they know about this?!'

'I may have used your phone to message everyone you know'

'You didn't?!'

'Oh but I did.'

'It's not very nice to embarrass Danny like this'

'Per this is going to be hilarious'

'Humiliating your friend is hilarious?'

'Yeah!' Both Carmilla and Lafontaine answered simultaneously watching as Danny came face to face with Brody Kirsch.

The chatter silenced as Danny shot one last glare their way, receiving a wink from Carmilla she groaned causing Kirsch to look up giving her a curious look.

'Something you want Lawrence?'

'I can't believe I'm doing this' before he could even respond Danny was leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss. Danny internally groaned when she heard people wolf whistling and cheering, she swears she heard Carmilla shout 'atta girl Xena'.

After a minute Danny pulled away hurriedly making her way back to where Laura and r others stood leaving a confused Kirsch to stare at her whilst she walked away. She was greeted with three matching grins and a sympathetic look from Perry.

'Don't say anything.'

Carmilla smirked waiting a minute before speaking again.

'You two make a lovely couple Xena'

Danny groaned at the howls of laughter coming from Carmilla, Lafontaine and Laura. Each desperately clutching their sides as they shook with laughter. Even Perry couldn't help but smile, and the more Danny thought about it she realised that it was pretty funny.


	17. Screaming and Dance Parties

**Author's Note: Chapter 17 folks and it's long and full of hurt/comfort and tons of fluff so I hope you enjoy it! :3**

* * *

'Carmilla's late.'

'She'll be here Laura'

'Something's wrong, she always texts me to let me know she's on her way'

Laura sat by the window waiting. It was a Friday night and Carmilla was staying over, Carmilla rarely stayed over when they were younger but as soon as she had turned 10 she stayed over more often. Laura always loved when Carmilla stayed over, it was just an excuse to stay up late laughing and telling stories, Carmilla happened to tell some of the best scary stories.

Laura sighed again regarding the door sadly, before starting to get up when there was a knock on the door. Grinning Laura ran back to the door flinging it open to find Carmilla stood timidly infront. Laura's eyes went wide as she took in Carmilla's form, the brunette had a baggy hoodie on, her jeans had rips in and her shoe laces were untied. Her curls covered half of her face but when Laura looked closer she could see a bump on her forehead, a bruise forming there.

'Oh god, Carm what happened to your head?!'

'I..um... I walked into a door.' Carmilla bit her lip drawing her eyes back to her feet nervously.

Laura considered the statement for a second, but after taking in Carmilla's nervous stance she figured that it was something different. Not quite sure what to say Laura pulls a shaken Carmilla into her arms hugging her warmly. Laura didn't notice the brunette flinching but Sarah definitely did.

After a few minutes they broke apart, foreheads resting on one another. Silently Carmilla followed Laura into the lounge, her eyes never leaving the floor.

'Maybe I should get you an ice pack love?' Carmilla looked up quickly, her eyes wide as she shook her head frantically. Whispering a simple 'No thank you'.

'I have an idea Carm, follow me' Laura stretched her hand out to grab Carmilla's hand as she slowly led her up the stairs into her room. Already prepared were piles of blankets and pillows.

'...wh... what's this for Laura?' Laura smiled softly at Carmilla, letting her thumb stroke Carmilla's palm as she blushed lightly drawing her attention room their intertwined hands.

'Well um... you.. said the um the other week that.. you well you've never made a fort and I figured every kid should make a fort once in their lifetime cause forts are great and they're really big on the inside and they look all cosy on the outside like the Tardis! So...um Tada.'

'You had to make the Doctor Who reference didn't you?'

'It's essential for me to make at least one reference every day or my fangirl heart explodes!'

'That's just an excuse for you to act like a massive nerd.'

'Nerdy and proud!' Carmilla couldn't help but crack a smile as Laura struck a pose, making a Spok symbol with her hand as she gave Carmilla her famous crooked smile.

'A fort could be cool I guess'

'You guess?! Oh you have not lived Carmilla, forts are one of the best things in the world next to cookies and Doctor Who!'

'You need to sort out your priorities Cupcake'

'Okay you just quoted Ron Weasley, I think we both know who the nerd really is!'

...

'No! You need to secure the blanket before pegging it!'

'You're bossy today Cupcake.'

'I'll have you know that I have a lot of experience in the fort industry'

'We're hanging up blankets you don't need experience!'

'You sooooo do! If you put it up wrong it will fall down as soon as we get inside.'

''Geez, are you sure you're not Perry?'

'Just shut up and help me secure this blanket!'

'Yes Ma'am' Carmilla raises her hand in mock salute earning a playful glare from the blonde.

'Don't call me Ma'am'

'Sorry, yes Sir!' Carmilla grinned skillfully dodging the playful swat aimed her way as she reached for another blanket.

...

'Can we go inside yet?'

'No we need more cushions and films. OOOOH AND SNACKS! You just wait here and I will prepare the supplies.' With that Laura scurried out of the room.

Rushing down the stairs the blonde entered the kitchen, rushing over to rummage through the cupboards. Grumbling she began to throw things out, searching for food that both her and Carmilla liked. Cereal boxes and packets of food went flying as she dug further into the cupboard. She was interrupted by a loud groan, turning around to see her Mother angrily holding up a box of cereal.

'You may not like the cereal Laura but that doesn't mean you can throw them at people's heads!'

'Sorry, I just... I want to find the cake mix that Carmilla likes'

Sarah rolled over to her daughter pushing her out of the way gently before opening the cupboard next to it. Within seconds she'd reached down and retrieved a box full of chocolate cake mix. She handed the box to Laura with a smug smile, laughing when Laura gave her a sheepish smile in return.

'Thanks Mum! I'll go get Carm,' Laura turned to go upstairs stopping when she heard Sarah shouting her name.

'Wait a second Laura, I want to talk to you.'

'Uh oh, have I done something wrong?'

'No honey, I just wanted to ask you whether Carmilla is okay?'

'I don't know, she seems okay now she's still a bit quiet but I'm awesome at cheering her up and we just made a fort!'

'Okay sweetheart, why don't you take up some nachos and dip then a bit later on you can make the cake.'

'Sounds great, thanks Mom. I better go check that Carm hasn't ruined our fort!'

* * *

When Laura came back upstairs she found Carmilla already lay in the middle of the fort. Carmilla was curled up her head resting on Laura's yellow pillow, the way she was lay reminded Laura of a sleeping cat. At the sound of footsteps Carmilla looked up giving Laura a soft smile, gesturing for Laura to join her.

Laura walked over bending down to lightly poke Carmilla's side signaling for her to move back so that she could lie down too. After a slight flinch at the touch Carmilla scooted back smiling expectantly up at Laura. Grinning Laura moved to lie down, turning on her side so that she was facing Carmilla, they were lay face to face, chest to chest.

Laura moved closer to Carmilla, their noses almost touching , her eyes fluttering shut when she felt Carmilla's hand come to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. They lay content eyes closed a content smile on both of their lips. Carmilla's body relaxed slowly as she felt the warmth of Laura's breath brushing against her cheek. They lay peacefully for some time before Carmilla felt Laura place her hand in her own, using it to pull Carmilla closer so that their foreheads touched.

'I'm here for you Carm, you know that right?'

Carmilla let her eyes open taken in Laura's worried face before nodding, her fingers coming to trail across Laura's arm as she gave her a small smile, whispering the words 'I know' as she let her head rest against Laura's before letting her eyes close again.

...

Mark ordered them pizza for tea. The two girls came downstairs smiling and Sarah noticed that Carmilla seemed a bit more relaxed than before. As they came into the dining room Laura smiled, walking over to give her Father a hug.

'Hey kiddo,' he grinned down at her ruffling her hair before turning his attention to the brunette standing awkwardly in the doorway. 'Carmilla, it's good to have you here.'

'Thank you Mr Hollis.'

'Carmilla you don't have to call me Mr Hollis, Mark is just fine.'

'Mother always taught me to be respectful'

'Only decent thing she's taught you.' Mark mutters under his breath earning him a hard jab from Sarah who shook her head disapprovingly. Fortunately Carmilla didn't seem to register what he'd said, moving to sit down next to Laura.

'I take it you still like chicken on your pizza Carmilla?'

'Yes thank you Mrs Hollis.'

'Not a problem Carmilla.' Sarah wheeled towards the table, moving to hand Carmilla and Laura their plates. Laura bit into her pizza moaning in appreciation as Carmilla just sat and waited. She waited until both Sarah and Mark had their pizza's before eating her own.

* * *

'Carm I need you to pour in the milk'

'Sure Cupcake'

'Then you can use your super strength to stir the mixture'

'I don't have super strength you're just a weakling.'

'I am not, I've been taking self defense classes!'

'You should show me your skills some time Cupcake'

'My skills will blow you away Carm.'

'I don't doubt that.'

Laura flashed a smirk Carmilla's way as she watched the brunette briskly stir the mixture together. After their pizza Laura had ordered her parents out of the kitchen before grabbing the cake mix to thrust into Carmilla's waiting helped Carmilla scoop the mixture into the cake mould before grabbing the wooden spoon to shovel the rest of the remaining mixture into her mouth licking her lips for emphasis as Carmilla just watched her with a bemused expression, Laura swore she heard Carmilla call her adorable.

...

'What do you want to decorate the cake with?'

'Chocolate buttercream please Carm.'

'Look at you being all polite, chocolate buttercream it is!'

'Hey can you teach me how to swirl the buttercream?'

'Of course Cupcake, come here then' Laura moved to stand infront of Carmilla letting the brunette snake her arms around her waist, pulling her close.

'Grab that icing bag and hold it over the top of the cake like this' Carmilla held the icing bag over the cake before motioning to Laura to do the same. Laura grabbed the bag squeezing it a little causing buttercream to spill out.

'Oops!'

'Okay now gently squeeze the bag whilst moving your hand in a clockwise position.' Laura smiled at Carmilla before following her instructions and squeezing the bag, her tongue peaking out in concentration as she squeezed a little too much causing buttercream to spill over the side of the cake. Laura groaned sighing as she tried to regain some of the buttercream. Seeing her struggle, Carmilla moved to place her hands over Laura's steadying them.

'Let my hands guide yours, okay?' Carmilla guided Laura's hands slowly steadying them as they moved their hands in a circling motion. Laura couldn't help through blush forming on her cheeks as she let Carmilla's strong hands guide hers, squeezing gently when Laura put too much pressure on the icing bag. They managed to swirl the buttercream and Carmilla released her hand from Laura's. For some reason Laura felt odd without the feel of Carmilla's hands against her own.

...

'Come on Carm I know you want to dance!'

'No way Cupcake.'

Carmilla watched as Laura danced around the room to the music blasting from her speakers. After decorating their cake Laura had pulled Carmilla into the conservatory, shoved a CD into her stereo and had began singing loudly to the tracks.

'Hey Ya, heyyyy ya!'

Laura started shaking her hips wildly, her body moving to the beat as she danced her way closer to Carmilla. Carmilla could only laugh as Laura started bobbing her head and shaking beside her an encouraging smile on her face.

'Shake it, shake it!'

'I don't shake.'

...

'If you wannabe my lover you gotta get with my friends'

Laugh had changed her stance in this song. After Carmilla rejecting both Jump and I want to dance with somebody then Laura decided to switch to something she knew would put a smile on Carmilla's face.

'So here's the story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you better listen carefully...'

Carmilla watched a mixture of being amused and impressed as Laura began to sing Mel B's rap style part of the song. Smiling when Laura started singing complete with actions and weird but cute facial expressions. Laura always did this, tried to get Carmilla to sing along or dance with her but each time Carmilla had managed to worm her way out of getting involved.

...

'Woahhhh we're halfway there! Woahhhh living on a prayer. Take my hand we'll make it I swear.' Laura didn't take no for an answer grabbing Carmilla's hand to pull up as she started bobbing to the beat. This time Carmilla didn't stop her letting Laura get her to start rocking out to the music. Both going into a rendition of air guitaring as they laughed together, their laughter slowly stopping when the next song came on. It was a slow song and Laura was about to turn it off when Carmilla stopped her.

'I know how to Waltz, want me to teach you Cupcake?'

'How do you know how to Waltz?'

'Mother made William and I take dance lessons. Up for it?'

'Oh. Yeah sure, I don't think I'll be very good.'

'You will don't worry I've got you. Okay so partners are face to face, chest to chest.' Carmilla placed her hand in Laura's, moving Laura's to rest on her waist. She began moving them to the music, moving to twirl Laura out, smoothly pulling her back.

They moved as one to the music, twirling one another and moving slowly together. Laura let her head come to rest on Carmilla's shoulder as she relaxed into their movements, the gentle touch of Carmilla's arm wrapped around her waist. Laura blushed, a smile forming on her face as she heard Carmilla's raspy voice singing the lyrics into her ear.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._

In that moment Laura felt warm and fuzzy, she fell in love with the sound of her voice and the soft feel of her hand and in that moment she didn't want to let go.

* * *

After their dance party and eating so much junk food they decided it was time for bed. Laura's sleepy eyes drooping as she tried to stay awake long enough to grab Carmilla an oversized t-shirt to sleep in. Carmilla excused herself, heading to the bathroom to pull the short on over her body. Looking down at her body she quickly pulled her hoodie back over her head before walking back into the bedroom to say good night to Laura. After a quick cuddle they both turned facing opposite sides of the bed and before long they had fallen to sleep.

Carmilla's screams echoed all around the room as she cried, tossing and turning as she let out another deafening scream. A scream that instantly woke Laura up, Laura turned quickly reaching out for Carmilla as another piercing scream left her lips.

'NO PLEASE NO.'

'Carmilla you need to wake up'

'I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE NO DON'T LET HER DIE'

'Carm please it's okay, you're just having a nightmare'

'MOTHER NOOOOO PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO'

'Carm shush, shush I'm here'

'SARAH NOOOOOO SARAH IT'S ALL MY FAULT, NOOOOOOO!'

Another scream and the door flew open, Mark held a baseball bat in his right hand as he rushed into the room followed by frantically looking around for any signs of an intruder. This was when he turned seeing Carmilla shaking and crying in the bed. Dropping the bat he turned to look at his wife who was sitting in the doorway, sharing a look she nodded rolling over to the bed. Sarah cautiously reached down placing her hand near Carmilla's as she called her name in a soft tone.

'Carmilla, honey you're safe. It's just a nightmare.'

Carmilla's eyes flew open in fear, her body recoiling as she flinched away from the woman's touch. She couldn't stop the scream that left her mouth as she stared at the woman that had just been lying dead in her dream. She couldn't stop the images of Sarah lying legless and bleeding to death from entering her mind, and she couldn't control the tears that were rapidly falling down her cheeks.

Sarah looked at Mark trying to silently ask him what to do. They were both at a loss before their eyes fell to Laura. Laura had been lying still looking at Carmilla for a while before finally moving closer to the brunette and intertwining their fingers together. They watched as Carmilla relaxed enough to curl herself into Laura's tiny frame nuzzling her head into Laura's neck as Laura's fingers began softly stroking Carmilla's hair. Smiling down at their daughter they got up to leave knowing that Carmilla was in safe hands. Laura lay with Carmilla for a while, gently stroking her hair and whispering soothing words into her hair.

When Carmilla was finally ready to go back to sleep Laura reached over grabbing a toy from her hammock. Leaning over she placed the toy in Carmilla's hand watching as the brunette curled her hand around her stitch toy pulling it into her body protectively. When Carmilla's eyes began to droop Laura moved to drape her arm over Carmilla, her front pressed against Carmilla's back, their fingers intertwining once again. Carmilla fell to sleep feeling safe in Laura's arms.


	18. It can be special

**Author's Note: Chapter 18 and this is the end...just kidding! After this chapter I shall be time jumping again so enjoy them at age 12-13. Full of fluff and some hurt/comfort but mainly fluff. Took me a while to write it but I finally did it so I hope that you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Carmilla lay on Laura's bed book in hand, glancing over her book to look at the blonde currently rummaging through the wardrobe, throwing clothes over her shoulder as she mumbled some incoherent words. A smirk appeared on Carmilla's face as she watched the blonde mumble some more, rolling her eyes at the girl Carmilla placed her book down before getting up from her spot quietly sneaking over to stand directly behind the blonde, her body still as she leant in.

'Need some help sweetheart?' Carmilla couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she saw Laura jump startled as she whipped her body around. It was so sudden that she almost tripped over her own feet, letting Carmilla reach out to steady her as her cheeks flooded with colour.

'That's like the third time you've done that!'

'You'd have thought you'd have learnt your lesson the first time Cupcake.'

'You're insufferable!' Laura glared at Carmilla as the brunette laughed moving her arms to snake around Laura's waist pulling her body in closer as she rested her head on Laura's shoulder. Laura couldn't help the crooked smile appearing on her face as Carmilla nuzzled her head into her neck and the familiar warmth of Carmilla's breathe against the nape of her neck.

'Do we have to go tonight? Can't we just stay like this?' Laura sighed, wriggling out of Carmilla's arms to give the brunette an exasperated look.

'Carm you promised you'd come. Perry asked me three times to confirm that we'd both be attending.'

'She makes a sleepover sound like a formal dinner party.'

'She's just thorough, I promise I will make it worth your while'

'I'm holding you to that Cupcake.'

'Ok. You need to pack, my mum washed some of the clothes that you left here when you stayed over on Monday.'

'She didn't have to do that.'

'She wanted to, although I did have to stop her from sewing up the rips in your jeans'

XXXX

Laura leant over to retrieve her phone as her ringtone went off. Looking at the picture she saw a picture of Danny flash on her screen. Smiling she placed the phone to her ear as she heard Danny's voice.

_'Hey Hollis' _

_'Hi Danny, what's up?'_

_'I wanted to know whether you wanted to catch a ride to Perry's' _

_'Oh um...that's okay thank you Danny.'_

_'You're not riding your bike there are you because that's not safe and it'll get dark soon' _

_'No I'm not an idiot!'_

_'I didn't say that you were...sorry so about the ride?'_

_'Um my Dad's giving Carmilla and I a ride later on' _

_'I'm ready now we could pick you both up, honestly it's no trouble.'_

_'NO. I said no. Can you just drop it please?!'_

_'Geez I only wanted to help, guess I'll just see you at Perry's then' _

Before Laura could even respond Danny had hung up, Laura wasn't sure whether she felt more angry or guilty. Her anger boiled over and she threw her phone to the ground before flopping down on the couch, burying her head as she screamed into a cushion.

'Are you going to tell me what that was all about?' Laura looked up to see Carmilla hovering in the doorway her eyebrow raised as she gave Laura a look between confusion and concern.

'...Danny offered to give us a lift to Perry's.'

'Okay' Carmilla nodded at Laura but didn't say anything knowing that Laura needed to tell her in her own time. Early in their friendship Carmilla had learnt that Laura didn't like to be pushed into opening up as it often made her go off in an angry rant something Carmilla liked to avoid.

'I mean I totally appreciate the thought but my Dad always takes us and I feel safe when he's driving. I don't even know Danny's parents, I've never been in their car and who knows what could happen. I'm not prepared for that, I'm not getting in that car. I can't do it, I won't. The last time I was unprepared in a car I nearly died.' Carmilla's heart broke at how fragile Laura sounded as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

Within seconds Carmilla had crossed the room moving to pull the shaking blonde into her lap. Laura's arms wrapped around her body as she cried into Carmilla's neck. Soft hands came to rub Laura's back, moving her hands in slow circles. Carmilla moved a hand to cup Laura's cheek using her thumb to catch Laura's tears as she repeated soothing phrases letting her forehead rest against Laura's.

'It's okay to feel scared Laura, what you went through was awful and scary and you are allowed to be scared. You might not be ready to get in any other car today yet but that's okay, fear is natural and it doesn't make you any less of a person for saying that you aren't ready. Your Dad us taking us today, maybe next time you can get in a car without him driving or maybe not but either way it's okay; you are okay'

* * *

They turned up to the house late following Laura's breakdown. Carmilla took the liberty of taking Perry to one side explaining what happened and after giving Laura a warm hug Perry welcomed them to her home.

'Shoes off please. Susan... I mean Lafontaine can put your bags in the guest room whilst I get you both something to drink, follow me'

Carmilla smirked as they both followed Perry into the kitchen where they saw Danny sat on a barstool against the granite island in the middle of the room. She smiled hesitantly at Laura who quickly rushed over to the redhead embracing her in a tight hug as she whispered her apologies regarding their previous conversation. Carmilla watched the embrace seeing how close their bodies were did something to her and she had to look away before anyone saw the anger flash in her eyes briefly. Turning her attention back to Perry she asked what there was to drink.

Not a minute later and Carmilla had a can of coca-cola in her hand, choosing to bring her attention to drinking the contents of the can and not to the way Laura spoke animatedly to Danny about their last English assignment.

...

They sat in a circle, an assortment of different snacks seperated into bowls in the middle of the floor.

'So Xena, truth or dare?'

'Quit calling me Xena! I pick dare, do your worst Karnstein.'

I dare you to chug a soda in 10 seconds!'

'Easy peasy, Laf time me.'

After receiving a nod from them she began chugging back the drink, some soda running down her chin as she drank the last of the soda, slamming the empty can on Perry's coffee table before smiling smugly at the brunette.

'Okay who's next? Laura truth or dare?'

'Um...truth.'

'If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life what would it be?'

'COOKIES!' They couldn't help but laugh at how predictable Laura was, watching as Carmilla whispered something in her ear causing Laura to let out a loud laugh before she smacked Carmilla playfully.

'So Lafontaine truth or dare?'

'Dare!'

'I dare you to let me give a fake moustache... in permanent marker!'

'Bring it on!'

...

'I dare you to crawl around like a cat and eat treats out of Laura's hand.'

'This game is so childish, if I have to play this game at least think of inventive dares for me Xena.'

'Alright Elvira Mistress of Snark. Just do the dare.'

'Fine. This is so stupid'

Carmilla got on her hands and knees rolling her eyes as she crawled around the circle in the most unenthuastic manner. It was only when she got closer to Laura that she actually attempted to let out a half-assed meow smiling when Laura let out a giggle accidentally snorting which made the whole circle laugh more.

...

'Truth.'

'Okay L, have you ever stolen anything?' If so tell us what!'

'...I once took a piece of gum out of my Mum's bag.' Laura's face flushed as she was met with laughter as Lafontaine and Carmilla tried to control themselves.

'Oh wooow Laura who knew you were such a rebellious kid?!'

'Cupcake you're so innocent'

'I am not!'

...

'Have you ever drunk something alcoholic Perry?'

'No, my parents have strict rules but they did get some non-alcoholic champagne at a party once.'

'I can only imagine how wild that night was'

'So then snarky have YOU ever drunk something alcoholic?'

'Mother allowed Will and I to have some of her wine at a party once.'

'Niceee!'

...

'Okay Geek, truth or dare?'

'Dare!'

'I dare you to moon the window'

'Challenge accepted!

They all watched open mouthed as they ran to the window, pulling their pants down to shake their bare butt at the open space. Carmilla, Danny and Laura were all losing it when a man walking his dog walked by the window looking as horrified as Perry.

...

'Okay Carmilla truth or dare?'

'Considering all of your dares suck I'll go with truth.'

'Truth it is. Describe your first kiss.'

Carmilla stared blankly at the redhead looking around as several pairs of curious eyes looked at her.

'Wait have you never kissed anyone?'

'...No I haven't...I um...'

'Oh don't tell me you were waiting for someone special.'

'Kisses are supposed to mean something Danny.'

'Sorry Laura but that's not the way it works, they're in the heat the moment there's no such thing as a "special" kiss. They're just kisses, it happens when it happens nothing special. I've kissed a few people and I never felt anything special.'

Laura thought over the redhead's words, she wanted to tell Danny that she was wrong and that kisses could be with someone special, they could be special but instead she just sat there rethinking.

* * *

'Oww geez what do you have in that pillow bricks?!'

Carmilla held up her hands in defense as Danny smacked her with another pillow. After their game of truth or dare finished Laura instigated a pillow fight and it wasn't long before they were all attacking one another with pillows. This was when Laura's eyes fell to Carmilla's shirt. Her shirt rode up a little and Laura saw a dark bruise on Carmilla's hip bone.

'Woah Carm how did you get that bruise? It looks sore.'

'I banged it on the table, don't worry Cupcake I've had worse. This is nothing.' Carmilla gave Laura's shoulders a light squeeze before excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

...

She freshened up pulling her top down before opening the door to come face to face with Perry.

'Sorry did you need the toilet or something gingersnap?'

'No, no I just wanted to talk to you for a minute'

'Have I done something?'

'I know you lied to Laura...about the bruise on your hip'

'I don't know what you're talking about, I just fell over that's all. What's the big deal?'

'You told Laura that you banged it on a table.' Carmilla froze, panic flooding her face as she tried to think of an excuse. Something. Anything to stop Perry from asking more questions, to stop her from digging deeper.

'I'm here if you need to talk Carmilla.'

'There's nothing to talk about.'

'We both know that's not true, I just wanted to let you know that it's not just Laura that cares about you and if you ever need anyone or anything I'm here to help.'

Perry watched as Carmilla moved to storm passed her before stopping beside her to look at her with soft eyes, eyes that looked so gentle and open and Perry offered a warm smile in return taking in the change to the girl before her. Carmilla could only whisper a barely audible '_thank you' _before moving to rejoin the others.

* * *

After Carmilla complained of bordem the gang decided to give the broody girl a make-over. Lafontaine recently watched the film St Trinnians and after seeing the make-over scene they convinced Carmilla to let them give her a make-over for science and a bit of their own curiosity.

They all set to work on creating masterpiece after masterpiece that Carmilla hated. Their first attempt was to geek her up, pulling her messy hair into high pigtails and pushing glasses onto the edge of her nose. They tried turning Carmilla into a 'chav' next but she threatened to punch someone if they put anything like fake tan on her face so that plan was quickly changed. At one point Laura tried to braid Carmilla's hair but Lafontaine had come up with another idea of what make-over to give the brunette so instead they got to work.

...

'What is it? I knew it would look terrible, you dimwits.'

'Just look in the mirror Carm.'

Carmilla grumbled walking over to the mirror and the sight she saw caused her mouth to drop open in shock. Her usual mess of hair was styled to look like she had a big sweeping fringe, her eyes were coated in thick black eyeliner and dark eye-shadow and she was sporting black lipstick. At the bottom of her hair they'd clipped in some deep blue extensions and Carmilla couldn't believe her eyes.

'I withdraw my previous statement.'

'We thought you might'

'Carm you look...wow...I mean you look...' Laura bit her lip as she let her eyes rake over Carmilla's body, the sight of her best friend looking all dressed up made Laura shiver.

'In other words you look hot Karnstein.'

'Word. We did good.'

* * *

Laura lay next to Carmilla, their sleeping bags practically touching. Everyone else was asleep but Laura knew Carmilla would wait until everyone else was sound asleep before even trying to sleep. As they lay there Laura's mind wandered, she thought about how good Carmilla looked dressed in black attire and then she thought about kissing. She thought about what Danny had said about kisses not being special and about how Carmilla had looked so awkward. Then she thought about what it would be like to kiss someone herself, it had to be someone she trusted, it could be special.

Laura shifted so that she was lay on her side facing Carmilla as she leant over to whisper to Carmilla.

'Psssst, Carm are you still awake?'

'No I'm sleeping.' Carmilla deadpans and even though she couldn't see Carmilla's face she knew that she was smirking.

'I want to talk to you.'

At this Carmilla rolled herself over so that she was facing Laura, propping herself up on her elbow as she raised her eyebrow at Laura, wordlessly telling her to continue.

'So I've been thinking about this whole kissing thing and what Danny said and I just don't buy it. I think they can be special and with someone that you trust, they can be with someone that you know cares about you.'

'You stopped me from sleeping to tell me that?'

Laura bit her lip shaking her head as she continued moving closer to Carmilla as she spoke. 'No, I woke you up...' she trailed off moving closer so that their noses bumped together and she waited, just a second before she leant in. Her hands coming to cup Carmilla's cheeks as she closed the last gap between them.

Carmilla didn't know what to think so instead she just felt. Felt the soft lips brushing against her own, she felt the flutter of Laura's eyelashes as they both closed their eyes getting lost in the feeling. It didn't last long as Laura pulled away, their noses bumping when she did eliciting a small giggle from the blonde.

Carmilla still had her eyes closed, as she traced her fingers over the place where Laura's lips had been and she kept replaying the kiss in her mind as she began to drift off into a peaceful sleep, the last thing she heard was the sound of Laura's voice whispering into the darkness.

_'I told her it would be special' _


	19. Crushes on celebrities

**Author's Note: Chapter 19 is here and it's full of fluff! There has infact been a time jump of 2 years so Carmilla is now 15 and Laura is 14. They are discovering more about themselves with the upcoming chapters and some familiar faces may be returning, we'll have to see, anyway enjoy the fluff in this one :D**

* * *

'For someone who's so tiny, you take up a hell of a lot of the room Cupcake!'

'I'm not tiny! You're only like an inch taller than me!'

'At least I can get on all of the rides.' At this Laura playfully smacks Carmilla who pretends to wince in pain, a pout forming on her lips as she looks at Laura with sad eyes. The blonde rolls her eyes but moves to envelope the girl in a hug, the pout being replaced by a soft smile.

They were all sitting in Laura's lounge after the sleepover Laura had thrown. Laura and Carmilla were curled together on the big bean bag chair, a Doctor Who duvet draped over their torsos, and in Carmilla's hand Laura could see her Stitch toy curled into Carmilla's chest. It had become a regular occurrence for Carmilla to sleep with the Stitch whenever she stayed at Laura's which was practically every week.

Behind Laura, Lafontaine and Perry sat. They were sitting on the couch, their legs draped over Perry's body and a bowl of popcorn in their lap. Beside Perry, Danny was curled up in Laura's armchair with Laura's Harry Potter blanket wrapped around her upper body and a cushion behind her head as she attempted to stay awake.

They were currently watching Avengers Assemble. Carmilla had feigned disinterest and had proceeded to read _Looking For Alaska, _occasionally putting it down when something really important happened. Laura and Lafontaine were constantly on the edge of their seats, and more than once Laura had turned round to engage them in a conversation about Bruce Banner and the magic of science. This was when Perry had told them that she was trying to watch the film.

xxxx

'Captain America is obviously the best!'

'No way Danny, Tony Stark is so much better'

'He's just a suit!'

'No. No that's not true! Tony has so much charisma and he has this brilliant mind, together him and Banner make the best duo EVER.'

'I have two words for you both: Black Widow. She is totally the best Avenger, she doesn't need a suit or a magic hammer, and she has pure ninja assassin skills. She speaks several different languages, is the master of manipulation and she is totally hot!'

'Susan don't be so crude!'

'It's just a statement Perry, she is an attractive being'

'That's not an appropriate thing to say during a movie Susan...I mean Lafontaine'

'Hey I'm not the only one who thinks she's hot!'

Carmilla looked at them nodding in agreement, before turning back to see Laura's flushed face trying to look away from the screen as Scarlett Johansson came back into view. Laura bit her lip moving to bury her face in the crook of Carmilla's neck to stop the others from seeing her flustered appearance. Carmilla couldn't help but smirk at the blonde's reaction, turning to see a smirking Lafontaine looking back at them with raised eyebrows wiped the smirk off of the brunette's face as she moved to jab Laura in the side getting her to move.

'Okayyyy can we watch the rest of the movie now?'

* * *

'You guys think she's hot right?'

'What? I...I...don't know what you're talking about.'

'It's not a loaded question L, I just want to know that I'm not alone in saying Scarlett is hot, and I would totally kiss her.'

'I guess ...she's attractive yes but like in a totally normal way...'

'You're blushing Cupcake, do you have the hots for Black Widow?'

'Shut upppppp! I do not'

'Hey L it's okay if you find her attractive, that's totally normal'

'Is it? What does that mean though?'

'It means that you find her attractive, it doesn't have to mean something big...but if you want to um...have a meaning we could form an experiment...for science of course!'

'What kind of experiment?'

'An emotional response experiment, I'll show you pictures and you tell me whether you think they're attractive'

'Oh...okay I guess that would be alright,' Laura looked at Carmilla who had a smirk playing on her lips, giving Laura a curious look before the blonde spoke again 'only if Carm has to do it too!'

'Fine, I have no shame.'

'What about that time when you spilt coke down your pants and that guy said you'd peed your pants?'

'Nope.'

'Or that time when you stuck the post-it note with _I'm bored_ on your forehead in science class?'

'Oh my gosh you did that? Did you get in tons of trouble?'

'I received a detention, was so worth it!'

'and the time you had a growling match with that tiger when my Dad took us to the Zoo?'

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'

* * *

They all sat in Laura's room; Lafontaine took the chair by Laura's computer whilst the other two lounged on Laura's bed. Carmilla was sat cross-legged with Laura's head lying in her lap, her hand stroking Laura's hair lazily. This was a position they had regularly, they'd become a lot closer after their first kiss at Perry's house. Carmilla was a lot more comfortable with human contact...well human contact with Laura at least.

_The first person they searched was __**Emma Stone.**_

Carmilla smirked, stating her personality was more impressive than her face. Laura said that she was quite pretty, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

_Next was __**David Tennant.**_

Laura seemed happy about this option, engaging in a description of how she felt he was the best Doctor instead of answering the actual question. Carmilla imitated his accent.

**_Mila Kunis._**

Carmilla stated she was hot but then proceeded to tell them how she would tell her to close her eyes because her eyes were too big. Laura protested. A protest that soon turned into an embarrassed mumble after a smirk from Lafontaine.

**_Zac Efron._**

'Does he ever play someone that doesn't play basketball? Like come on! Is that his only skill?!' It was a unanimous no on finding him attractive, although Laura did mention his impressive body being admirable.

**_Cobie Smulders, Katy Perry and Brittany Snow_** all received nods of appreciation from Carmilla, although she did complain about the ever changing hair colours that Katy Perry had. Laura blushed for all three saying that they were attractive; they didn't miss the lip bite at the mention of Katy Perry.

Carmilla scoffed at **_Leonardo DiCaprio_** stating that if his acting was as attractive as his face that he'd have won an Oscar by now. With both **_Channing Tatum and Orlando Bloom_** she laughed, the laughter stopping when Laura said she found Orlando Bloom attractive. They both agreed that **_Chris Evans_** was very attractive, Carmilla even made a comment about him having a nice bum which caused Laura to burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

Laura blushed violently at the mention of **_Karen Gillan_**. Carmilla couldn't help but tease the blonde asking her whether she had a thing for redheads. This was when Laura had sat up and proceeded to tickle her relentlessly at the comment, telling her to say she was sorry, after a cough from Lafontaine they both sprung apart sharing embarrassed smiles.

Laura nodded happily when they mentioned **_Lena Headey_** to which Carmilla made a comment about being the only one to know her before Game of Thrones. Laura protested saying she'd seen her in a film with her being a florist once, she couldn't remember the title.

* * *

Then came **_Emma Watson_**.

Laura once again bit her lip, before proceeding to ramble. 'She is...well I mean, like she's pretty but also kind of cute but I think that about most people so I don't see what that proves...I mean obviously she's attractive...you'd have to be blind not to see it but that doesn't mean...I mean I don't...I um...'

'Has the thought of her gotten you all hot and bothered Cupcake?'

'I don't know what you're talking about...'

'Oh so you didn't just bite your lip at the thought of her face?'

'You're the worst you know that?! Stupid useless teenager.'

'Oh please you love me! Just because I'm right'

'No, no I don't love you, you suck and you're totally wrong. I do not fancy Emma Watson!' Lafontaine watched as a flash of hurt appeared on Carmilla's face before her usual layer of snark returned and a forced smirk played on her lips.

'If you say so. If you don't love me then maybe I should just go ahead and take back that signed Doctor Who poster I got you last Christmas.'

Laura's mouth fell open, totally oblivious to Carmilla's playful tone as she spoke. 'Noooooo! Carm you wouldn't!'

'Wouldn't I?'

'Noooooooo please, don't take it back you know how much I love it?!'

'Then say you're sorry and that I'm right.'

'Okay, okay! I'm sorry Carm; you know I love you...more than cookies!'

'...and?'

'...and I may find Emma Watson attractive...'

'Ha! I knew it; you have the hots for Hermione!'

'Shut uppppppp!'

At this Laura launched at Carmilla, knocking her over as she clumsily clambered on top of the brunette, poking her lightly as Carmilla laughed at her feeble attempts. After a minute or so Carmilla effortlessly flipped them over, grabbing Laura's arms and holding them tightly above her head with one hand whilst the other hand set about tickling every inch of Laura's body. Carmilla grinned victoriously as she watched the blonde squeal and squirm, screaming her name as she tried to wriggle out of Carmilla's grasp.

Carmilla was having so much fun in making Laura squirm that she completely forgot that they weren't alone. That was until she heard a loud cough behind them. Within seconds Carmilla had jumped off of Laura sending a glare at Lafontaine who was smirking smugly at them both.

'Should I give you guys a room?'

'No, we're f-f-fine Lafontaine...thank you' Laura gave them a sheepish smile mixed with a hint of annoyance as she shuffled back on the bed. Carmilla stood awkwardly for a while before she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out, glancing at the name that appeared on the screen before turning to Laura with a smile.

'It's Will, I have to go. See you Cupcake' she gave Laura a brief hug before leaving the room.

* * *

Once she was out of the room she placed the phone to her ear, a smile appearing on her face when she heard the familiar voice.

'_Hey Kitty, miss me?'_

_'Will. What's up?'_

_'Can a guy not phone just to check up on his baby sister?'_

_'I guess you can'_

_'Soooooo how's school? Any more detentions?'_

_'That was only one time you jerk!'_

_'You know you love me Kitty.'_

_'I know. How's med school?'_

_'Hectic, who knew it would be this hard to save lives?!'_

_'You wanted to become a Doctor, couldn't have picked something easier could you jerkface?'_

_'Aw shush Kitty.'_

_'When are you coming back to visit? It's been ages since I last saw you'_

_'I know, I've just been really busy.'_

_'I miss you Will'_

_'I miss you too Kitty. I'll be back soon'_

_'You better be.'_

_'I will be, I promise. How's Mom?'_

_'She's the same. She's angrier more recently, I think she's stressed.'_

_'She's always stressed Carm, maybe we should set her up with someone, get her laid!'_

_'I don't think that's her problem Will'_

Carmilla could hear the muffled sounds of someone yelling Will's name, his last name and something about getting to work.

_'Look Kitty I have to go, I'll talk to you soon'_

_'But Will why did he call you by your last name? He sounded so strict'_

_'It's just a thing we have going on here, don't worry about it Carm. Look I really do have to go, be good okay?'_

_'Okay, I love you Will'_

_'I love you too Kitty' _

Carmilla heard the phone cut off and she couldn't help but sigh as she started to walk home, she missed Will much more lately and the thought of going home to see her Mother didn't feel half as good as a 2 minute conversation with her brother.


	20. Rain Check

**Author's Note: Chapter 20 is here and this time we see a bit more of Carmilla and Danny together, tensions are rising and more things are revealed so buckle up creampuffs and enjoy the ride!**

* * *

_'Hey Cupcake, do you want to go somewhere today?'_

_'I can't today Carm, Danny's here we're working on a project for English.'_

_'Oh okay.'_

_'Rain check?'_

_'Um sure, see you later then'_

Carmilla groaned tossing her phone to the side as she flopped on her bed. That was the fourth time Laura had blown her off. Ever since Lafontaine's "experiment" Laura had been acting weird and for some reason Carmilla felt as though the blonde was ignoring her. It had been three weeks and Carmilla was starting to get annoyed.

She grabbed her phone, a picture of Laura and Carmilla flashed on the screen. Carmilla scolded herself for smiling at the sight. Her lock screen was a picture that Laura had managed to take of them. Carmilla had just woken up and was scowling at Laura who was grinning at the camera, a slightly smug expression on her face. Laura told Carmilla not to delete it and had proceeded to steal her phone, the picture had been her lock screen ever since.

Her thoughts flicked back to the blonde and her expression grew sour. Carmilla was getting angrier as she started pacing back and forth, her fists clenching when she thought about Laura with Danny. _Damn her stupid flowing hair and her super strength! _Within seconds her fist had collided with the wall, the rush she felt from the pain grew as she began pummeling the wall, letting out a choked sob as blood ran down her knuckles and she sank to the floor, curling up as she cried once again over the girl she couldn't have.

...

'Up now Carmilla.' Carmilla sprung up when she heard the painfully familiar voice snarling in her ear. Seeing those piercing eyes made Carmilla flinch, hiding her bloody fist in her jumper sleeve as a finger forced her chin up so that their eyes met. Deep brown eyes met with harsh black ones.

'Need I remind you that I am entertaining guests, what was my one rule Carmilla?'

'Not to disturb you.'

'Correct. Once again you have disobeyed me.'

'I'm sorry Mother.'

'It's too late for that.'

Carmilla's eyes flooded with panic as she began to plead with her Mother. 'No Mother please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disobey you.'

'You leave me with no choice, until you learn the correct way to behave. I am doing this for your own good.'

* * *

Laura hadn't heard from Carmilla since their phone conversation last night. After Danny had left Laura tried to call the brunette but her phone just rang out, she'd sent her numerous messages asking whether she wanted to come round but none gained a response. Eventually Laura had gone to sleep rather worried and a bit angry. She sat with Danny and Lafontaine as they waited for the morning's classes to start.

'What's up crushes-on-celebrities?'

'Please stop calling me that!'

'Then who will I tease?!'

'Seriously Hollis what's wrong? You're normally annoyingly chirpy.'

'I think Carmilla's ignoring me...'

'I think this might be more Perry's expertise'

'My stupid grumpy best friend hasn't responded to the many messages I left for her and she's been ignoring my calls. I think she's mad because I couldn't hang out yesterday but I said that I was sorry, she can be so irritating sometimes!'

'You're telling me?!'

'I don't think that was helpful Dan.' They shoot a glare her way causing the redhead to mumble an apology before her eyes fell to Laura's sulking frame.

'Hey look Perry's here, maybe she'll know where she is?'

...

Perry shuffled through the group students making her way to them. Smiling she let Lafontaine throw their arms around her as she stiffened slightly. Pulling back she gave them an awkward smile before turning to greet the other two.

'Hello, did everyone have a good weekend?'

'It was okay...better than Laura's anyway.'

'Oh what happened sweetie?'

'Her girlfriend's ignoring her.' They grinned for a second before wincing as an elbow collided with their ribs, turning they glared at an angry Laura.

'Carmilla is not my girlfriend!' Laura felt herself going red as she desperately tried to avoid eye contact with them.

'What happened Laura?'

'Carmilla's ignoring me.'

'I'm sure that's not true, maybe she was just really busy. Maybe she was studying?'

Danny and Lafontaine scoffed as Perry suggested a number of reasons as to why Carmilla didn't respond. Laura just shook her head throwing her hands up in annoyance.

'Well she better have a good explanation, I want to know why she's giving me the silent treatment!'

'Why don't you ask her yourself?' Lafontaine nudged the blonde lightly pointing behind her ad the blonde turned her head to see Carmilla slowly walking towards her. Laura narrowed her eyes moving to fold her arms, raising an eyebrow expectantly at the brunette.

'Where on earth have you been?!' Carmilla raised an eyebrow at Laura's tone, clearly shocked at the harshness in the girl's tone.

'Cupcake can we talk in private please?'

'No you don't get to call me Cupcake, you don't get to demand anything. not after you ignored me for the whole weekend!' Carmilla sighed moving to squeeze Laura's hand, her face falling when Laura roughly pushed her hand away.

'I'm sorry Laura, my Mother confiscated my phone last night so I didn't get any of your messages. She gave it me back as I was setting off so I haven't had chance to check it.'

Laura suddenly felt guilty, a sheepish smile appearing on her face as she moved to place her hand under Carmilla's chin to get her to look at her. She quickly retracted her hand when Carmilla flinched and stepped away, a distant look in her eyes as she looked anywhere but at Laura.

'Carm I'm sorry I practically bit your head off. I was just so worried and I thought you were mad at me.'

'You don't need to apologize Laura, you were just worried about me.'

'Are you sure you're feeling okay Carm?'

'...yes why?'

'I just thought you must be ill because you rarely call me anything that doesn't resemble a baked good!'

'Thanks for reminding me Cupcake.'

'Damn you!'

* * *

Carmilla sat alone at a picnic bench, her nose buried in her sketch book and a cup of coffee steaming beside her untouched lunch. Carmilla was busy sketching away when she felt the bench dip, slamming her pencil down she snapped her head up to see Danny Lawrence and Lola Perry sitting beside her.

'What do you dimwits want?'

Ignoring the brunette's response, Danny nudged Perry who looked nervously at Carmilla. Carmilla raised her eyebrow at the curly redheadas she started cleaning the bench with her sanitizer. After a few minutes of awkward silence Danny turned to address Carmilla.

'Well we noticed your hands...'

'Yes I have hands, well spotted Xena!'

'Do you have any mode that isn't rude?'

'Did you come here for a reason or just to insult me?!' At this Perry looked up, her eyes lingering on Carmilla's clenched fists before looking nervously at her irritated expression.

'What Danny means to say is...um... well I happened to noticed the...um...the...well... how did you injure your knuckles?'

'That's none of your concern Gingersnap.' Perry flinched as Carmilla snapped her sketch book shut, moving to stand up when Danny grabbed her arm. Carmilla sped around roughly shrugging off the strong hand restraining her, a look mixed with anger and fear as Danny held up her hands in surrender.

'Look we just want to help, you don't have to be so cold about it.'

'You want to help? You can help by keeping out of things that don't concern you.'

'You're Laura's best friend and despite your snarky personality we actually care about you. You can talk to us Carmilla.'

'I really can't.'

'I don't know what's going on but I could help you, I'm in the Summer Society boxing club I could help you, you know?'

'and what makes you think I need help from your club of giant meatheads?!'

'You can tell Laura that everything's fine but I know you're lying.'

'You don't know anything!' Carmilla practically shouted as she threw her book into he bag slinging it over her shoulder before turning on her heels as she stormed off. The last thing she heard was Danny shouting _'just think about!'_

* * *

Carmilla spent the evening at Laura's, she showed Laura the sketch she was working on. She'd started sketching a black kitten, the shading making the kitten look slightly rugged but the details in its eyes held so much emotion and were so deep that Laura felt as though she recognized them.

'This is amazing Carm!' Laura couldn't help but smile at the light blush forming on Carmilla's cheeks as she ducked her head hiding the soft smile appearing on her lips.

'It's not finished yet Cupcake but I...I was thinking that you could put it on your wall to join the others?'

'I will definitely do that! Thank you Carm.' Laura leant in to kiss Carmilla's cheek before pulling away to share warm smiles with one another,their foreheads touching as they sat in a comfortable silence.

'Do you want to stay over tonight?'

'Sure, I'll tell my Mother.'

'Good, it just makes more sense for you to stay here it's late and I don't want you walking home in the dark.'

'I walk home all of the time Cupcake.'

'Well you shouldn't, anything could happen to you! You could end up hurt before you even get through the door!'

'Not likely sweetheart but thanks for the concern.'

'I'll get you some pyjamas and you can let your Mum know you're staying over'

...

Carmilla sighed with relief when her Mother agreed to let her stay at Laura's so long as she returned home the following day. She thought of home and she felt nauseous, her hands shaking slightly as she unlocked her phone, scrolling through the contacts as her eyes located the person she wanted. Placing the phone to her ear she waited, biting her lip nervously as she heard someone pick up on the other line.

_'Hello?'_

_'I need your help Xena...'_


	21. Misunderstood

**Author's Note: Chapter 21 and prepare for the angst, tensions rise and people are misunderstood. Emotions run high and feelings are tested. So buckle up creampuffs, hope you enjoy it! :3**

* * *

_'Remind me again why we're going to this lackwit's party?'_

_'It will be fun Carm.'_

_'We don't even like that dumb jock?!'_

_'He throws awesome parties and his house has a super awesome basement, you promised you'd come to the party, you can't back out now!'_

_'The things I do for you Cupcake!'_

_'Yeah, yeah. Listen I have to go Danny's going to be here any minute.'_

_'Tell Xena I said hi.'_

...

'Hey Hollis how's the assignment going?' Laura looked up to see Danny walking into her room. She pushed herself off of the chair to embrace the redhead in a hug.

'It's going great, thanks to your tutoring Danny!'

'No Laura it's just your natural ability.' Laura smiled awkwardly, embarrassed by the compliment as she shuffled back to sit in her chair.

'So how's the boxing going? Is Kirsch still hanging around there?'

'The dumb ass keeps hanging around after my session. You'd think after I popped him one the other week he'd get the message!'

'Woah wait you punched him?!'

'He made a comment about hitting like a girl so I decided to show him how I hit.'

'Nice one Lawrence, you're still going to his party right?'

'Definitely, so I was thinking we should go together? We could get ready at mine as it's like 10 minutes away from his house.'

'That sounds great Danny! So It's a date then.'

'Yeah it'll be awesome Laura. Oh did you tell Carmilla yet?'

'I haven't seen her a lot recently with all of our study sessions and journalism project but I will'

'She's going to love it Laura!'

'Right? I just wanted to do something special.'

'It will be special, she doesn't suspect a thing.'

* * *

Carmilla grinned at the name appearing on her Skype, she happily clicked answer and within seconds she was facing her older brother: Will. Carmilla took in his appearance, his hair was much shorter, it used to sweep over his head but now his hair was cut into a neat trim. From what Carmilla could see he'd gotten more stocky, she thought she could make out a six-pack.

_'Kittyyyyyy!'_

_'Will, what did you do to your hair?!'_

_'It was getting way too shaggy kid. So what are your plans this weekend? Please tell me you have plans._' Carmilla rolled her eyes at his hopeful expression, nodding.

_'I'm going to a party tonight_.'

_'Oooooh will there be anyone you like there_?'

'I _don't know what you're talking about...'_ Carmilla looks to see Will raising his eyebrow at her in disbelief a smug expression on his face. Suddenly she felt nervous to talk to him, something he must have picked up on because it was then that he started speaking.

_'Carmilla you know you can talk to me right? You looked ill the last time we skyped, have you been eating right? Do I need to call Mum?'_

_'NO DON'T DO THAT.'_

Will held his hands up in mock surrender before he looked at her panicked face and he wanted to reassure her, to comfort her even if it was through a screen.

_'Okay Kitty just relax. I want to ask you something, is that okay?' receiving a small nod he continued 'I know things have been weird with us lately and I promise I'm coming home soon to cuddle you and probably to tease the hell out of you but you know you can always tell me anything. Do you need to tell me something?'_

Carmilla looked behind her her eyes flicking around the room, seeing an empty space she nodded. Giving him a shaky smile before she bit her lip, her fingers playing with the sleeve of her hoodie.

'I_...I...um...I...think I love someone.'_

_'She's a very lucky girl.'_ Will couldn't help but laugh at the wide-eyed expression Carmilla gave him, here mouth opening and closing for a few seconds before snapping out of it to look him in the eye.

_'How... what... how did you know?'_

_'Kitty I've known you were in love with her for years'_

_'If you knew why wouldn't you tell me? Save me all this heart ache!'_

_'I wanted you to figure out in your own time, I knew I just had to be patient and let you tell me in your own time and you did. I am so proud of you Carmilla.'_ The brunette felt her eyes welling up as she looked at his warm features and for the first time this year she felt relief.

_'You don't hate me?'_

_'You're my baby sister, I could never hate you.'_

_'Thank you'_ her voice was so soft, barely audible as she choked back the tears streaming down her face, hastily trying to wipe them away with her sleeve.

_'Kitty please don't thank me for being a decent human being. So have you told her yet?'_

_'No way, it would ruin everything if I told her and I doubt she feels the same way' _

_'I thought she was the only one that's oblivious to your feelings, of course she feel the same way.'_

_'She's not oblivious Will. If she doesn't feel the same way I could lose the only other person I can't live without.'_

_'That wouldn't happen Carm, you never know if you don't try and I think you should tell her then maybe you can stop worrying about it.'_

_'Maybe. I have to get ready so I'll talk to you later.'_

_'Alright Kitty, love you.'_

_'Love you too.'_

_'Good luck.'_

_'Thanks Will, I miss you'_

_'I miss you too Kitty.' _and with that he ended the call leaving Carmilla to raid her wardrobe, this had to be perfect!

* * *

Laura looked herself over in the mirror and smiled, she had filled out a bit more and tonight she wanted to show off a little. She'd chosen to wear some plain blue jeans and a blue and white checkered shirt. She'd applied so light make-up and a bit of lip gloss.

That was when she'd enlisted the help of Perry, Lafontaine and Danny for the job of sorting out her hair. Its usual straight style was replaced with hair that had slight waves to it. Perry had even managed to pull two pieces of hair together, braiding them to join at the back. The blonde hugged them all tightly whispering many thank yous as she thought about the night ahead.

'You look hot crushes-on-celebrities!'

'She's right Hollis you look great, she's going to be so blown away!'

'You think so?'

'Laura you look beautiful and Carmilla will be so surprised.'

'I hope so, we've been friends for almost 9 years and we haven't been hanging out as much recently. I just wanted to do something that shows her that she's still my best friend and that she deserves something special.'

'Laura that's lovely, she's going to love it'

'I just hope she isn't too mad that I've been blowing her off for the past two weeks in preparation. I even told her that I couldn't give her a lift so she couldn't see the present I got her!'

'If she is annoyed it'll go as soon as she sees how much effort you went to.'

...

They walked to Kirsch's house from Danny's, Danny had pulled on a low cut black top with bright green jeans and baseball shoes. Her hair was curled slightly and she wore make-up that accented her eyes. Laura looked slightly taken with Danny but she soon snapped out of it when she saw the door open, coming face to face with Brody Kirsch.

'Sup little hottie, glad you could make it'

'Could you please stop calling me a little hottie'

'Oh ummm sure, nerdy hottie?'

'She means stop calling her a hottie you dickwad'

Kirsch turned his attention to the fiery redhead and he couldn't help but let his eyes rake over her tall frame. His eyes must have lingered a little too long on her chest because he felt Danny thump his arm. Snapping out of it he turned to address her.

'Sorry Lawrence but you're one tall hottie!'

'You're disgusting, are you going to let us in or what?'

'Oh yeah of course' he stepped aside to let them both in, pointing ahead as they walked down the hallway and into the lounge, his eyes may have checked out Danny's ass when she walked by.

...

Laura spotted Carmilla almost instantly. Her usual mess of curls was pulled back into a pony tail, her fringe still fell just above her eyes. Laura then looked at Carmilla's eyes, she was wearing smoky eyeshadow and thick black eye liner that had a slight flick at the end and her lips were coated in dark red lip stick. Carmilla was wearing a white and black lacy shirt tucked into a pair of small denim black shorts which she'd accompanied with long black knee high socks and a pair of black boots with black and white skull laces. Laura felt heat rush through her body at the sight and this was when she decided that it would be a good time to get herself a drink.

Carmilla looked up when she saw the blonde leave and she smirked at the flushed expression that Laura had. This was the reaction she was hoping for, after being blown off by Laura for the past two weeks she'd wanted to show the blonde that she was missing out and that she didn't deserve to get blown off. Her first mission was to make Laura blush, mission complete!

* * *

Laura sat with Lafontaine and Perry across the room Carmilla was busy talking to some girl from her art class. Which she'd been doing for most of night, not once had she came over to see Laura and the blonde was starting to get irritated.

'Why won't she come over?!'

'Um maybe you should go over there?'

'If I go over there I'll look needy!'

'You ARE needy.' They winced when Perry gave them a sharp prod shaking her head in disapproval before she turned to address Laura herself.

'What Sus...Lafontaine means to say is maybe Carmilla's waiting for you to make truth e first move?'

'You think so?'

'Well she keeps on looking over here so I think she wants you to move first.'

'You're totally right, okay I'm going in...wish me luck.' Laura stood with a determined look in her eye as she made her way over to where the brunette stood. She mentally prepared herself as she leant in to tap Carmilla on the shoulder, watching and waiting as she slowly turned around. Seeing Laura brought that familiar mischievous smirk back and she arched her brow signalling for the other girl to speak.

'Are you going to speak to me at all tonight Carm?'

'We're speaking right now Cupcake.'

'You know what I mean, eugh you can be so irritating sometimes!'

'Well you must inspire it in me.'

'Shut up, do you want to dance?'

Carmilla smiled smugly before turning to the girl she'd been talking to 'thanks for the help Elsie, you're a life safer. If you'll excuse me'

With that she grabbed Laura's hand guiding her to a less crowded spot before pulling her close. Her hands trailed along Laura's hips as they swayed to the beat, never breaking eye contact as they moved closer following each other's rhythm. Carmilla could feel Laura's breathe hitching and she moved to whisper in her ear.

'Can we go somewhere quieter Cupcake?'

At a nod from Laura, Carmilla linked their fingers, pulling the girl through the crowd as they made their way through the house. Carmilla pushed the door open pulling Laura outside as she led her onto the patio. Seeing a bench they sat down looking out at the stars.

...

'Why did you want to come outside Carm?'

'It was just getting too crowded in there. The more I thought about spending time with those lackwits the more I disliked the idea so I brought the party here.'

'You didn't seem to mind spending time with that girl.'

'Who? Elsie? She's just a girl from my art class.'

'Must be some girl, you spent the night with her. You didn't even speak to me.'

At this Carmilla stood up, anger flashing through her face as she spoke. 'I'm speaking to you now, you sound like a jealous ex or something. What I can't talk to anyone other than you? Is that it?!'

'No I never said that, I'm just saying that it would be nice if you didn't ignore me the whole night!' Laura was standing up too at this point, her arms shaking with frustration.

'You want to talk about ignoring people? You have been blowing me off and avoiding me for the past two weeks! And for what Laura? So you could spend time with your new girlfriend Xena?!'

'Woah, woah, woah Danny is not my girlfriend besides I haven't been...I had my reasons.'

'Cut the crap Laura, I don't care what your reasons are you left me defenseless for two weeks!'

'Defenseless? What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'Just forget it.'

'No tell me what you meant by that!'

'Why do you care? You've been too oblivious when I needed you.'

'Don't call me oblivious! Maybe if you actually told me what's going on instead of hiding everything from me then I'd be able to help.'

'I don't have to tell you everything, I didn't want to tell you I just wanted you to be there for me, I needed someone...no I needed you and you were too busy with Xena to even notice.'

'Don't you dare make out like I'm not there for you, I always am and if you must know I was planning a surprise for you, that's what I was doing with Danny. I thought because we have been friends for almost 9 years I'd surprise you, do something nice but you just don't want anyone to care, you can't stand the idea of letting anyone in because you're so scared of letting people see that you're not the badass you lead everyone to believe.'

'And you're a child, you don't understand anything about obligation or pressure. You think you can analyze everyone, that I can be another journalism project that you can write about. You think I have all of these problems that you can fix well you can't! You can't talk to me about not letting anyone in and act like you have no problems, you're scared of cars Laura and how about you stop trying to talk about my deeply painful past and sort out your own mess. I don't want your damn surprise!'

Carmilla had tears in her eyes as she spoke, angry tears and for a second she wanted to hug Laura. Laura who had hurt flashing in her eyes as she struggled to keep in her own tears but Carmilla was too emotional. She felt trapped and as though she would break in an instant, so she left. She didn't just walk, she ran. She ran away from obligation and pain, away from the girl she'd just broken.

Her head was swimming as the tears poured down her cheeks and she tried to keep running when a pair of strong hands grabbed her, blinking through the tears she looked up and into the familiar pair of warm brown eyes as she buried her face in their chest. Their arms coming round to envelope her in a protective hug.

'It's going to be okay Kitty, I'm here. It's okay.'


	22. In the pouring rain

**Author's Note: two in one day I'm on a roll! This one maybe makes up for the angst in the last one but we'll see. Shorter than the last one too but quality not quantity answer I sound weird...also we get to find out about why Will's really here so buckle up creampuffs and enjoy! :D **

* * *

Will sat with Carmilla. They sat in Will's old room, Carmilla sat crouched in the corner her legs were shaking and her lip was trembling as she cried into his shoulder. Her eyes were scrunched closed and the only thing she could feel was Will's hand running calming circles up and down her back.

'Kitty it will be okay'

'Laura's never going to forgive me.'

'Don't be an idiot Carm, she tried phoning you last night and you didn't pick up'

'I didn't want her to yell at me'

'She was probably calling to sort things out.'

'She'll hate me Will.'

'She could never hate you Carmilla.'

'I was so harsh, I...I...just was so upset and I needed her to be there for me but she was too busy and she said I never opened up and I just can't Will. I can't do it, I can't tell her and she can't know...she just can't know anything, Laura can't see me like this. I need to be strong for her, I failed her.'

'Stop right now'

'So now you're mad at me too? Why do I screw everything up? Why do people always get angry at me?'

...

Carmilla cried harder, her fists starting to pummel the wall before Will grabbed her hand stopping her in mid flow.

'I'm not mad at you, you don't have to be strong Carm you're allowed to break down and you're allowed to want people to care. You've got to quit beating yourself up just because Mum drummed it into you that you have to be strong all of the time. Laura won't leave if you let her in but we both know you have a tendency to shut people out when you're feeling the most alone. You and Laura will fix it because you love her and she loves you.'

'She doesn't love me, not after this'

'If she didn't love you then why was she trying to help? Why did she fight so hard? She loves you and one day you are going to see that.'

'Thanks Will, why are you here anyway, I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another term?'

'About 2 weeks ago Laura called me and said she wanted to surprise you to celebrate 9 years of friendship and that she was worried about you so I came home.'

'I'm a jerk.'

Yeah...what's going on Kitty? Why is Laura worried about you?'

'Mother's been on my case a lot more recently.'

'First off she's not here so you don't need to call her Mother, her nickname in my phone is 'Old Hag' so yeah...and she's never been good with her anger you know that. Always takes it out on the wrong people. I can have a word with her if you want?'

'You don't need to do that'

'Is it just her or is there something else bothering you?'

'I want to kiss her all the time Will, I just want to hold her and tell her how I feel but I don't want to ruin our friendship which I guess I already did last night.'

'Who do you want to kiss, Mum?' At this Carmilla practically growled punching his arm as he grinned.

'you'll have to tell me because I have no idea who you're talking about' he feigned innocence looking at the brunette in mock confusion.

'don't make me say her name'

'I need to know which girl you're in looooooove with'

'Laura...I love Laura.'

'You should tell her like now! I'll walk you round.'

'Just...wait I can't tell her Will, I need time to calm down and think about things.'

'Okay Kitty, do I get my real hug now or are you going to cry all over me again?'

...

Carmilla rolled her eyes moving to stand up when her eyes fell on what Will was wearing. Will was currently wearing some light greeny-brown cargo pants tucked into big black boots. He was wearing a green tank top covered by an army jacket, a badge sewn to the sleeve and around his neck he had a dogtag chain, his name and birth date engraved on it. Carmilla looked up at Will as realization hit her and suddenly her anger had returned, her fists shaking as she gave him a expression mixed with anger, hurt and disgust.

'Please tell me you're going to a fancy dress party'

'Kitty just let me explain'

Explain what Will? How you lied to me? How you said you were studying to be a Doctor when you went and did...THIS?!'

'I was going to tell you...when the time was right.'

'When the time was right?! So you chose tonight after my fight with Laura?!'

'Just listen to me.'

'I don't want to listen to you, you're a lying bastard. You could die out there!'

'I'm sorry that I lied, I didn't want to hurt you.'

'Oh how considerate of you?! Thank you so much for keeping such a huge part of your life from me, now I know you didn't want to hurt me I can feel so happy that you're going off to die!' Her voice was so sarcastically venomous as she glared at him.

'Carmilla please'

'No, you're leaving me. You're just a liar, you promised you wouldn't lie to me. I HATE YOU.' With that she stormed out of the room, fresh tears already streaming down her face as she slammed the front door shut, turning to walk down the road.

* * *

It was gone 11pm when Laura's phone went off, her sleepy eyes fluttering open at the sound of her phone beeping. Confused she reached over sighing when she saw through message pop up on her screen. Throwing the covers off of her body she made her way downstairs clad in an oversized t-shirt and flannel pants.

She opened the door and her eyes widened as she saw Carmilla stood, drenched from rain water. Laura could see the puffy eyes even through the rain and all she wanted to do was hold the brunette.

'Carmilla...are you okay?'

'No.'

'What happened?'

'You should have every reason to hate me'

'I could never hate you Carmilla.'

'Why not? I do.'

'Don't say that.'

'I just came to say that I'm sorry, really sorry'

'Please don't walk away again. Come inside, I can help you please.'

Carmilla let herself be guided into the house, letting a soft hand pull her upstairs. She sat on the bed as Laura ran to get her a towel. Within seconds Laura had returned holding a pile of towels which she proceeded to wrap around Carmilla's freezing form. Carmilla felt so distant that she just let Laura wrap towels around her body as the blonde made her into a towel cacoon.

She thinks she remembers Laura asking if she wanted some hot chocolate but her head was pounding and her mind was screaming at her to say something but words failed her so instead she stayed hidden in her cacoon, her arms hugging into her body as she buried herself further. She felt her body tense when Laura's hand came to wipe away the tears that she forgot were falling, flinching as she tried to move away. Laura got up and Carmilla panicked, she wanted to shout for Laura to stay but the blonde was already half way across the room.

Laura returned holding something, extending her arm so that Carmilla could see. Carmilla snuck a glance, poking her hand out to pluck the toy out of Laura's hands before retracting her hand as she pulled the toy to her chest dipping her head to hide her face behind the toy.

Laura smiled at Carmilla's innocence, the sight of the brunette huddled in towels holding a stitch toy made her feel protective. This was the Carmilla that no one else saw; the softer side to her usually harsh exterior. Carmilla reminded her of a panther, fierce and scary to most but soft and beautiful to those who took the time to get to know it.

...

'Do you think you can talk about it?' Receiving a nod Laura waited watching as Carmilla's head poked out of the towel, turning to Laura with saddened eyes.

'Will...he...he...joined the army.'

'Oh. Wait that's really amazing Carm, you must be so proud of him! Aren't you proud?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Some soldiers don't come back, he's the only family that cares about me and he's leaving me' Laura's heart broke when she heard how fragile Carmilla's voice sounded, and not a second later Laura had shuffled closer to her towel cacoon enveloping her in a warm hug, one that surprisingly Carmilla didn't flinch at, instead she let Laura nestle into her towel padding.

'Will is going to come back'

'How do you know that?'

'The good guys always come back to their families, that's how every good movie ends!'

'I don't want him to go'

'I know Carm, it will be okay. Besides I'm your family too and I'm not going anywhere.'

'But what about our argument? You said I didn't open up...'

'You turned up at my house during pouring rain to talk to me, if that's not opening up I don't know what is?!'

'But you said' Laura leant in to kiss Carmilla's cheek, her thumb tracing patterns on the brunette's skin as she relaxed into Laura's touch. They stayed like that for a while both enjoying the comfortable silence before Laura poked Carmilla a grin on her face.

'Carm you're E.T!'

'I'm what?'

'You know, E.T phone home' Laura did her best impression using a towel to wrap around her head as she stuck out her finger repeating the line in her E.T. voice and for the first time that night Carmilla laughed, a loud belly laugh throwing her head back as her famous smile appeared on her face. Looking at Laura she knew she was in so much deeper than she thought, she knew she was in love with the dork beside her.


	23. Surprise part 1

**Author's Note: Fluff awaits for these final two chapters before the next time jump and we're one step closer to finding out what surprises Laura planned for Carmilla. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :3**

* * *

Laura woke up early, rolling over she smiled at the familiar mop of brown hair sprawled across the pillow. She reached over to gently push some hair out of Carmilla's face, her hand lingering briefly on the smooth skin along her temple before she snapped herself out of it. Carmilla had been staying over a lot recently, she came over on the Monday crying and after wrapping Carmilla up like a cacoon and giving her Stitch she'd found out that, that was the night Will had gone back to Iraq.

Carmilla had said her tearful farewell and made him promise 'not to die' on her before she collapsed in Laura's arms, Carmilla had slept curled up against Laura's chest that night and she'd stayed over most nights since then. Carmilla had gone home on the Wednesday, had her phone 'confiscated' but then returned to Laura's on the Thursday. It was now Saturday and Laura had to put her plan into action.

...

Carmilla could feel the bed dipping and she tried her best to subtly wriggle herself further away from the blonde. Truthfully she'd stirred briefly when she head Laura get up to go downstairs but after stealing Laura's yellow pillow she had soon drifted back into a peaceful sleep. One which was now being disturbed.

Hearing a soft voice calling here name she buried her head further under the pillow as she pretended to go back to sleep. The voice started to get louder and a hand was gently shaking her and with cat like instincts Carmilla swotted the hand away, she smiled victoriously when she heard Laura shriek retracting her hand. Only one problem Laura now knew she was awake.

'Carm come on, it's time to wake up.' Through the pillow Laura heard Carmilla's muffled voice 'wake me up once it's past 1pm!'

'If you don't wake up now my plans will be ruined, come on Carm please!' Grumbling Carmilla peaked out from behind the pillow, her face layered with sleep and her hair sticking up from how she'd been lying. Laura couldn't help but chuckle at how disorientated Carmilla looked. It was at times like this that Carmilla reminded Laura of a kitten; a small, very grumpy kitten.

'Can't you tell me what we're doing Cupcake? I want to know why I'm up at this ungodly hour?!'

'Then I'll lose my air of mystery won't I?' Laura had imitated Carmilla perfectly, even her voice was spot on and if anyone else was there she'd have been given a round of applause but instead she received a scowl.

'I don't talk like that.'

'You sooooo do Carm!'

'Whatever. Can't your plans wait until a more convenient time?'

'If I change our plans you'll sleep until 5pm again!'

'That sounds like a plan, night Cupcake' Carmilla attempted to pull the covers back over her head but it was too late Laura was quicker, before Carmilla could even reach for truth e covers Laura had thrown them off taking a few pillows with it. Carmilla could only groan as Laura ran over to the window throwing the curtains over. Laura scoffed as Carmilla threw her arms over her face to block out the sunlight.

'Aaaaaaaghhhh my eyes! It burns!' Laura couldn't help but smirk at how dramatic Carmilla was being.

'What are you a vampire or something?!'

'Hey I could be a vampire! Maybe that's why I don't invite you to my house...'

'Yeah, yeah you need to get up and get dressed big day ahead of us!'

'As cute as your excitement is Cupcake, can it wait until I'm not half asleep?'

* * *

Carmilla looked at herself in the mirror, her hands coming to fiddle nervously with her shirt. Laura had been constantly reminding Carmilla that she had to dress nice meaning no ripped jeans or knee high socks.

Before Will had gone back Carmilla had dragged him shopping with her to find an outfit for today. After a lot of fighting over who would pay, Will had managed to distract Carmilla with skull ties so that he could pay for her clothes. Carmilla protested a lot and they eventually came to a compromise with Carmilla paying for his lunch (she still remained completely unaware to the fact that Will slipped the money for his lunch back into her purse when she went to the bathroom!)

She bit her lip nervously as she rearranged her hair for the third time, she didn't know why she was so nervous, Laura had seen her dressed up before but this time she had no idea what Carmilla would be wearing and Carmilla wanted to give the blonde a surprise of her own. Giving herself a reassuring nod she made her way out of the bathroom, stopping as she reached Laura's bedroom door.

...

Laura smiled at her appearance, she couldn't wait for Carmilla to finish getting ready and she was all too excited about surprising Carmilla. Her thoughts drifted back to a few days ago when they had to walk back from Danny's house. Danny had offered to get her Mum to drive them back but Laura had freaked, bolting out the door in tears. Carmilla found her sat by their swings, they sat there for at least an hour and not once did Carmilla try and talk about why Laura had freaked out. Instead the brunette grabbed Laura's hand and they waltzed, Laura's head against Carmilla's shoulder as the brunette sung softly to her.

A knock on her door snapped Laura out of her thoughts and she moved to open the door. Carmilla stood on the other side looking apprehensive. Laura's face turned into a giant grin when she took in Carmilla's appearance. Carmilla was wearing a pair of dark brown/black pants with a white dress shirt. Over her shirt she had burgundy suspenders and covering the suspenders she was wearing a tweed brown jacket with darker brown shoulder pads. To top it all off Carmilla was even wearing a red bow tie. Laura squealed pointing at Carmilla and then squealing some more before practically knocking her over in an excited hug. When they broke apart Carmilla was smirking.

'I take it you like my outfit then Cupcake?'

'Like it? I freaking love it, you look amazing Carm! I didn't even know you had these clothes!'

'I didn't but when you said to dress nice for our surprise I dragged Will out and we bought these. I wanted to surprise you'

'You definitely surprised me, just wow you look...okay so my best friend looks very Dapper.'

'Thank you...Laura you look...' Carmilla took in Laura's appearance and yet again she was reminded of how much she loved her. Laura wore a pastel blue dress with white polka dots, the dress was sleeveless with a darted bust with a pleated skirt that fell just below her knee. Her usually straight hair had little waves to it and a braid front near the front of her hair curled into the waves naturally.

'Laura you look beautiful' Laura blushed whispering a shy thank you as she bit her lip under Carmilla's stare. Laura wasn't used to this level of adoration, she felt all warm and bashful. Regaining some composure Laura grinned at Carmilla before stepping back.

'Watch this Carm' Carmilla watched as Laura began to slowly soon around, her dress twirling as she laughed and repeated 'you spin me right round.' Carmilla laughed as the blonde stopped spinning looking a little dizzy, her hands already reaching to steady the smaller girl. They stood still for some time just looking at one another before Laura sprung back into action pulling Carmilla with her.

* * *

'Are your eyes closed?'

'Cupcake, I'm wearing a blindfold' Carmilla sighed knowing that Laura would be pouting on the other side of her blindfold so she quickly added 'yes my eyes are closed.'

'Good! Don't want you spoiling the surprise now do we?'

'Oh of course not' Carmilla's voice was dripping with sarcasm, earning her a sharp nudge from the blonde.

'I worked hard on this so at least act like you care.'

'Hey! Of course I care Laura. How much further do we have to walk?'

'...anddddd we're here. Okay stay here'

'Like I could go anywhere?! Did you bring me out here so you could kill me because at least bring me dinner first!'

'At least one of those is true'

'What the fuck?!' Carmilla panicked whipping off the blindfold to look at Laura with a mixture of confusion and fear.

As her eyes adjusted Carmilla calmed down realizing that she wasn't about to die. They stood in a forest, trees towering over them like an overgrown canopy. As she looked around Carmilla could see that fairy lights were strung up lighting a blanket laid on the floor. She could see a giant hamper filled with little sandwiches, snacks and fizzy pop. Plastic glasses and plates scattered around the blanket with serviettes under knives and forks. Finally her eyes fell back to the small girl stood infront of her and she grinned. A warm smile taking over her face as she let Laura take her hand, guiding her over to the blanket.

'This is incredible Laura.'

'This is only part of my surprise Carm'

'Well you really pulled out all of the stops, Cupcake I'm impressed.'

'I did so buckle up Carm and enjoy the many surprises I have in store!'


	24. Surprise Part 2

**Author's Note: Surprise Part 2. What has Laura gotten Carmilla? Will she finally admit her feelings? (Just for the note there will be a time jump after this chapter) anyway I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

'What's so funny?'

'It's nothing...just that your Dad is really protective and is always offering to give you lifts, texts you constantly to make sure you're okay but he just let you bring me to a picnic in a forest?!'

'He may have put a can of bear spray and a rape whistle in our picnic hamper...'

'So how on earth did you manage to pull all of this off?'

'I may have entrusted some people to help me prepare'

'So the dimwit squad helped you organize, you told the neurotic ginger we were going to be in a forest alone?!'

'I may have forgotten to mention that part'

'You're one of a kind Cupcake.'

'You know it! Now shut up and try this!' Before Carmilla could protest Laura had shoved a sandwich in her face. Letting out a noise of shock Carmilla ate the sandwich her face scrunching up with annoyance. The sandwich was fine but it was so tiny that it was gone in an instant.

'Don't you like it? I put jam on them because I know you like it and eugh I should have checked' Laura was cut off by a hand clamping around her mouth watching as Carmilla shook her head.

'Cupcake I love them but they're tiny! Why are they so damn small?!'

'They're finger foods Carm, they're meant to be tiny.'

'Seriously?! They look like mouse food!'

...

'You really are full of surprises today.' Carmilla looked at the girl with disbelief watching as Laura produced a piece of chocolate cake from the hamper.

'Always the tone of surprise.'

'In a good way Cutie, so are you going to give me some cake?'

'Yes, yes of course!' Laura grabs the fork scooping a piece of cake onto it before bringing it to hover infront of Carmilla's lips. Laura smirked teasingly raising her eyebrow expectantly at the brunette. Carmilla rolled her eyes but leant forward to eat the piece of cake, moaning appreciatively at the taste. The sound igniting something inside Laura and she had to look away from Carmilla's lips.

'Did you make this?' Carmilla mumbles through the cake drawing Laura's attention back.

'Mum made it, I made the cookies!'

'Tell your Mum her cakes are the best.'

'Oh she knows but I'll pass on the sentiment.'

...

Carmilla sat back as Laura retrieved her iPod, placing it in her speakers as a familiar song came on and Carmilla's face lit up. Without a word Carmilla stood up extending her hand to pull Laura to her feet. Smiling she smoothly pulled Laura closer moving Laura's arm to rest on her waist as they moved to the music.

Carmilla could only smile down at Laura as they shared a bashful smile. Carmilla took this opportunity to spin Laura twirling her as the music picked up and once again she felt the need to serenade her in song. Her lips coming to sing sweetly in Laura's ear.

_If your heart wears thin _

_I will hold you up_

_And I will hide you when it gets too much _

_I'll be right beside you _

Laura let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in as Carmilla continued to sing, her warm breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and in that moment Laura knew that she wanted Carmilla to sing to her all the time. She wanted to feel the tingle when Carmilla held her hand and the rush when they waltzed, she wanted Carmilla.

* * *

'Present time!'

'Okay, they're not much Cupcake and if I knew you were planning this I would have came more prepared but yeah, here you go' Carmilla thrust a little present wrapped in tissue paper in Laura's lap followed by a bigger box and a piece of A3 card.

Grinning Laura opened the box to find a bunch of different sugary treats ranging from lollipops and candy canes to cookies and cupcakes. All layered with little tags written in cursive to describe what each treat was. Carmilla had even made some cookies decorated in icing pens each with different facial expressions, a touch that made Laura giggle as she moved to bite into one of them.

Next Laura looked at the card. Carmilla had drawn her a picture something she did often but this time it was much more detailed. This picture featured both Laura and Carmilla sitting down in what looked like a fort. They were both laughing and Laura had a half eaten cookie in her hand. Carmilla had the Stitch toy in here lap and both were red from laughing too much. Carmilla was wearing her moon sign shirt and Laura an oversized Harry Potter shirt. Laura could see that Carmilla included her window where she could see an image of a sun with a rainbow sketched beside it.

'Carm this is amazing! I'm going to frame it, it can go next to that picture of us from our trip to the Zoo! Thank you so much for drawing something so special for me.' Carmilla blushed whispering for Laura to open the final present, watching as Laura's eyes widened as she took in this last present.

'Will you put it on me?'

Carmilla nodded moving to fasten her gift around Laura's wrist. Grinning Laura looked down at her wrist trying desperately to keep herself from squealing. After a few seconds she couldn't contain her excitement and a loud squeak escaped her lips. Looking down Laura took in Carmilla's present, Carmilla had made her a friendship bracelet but not just any friendship bracelet. A friendship bracelet with **Tardises **on it!

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Laura choruses hugging Carmilla tightly the grin implanted firmly on her face.

* * *

'So I only got you one present but it's a big one. One I know for a fact you'll love!'

'Is that so?'

'YES! Close your eyes for a minute'

'Is that really necessary Cupcake?'

'Quit asking questions and close your eyes!'

'Geez you can be so bossy sometimes!' Carmilla waited as Laura scurried off to retrieve her present, she didn't dare open her eyes knowing it would cause Laura to pout for the tears of the day and as cute as she found the pouting blonde she was actually excited to let the blonde surprise her again. At the sound of Laura returning she relaxed, waiting as Laura started to speak.

'I have been planning this for a while now and I just hope you like it. You can...you can open you eyes now'

Carmilla opened her eyes and immediately she was captivated by the small, black kitten sat in Laura's hands. Her mouth falling open in shock as she looked from Laura and back to the kitten. Disbelief written all over her face.

'What...Laura...wait you didn't?!'

'Oh but I did!'

'You got me a kitten?!' This was the most excited Laura had ever seen Carmilla, her usually smirking face now filled with a childlike innocence as a shit-eating grin took over her face, her eyes shimmering as she stared back at the girl.

'Do you want to hold her Carm?' Laura couldn't help but laugh at the eager nod she received and the bright smile on the brunette's face as Laura handed her the kitten. Carmilla cradled the kitten, hugging it to her chest as she purred softly, rubbing herself against Carmilla's skin. Carmilla lifted the kitten up in the air, bringing her down to meet her face as she placed a gentle kiss on the small nose, laughing when the kitten scrunched up here nose and started wriggling in Carmilla's arms.

'You're so cute, aren't you baby girl? Yes you're so adorable and wow your fur is so soft.' Carmilla cooed stroking the kitten softly, her grin widening when it meowed affectionately. Finally Carmilla brought her attention back to Laura.

'Laura Hollis I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you. You don't know how happy you've made me, thank you so much'

'You're most welcome Carmilla I can already tell how much you love this Kitty. So what are you going to call her?' Carmilla looked down at the furball curled up in her lap, studying her for a minute before she looked back at Laura with a grin.

'I think I'll call her Laura, do you like that name Kitty? Do you like being called Laura?' Receiving a gentle meow in return Carmilla took that as confirmation, nodding back to Laura.

'She likes that name, I'm definitely calling her Laura, I mean look how cute she is!' Laura smiled at Carmilla with such adoration and she could feel herself getting all walm and fuzzy again.

* * *

It was in that moment that Laura decided that this was the perfect time to tell Carmilla how she felt, it was now or never.

'Carm I need to tell you something.'

'Is everything okay Laura?'

'Yes everything's fine, great even I just...Carmilla Karnstein I lo...' Laura was cut off by the sound of Carmilla's ringtone snapping them both out of their conversation. Smiling apologetically Carmilla looked at her phone and seeing who was calling her, she answered straight away.

_'Mother what is it?'_

_'Don't take that tone with me young Lady!'_

_'There was no tone Mother. I was simply asking a question.'_

_'There is no simple with you, where are you? You're supposed to be at home!'_

_'I'm with Laura, I'll be home later...'_

_'No you insolent girl you'll get home now.'_

_'Can't I just come home later?'_

_'You will do as I say you useless child!'_

_'...yes Mother, I'm on my way.'_

Carmilla hung up, hanging her head as she turned to Laura, her eyes full of sadness as she started to get up. Laura sprung up too moving her hand to grab Carmilla's in an attempt to stop her from leaving.

'Does she always speak to you like that?'

'Yes...don't worry Cupcake I'm used to it, she's called me worse.' Laura could hear the underlying pain in Carmilla's voice as she spoke and once again her heart ached for the brunette.

'Do you need me to walk you home?'

'No sweetheart that's okay, I'm probably just going to run home.'

'What about little Laura?'

'Can she stay at yours for tonight? I'll sneak her into my house tomorrow.'

'Of course,' Laura turns to the furry Laura and grins 'we'll have fun together won't we Laura?'

'Thanks Cupcake, I'm really sorry but I have to go' Laura nodded watching as Carmilla sprinted off, her eyes lingering on Carmilla's distant form. She really did look incredible in that outfit. As soon as she was sure Carmilla had gone she let out a frustrated scream, trust her to be interrupted just as she was about to tell Carmilla how she felt, _flaming typical! _


	25. Worst crush ever

**Author's Note: Chapter 25 and it's the time jump! Carmilla is 16 and Laura is almost 16. Prepare for fluff, fun and drama in these upcoming chapters. Laura has something big to tell the gang, how will Carmilla respond to Laura's news? So buckle up creampuffs and I hope you enjoy!**

Laura sat under her duvet, a box of half eaten cookies next to her. Her attention on her laptop screen as she watched yet another episode of Doctor Who. Laura stared as Karen Gillan came on screen as she tried to keep thinking about her and not about certain brunettes who kept her up most of the night.

Carmilla had phoned Laura in a panic practically crying, it only took a glance outside for Laura to realise why the brunette was so upset. There had been a thunder storm which resulted in Carmilla crying down the phone to Laura.

Laura had told Carmilla to skype her and when Carmilla finally came online, Laura could see that she was huddled with Laura (the cat) under a pile of blankets. Ever since Carmilla was little she'd been scared of thunder storms and loud noises so it had become a regular occurrence for Carmilla to call Laura who always stayed on the phone or on Skype until Carmilla was calm enough to go to sleep.

Laura smiled at the memory of the previous night and how adorable Carmilla had looked hidden under the blankets petting Laura as she purred against Carmilla's chest. _Stop it Laura! You just think she's attractive because you've been friends for so long, now look at Amy Pond she's hot and her hair's so long and flowing...but you can't play with her curls...Damn it!_

_..._

Laura bit her lip trying to push the thought out of her mind when her Skype started ringing. Her eyes widened as she saw the caller ID flash up on the screen with a picture of Carmilla, Laura and Laura (the cat). Quickly smoothing her hair Laura answered the call a light blush forming on her cheeks as she took in the brunette.

_Hey Cupcake, why's your face red? Were you reading Harry Potter fanfiction again?!_

_Nooooo! So what are you doing up so early? You're usually asleep until 4!_

_I was talking to Will _

_How is he now?_

_Recovering as best he can, Mattie was a close friend so he's taking it pretty hard but he's in good shape._

_Do you know when he'll be back next? _

_Soon hopefully, he said he'd be back for new year's _

_So he's not here for Christmas? _

_He better be, I can't take another holiday alone with my Mother _

_You can always come round to my house again like you did last Christmas _

_I think I'd like that very much _

Laura thought she saw a blush forming on Carmilla's cheeks as she gave her a shy smile, this was when Laura's eyes studied the rest of her face, her eyes lingering for a little too long on what appeared to be a bruise near Carmilla's right eye. Laura didn't realise how long she'd been staring until she heard Carmilla calling her name bringing her back to reality. A violent blush forming on Laura's cheeks embarrassed at being caught staring.

_Laura why are you staring? _

_Oh sorry I...um..._

_I know I'm hot as hell with bed hair and the lack of caffeine in my system but save the drooling for later yeah?!_

_I was not...I'm not...you...I... _Laura stuttered panicking, her face turning to confusion as Carmilla gave her that winning smirk

_I've officially rendered Laura Hollis speechless who knew it would only take my sleep deprived state to finally do it?!_

_You Jerk! It will take a lot more than that to shut me up!_

_Oh really? Like what?_

_Like I'm going to just tell you! ...Carm what happened to your f- _Laura was cut off when Carmilla ducked out of the frame and Laura could hear her telling someone to come here. A second later Carmilla had sat back down clutching a black cat who was trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

_Laura say hello to Laura _

Laura couldn't stop the grin forming as she watched Carmilla start to wave Laura's paw towards the webcam.

_See she's saying hello aren't you Laura? _

_I'm guessing your Mum's not in?_

_Right you are Cupcake, Laura's been pissy with me for not letting her in the house, I have to wait until my Mother goes to work it's exhausting! _

_I can imagine! Just bring her to mine again, you know my Mum loves cats. _

_Would you like to go visit Laura's Mum? _ Laura laughs when she sees Carmilla moving Laura's little head to make her nod.

_Great I'll tell my Mum. So did you get any sleep last night Carm? _

_Not much but it's fine, Laura and I looked out at the stars and then when she finally went to sleep I watched the sunrise. _

_You really should sleep Carm, it's not good for your health _

_Am I speaking to Laura Hollis or Lola Perry?!_

_I'm just looking out for you, besides when you don't get enough sleep you are really grumpy so it's purely selfish as to why I want you to get some sleep_

_'Sure it is Cutie, Laura and I have to go now. She's going to help me do my chores, isn't that right?' _

Laura watched as Carmilla spoke to the cat like she could understand, gave Laura one last paw wave before signing off stating she would call her. Once Carmilla had signed off Laura smiled before realisation hit her and she pushed the laptop aside slumping on the bed as her head hit the pillow..._worst crush ever!_

* * *

Danny stood outside the empty sports club clad in a long baseball shirt and knee high shorts. Her long hair was tied in a pony and she was sporting an irritated expression. She glanced at her watch again, tapping her foot impatiently as she turned to leave when the doors flew open and Carmilla waltzed in.

Carmilla wore a pair of long black gym shorts with a navy tank top, over the tank top she was wearing a black jacket. She held a pair of black fingerless boxing gloves and like Danny she Also had her hair pulled back with the exception of her fringe which fell slightly above her eye.

'You're late Karnstein.'

'I'm never late, everyone else is just simply early'

'For someone who claims to hate those films you sure do quote them a lot'

'Whatever Lawrence, aren't you supposed to be teaching me something?'

'We have the space for about an hour before lessons so let's just get started.'

...

'Aaaah fuck, damn it' Carmilla groaned as she tried to block Danny's hit like the redhead taught her but she was too slow and Danny hit the side of her face causing her to stumble back in pain.

Danny rushed over in concern, tossing her gloves off as she moved to study Carmilla's face. Carmilla flinched as Danny moved to carefully turn her face to get a closer look at any marks formed. Danny's eyes widened as she moved her hand over the side of Carmilla's face, make-up rubbing off to reveal a purple bruise by the side of her eye.

'Woah what the hell Xena?! Get your man hands off of me!'

'I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, I didn't mean to hit you that hard...'

'I can take it, I don't need a nurse.'

'I think you do because I definitely didn't give you that shiner' Danny raised her eyebrows giving Carmilla a look that clearly said _'what the hell is going on?'_

At this Carmilla's face contorted in anger, her whole body shaking with a mixture of rage and panic as she turned to Danny, a fierce look on her face.

'JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS XENA. I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!' and with that Carmilla stormed out of the room leaving Danny confused and alone.

...

Sighing Danny got up, putting the boxing equipment back before leaving the room, she was so lost in thought that she walked into Kirsch, her belongings falling to the floor. Bending down to get them, she angrily looked up to tell him to watch where he was going when she noticed his apologetic expression, his eyes were wide and he reminded her of a puppy.

'Sorry Bro, here let me get your stuff' Kirsch offered bending down but Danny shrugged him off standing up with all of her belongings.

'I don't need you to get them for me and I'm not your bro'

'I was just trying to be chivalrous and I call everyone bro, it's like an equal thing ya know?'

'Look popped collar I need to go so do you mind getting out of my way?!'

'Is it your lady time? I heard people get grumpy when it is, my sister's always moody when it's her time. I have paracetamol in my bag if you need some.'

'First of all just because a girl has emotions doesn't mean she's automatically on her period and second of all asking me that is just plain rude!'

'Come on bro, I was only trying to be nice'

'Go be nice to your girlfriend Kirsch, i'm busy'

'I don't have a girlfriend anymore, we broke up over the summer'

'Aw did she finally see sense and dump your sorry ass?'

'No she didn't, I broke up with her!'

'Let me guess to be with another "hottie"?'

'You know what? No! I'm a faithful guy, I don't stray...she cheated on me.' Danny suddenly felt incredibly guilty as she took in his hurt expression.

'Kirsch I'm really sorry I didn't mean...'

'Yeah you did, I'll see you around Summer Pyscho.'

* * *

Laura paced around the courtyard, she was waiting for the others to join her for lunch and she was stressing. She kept thinking about Carmilla and how to tell her, maybe if she just told her that she was gay it would be easier. She didn't even know why she hadn't said anything, after almost telling her everything the year before there was never a good time.

Exams were taken, Will went back to Iraq, Will came back from Iraq, there just never seemed to be a good moment but Laura was determined to tell the brunette today she just had no idea what to say. Laura recited several different versions of how she'd tell Carmilla about her being gay.

_'So Carm why don't we play never have I ever, I'll go first never have I ever been straight.' No not that okay try again Laura..._

_'Carmilla I'm going to order a pizza but it's only for people who are gay so I can eat it!' This is so stupid, just say it Hollis!_

_'Carm i'm gay...' _

_'Ooooh I could bake a cake and write it on...or cookies! I could tie a note to Laura, that could totally work!' _

'I like the first one the best.' Laura spun around her eyes widening as she saw Lafontaine stood behind her, a bemused expression on their face.

'Oh my...oh Lafontaine oh wow gosh I um...how much of that did you hear?'

'I've been here for the past 10 minutes so all of it.'

'Damn it!' Laura sat down on the bench, her head in hands as she berated herself. Her head rising when she felt their hand on her shoulder.

'Hey crushesoncarmilla it's cool, you have been good enough to call me my preferred pronouns the least I can do is respect your sexual orientation' Laura blinked back some tears wrapping her arms to give them a giant hug whispering many thank yous into their neck. This was when they were joined by Danny and Perry.

'Hey...guys, what's up?' Laura turned to them both, breathing out heavily before she nodded to herself as she spoke.

'...okay I've wanted to tell you all for a while now but I...um...I'

'Take your time Sweetie'

Laura gave Perry a grateful smile before continuing 'I'm gay, like I um...I like girls...one in particular'

'About time Hollis! I'm proud of you Laura' Laura blushed grinning at Danny before turning to see Perry's stiff features. Her eyes flashed with panic as she looked at Lafontaine who gave Perry a gentle nudge.

'Sorry Laura, I didn't mean to freak you out sweetie. I mean this is...well this is very brave of you, I realise it must be very hard to say. I can't say i've ever had this problem before...no not problem I just mean no one has ever spoken to me about this in my role as Student Rep but I will try to help you if you need help on any girl problems...not girl on girl problems...girl problems if I can, I mean I don't want to pry but' she was cut off by their gentle hand coming to rub her shoulders, she turned to give them a soft smile before ahe gave Laura a gentle smile seeing the blonde's features relaxing.

'Thank you so much.' Laura smiled before looking around for the familiar mess of curly hair, her face falling when she failed to locate her.

'She was late to class so Mr Carter made her stay behind but she told me to tell you that she'll come to your house tonight with a cookie to make up for it.' Laura nodded at Perry feeling more nervous, tonight was it, tonight was the night she'd tell Carmilla.

* * *

'Hey Cupcake, one double chocolate cookie as promised' Carmilla walks over to a smiling Laura to place the cookie in her waiting hands.

'Thanks Carm'

'So I'm going to get a drink, would you like anything?'

'No I'm good but can I talk to you first?'

'Of course, is everything okay?'

'I just need to tell you something' Carmilla quirks her eyebrow up in question waiting as Laura bites her lip preparing herself.

'Carmilla...I'm gay.' Laura watched Carmilla with apprehension as she waits for the brunette's response.

'Okay, so do you want anything from the kitchen?' Laura looks at Carmilla in confusion, normally she was the oblivious one. So she tried again.

'Huh? I'm gay as in I like girls.'

'I heard you the first time Cupcake,' Laura watched as Carmilla got up walking to the kitchen before following her in giving her a look mixed with confusion and irritation.

'Okay I just told you something really big and all you can say is okay? What does that even mean? Are you actually okay with it? Do you not understand what I'm saying to you or do you just not care? Cause you saying okay is not okay!'

Carmilla sighs placing the mugs in her hand down as she slowly makes her way over to Laura. Her hands coming to cup Laura's cheeks as she spoke in a gentle tone.

'Laura I said okay because I knew you would be freaking out about whether I would accept it it or not. I figured by just saying okay it would relax you I didn't mean to make you feel as though I was ignoring what you said or that I think any less of you because of it. Sweetheart you are amazing and headstrong and I am so proud of you.' Laura breathed a sigh of relief as she flung her arms around Carmilla's body grinning to herself as Carmilla began to stroke her hair.

'Oh thank God, I was so scared about your reaction!'

'Cupcake you are amazing, anyone ever tell you that?'

'Yeah you do like all of the time!'

'Still not enough! You sure you don't want me to bake you a rainbow cake and enlist the ginger triplets to throw you a "congratulations you're gay" party? Because I will...' Carmilla laughed as Laura playfully smacked her arm.

'No! What you can do is make me some hot cocoa.'

'You got it sweetheart, you just sit there and look pretty and I'll whip us up some cocoa.' Laura smiled clambering onto the counter, a blush forming at Carmilla's words as she watched the brunette root around her cupboards.

She smiled watching how at ease Carmilla was and she felt so happy. Now if only she could actually tell Carmilla she liked her...


	26. Lockher

**Author's Note: Chapter 26! Carm gets herself into trouble, will Laura be able to help or will it be someone else entirely?! This chapter makes references to bullying and panic attacks so if that triggers you please don't read it. Some of the insults said in this chapter were said to me so laugh along because it makes me laugh anyway I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Carmilla leant against Laura's locker, her eyes layered with sleep as she pressed the cup to her lips, smiling when the warm liquid trickled down her throat. Still the brunette was grumpy like every Monday morning. Carmilla stood waiting for her favourite blonde to turn up, her eyes closing as she let her head rest against the cool metal.

'Morning sleepy head, nothing like a good night's sleep right?' Without bothering to open her eyes Carmilla grumbled out a no, her lips twitching slightly when she heard Laura chuckle quietly before her hand came to brush against Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla's eyes fluttered open and all she could see was Laura's bright smiling face.

'So why are you here so early Carm?'

'I didn't want to stay in my house' Carmilla shrugs looking uninterested as she starts to tug at her tie, avoiding Laura's questioning eye. Laura decides to move on as she moves closer to Carmilla.

'Will you ever put this on straight?' Carmilla can't help but smirk causing Laura to roll her eyes, playfully smacking the brunette's arm before moving her hand down to adjust Carmilla's tie. Carmilla watched as Laura pushed her tie up, her eyes never leaving Carmilla's. After a minute they just stood staring at one another making Laura blush looking away hastily as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

'So how's Laura? Is she still mad at you for locking her out?'

'She was avoiding me until I came out with a ball of string to play with her and then she was the cutest cat ever. I have pictures, do you want to see?' Laura grinned as Carmilla started to show her pictures of Laura playing with a ball of string, some of Laura asleep on Carmilla's pillow and then one of her cradled in Carmilla's arms.

'She's so cute! You're welcome.'

'Yes Cupcake you're amazing and it's the best present anyone has ever gotten me no need to be so smug and chirpy.'

'You major in smugness Carm and besides you're just being grumpy, do I need to get you some more coffee to cheer you up?'

'Wouldn't hurt.'

'I haven't got time now so I'll buy you one at dinner, I'll even throw in some chocolate if you're nice to me'

'I'm always nice to you, but thanks sweetheart I could use some caffeine.'

'Yeah I wasn't going to mention it but...'

'hey!' Carmilla cried in mock offense a pout forming on her lips as she looked at Laura with sad eyes.

Laura couldn't take how adorable Carmilla was being, looking away as she bit her lip before moving closer wrapping her arms around Carmilla's frame. Carmilla kept pouting at Laura, feeling the vibrations as the blonde laughed.

'F-f-fine Carm I'm sorry, I was kidding. You look nice.'

'No need to flirt with me Cupcake.' Carmilla smirked as Laura looked flustered, her face going bright red.

'I...I wasn't...you...'

'I was joking Laura, I know what you meant but you were right the first time, I look like crap.'

'I never said that, I just meant you look tired. No sleep again last night?'

'My Mother was in a bad mood so the house was filled with her shouting and doors slamming.'

'You know if it's too loud at your house you're welcome to stay at mine.'

'I know.' Carmilla smiled moving so that their foreheads touched, her eyes closing as she relaxed against Laura's body. She was so peaceful that she didn't notice a girl giving daggers to them but Laura did.

...

Laura looked back at the girl who glared harshly at the pair, her face scrunched up in disgust as Carmilla let her head drop to nuzzle into Laura's neck. Laura shifted uncomfortably trying to avoid the girl's watchful eye, nudging Carmilla who looked up in surprise following Laura's eyes as they darted to the side where she was met by an icy glare.

Carmilla turned to Laura rolling her eyes as she pulled Laura closer, her arms wrapping around her little frame as she moved to brush some hair out of her face smiling smugly when she heard the stranger scoff. This was when she moved to shove past Laura who rubbed her shoulder a pained look on her face, turning to snap at the girl.

'Ow. Hey that hurt! There's no need to be rude' The girl stalked back over to Laura, a challenging quirk to her eyebrow which put Laura on edge as the girl squared up to her.

'Well flaunting your sexuality in my face is rude, I don't want to see that!'

'Flaunting? I was just standing here, I didn't mean to offend you...'

'I could catch something from you and your gay eggs!'

Carmilla couldn't help but laugh not bothering to hide her reaction as she listened to what this girl was saying. She smirked as a pair if cold eyes narrowed.

'You're disgusting! Who do you think you're laughing at?!'

'...I don't know what's your name?!' Laura looked on not knowing whether to be impressed or appalled by Carmilla's level of sarcasm. The other girl was far from impressed taking a step closer to Carmilla who appeared unphased by the interaction.

'You're just a stupid little f*****, can't fight your own battles can you so you've got your lapdog to do it for you?!' Carmilla's eyes flashed with anger as she stepped protectively infront of Laura. Her nostrils flaring, fists clenched as she spoke.

'If you ever call her that again I'll rip your throat out.'

The girl flinched at Carmilla's unnerved tone, stepping back as Carmilla quirked her eyebrow almost daring her to say something. Her eyes turned cold as she glared at the brunette's hardened expression. Her face turned to give Carmilla a sickly sweet smile.

'We'll see.' She flashed Carmilla one last smug smile before waltzing off with a fake sweetness to her step.

...

As soon as the girl was out of sight Laura turned to smack Carmilla who groaned in pain fixing Laura with a confused slightly angry look.

'What the frilly hell?! Why did you hit me?!'

'Next time don't provoke the homophobe!'

'She deserved it!'

'I know Carm but you provoking her only made it worse!'

'She needed telling Laura, she's just a dumb lackwit she won't do anything Cupcake, don't worry' Carmilla gave Laura a reassuring smile, hugging her close before saying goodbye and making her way down the corridor.

* * *

'Hey L, where's your other half?' Laura grimaced at Lafontaine flipping them off before sitting down next to Danny.

'Carmilla is in the art block so she'll be a while.'

'Okay so tell me again what Carmilla said to that girl?' Danny smirked at Laura as Perry and Lafontaine gave her matching confused looks.

'What's Dan talking about?' 'What girl? Did something happen that you'd like to report Laura?'

'That's okay Perry, it was just some homophobe in the corridor.'

'Yeah but tell Laf what Carmilla said to her!'

Laura laughed turning to address them as she started to retell the story, both Danny and Lafontaine laughing hysterically when she got to the part about Carmilla asking the girl what her name was. Laura swears she heard them whisper the word _'badass' _when she told them about how Carmilla had threatened the girl.

...

Carmilla walked out of the art block, sketchbook in hand, earphones in as she made here way down the corridor to meet Laura and the gang for lunch when she was stopped by a pair of feet. She took her earphones out lifting her head to look into the face of a very smug looking girl. The girl from this morning.

Carmilla rolled her eyes trying to walk past, her anger rising as the girl continued to block her path. Sighing Carmilla turned around to walk to other way when another pair of feet blocked her way, followed by two more pairs of feet. Her eyes darted around frantically searching for a way out but they were already closing in.

'Not so tough now are you?' Carmilla narrows her eyes at the shrill sneer as the girl circles around her, breathing close to Carmilla's ear.

'Just leave me alone, let me passed.'

'I don't think we will actually, we're just getting started' Carmilla tried to move back but rough hands grabbed her. Her struggling was pointless as they threw her against the lockers, a door opened before she was plummeted into darkness the sound of laughter ringing in her ears.

...

'She seriously said that to her?!'

'Yes, I thought she was going to explode from the rage'

'I wish i'd have been there to see that!'

Danny threw her head back as she let out another belly laugh which caused Laura and Lafontaine to laugh along with her. Perry remained unamused suggesting that Laura inform a teacher but she was waved off by Lafontaine as they told her that they wouldn't help them.

'It's been like half an hour, where is Carmilla?!'

'Relax Hollis, i'm sure she'll be fine. If you want we can go check in the art block'

'That would be great thanks Danny.'

'No problem, we can go now.' With that Laura sprung up, rushing round to give Perry and Lafontaine a hug before leading Danny through the courtyard as they headed to the art block.

* * *

Carmilla pounded her fists on the cold metal as she cried out. Her cheeks flushed as the tears ran down, her whole body shaking as she tried to stop the panic from taking over but it was too late. Her eyes scrunched shut as she saw the cupboard door slam...the locker slamming, the familiar drip of the pipe, the darkness... oh the darkness that she knew so well.

Her fists ached as she phrashed around desperately trying to escape the metal box. Her fists hurt and she couldn't stop crying, her eyes clouding as the laughter rang in her ears. She could hear their distant laughter and she could picture her own Mother laughing along as the door slammed. _Why won't the door stop slamming? Get me out...please _

...

The two girls rounded the corner and Laura could hear the faint sound of someone crying and was that banging?! Laura turned with wide eyes to look at an equally concerned Danny. They looked around and the sound of pounding persisted, Danny turned to see the locker door moving.

'Oh my god, Laura someone's in that locker!'

'Well open it, hurry they sound like they're crying!'

Danny hurried over to the locker pulling at the lock as she heard the crying get louder. She thought she recognized the voice and she suddenly was fully alert shouting to stand back as she ran towards the locker kicking it in so that it bent enough for her to prize open the door.

It wasn't even open fully before the occupant burst out and both Danny and Laura gasped as they saw the familiar mess of curly hair as Carmilla ran out. Laura looked around seeing a group of girls laughing. Her face grew angrier as she moved to charge over there but a hand stopped up. Looking up she saw a livid Danny shaking her head at her.

'Go after Carmilla, I've got this.' Laura nodded at Danny before running in the same direction as the fleeting brunette.

It didn't take Danny long to stalk over to the girl, slamming her against the wall with extreme force. Her face full of anger as she glared down at the girl.

'Aaaaah what the hell get off me you freak?!'

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you right now!'

The girl started to laugh, her voice smug and full of fake niceness. 'Awww did baby not like the locker? Did she send her babysitter to "fight" me?!'

'YOU BITCH!' Danny lunged at the girl, her fist coming down to punch the locker behind her head, smiling victoriously when the girl jumped flinching out of the way.

'YOU COULD HAVE HIT ME!'

'That's kind of the idea, no one hurts my friends!' Danny moved to lay another punch this time aiming for her face when she felt a hand restraining her. Danny flipped her head around to meet Kirsch's concerned face.

'Let me go Kirsch! Let me go you stupid jock! Damn it Kirsch!'

'No, you're not ruining a good reputation on someone who isn't worth it.' Kirsch stood his ground keeping a strong arm around Danny's fist as she struggled to get out of his grip.

'Lawrence she's not worth it'

'That's not what you were saying a few days ago was it Kirschy?!'

Kirsch stiffened, his face going pale as he looked at the girl and then at Danny who gave him a knowing look. He smiled slightly at the redhead as he nodded sadly, his hands slowly releasing a calmer Danny. As soon as he let go Danny moved to strike the girl, the sound of her slap echoing through the corridor.

Kirsch stood gobsmacked looking at Danny, they shared an appreciative smile before Danny nodded walking away, a slight swoosh in her hips. Kirsch watched her leave feeling admiration and without looking back he followed Danny down the corridor.

* * *

Laura knew where Carmilla would be. She slowly walked towards the swings, her body relaxing when she saw Carmilla sat on the right swing. Without a word Laura sat down on the empty swing. They sat in silence for a while before Carmilla finally spoke.

'I'm sorry for running off Laura.'

'It was understandable Carm, I didn't know that you were so claustrophobic, did something happen to make you so upset or?'

'When I was a child I got myself locked in the broom cupboard, I've been scared ever since.'

Laura wanted to question Carmilla, she didn't know what it was but she didn't quite believe Carmilla's story but seeing how fragile the brunette looked she stopped herself, instead moving to envelope the girl in her arms. Holding Carmilla tighter as she cried harder into her shoulder, the tears falling down her face as she repeated the words _'I'm okay' _and in that moment Laura knew she was anything but.


	27. Looking through shattered glass

**Author's Note: it's a long-ish one and be prepared for angsty Carmilla. Anyway hope you enjoy it! :3**

* * *

After the locker incident Carmilla refused to go to school, instead staying at home huddled with a cat sleeping against her chest. Laura had tried several times to pull Carmilla out of bed and convince her to come in but no such luck. After the fifth day Laura had, had enough it was time to pull out the big guns.

...

Carmilla sat infront of her computer screen, her hair messier than usual, bags under her tired eyes as she stared blankly at the screen. Laura perched herself on the window sill, her furry body curled as she drifted in and out of sleep, letting out low purs as Carmilla softly stroked her silky fur. Carmilla was interrupted from her internal thoughts as her Skype flared up, seeing the familiar name she smiled answering the video call.

_'Will! I didn't think you'd be phoning me, what's up?'_

_'See I thought Laura might have been overthinking it when she phoned to tell me that you haven't been in school all week. What the hell are you doing Carmilla?!'_

_'She had no right to phone you!'_

_'No right?! She's worried about you!'_

_'I'm fine Will.'_

_'No you're not.'_

_'...no I'm not.'_

_'Tell me what happened'_

_'I can't...I can't talk about it and I know if I go in then they'll ask me whether I'm okay and try to get me to talk about it and I can't, I can't do it Will.' _Will looked back at his sister, his heart breaking when he heard how fragile Carmilla sounded, how broken she looked.

_'You are so much stronger than people have led you to believe. Don't let a bunch of idiots make you feel useless. You are not useless and remember no one can make you feel inferior without your consent.'_

_'Thanks Will.'_

_'Don't thank me for telling you something that you should already know. Now get your ass up, get dressed and you show those...excuse my french but for a better word you show those d**** that they haven't won. I have to go and so do you!' _Carmilla nodded saying her goodbyes to Will before getting up, a determined glint in her eye.

* * *

Laura sat in the student common room along with Danny, Perry, Lafontaine and Kirsch. Ever since Kirsch stopped Danny from beating up Carmilla's attackers the two had been spending more and more time together.

'So little hottie,' Kirsch grimaced when he felt a foot kick him sharply in the shin, throwing a glare Danny's way he turned back to Laura continuing 'sorry I mean Laura, is Carmilla still not coming in?'

'No, I did manage to get her to actually get out of bed but no luck on actually getting her to come in.' Laura sighs sadly as Perry gives her a sympathetic smile.

'I think she just needs time to recover sweetie, she'll be back before you know it but I'm sure what you're doing is helping in some way.' Laura slumped down further in her chair, her hands resting under her chin as she let out another sad sigh. This was when Kirsch stood, making his way over to crouch beside Laura.

'Do you need a hug little...um Laura?'

Laura nodded smiling weakly as he pulled her up, reaching with open arms to envelope her in a hug. His arms wrapping around her body as she moved to bury her face in his Letterman jacket. He took this opportunity to do what Kirsch does best: making people smile. He squeezed her sides using his strength to lift Laura up, carrying her around the room as she laughed and squealed slapping his arms in a feeble attempt for him to put her down.

...

The others watched smiling as Laura let out another loud belly laugh when Kirsch started spinning her around. The other two were watching Laura but Danny's eyes followed Kirsch and she couldn't help the small smile playing on her lips as she watched Kirsch interacting with Laura.

'Puppy and Xena sitting in a tree' Danny snapped out of her thoughts turning to see Carmilla leaning against the wall, the famous Carmilla smirk written all over her face.

'Oh my god, you're here?!' Danny stood up moving round her chair to crush the brunette in a tight hug. Danny ignored Carmilla's protesting hugging her more and eventually, begrudgingly Carmilla relaxed into the embrace her arm coming to pat Danny on the back.

'Okay, okay Xena you can get off of me now. I would like the ability to breathe.' Carmilla smiled as Danny sprung off of her, muttering an apology as Carmilla shook her head brushing off the apology.

'Look I never said thank you for...well I mean you know...I'm not great with the feelings thing so just like...thanks for letting me out...I um appreciate it...' Carmilla trailed off, ducking her head as her hands trembled slightly at the memory.

'I'm just glad you're okay, no one gets to hurt my mistress of snark!'

'Enough of this mushy crap please, I may gag.' Danny rolled her eyes nudging Carmilla lightly before moving to sit down again. Carmilla moved to sit on the arm of Danny's armchair.

This was when Kirsch spun Laura around again, her eyes meeting the deep brown ones she knew oh so well. Laura practically jumped out of Kirsch's arms as she ran over to Carmilla, bringing her into a giant hug which knocked the startled brunette to the ground.

'Woah Cupcake, as much as I love hugging you I'd prefer to do it when I'm stood up.' Laura blushed, clambering off of the brunette allowing them both to stand up again. Not a second later Carmilla had opened her arms, pulling Laura to her chest as she ran her hands through the blonde locks, gently stroking her hair.

'I missed you Carm.'

'I'm here now Laura, it's okay' Carmilla whispers placing a soft kiss to Laura's forehead, smiling to herself as Laura squeezed her sides gently, nestling her head on Carmilla's shoulder in that cute way she always did.

After a minute they heard Lafontaine cough behind them alerting them to the fact that they weren't alone. Laura ducked her head in embarrassment whilst Carmilla shot them an angry glare before plopping herself down onto an empty couch. Laura sat beside her letting her legs drape over Carmilla's, relaxing more when she felt Carmilla rest her hand on Laura's thigh.

'Have I missed much Lafonbrain?'

They didn't know whether to be impressed or offended by her pun, smirking slightly they replied. 'Danny almost sucker punched that girl, then Danny, Kirsch and I formulated revenge in the best possible way...we slimed her to mention Hollis here who let out the tires in her car after covering it in postit notes!'

'Who knew you were such a badass Cupcake?!'

'Yeah well she deserved it.'

'None of you should have done it, we have rules about these kind of things. Rules you're meant to follow, you could have been suspended!'

'Relax Per, they have no evidence besides everyone hates that bitch so the culprit list is endless!'

'That's not the point Susan!'

'What she did was worse, we just repayed the favour.'

'That doesn't make what you all did right!'

'I'm not apologizing if that's what you're implying, she doesn't get an apology instead she gets Lafonpain!'

'Oh God.' Laura looks at them with a bemused expression before turning to see Carmilla give them a nod of approval.

* * *

'Are you sure you want to box today? Cause we can just meet tomorrow instead?'

'I said I want to box, so let's box.'

'Okay let's get started with a right hook.'

...

'Good work, your footwork is great and your left jab has really improved. Let's take a 15 minute break and then we can work on uppercuts.'

Carmilla flopped on the bench grabbing her sports bottle as she wiped her brow, Danny sat beside her handing through brunette another bottle of water which she gladly accepted. Carmilla shifted on the bench to give Danny more room but as she turned her body ached and she let out a sharp gasp, clutching her sides as she tried to stay quiet only to wince in pain. This time Danny didn't question it, reaching down to find an icepack for the brunette.

'I'm fine Xena, I just slept funny so my sides ache'

'That's bull! No one winces in pain like that from a weird sleeping position. Just take the icepack!'

'Just mind your own business, got it?!' Carmilla stood up moving to walk away when Danny grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her back.

'NO. I don't know what's going on but you're hurt and despite what you say we are friends and I care about you. So quit being so god damn stubborn and tell me what's going on, let me help you.'

Carmilla glared at the redhead for a second, her jaw setting as she scrunched her eyes shut trying to ignore her. Sighing she pulled her arm free, moving her arm down to pull up her shirt revealing her ribs, covered in deep purple bruises and small cuts.

'Who did that to you?! Did...Carmilla did you do that to yourself?'

'We're not doing this, I'm not talking to you.' Carmilla shook her head, her face full of unspoken emotions. Without another word she slung her bag over her shoulder, rushing out of the room without a second glance as Danny stood motionless, so many thoughts running through her brain.

* * *

'Hey Cupcake, you wanted to talk to me...' Carmilla walked into Laura's living room, dumping her bag on the floor as she embraced Laura in her arms. Laura smiled for a minute before pulling away to look at Carmilla, a serious expression taking over her face.

'Yes...I just spoke to Danny and she said you left in a state and that I should talk to you.'

'Oh she did, did she?!'

'Carm don't be mad at Danny, she's just trying to help -we all are.'

'For the last time I don't need anyone's help. Now just drop it.'

'I'm not going to drop it when I know there's something upsetting you. There's something you aren't telling me.'

'You're a child and you understand nothing. Not about me, not about my life and not about living in a world that...I'm not a project that you can write about. I'm not some experiment that you and the ginger triplets can pull apart. So just stay out of it, if I don't want to tell you something there is a reason so just stop with the interrogation!' Laura jumped at the edge to Carmilla's voice, holding up her arms in surrender as the brunette snapped at her.

'I am not a child! I'm your best friend and we tell each other stuff. Friends don't keep secrets.'

'Well this friend does.'

'Carmilla would you quit being so difficult and open up to me, I'm trying to help you.'

'Stop trying! When I say that I don't want your help it isn't a ploy, it isn't a strategy I don't need your help Laura, so would you just leave it alone!' Carmilla didn't give Laura time to respond as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

...

Laura stood overwhelmed at what just happened but she knew that something was very wrong. Sighing Laura reached for her phone, punching in the numbers as she placed the receiver to her ear, there was a beat before someone picked up.

'_Laura what is it?'_

_'It's Carmilla, we had a fight. Can I come over please?'_

_'Of course, do you need me to meet you anywhere or?'_

_'No I'll be fine, see you soon.' _

_'Okay, see you soon.'_

* * *

Carmilla ran. She ran out of her house; away from the shouting and the pain. When she'd returned from Laura's house her Mother wasn't happy, she never was. Carmilla had tried to explain why she'd been off school but her Mother didn't listen so now she ran.

Her body filled with endless pain. She could feel the tears stinging and the cold rain water dripping down her face as she kept running. Running to her destination. She wiped her tear stained face, slowing as she walked to the door pounding on it loudly, waiting as the door opened and she came face to face with that concerned face.

'Carmilla...are you okay?'

'Before you asked me who was hurting me...you told me to open up and then you told Laura.'

'I know you're mad but I wanted to help, Laura wanted to help you.'

'You can't tell Laura, she can't know'

'You're starting to scare me, who the hell hurt you?!'

'My Mother.' Carmilla couldn't stop the tears from falling as she spoke, her voice fragile and broken. Danny's face went pale as she took in Carmilla's words. It was then that Laura came round the corner, falling to her knees and their eyes met both wide with fear and sadness.


	28. Never can fix my heart

**Author's Note: So I left it on a dramatic cliffhanger but not to worry chapter 28 is here. So will Carmilla run again or will she finally tell Laura the truth? How will Laura respond? Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

_'My Mother.'_

_Carmilla couldn't stop the tears from falling as she spoke, her voice fragile and broken. Danny's face went pale as she took in Carmilla's words. It was then that Laura came round the corner, falling to her knees and their eyes met both wide with fear and sadness._

...

Laura looked up at Carmilla, her eyes swimming with conflicting emotions as she stuck her hand out reaching out for Carmilla. Carmilla looked terrified jerking back as her eyes flicked between Laura and Danny. Danny stood shell shocked, cursing as Carmilla started towards the door, tears streaming down her face.

Laura was shaking all over as she took in the brunette, quickly rising as she watched Carmilla making her way to the door. In two strides Laura had crossed the room, grabbing Carmilla's arm as she began to open the door.

'Don't you dare leave me alone again!' Carmilla took in a breath slowly turning around as she faced Laura's angry glare. She couldn't help but flinch under her hard stare as Laura spoke, her voice full of hurt and emotion.

'You can't just leave like that...you...you can't...why didn't you tell me Carmilla? I could have...you're, I never knew and you're here and...you're hurt. Damn it why didn't you tell me?!'

'Laura...I...I couldn't'

'I'm your best friend, we've been friends for nearly 10 years and you lied to me. We're supposed to tell each other things!'

'Laura, I didn't mean' Carmilla was cut off as Laura let out a scoff, angry tears splashing down her face.

'You didn't mean to what?! Shut me out, keep something so important from me?! I thought you trusted me, after 10 years you won't talk to me. You're supposed to trust me!'

'I do trust you, I...I...I...just...I just'

'Just what?! You yelled at me and told me to mind my own business and then you go straight ahead and tell Danny! I thought you could tell me anything but you clearly don't trust me.'

'Laura please let me explain.'

'There's nothing to explain. You don't trust me enough, you clearly don't value our friendship at all.'

'That's not true, I trust you Laura I just couldn't tell you, it's hard.'

'You had no problem telling Danny! Clearly she's good enough to talk to' Laura spat out the words, full of venom and hurt as Carmilla stared helplessly back at the blonde. Her face so broken and defeated as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

Danny watched horrified at the encounter, never had she seen Laura behave like this and she could see all of the resolve rapidly fading from Carmilla's body and she couldn't just stand there.

'Laura stop it. Stop making this personal, none of this was personal. I'm sure Carmilla had here reasons for not telling you and you attacking her isn't making this any easier on her. She must have had good reasoning for not telling you or else she would've done!'

Laura's face softened slightly before hardening again as she folded her arms, giving the brunette a pointed look. 'Humour me then, what are these reasons? Why couldn't you possibly talk to me?!'

'I didn't...Laura I couldn't tell you, I tried so many times and I felt sick every time I did. I couldn't put this onto you'

'Eugh how many times do I have to tell you that I want to help, why won't you let me? Am I not good enough to help you?'

'No! It isn't like that, I just couldn't tell you. I didn't know how to tell you and you'd want to help and I couldn't...I don't want your help.'

'Of course I want to help because I care about you but you don't care enough to let me help you!' At this Carmilla's face contorted, a fierce glint in her eye.

'Don't you dare say that I don't care about you! I do care about you, so much and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you.'

'If you cared about me as much as you say you do then you would've come to me, I can help. I'm always there for you and you refuse to let me be. I want to help you Carmilla why do you have to be so stubborn?!'

'Oh I'm stubborn?! What about you huh? You can't even listen to me for one minute without accusing me of being an inconsiderate, lying bitch!'

'I never said that!'

'You didn't have to.'

...

They fell silent, looking at one another with intensity, jaws setting, lips pursed. Danny surveyed them both as she stood awkwardly in through middle. The tension rising with every ragged breath.

'Is there trouble in paradise?' Danny attempted to joke her face falling as she was met with two unimpressed faces, simultaneously glaring at her as she let out a nervous laugh.

'Not the time Danny.'

'I was trying to diffuse the tension.' Laura shook her head as Carmilla gave her a look that clearly told her to shut up. After another minute of awkward silence Carmilla turned her attention to Danny.

'Can you go away?'

'This is my house!'

'Danny could you just give us some space please? I want to talk to Carmilla for a minute.'

Danny nodded, looking at the brunette, waiting until she got a nod to let her know that she would be okay alone before leaving the room pulling the door shut behind her.

* * *

'Carm please just talk to me, I want to help you'

'You can't help me! You can't help this time.'

'You're only saying that because you don't want to admit you need help. I can be there, I'm supposed to be your person.'

'Then be my person! Stop trying to fix me and start fixing yourself!'

We're not talking about me, we're talking about you and how you are always pushing me away!'

'No, you wanted to make this personal so let's make it personal! Maybe the reason why you're so insistent on fixing my issues is because you can't fix your own.'

'I don't...I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh really?! When was the last time you got in a car?'

'...my dad drove me up here.'

'One that he wasn't driving?!'

'That's completely different, that's not an issue that's just routine.'

'Okay then, let's go break that routine shall we? Let's get Danny's dad to give you a lift home.'

'No. No we're not going to do that.'

'I thought it wasn't an issue, if it's not an issue then let's go, let's get in the car.'

'Stop it.'

'Come on Laura just get in the car, let's talk about that.'

'NO! STOP IT JUST STOP!'

'Stop what? I'm not doing anything.'

'I know you're only doing this to deflect your issues onto mine. You're trying to hurt me because you're hurting and you think that by yelling at me it will make you feel better. You need my help Carm.'

'Quit telling me what I'm thinking, you don't know what I'm thinking or how I'm feeling and I don't need your help. You can't fix this.'

'I can try if you just'

'No Laura. Listen to me very carefully. I do not need your help. I appreciate what you're trying to do and I know you're trying to help because you think that you can fix it and then I'll be okay but you can't fix it, let me handle it.'

'You're not handling it! This, this isn't how to handle it, you're...you aren't handling anything.'

'Laura please, I know this is hard for you to understand and I know that you want to help me and you just want to make it all go away, I know that and I love your endless amounts of compassion but I need to do this on my own. This isn't your battle.'

'It could be...'

'No it couldn't. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd get upset, I knew you'd internalize it and I couldn't do that to you. I didn't know how to tell you and I never wanted you to see me like this, so weak. I never wanted any of this.'

Laura's heart broke when she heard how fragile Carmilla sounded and she wanted nothing more than to take her pain away, there was so much of it and she hated that Carmilla felt this broken.

...

'I wanted you to think that I was okay and strong, I needed you to see me like that but instead I'm this...this mess. I just wanted to feel happy and alive. I tried so hard to protect you from this, I didn't want to burden you and I failed. I always fail and I can't stop this...this pain. I don't know how to stop it from hurting.'

Carmilla's voice broke and everything came crashing down. The walls she spent so long building fell down in an instant, her whole body trembling as she collapsed into a sea of tears. The pain and the memories clouding her mind as she fell against the wall, her cries echoing round the room. Laura didn't wait a minute before rushing over to grab Carmilla's face, cupping her cheeks as Carmilla struggled trying to flinch away, crying harder when Laura clung on.

'Carm listen to me, just close your eyes and listen to my voice.' Laura spoke softly, keeping her tone even as Carmilla let out another deafening cry. Carmilla tried to focus on the feel of Laura's gentle hands cupping her face as Laura started to speak again.

'You're okay, it's just me and you together. I know you're hurting now and maybe you're right, maybe I can't fix it but I'm here. I have always been here and I will always be here. I'm not going anywhere, when I was in the crash you never left my side so there's no way in hell or Hogwarts that I'm leaving you now.'

Carmilla blinked through her tears giving Laura a watery smile as through blonde pulled her closer. Laura stroked her hair, letting Carmilla cry into her shoulder as she whispered soothing phrases into her hair.

'I'm so sorry Laura, I never meant to hurt you. I told Danny because I couldn't bear the thought of you knowing and I knew she wouldn't freak out. I do trust you.'

'I know Carm, I know. I was just so scared for you and I lost it.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Hey stop it, stop doing this to yourself. It wasn't your fault.'

'Yes it was, it's all my fault. I'm useless.'

'No you are brave. I wish you could see yourself how I see you because who I see is amazing.'

Carmilla froze staring at Laura, her eyes so vulnerable but she smiled, that soft Carmilla smile reserved only for Laura. Their eyes meeting as Carmilla began to slowly lean in and Laura could feel her breath against her lips. The warmth of Carmilla's breath sending shivers down her spine as she moved closer, her arm moving to rest around Carmilla's neck as she tilted her head leaning in closer.

'Do you guys want some cake, my Mum made some?'

They sprung apart at the sound of Danny's voice, their moment lost. Laura sighed before making her way into Danny's kitchen, Carmilla closely behind watching Laura with a smile and for a minute her pain was replaced by the feeling she knew all too well: butterflies.


	29. Paint, Punches and Puppies

**Author's Note: Chapter 29 is here and it's rather long, I know the last few have been rather angsty and painful but this one is so full if fluff. Kirsch does play rugby however I'm not an expert so I've just tried to do my best from what I know about it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Laura smiled over at a sleeping Carmilla.

After Laura found out Carmilla had been a lot more open, she still refused to talk about it further so instead Laura distracted her. In the past two weeks they had beaten their high scores on Mario Karts, stayed up all night to marathon Orphan Black and baked way too many cupcakes to help out Sarah's bake sale. Carmilla had been at Laura's house practically every other day, staying later before leaving with the promise to text or ring Laura to let her know that she was safe.

Last night had not been one of those nights. Carmilla had turned up at Laura's gone 11pm bag in hand and without a word Laura let Carmilla inside. Laura left Carmilla for a few minutes to get her some water from the kitchen. Laura had bumped into her mum who handed Laura some blankets with a knowing smile before telling her to pass on a 'good night' to Carmilla.

When Laura had returned 15 minutes later Carmilla was curled up with Laura's Stitch toy and her yellow pillow under her head, her eyes closed as she let sleep take over. Laura stayed awake for a while to make sure Carmilla didn't have another nightmare before letting her eyes flutter and finally sleeping. Carmilla woke up screaming at 2am, bolting from the bed until she was crouched in the corner her whole body trembling. Laura sat cradling Carmilla's shaking frame for half an hour before Carmilla allowed her to coax her back into bed, falling to sleep shortly after that.

It was now 7:30am and Laura was propped up reading yet another Harry/Draco fanfiction. She'd been awake for some time deciding to let Carmilla sleep for longer before they started getting ready for school.

* * *

Laura glanced over at her Deathly Hallows alarm clock, 8am. Putting her phone down she leant closer to Carmilla whispering her name quietly.

'Carmilla you need to wake up now'

Laura received no sign that Carmilla was awake. Instead Carmilla rolled herself further away, her hair falling her face.

'Carm come on you need to get up.' Laura leant over to gently tap Carmilla's shoulder earning a sleepy grumble in return.

_'Stop pawing at me Kitty I'm trying sleep.' _Laura couldn't help but laugh when she realised that Carmilla was encorporatong her actions into the dream she was having. Laura tried again this time making her voice louder as Carmilla groaned burying her face further into the yellow pillow.

'If you don't get up in the next minute I'm going to chuck a bucket of ice water over your head!'

Laura heard Carmilla incoherently mumbling into the pillow before rolling over to give Laura a glare...attempted glare but through her sleep endorsed state it just looked like she was squinting.

'You wouldn't Cupcake?!' Laura smirked as she heard Carmilla's shocked voice masked with layers of sleep as she turned her lips to a pout.

'I think we both know I _**would **_Carm.'

'and I'm getting up now...' Carmilla sprung up surveying the room before turning round to narrow her eyes at a smug looking Laura.

'There's no ice bucket! You deceiving little'

'I think the word you're looking for is genius.'

'_Nooo, _it's definitely not that.'

Laura rolled her eyes, playfully smacking Carmilla's arm. A second later she retracted her arm looking in horror as she shot Carmilla an apologetic smile.

'Ohhhh crap! I'm so sorry Carm, I wasn't thinking and oh god I am a terrible best friend.'

'Hey, no you're not. It's okay Laura,' Carmilla pulled Laura into a hug before continuing to reassure the blonde 'seriously Laura it's fine, I laughed sweetheart. If I was upset by what you did or you'd hurt me I would have said. I don't want you to act differently around me, you're an amazing beat friend and I don't tell you enough.'

Laura smiled softly up at Carmilla as she hugged her tighter, her smile lingering as Carmilla pulled apart kissing her forehead before grabbing her bag, heading to the bathroom to get changed. As soon as Carmilla left the room Laura fell back on the bed, lying in her own bliss, smiling to herself as she still felt the ghost of Carmilla's lips against her forehead.

* * *

'Really Cupcake, you're wearing that?!'

'It's not every day our school has an own clothes day, I want to make the most of it.'

'You couldn't make the most of it with something a little less...' Carmilla trailed off quirking her lip into a smirk as she took in Laura's appearance once more.

Laura was sporting a pair of blue cut off jeans coming just below her knees, a pair of trainer socks with different coloured cats on them and a pair of spiderman baseball boots topped with rainbow laces. Carmilla trailed her eyes up the blonde's body to see that she was wearing a white jersey with black stripes. On the front of the jersey there was the image of a large red and black snake sitting under the words _'Silas Snakes'_ in large red and blue letters.

Laura gave Carmilla a nervous smile as she fiddled with the hem of her jersey. Carmilla smirked moving to lift Laura's chin as she spoke.

'You look cute Laura.'

'You don't think it's stupid and cheesy?'

'I do but since when has that ever stopped you?! Question; why are you wearing our school's rugby jersey?'

'Didn't I tell you?'

'Tell me what?'

'Kirsch is playing in tonight's rugby game and I promised him that we would go. I must have forgotten to tell you...'

'You _must _have. Sorry Cupcake but there's no way I'm going to a rugby game to watch a bunch of sweaty lackwits fighting over a ball.'

'Please Carm, where's your sense of spirit?'

'I must have dropped it when I was doing _**anything **_else.'

'It will be fun!'

'I would rather stab myself in the eye with a pencil than sit in an overcrowded rugby stadium.'

'Rachel Duncan would argue on that one!'

'You're a dork and I'm not going when I can finish the book I'm reading.'

'You _**always **_read, Kirsch wants us to go.'

'I'm sure the Puppy can survive without my presence.'

'Fine, I want you to come with me. If you're still hating it 20 minutes in then we can leave, pleaseeeee Carm.' Laura bats her eyelashes giving Carmilla a wide smile as she intertwined their fingers like when they were little. Carmilla rolls her eyes but she can't help the small blush as Laura traces hee thumb over Carmilla's.

'Okay I'll come to the game, I'll hate every minute of it but if it will make you happy then I'll make an appearance.'

Laura squealed happily, practically jumping on Carmilla as she wrapped her arms around her, leaning into the gentle embrace and repeating a chorus of 'Thank yous'. After breaking apart Laura pulled her backpack on stuffing a jacket and her Silas Snakes cap into the bag before making her way downstairs closely followed by Carmilla.

* * *

Carmilla lounged on a sofa in the student common room, earphones in as she sketched. She had a free period and since Laura and Lafontaine were busy making crazy science in the chemistry lab, Carmilla was alone taking the perfect opportunity to finish off her latest sketch.

Suddenly a hand tapped her on the shoulder causing Carmilla to jump, her eyes wide with .fear as she swung her fist round smacking the person's face as they groaned in blinked and her eyes focused so that she could see Danny holding her nose looking incredibly annoyed.

'Woah sorry Xena I didn't know it was you, does it hurt?'

'_Oh no it bloody tickles!'_

'You shouldn't sneak up on people like that.'

'Well I didn't expect you to uppercut me in the face!'

'I know, I know and I'm sorry. I have a first aid kit with me' Carmilla grabbed her bag routing through it until she found her first aid kit, right at through bottom. Pulling it out she opened it rifling through to find a cloth, some gauze and a packet of plasters.

'Why do you have a first aid kit in your bag?'

_'Obviously _for when I punch annoying amazon redheads in the nose.'

'_Oh ha ha. _Seriously do you always carry a first aid kit around with you? Is it...because of your...um...your...'

'You can say the words Xena they won't bite and yes, after we left your house the other week I stayed at Laura's and she gave me her spare emergency kit. I have a can of bear spray in my bag that Mr Hollis gave me, so...'

'He gave you bear spray? What's next a wooden stake?!'

'That's back at the house.' Carmilla deadpans before moving to wipe up some blood coming from the redhead's nose. Danny for the most part remained unaffected, wincing slightly when Carmilla covered the small cut with a plaster.

'Your sketch is a likeness by the way.'

'It doesn't captivate her face enough. The shading of her eyes doesn't quite show the warmth and softness to them.'

'and you tried to convince everyone that you don't like her.'

'I _don't _like her.'

'That's bull Karnstein and we both know it.'

'I don't like her, I love her...I'm _in _love with her.'

'You should tell her Carmilla, you guys are practically a couple already.'

'I'm not telling her, that would ruin everything.'

'Or it could _**give **_you everything.'

...

Laura walked briskly over to the sofa to see Carmilla lobbing grapes at Danny who was trying to type something on her phone. Laura chuckled as Danny shrieked when a grape went down her top. Still laughing Laura bent down to sit on the bean bag infront of where Carmilla sat on the couch.

'Carm quit wasting grapes and give me some.'

'Come up here then Cupcake,' Carmilla motioned for Laura to sit with her on the sofa with her, patting her lap as Laura stood up before clambering on the sofa to sit in Carmilla's lap. The brunette wrapped an arm around Laura's waist tugging on her jersey to bring her closer before grabbing a grape and feeding it to the blonde who smiled lovingly down at her.

'Hey it's my favourite little hotties!' Danny looked at the sound of Kirsch's voice, smiling slightly when she saw that he was wearing his superman shirt.

'Kirsch! I've been waiting to show you my jersey all day!' Laura jumped up from Carmilla's lap to twirl herself around posing in her rugby jersey, looking up at Kirsch expectantly.

'That's fricking awesome Hollis! So Carm-sexy, where's your jersey?'

'Still in the shop and if you call me that again I'll cut off '_little' _Kirsch'

'On that note i'm going to sit waaaaay over there.' With that Kirsch made his way to sit on the arm beside Danny.

...

'Laura please sit still, I'm trying to sorry out your hair and it would be a lot easier if you weren't turning round to Carmilla every five seconds!'

'Sorry Perry, it's just Carm keeps on drawing little cartoons on the corner of the page. I'll keep my head still now, I promise.' Laura sat on the floor as Perry began plaiting her hair, running her fingers through it to comb it as she pulled strands together.

Lafontaine was sat next to Perry, their nose buried in some science book whilst Danny still sat beside Kirsch as they both engaged in an arm wrestle. Carmilla slouched on a bean bag opposite Laura, her tongue peaking out in concentration as she sketched the crooked smile that she'd know anywhere.

'Okay I'm done now, look in the mirror and tell me what you think.'

Laura took the mirror looking in to see two perfect french braids, coming just below her shoulders. Grinning she said thank you to Perry before turning to look at Carmilla.

'Hey Carm, what do you think of my hair?'

Carmilla looked up to see Laura with two French braids, her eyes sparkled as she beamed at Carmilla who couldn't help but grin back.

'They look great Laura, you look cute. Now all you need is face paint and you're good to go!'

* * *

'You know I was kidding about the face paint right Cupcake?!'

'It was a great idea Carm now come here so I can do yours!'

'I don't see why I need it too, you've got enough spirit for the both of us!'

'Stop being grumpy and come here.'

Carmilla grumbled but gave in, moving closer so that Laura could use her finger to apply black and red stripes under her eyes like war paint. Carmilla could feel herself warming as Laura swirled the paint against her cheeks.

'Please tell me paint is all the spirit you're going to force upon me?!'

'Stop talking you'll smudge the paint! Don't act like you're not enjoying this, you secretly are full of team spirit.'

'If team spirit is curling up with you, feline Laura and a good book then I have a lot of team spirit.'

'We can do that after the game.'

'I'm holding you to that.'

...

'There's no way that I'm wearing that!'

'Come on snarky it's just a beer hat. You already have the paint so what's the difference?'

'Why don't you wear it then, you can show your support for your boyfriend.'

'For the millionth time Kirsch and I aren't dating!'

Carmilla and Danny stood in the toilets waiting for Laura. Carmilla had refused to put on the spare jersey Laura brought, and even though she had black and red war stripes she point blank refused to wear the beer cap or to purchase an airhorn stating that she'd prefer the ability to hear.

Carmilla turned around at the sound of the cubicle door opening and her heart melted when she saw that Laura had wrapped a black and red scalf loosely around her neck accompanied with her Silas Snakes baseball cap that was a little big so it had fell down blocking her view slightly but she looked adorkable which only made Carmilla smile more.

'Sorry to break the intense stare off you've got going on here but it's almost time and I said I'd meet Kirsch before the game so I'll are you guys out there.' Danny left flipping Carmilla off when she started to sing 'it must have been love' after the redhead's fleeting form. Once again they were left alone.

'I know you don't care about the school spirit or anything...'

'No I don't...but you do so I'll tolerate these lackwits for tonight.'

'We should get going but I want you to wear something else'

'I thought the paint was enough!'

Laura shushed her before lifting her scalf from around her neck, stepping closer to the brunette. She reached to move Carmilla's hair, letting it rest against her chest as she looped her scalding around Carmilla using it to pull her closer.

Carmilla watched feeling both utterly relaxed and nervous in Laura's presence as she adjusted the scalf so that it fit snugly around Carmilla's form. She stepped back slightly looking at Carmilla properly. Carmilla wore some black leather pants, a black t-shirt with a cat on with Laura's scalf resting on her neck over a green military army style jacket that had the name 'Will Karnstein' stitched onto the right side pocket.

Laura bit her lip at Carmilla's appearance, turning away to retrieve something from her bag before walking back to Carmilla clutching a black beanie. Smiling Carmilla let Laura fix it on her head, adjusting the scalf once more before holding it and looking directly into Carmilla's eyes.

'There, now you look perfect.' Carmilla felt the blush creeping onto her cheeks, for the first time that day feeling glad that the paint was there to hide it.

* * *

'What's Puppy's position again?'

'He's playing Full Back.'

'Am I supposed to know what that is Xena?'

'Well maybe if you'd have been paying attention to Kirsch instead of reading that bloody book maybe you'd know!'

'Okay guys stop I'm trying to watch the game, Danny it's okay Carmilla is basically a rugby virgin so she isn't following the game, go easy on her. Carm Kirsch is basically part of the defence he works with those guys that are running near the center they're the wingers and his job is to defend his team, attack the apposition to stop then from gaining possession of the ball. So far their defence has been good apart from when that burly guy tried to knock Kirsch over.'

Laura sat between Carmilla and Danny, a huge box of nachos in her lap and a big slurpy in her hand. She'd been on the edge of her seat for most of the game as her and Danny shouted encouragements down to Kirsch as he skillfully dodged another attempt at attacking their team's defence. Carmilla had been trying to read but after she flinched from yet another loud cheer erupting from the crowd she'd put her book down and started actually paying attention to what was going on. Not that she had any idea what point in the game they were at.

...

Sighing Carmilla grabbed Laura's drink slurping noisily which resulted in several irritated glared thrown her way. She tried to turn her attention back to the field but she was more interested in the way Laura sat, the way she jumped up in her seat every time Silas scored. The way she squirmed in her seat when Kirsch had the ball and the way she pushed the cap back when it fell down. Most of all she loved when every now and again Laura would turn her head flashing Carmilla her crooked smile and pointing to the field until she looked out on the field.

This time when Laura pointed to the field her face was filled with excitement and anticipation, Carmilla looked to see Kirsch kicking the ball, and she watched as it soared through the air into a perfect space for his team mate to grab it, running and darting through and suddenly the crowd erupted into loud cheers and cat calls.

Laura stood up pulling Carmilla up as she started chanting Silas repeatedly, everywhere Carmilla looked people were chanting for their school, chanting for their team and for Kirsch. She turned to see Danny running through the crowd, running down to meet Kirsch and high five him. Finally Carmilla turned her head to see Laura looking expectantly at her, she rolled her eyes but she couldn't fight the smile as she opens her mouth to shout along with the crowd _'You go Puppy Kirsch!' _


	30. Don't you want me baby

**Author's Note: yay chapter 30 Oh my gosh that's a lot...anyway lots of fluff and brotping which is always great. It's kind of a long one (not as long as through previous but it's long enough!) anyway I hope you enjoy it :3 **

* * *

Laura lean against the back of the couch, textbook in hand as she tried to concentrate on literature for an upcoming test. She was happily studying when she felt fingers start to play with her hair, stroking it and twirling it. Laura didn't even need to look up to know who it was and her thought was confirmed when she heard the voice that always made her smile.

'Look at you Cupcake, actually studying.'

Laura wrinkled her nose scoffing as she tried to concentrate, which she'd have been able to do if Carmilla hadn't moved her hands to massage her shoulders. Laura closed her eyes as Carmilla worked out the knots and she had to bite her lip to stop a moan escaping. Laura quickly closed the book relaxing more into Carmilla's touch when suddenly the hands stilled causing Laura's eyes to snap open, turning to regard a smirking Carmilla with confusion.

'Why did you stop?!'

'You stopped studying Cupcake. Open the book and I'll continue, your shoulders were so tense, bet it felt nice to relax didn't it Laura?' Carmilla's voice was sultry and she was sporting a playful smile that made Laura shiver.

'Eugh fiiiiine, I hate you sometimes!'

Carmilla laughed as Laura grumbled reopening her textbook before making a whining sound angling her body into Carmilla's hands as they started a slow rhythm, moving in a circular motion.

'You'll thank me when you become a famous journalist.'

Laura may have re-read the same line 3 times as Carmilla brushed some hair from her neck, her fingers dancing over the bare skin. Carmilla ignored the fact that Laura's eyes kept fluttering closed and worked her hands harder. Smiling to herself as she heard Laura's soft breathing, heard the gasp when she hit a sensative spot, watching as Laura lost herself under her touch.

...

She was sprung out of her daydream when she heard the sound of shouting, opening her eyes to see Danny storm through the door.

'Damn it Kirsch I was handling it. I didn't need you to jump in!'

'The least you can do is say thank you, I saved your bacon!' Laura's eyes drifted as Kirsch followed behind Danny, both shouting over one another.

'My what?! I didn't ask you to step in, I am more than capable of getting rid of some rude lumberjack without you storming over acting like you're a God!'

'He wasn't leaving you alone, he didn't let you past what was I supposed to do just stand there and give him a thumbs up?!' At this point Kirsch had crossed the room throwing his bag onto the couch, almost hitting Carmilla in the process.

'There's nothing you're _supposed _to do. You're certainly _not _supposed to punch someone.'

'I wasn't going to let him speak to you like that, I may be just another dumb jock to you but I know how to respect women.'

'You're not _just _a dumb jock, you're also a Puppy.' Three pairs of eyes turned to give Carmilla matching angry looks. Laura smacked her knee causing Carmilla to hold up her hands in mock surrender.

Ignoring Carmilla, Danny turns her attention back to Kirsch a slightly softer expression on her face. 'Look I never called you a dumb jock, I appreciate what you did but all I'm saying is that I don't need you to jump in, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself.'

'Is that your way of saying thank you Summer Pyscho?'

'you're an ass.' Danny rolled her eyes, walking away to take a seat opposite Carmilla on the couch. Kirsch looked confused for a second before moving to sit on an empty bean bag to the right of Laura.

* * *

'You love me really. I'm a lovable guy, right little hot- Laura?!'

'Yes Kirsch you're very lovable.' Grinning Kirsch sent a smug look at Danny before wrapping his arms around Laura and giving her cheek a light peck. Laura smiled before pushing him off with a light laugh. This was when he turned his attention to Carmilla, who eyed him with apprehension as he came behind her, his hands resting on the back of the couch as he smiled at her.

'Go away Puppy.'

'Aw don't be like that! You're my favourite angry hottie, I know you like me I saw you at my rugby game the other week.'

'I was forced into attending your sad excuse for a game, believe me I would have much preferred to sit at home reading a book.'

'I saw you cheering Karnstein, don't deny that you actually enjoyed it.'

'Fine, your aim was admirable but you still failed to entertain me.'

'Just admit it I make you smile.'

'I only admit something if it's true.' Carmilla attempted to read her book stopping when she felt strong arms start to wrap around her. Shaking her head she managed to wriggle out of his embrace standing up as he stood with a playful grin.

'No you don't.' Carmilla backed away slowly as Kirsch started to walk towards her, his arms outstretched.

'I think someone needs a hug...'

Carmilla's eyes flashed with a mixture of disgust and shock and before she knew it she was starting to run away. Laura couldn't stop herself from laughing as Kirsch chased after Carmilla. Her laughter rising as Carmilla started to throw balls of paper, pens, pencils and books over her shoulder as Kirsch ducked and dived out of the cross fire.

The room was filled with Carmilla's loud shrieks and Kirsch's booming voice calling after the fleeting brunette. Carmilla was far too busy hurling stationary across the room to notice who she was running into. With a loud scream Carmilla looked to see that Lola Perry was now lying in a heap on the floor.

...

'Really this is just so disrespectful, childish games...' Perry grumbled glaring at Carmilla and Kirsch who both stood still wearing matching guilty expressions. Her attention was brought to a smiling Lafontaine, arm outstretched as they helped her up, dusting her off gently. Once upright Perry advances on the other two, wagging her finger disapprovingly.

'There are rules about running, they are not guidelines or things to ignore. No running around or next time I'll report you, is that clear?'

'Yes Perry.' They both spoke in unison, their heads hung low as they grumbled about how unfair this school was. Suddenly Kirsch saw his opportunity and not a second later he had his arms wrapped around Carmilla's struggling body as he lifted her up to plant a kiss on her cheek, laughing at her attempts to swat his face away. Growling he put her down where she proceeded to elbow him in the ribs, smirking when he groaned quietly.

'Go and sit down you two, I have an announcement.'

Begrudgingly they made their way back to the couch as Perry stood in the center before them all, Lafontaine closely by her side. Clearing her throat she looked around making sure everyone was paying attention before speaking.

'I'd like everyone's attention please,' with one final glance at everyone she continued 'okay thank you. I'm pleased to announce that at the end of this month we shall be hosting a school dance, entitled the Winter Formal. It will be held on the gymnasium on the last Friday of this month. The dance will start at 8pm and it will finish at 11pm precisely. Any students who haven't arrived by 9pm won't be allowed in. Now I know you are all very excited but before preparation begins I've been told to relay dance rules.'

Perry tutted when she received a collective groan from the group bar Lafontaine who stepped in telling everyone to be quiet and to listen to Perry. Smiling warmly at them, she carried on.

'Rule number one: no drinks from the outside will be permitted inside the gymnasium, if caught in possession of any substances that can not be found in the dance then you will be asked to leave. This also means that anyone who tries to spike the punch bowl will be punished. We don't want a repeat of last year.' Perry narrows her eyes in the direction of Kirsch and Carmilla who both smile innocently, she doesn't miss the mischievous glint in their eye before continuing.

'Rule number two: Horseplay, running and wrestling are not permitted. A warning will be issued and if behaviour like this continues you may be asked to leave.'

'Rule number three: all students must bring their ID card to be admitted, be prepared for a coat or bag search if the teacher on guard feels it necessary.'

'Rule number four: dancing will be appropriate. No grinding or frolicking, no inappropriate gesturing and most importantly no twerking!'

'Finally the dress code is formal, this means that all girls are expected to wear a dress and boys will wear a suit and a tie. Anyone not following the school dress code will be made to go home and change. So if there aren't any questions I'd like to pass round this form for anyone who would like to sign up to be part of the dance committee.'

...

Once Perry had finished she took Lafontaine aside, speaking in whispers as their face fell at the news of formal attire. Perry sighed apologetically, leaving to speak to the headmaster about what Lafontaine would be allowed to wear to the dance. Grumbling they flopped down next to an excitable Laura, a sour expression on their face.

Laura smiled sympathetically before turning to a rather grumpy Carmilla with a grin. Carmilla had a tight expression, one that Lafontaine noticed was filled with hidden anxieties and anger as she forced a smile for Laura.

'So we're totally going right Carm?'

'...sure Cupcake. If you'll excuse me I need to go the bathroom.' With that Carmilla got up leaving Laura rambling excitedly to Danny as Carmilla slipped out of the room.

* * *

'Hey Carmilla wait up...'

Carmilla spun around an angry expression on here face as she walked closer to them, her nostrils flaring. 'Was there something you needed gingersnap? Or have you progressed to stalking girls into the bathroom?!'

'No...I didn't mean to. Look I was just coming to make sure you were okay. You didn't seem too excited about the dance either.'

_'Wow _don't you catch on fast. Not that it's any of your business but I'm not thrilled at the idea of being stuck in a room full of sweaty lackwits whilst being forced to wear a gown and bob around like a bunch of imbeciles.'

'I totally understand, I don't want to wear a dress either. So I was thinking today after school we could go and have a look for some suits, if you'd be more comfortable.'

Carmilla took a minute to think about the idea before nodding slowly, giving them a small smile as she spoke. 'Yes...thank you Lafontaine.'

'You called me by my actual name!'

'Well don't get used to it geek monkey.' Carmilla smirked before making her way back into the student lounge, a truly wonderful sight before her eyes.

...

Kirsch grinned at Danny, standing up before addressing her.

'So Lawrence what do you say do you want to go to the dance together?'

'And why on earth would I do that?!'

'You really want to go to the dance with me.'

'No Kirsch I _really _don't.' Danny got up to walk away when Kirsch grabbed her, grinning from ear to ear as he started to sing at the exact moment that Carmilla and Lafontaine walked back in.

_'Don't you want me baby'_

'Don't sing Kirsch.' This only seemed to egg him on more as he started singing louder following her as she moved to get some water.

_'Don't you want me ohhhhhhh.'_

'No way popped collar! I'm not going to the dance with you, I don't want to.'

'_I want to know what love issssss' _

Danny had to force herself not to laugh as Kirsch sung more, complete with gestures as he belted out more lyrics jumping infront of her and spinning her around as he serenaded her.

_'Yo! I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want' _

'My answer is still no Kirsch, it will take you singing a lot more than that to get me to say yes!' Danny regretted saying it as soon as she saw the determined look in his eye as he sung louder dancing around her as other students laughed and clapped, _she's pretty certain Carmilla may have started it, something she'd kill her for later. _

_'I wanna dance with somebody...'_

'That wasn't a challenge Kirsch!'

'_I want you to stayyyyy' _

Danny attempts to spin around walking away but he's too quick grabbing her as he sings loudly and off key, this time she can't still the laugh that errupts as he starts to sing the next song.

_'Believe, when I say I want it that way...tell me whyyyy' _

'Come on, how many songs are you going to sing?!'

'_Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it anyway you want it' _

'What's it going to take for you to stop singing?' Danny looks around helplessly as Carmilla sends her a wink, flipping her off as Kirsch starts to sing the next lyrics.

_'You're a good girl, I know you wa-' _he was cut off when Carmilla, Laura and Lafontaine all screamed 'NO KIRSCH!' at the same time, giving them a sheepish smile he continued singing a different song when Danny clamped a hand over his mouth, and between laughs she spoke.

'If I say yes will you stop singing?!' She removes her hand and within a second Kirsch is singing yet another song grinning at her as she rolls her eyes.

'_and we can't stop, no we won't stop.' _

'Okay, okay I get it! Fine, yes Kirsch I will go to the dance with you okay? Just please never serenade me again.' Smirking she turns to leave, adding an extra sway in her hips as his eyes followed her body. Grinning he pumped his fist in the air, a small blush on his face as he thought about Danny in a dress and suddenly he was all excited about getting a tux and showing her the night of her life.

* * *

'Are you sure Perrywinkle won't have a problem with us buying suits? As much as I love annoying her I don't want the vein in her head to explode and cover the suit I buy in vein juice.'

'First off that's scientifically inaccurate and pretty damn impossible but yes she'll come around. I point blank refuse to wear a dress on the concept that gender stereotyping is wrong and I shouldn't have to conform to the stereotypes that ruin our society. Why don't you want to wear a dress?'

'You summed up my feelings perfectly gingersnap, I am not about to conform to the games children play as a way of controlling society. It's ridiculous, I am not about to dress myself up in something that would make me uncomfortable to suit their standards.'

'Word. Just for the record you look great in your usual leather attire so a suit would look amazing on you, your physical features would go really well with one. I mean this in a purely scientific way of course.'

'Of course, _scientifically _speaking I think you'd look good in one too.'

'So do you want to get a normal tie or a bow tie?'

...

'Come on just show me'

Carmilla stood in the dressing room, for a good 20 minutes she and Laf had been trying on suit after suit. Lafontaine had managed to find one that they liked and now they were waiting on Carmilla, who'd been in the changing room for more than 10 minutes, deliberating on the suit she was currently trying on. Sighing she adjusted the collar again before stepping out of the changing room, a nervous edge to her stance.

'I know it probably looks terrible and I should just take it off-' They cut her off with their hand, shaking their head as they eyed her with glee.

'No. This is the one, this is _your _suit.'

'Are you sure?'

'Definitely. Seriously Carmilla if you don't buy this then I'm going to experiment on you to check for possible insanity! Also Laura will love it.'

'I don't care if Laura likes it'

'Oh _okay... _so you're not planning on taking Laura to the dance? You didn't pick out that tie because you know Laura already has a dress and it matches?!' They couldn't help the smirk when Carmilla blushed grumbling to herself as she went to change into her regular clothes.

...

Carmilla did infact buy the suit and she even offered to buy them food as a thank you for coming with her. An offer that they didn't refuse. They spent that time trying to teach Carmilla about biology and then they listened to Carmilla talk about art and how she loved to draw.

At the end of the evening Carmilla said goodbye and was about to leave when Lafontaine pulled her in for a hug. She flinched at first but then leant in to their touch, smiling shyly as they broke apart, telling them to text her when they got home. _Maybe Perry was rubbing off on Carmilla too..._


	31. I knew you were trouble

**Author's Note: Chapter 31, it is just a filler chapter really before the big Winter Formal and all of the things that lie ahead. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! :3**

* * *

Carmilla propped her feet against the back of Laura's chair, book in hand. Laura sat, earphones in as she sung quietly to whatever song was playing. Kirsch sat across the room, scrunching up a piece of paper as he lobbed it at an angry Danny from across the room. Then there was Lafontaine, they were currently making a model of DNA from lollipop sticks. All sporting matching bored expressions as their teacher wrote one word on the whiteboard: Detention.

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

Carmilla sat behind Laura, her hands drumming against the desk as she pretended to listen to their teacher rambling on. It was 11am, still _too _early for Carmilla to be awake but given the fact that she didn't get any sleep the previous night she wasn't in the best of moods. Her hands rubbed at her arms, not bothering to flinch at the familiar pain found there. So instead of paying attention to whatever class it was, she paid attention to the girl infront of her. She found Laura a lot more interesting than solving equations anyway.

Laura could feel Carmilla's eyes following her. She'd been trying to pay attention and she'd succeeded until she heard Carmilla start to drum her fingers against the desk, when she heard her let out another exasperated sigh or when she started to hum quietly under her breath. Carmilla was distracting and she didn't even have to say anything. Looking around Laura smiled seeing that no one was watching as she tore out a page from her notebook, scribbling something on it before sliding it onto Carmilla's desk, and so the note passing began.

_**Pay attention Carm! **_

_I am._

_**To the work. The back of my head isn't interesting! **_

_It's more interesting than this work Cupcake _

_**You need to know this stuff.**_

_I fail to see how knowing what X equals will help me become a famous artist. _

Laura scoffs before writing back, quickly sliding it towards Carmilla before concentrating on the work.

_**If you fail this class then you'll be held back so you won't become a famous artist now will you?**_

Not a minute later Carmilla was tapping her shoulder and thrusting the paper under her nose.

_I have my methods _

_**Use your methods to pay attention, maths isn't that hard Carm. **_

_Easy for you to say. _

_**I can tutor you if you'd like? **_

_I think I'd like that very much._

_**Okay awesome. So just wondering did you get any sleep last night you look tired. **_

_No. Mother...I stayed up playing with Laura she's in the habit if rubbing her fur over all of my jeans. You saying I look like crap Cupcake?! _

_**No you don't look crap just tired, I worry about you Carm**_

_There's no need, I'm fine. Besides you should worry about Mr Bennett he looks like an ugly toad, I'm pretty certain his eyes may bulge out at any minute _

Laura had to bite back a laugh as she read Carmilla's response, quickly writing one back passing it to Carmilla with a smirk.

_**I thought he looked different... ribbit **_

_You're a dork _

_**At least I'm not a frog?!**_

Carmilla bent over the paper, starting to sketch something that Laura couldn't see and after a couple of minutes of watching Carmilla's tongue peak out in concentration Laura grabbed the paper. She couldn't help it. She couldn't help but let out a loud belly laugh as she looked at what Carmilla had drawn; a picture of Mr Bennett crossed with a frog. His eyes buldged out and his frogs legs came to hold his hideous tie, topped with his curly hair hiding some more frog like features that Carmilla had included.

This was what set Carmilla off and they were both laughing, desperately trying to hide the paper when he came over. An action that would have been successful had it not have been for Carmilla whispering the word _'ribbit' _for only Laura to hear, setting the blonde into a fit of giggles.

_They both received detention for not paying attention in class, not passing and mocking a member of staff. _

* * *

Danny was desperately trying to help her English partner study when she felt something hit the back of her head. Looking she saw a scrunched up piece of paper, glaring she turned to see Kirsch grinning at her. Narrowing her eyes she flipped him off returning to tutoring. Not a minute later and she felt another ball of paper hit her shoulder followed by the sound of Kirsch's voice calling her name.

'Hey Lawrence, I need to talk to you.'

'I'm busy Kirsch, do some work for a change!' Her voice was harsh as she turned back again missing his crest fallen expression.

Kirsch decided to step up his game, moving chairs so that he was closer to her before flicking a pencil in her direction. It missed her head by an inch but managed to hit the back of her chair. Letting out a frustrated groan she turned her head around to see Kirsch smiling innocently at her as he pretended to do some work.

As soon as her head was turned he started folding his paper, grinning to himself he let his paper airplane fly through the air falling onto Danny's desk. Danny's jaw set as she grabbed the airplane determined to rip it in half when she saw some messy handwriting written on the side.

_**What colour dress are you wearing bro?**_

Danny turns to Kirsch, raising her eyebrow and giving him a very sarcastic response.

'Really Kirsch?! You interrupted me to ask me about the colour of my dress?!'

'I want to match dude, you know colour coordinate.'

'You are such an idiot, also I'm not your dude or your bro.'

'Did you eat an extra bowl of cranky flakes today?!'

'Screw you dipshit.' Danny flips him off again, attempting to study again when Kirsch takes the opportunity to hurl pencil after pencil her way, scrunched up paper flying everywhere as she got more annoyed. Finally having had enough Danny stands up walking towards Kirsch who stands up, face full of glee.

Before she could stop herself Danny extended her arms shoving him hard in the chest whilst calling him a '_freaking idiot.' _Kirsch glared at Danny before moving to shove her back much to her annoyance. Within minutes they were engaged in a slap fight, whacking each other's arms and shouting abuse at one another.

_They both received detention for fighting and were made to leave the class, arguing over who started it as they left_.

* * *

Lafontaine often spent their dinner in the science labs. With Laura busy with journalism projects and Perry organizing the dance then they didn't have much company at dinner. Danny never really spoke to them much and Kirsch was always busy with his rugby buddies always yelling about 'Zeta Bros' they would assume that it had something to do with a club they were in. Although they were getting closer to Carmilla she wasn't always pleasant company, more often than not Carmilla had insulted them and skulked off to track down Laura. Today was no different and after an experiment with a bucket of water and potassium they found themselves looking pretty disheveled.

_They got detention for being in the lab without permission and tampering with reactive metals. _

* * *

**Present day...**

All sporting matching bored expressions as their teacher wrote one word on the whiteboard: Detention.

Carmilla was busy reading some old poetry book when Laura started to sing quietly to her iPod music. Danny was sat glaring at Kirsch who wore a matching angry expression and Lafontaine sat quietly. They were all minding their own business and abiding to the Rule of no talking, that was until Laura started singing the chorus to Taylor Swift.

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

Laura turned around smiling when she heard Danny start to sing the next line with her.

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Cue Kirsch to sing rather enthusiastically causing Carmilla to laugh into her book and Lafontaine to join in with them all singing along as it neared the chorus.

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

They were all singing louder, grinning at one another as they harmonized. It wasn't until Laura turned round mid lyric that she realised that Carmilla wasn't singing along. Sharing a knowing glance they started moving towards Carmilla as she attempted to bury her head further into the book. All four of them singing the next line to her as they waited, staring expectantly at the brunette.

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

Carmilla rolled her eyes once before smirking, a pause and not a second later she belted out the next line relaxing when she saw four happy faces singing with her.

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

...

Carmilla was incredibly happy when they all stopped singing, returning to her book when music started blaring out of Laura's speakers and she could see that Laura was dancing in her seat. After a few minutes of dancing sitting down Laura stood up walking towards Carmilla with a determined look on her face.

'Don't even think about it Cupcake.'

'Please Carm, you know you want to dance with me.' Carmilla shook her head laughing when Laura started to pout and eventually let herself be pulled to her feet as Laura grabbed her hand pulling her closer as she started to dance to the music.

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Laura grabs Carmilla's hand putting it on her waist as she swayed her hips to the beat, her own hands guiding Carmilla's hips as they moved together swaying and twirling one another.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back _

Laura's turns around, back against Carmilla's front as she starts to sway her hips again, running her hands through her hair and biting her lip when Carmilla trails her fingers up and down the sides of her waist, over her hips and she can feel Carmilla's warm breath ghosting her neck.

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

It takes her a while to remember the others in the room and when she looks around she sees Danny and Kirsch jamming out as they dance like dorks and Lafontaine dancing by themselves sending a cheeky wink in Laura's direction before Carmilla spins her back into her body.

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

* * *

Carmilla started it but if she didn't Laura would have.

After a while they were all pretty hungry so Kirsch led them all through the halls and they raided the canteen, grabbing whatever they could and stuffing it into their pockets as they all but ran back to the classroom. After catching their breath they all tucked in. Carmilla had managed to find some chocolate yoghurt, and she ate moaning in appreciation all the while looking at Laura who had on her usual pout.

'Stop pouting and come here Cupcake' Carmilla beckoned Laura with the curl of a finger, still moaning in appreciation which only made Laura pout more as she flopped down beside Carmilla, turning on the charm as Carmilla ate another bite. Flipping the spoon around so the back was facing Laura and she ate the yoghurt raising her eyebrows seductively at the blonde.

It took all of Laura's will power not to kiss Carmilla right then and there and when her eyes dropped to Carmilla's smirking lips she had absolutely no idea why she hadn't. She didn't know how long she'd been staring at her lips but when she heard someone cough she looked away blushing before hastily taking the spoon from Carmilla, shoveling as much yoghurt as she could into her mouth.

'Hey Cupcake, you've got a bit' Laura blushed more trying to wipe away the chocolate when she felt Carmilla's thumb brush against her upper lip, a soft smile on her face as she spoke again.

'I've got it.' Laura smiled tucking some hair behind her ear as she smiled back at Carmilla who was still looking at her with an emotion that Laura wasn't sure of.

'Oi! Can you save the seduction eyes until later please?! Some of us are trying to eat! If I have to watch you like this at the dance I'll throw up!'

Before Laura could even respond Carmilla had used her spoon to catapult some yoghurt through the air, with it landing smack bang in the middle of Danny's hair and no one could contain their laughter as it ran down her face and Carmilla lost it when Danny shrieked before rising determination on her face as she hurled some pasta at the brunette. So began their food fight.

They all sat covered in food, all sporting matching guilty expressions as their now food covered teacher stood shouting. Their eyes refusing to look up knowing if they did they wouldn't be able to control their laughter so instead they bit their lips to stifle their laughter, thinking about whether Perry would freak out or if they'd get Carmilla to sing again and they all figured that _maybe detention wasn't that bad after all._


	32. Winter Formal

**Author's Note: it's here and it's super long! Enjoy it (that's all I'm saying!)**

* * *

Laura looked at her reflection, smiling nervously as she gave herself the once over. _This was it, the night she'd been waiting for. _

Laura fidgeted starting to pace back and forth as she went over her plan internally her mind immediately going to the brunette she'd thought about every day for god knows how long. Laura felt herself smiling when she thought about Carmilla, the girl that would be here in less than an half an hour. She was brought out of her internal debate by a knock on her door, turning she saw Sarah wheeling towards her, a look of pride on her mum's face as she took in her daughter's form.

'Sweetheart you look absolutely beautiful.'

'Thanks Mum, can I ask you something?'

'Go right ahead.'

'Okay...well...umm...I'm not going with a guy tonight, I'm going with a girl...as my date.'

Sarah smiles giving Laura a knowing look as she takes her hand squeezing it gently as she spoke. 'Laura, honey. I've known for a long time that you weren't interested in boys, after hearing you talk about how beautiful Hermione Granger is I never had any trouble assuming your preference. I also know that Carmilla is a very lucky lady to get you as her date.'

'Wait...how did you...how'd you know that Carmilla was my date?'

'I didn't, until now.' A smirk appears on Sarah's face as Laura's cheeks went bright red and she buried her face in her hands mumbling some incoherent words. Smiling Sarah let her arm rest on Laura's shoulders, patting her gently as she continued to speak.

'Laura, I've known that you had feelings for Carmilla since the day you met her _and _I've been waiting for you to tell her for over a year now! So I guess tonight's the night huh?'

'Hopefully tonight will be the night, I just hope Carmilla likes what I did.'

'I'm sure she'll love it, why don't you tell me all about it whilst I style your hair?'

...

Carmilla sat in her truck, with her 17th birthday nearing Will had decided to get Carmilla an early birthday gift before his untimely departure back to the troops. For almost a year now Carmilla had been learning to drive in secret, she just hoped that Laura would like it.

Looking at herself once more Carmilla bit her lip, moving her hands to straighten her tie as she brushed some stray hair out of her face. Her eyes flicked to the slight bruising above her eyebrow, pushing her fringe further down -she wanted this night to be perfect, no distractions!

Grabbing the box from the passenger seat, Carmilla opened the door slowly making her way to the front door. Giving herself the once over Carmilla mentally prepared herself, whispering reassuring phrases as she paced back and forth.

_'I'm okay, I'm okay.'_

'Are you sure?' At the sound of Mark's voice Carmilla turned around coming to a halt infront of the man. Gulping she began to speak, trying desperately to keep eye contact.

...

'Sir, um...Mr Hollis, I...I..would like to ask your permission to take Laura to the Winter Formal dance...as um...as my date.'

'Enough with this Sir nonsense. Carmilla you are and always have been part of this family. Of course you may take Laura tonight. However just because you can't get my daughter pregnant doesn't mean you can take advantage of her.'

'Mr Hollis I would never'

'Carmilla please don't interrupt me. I know you won't but if I don't give you the same speach that I'd give to a boy wanting to date Laura then I'd feel as though I was being unfair. So no taking advantage young lady.' His tone was very jokey and relaxed, immediately helping to ease Carmilla's panic.

'You have my word that I won't take advantage.'

'Good. Now come inside, Laura should be down any minute and we can't have you waiting outside in the cold now can we?' Before Carmilla could even try to protest Mark had already lead her inside, guiding them both towards the stairs as they heard a gentle cough and not a second later; Laura stood at the top of the stairs. Her eyes fluttering nervously before locking eyes with Carmilla as she made her descent down the stairs.

* * *

Carmilla felt her breath hitch as she took in Laura's appearance and boy did she look beautiful. The blonde was wearing a sleeveless maroon-red dress coming just above her knee. The dress had a red lace bodice with subtle flowers over her chest. Carmilla's eyes travelled down to her legs where she saw that Laura was wearing a pair of thin black tights and a pair of black flats. Finally her eyes travelled to Laura's hair where she saw that two strands of hair had been plaited and pulled back on either side to meet in the middle and her long locks fell gently to lie beside the lace. She looked perfect.

Laura grinned at Carmilla as she came down the last step, walking towards the brunette before twirling around laughing quietly as Carmilla smiled more, a look of pure adoration in her eyes which made Laura feel so special. Laura turned to see Mark smiling, the same pride as Sarah had.

'Where's my little girl gone?'

'Dad...' Laura looked embarrassed, fiddling with the hem of her dress before he brought his arms to her shoulders looking directly at her as he spoke.

'You have turned into a beautiful young woman and you look absolutely beautiful. Your Mother and I are so proud of you.'

'Thanks Dad, I love you guys' before Mark could respond Laura had flung her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest as she leant in to his warm embrace.

Finally breaking apart she straightened her hair again before looking round to see that Carmilla wasn't there. For a second she panicked before she saw Carmilla helping Sarah come down the stairs. Smiling Mark rushed over to help grabbing the other side of Sarah's wheelchair as they both lifted her down the stairs. Although they'd installed a chair lift next to the stairs Sarah still insists on getting herself down the stairs, he's pretty certain that Laura got her stubbornness from Sarah.

After making sure that Sarah was stable they both left to find a camera leaving Laura and Carmilla alone. Laura grinned moving closer to Carmilla who looked unusually shy, a nervous smile gracing her lips as Laura took in her outfit.

Carmilla went all out and Laura didn't know where to look first. Carmilla wore a long sleeved white collared shirt accompanied with a maroon tie that matched Laura's dress. Over the shirt she wore a black waist coat with a navy blue rim topped with a black suit jacket with navy cuff links. She wore matching black trousers and she was even supporting a pair of small black heels. Laura couldn't fight the blush as she how much effort Carmilla had gone to, the brunette had even managed to tame her curly maine as it lay with long curls cascading her face as they fell down to grace her chest.

'Carm you look...wow, I mean you look...'

'You look pretty wow yourself Cupcake,' Carmilla gave her a soft smile before remembering what was in her pocket, fumbling around she produced the box moving closer as she spoke 'I knew you didn't have one so I figured I'd surprise you with one instead.'

Laura's smile widened as Carmilla took her wrist wrapping the red ribbon around it. Carmilla had bought Laura a simple red corsage, with some small maroon flowers and the silky red ribbon that was ever so gently wrapped around her wrist. Laura leant in to kiss Carmilla's cheek, failing to miss the light blush that layered Carmilla's cheeks.

'It's beautiful thank you Carm.'

...

Carmilla started to say something but stopped when she saw Sarah and Mark coming back in holding a camera and wearing matching happy expressions. Seeing the camera Carmilla moved away to let them get a picture of Laura when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around she saw Sarah smiling warmly at her.

'Get in the picture sweetie, did you really think that we didn't want one of our girls together?'

Carmilla looked stunned not knowing what to say so instead she leant down to hug Sarah willing herself not to become emotional at the thought of the Hollis's classing her as their own. After a minute they broke apart and Carmilla walked over to Laura who gave her a bright smile, moving to intertwine their fingers, squeezing her hand gently as they both smiled into the camera.

After a few more pictures they said their goodbyes and walked outside Laura's arm linking Carmilla's as she guided her outside. She felt Laura stiffen a little when her truck came into view and immediately regretted her decision. Turning to Laura she spoke, her voice wracked with guilt.

'I'm sorry Laura, I thought I could drive us to the dance but I shouldn't have, I totally misjudged the situation, I've been learning to drive in secret all year and I thought it would be a nice surprise. I'm so sorry' her face fell as she avoided Laura's gaze, and she felt so scared that she'd hurt Laura that she barely registered the soft hands cupping her cheek.

'Carm please look at me,' Laura's voice was gentle and calming causing Carmilla to look up instantly her face full of fear and sadness as Laura spoke again.

'Carmilla, never apologize for doing something for me. I am scared but I trust you Carm, you learnt to drive for me and you've been so considerate so how can I be mad at you for wanting to do something special for me?'

'Wh...what are you saying?'

'I'm saying that you _are _going to drive me to the dance.' She gave Carmilla a determined smile before reaching a shaky hand to open the truck door and after a reassuring smile from Carmilla she got in. Waiting for Carmilla to come and strap herself in, Carmilla waited until she was sure that Laura was okay and after tuning in a radio station playing some acoustic music they set off.

* * *

Kirsch stood on Danny's porch, turning to look in the window he smothed his hair before adjusting his tie and grinning to himself as he took in his appearance. He had a black suit on with a white waistcoat over a black collared shirt accompanied with a white tie.

'What are you doing man?'

Kirsch whips around to see a tall guy with ginger hair staring at him. He jumps up coming to extend his hand, looking nervously up at the guy.

'Hello Sir, I'm Kirsch...I'm Brody Kirsch, I'm here to pick up Danny.'

'Oh really? What are your intentions with Danny?!'

'I have no intentions...I um...I have the intention to take her to the dance. I'll have her home by 11, Sir. Please don't beat me up!'

'Beat you up? Why would I beat up Danny's boyfriend?!'

'You think I'm Danny's boyfriend?'

'Aren't you?'

'Um well I...'

'Ahh you're one of _those _couples, I get it man.' He gave Kirsch a smirk followed by a cheeky wink as he moved to clap him on the back.

'I'm Jake by the way, Danny's older and more superior brother.'

'Jake stop terrorizing Kirsch!' Danny's voice brought Kirsch back and his eyes fell on Danny's form as she leant against the door frame glaring at her brother.

Whilst her attention was elsewhere he took the opportunity to rake his eyes over her body. Her hair was mostly straight with small curls at the bottom. She was wearing a long plain red dress that fit her curves perfectly. She was wearing simple red flats and she had her summer society bracelet on her left hand.

'Once you've finished drooling Kirsch...' he smiled sheepishly at Danny's irritated expression.

'Sorry summer psycho, you just look...you look nice.'

'Dude she looks hot! You can say it, ignore my sister she'll probably try and hit you with her boxing glove.'

'Shut up Jake, Kirsch we need to go.' Danny grabs his arm pulling him down the steps before he stops her.

'I got you something.' He reaches into his pocket and retrieves a white and red flower grip, he fiddles with it for a second before leaning in to slide the grip in the front of her hair, letting his hand come to scrape the hair into place before moving her long locks infront of her shoulders. He doesn't fail to miss the rare blush appearing on her cheeks as she whispers a 'thank you' they share small smiles and he feels himself leaning in when they're interrupted by shouting.

'Danny's got a boyfriend! Danny's got a boyfriend!'

They both turn around to see two other boys and Jake standing on the porch making kissy faces and repeating the phrase 'Danny's got a boyfriend' over and over again with far too much excitement for them to handle. Kirsch begins to wonder how many siblings Danny has.

'I have 4 brothers, Kyle lives abroad with his fiancee Clara. They get more annoying the younger they are.' Danny pulls a face as she answers his silent question, turning to flip them off she grabs his arm pushing him towards the limo he booked.

All they could hear as they got inside was the distant mocking. Kirsch couldn't help but laugh which set Danny off causing him to laugh more when she snorted and suddenly his nervousness was gone as he thought about the night ahead.

* * *

Laura spotted Perry and Lafontaine straight away as she and Carmilla entered the dance arm and arm, grinning she pulled Carmilla over to them. Finally letting go of Carmilla's arm to hug them both before taking in their appearances. Perry had chosen a simple black dress with floral patterns on it. The dress was long and she had accompanied it with black heels and a white knitted shawl draped over her shoulders. Her curly hair was pulled into an updo with little curls coming down to curtain her face and a gold headband with faux white roses on it. She had some pearls around her neck and she looked very elegant.

Carmilla smirked as Laura took in Lafontaine's appearance, having already seen their suit weeks ago Carmilla was finding Laura's shock incredibly amusing. They were wearing a bright blue suit with a black rim around their collar. Their dress shirt was a cream colour and they were wearing a rather vibrant metallic blue bow tie. Under their suit jacket Laura could see they had hidden a hip flask that she knew Perry definitely hadn't noticed. Their hair was styled and waxed into a quiff that reminded Laura of La Roux.

'Wow Lafontaine you're looking very...bright.'

They beamed at Laura before ducking their head and turning their attention towards Carmilla.

'Yo Carmilla why don't you and I get these lovely ladies some punch?' Carmilla nodded, turning to tell Laura where she was going before following them to the buffet table, leaving Laura alone with Perry.

'Laura you look lovely.'

'Thanks Per, I love your hair it must have taken you ages.'

'Oh this? No my godmother is a hairdresser she helped me throw this together.'

'Well you both did a good job!'

'Thank you, I've spoken with the DJ and he is able to play the song you requested.'

'Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I know she's not doing it all for me but I want her to feel special tonight.'

'You really don't see how much Carmilla adores you Laura.'

...

'What's in the hipflask?'

'Just a bit of liquid courage, want some?' They pushed the flask into her waiting arms watching as she took a large gulp. Carmilla spluttered slightly wiping her mouth, looking around before slipping the flask back into their inside pocket.

'Gin?'

'you guessed it but don't tell Perry, she'll skin me alive.'

'My lips are sealed.'

'So have you seen Kirsch yet? He text me telling me to come to the buffet table that he had a surprise.'

'Yes, he's walking towards us now.'

They turned to see Kirsch gesturing to his suit grinning at them both as they realised that his suit looked practically the same as Carmilla's other than the waistcoat and tie. She groaned knowing what was coming next.

'We're the three muskateers! Matching suits angry hottie, who wore it better...'

'I clearly wore it better Puppy and we are _not _the three musketeers!'

'Oooh I know we can be the golden trio. Bagsy Harry Potter.'

'Speaking of golden, where's Xena? Did you ditch her already?'

'_Danny, _is over there talking to Laura and Perry.'

'Well make yourself useful Puppy and help us bring some punch back.'

* * *

Carmilla sipped her, smiling when amongst the crowd she saw Perry and Lafontaine dancing. Despite the cheesy music being played Carmilla was actually having a good time and seeing the two dancing together made her smile. She'd never seen Perry so relaxed, watching her laughing when they did the robot or smiling happily as they did the cancan with her. They'd even led the way when 'Thriller' came on getting almost everyone involved, Carmilla had excused herself to the bathroom to avoid that fiasco.

Carmilla felt a light tap on her shoulder, whipping around quickly relaxing when she saw Laura holding a plate with a mountain of different party foods for them to share. Smiling she motioned for Laura to sit down, opening her mouth so that Laura could give her some cheetos. Laura then began telling the brunette about witnessing a couple fighting in the corridor, rambling animatedly as she spoke with her hands.

This was when the song changed. Laura stopped talking watching as Carmilla's face changed, a shy smile appearing on her face as she listened to the song currently playing. She looked at Laura who gave her a smug smile, Carmilla didn't know how Laura managed to convince Perry to let her play this song but right now she didn't care, she just wanted to slow dance with Laura. Sensing Carmilla's nervousness Laura stood up extending her hand yo Carmilla as she spoke with a playful tone.

'I'm clearly the gentleman here so Carmilla Karnstein would you do me the honour of joining me in a dance?'

'Yes I'll dance with you, you little dork.' Carmilla took her hand as they moved towards the dance floor. Her arm coming to clasp Laura's as she pulled the blonde closer her other arm wrapping around her waist as they moved with the music.

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath _

_When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless._

_When you try to speak but you make no sound _

_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

Carmilla spun Laura before bringing her back in as they waltzed together. She could see other couples but it felt like she was in a world with only Laura and she felt more alive holding Laura in her arms than she ever did in her own house.

_I will stay. _

_Nobody will break you,_

Laura pulled Carmilla closer moving slowly together, as one and as the song continued she started to sing softly to Carmilla.

_Trust in me, trust in me._

_Don't pull away_

_Trust in me, trust in me._

Carmilla felt the tears spilling down her cheeks as Laura sang the next line, her thumb coming to wipe away the tears rapidly falling down her face.

_I'm just trying to keep this together, _

_Because I could do worse and you could do better_

Carmilla buried her face in Laura's hair as they continued to move together and for once she just let herself cry and then she smiled. She remembered a quote from a book she read 'I'm both happy and sad and I'm still trying to figure out how this could be' how was it that through all if her pain and sadness, all the hurt and anger, the resentment and the neglect, how was it that this girl managed to make her feel so happy and alive?

_I'll be right beside you_

_Nobody will break you_

* * *

Kirsch grabbed Danny's hand rushing them over to the dance floor as the song continued, her arms drapped around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. They began to move together when the song changed. Suddenly they were surrounded by the beat of rap music, the slow dance gone. Kirsch let go of Danny a grumpy expression on his face as he moved to sit back down, stopping when he heard Danny shouting over the noise.

'You scared to dance this one Kirsch?'

He turned around to see a glint of mischief in her eyes as she gave him a challenging smirk. Kirsch never backed down from a challenge and within seconds he had crossed the floor squaring up to Danny.

'I can dance you off the floor summer psycho.'

'Bring it popped collar.'

Danny pushes him away, yelling for the music to be turned up before starting to swing her hips.

_Jump, jump_

_You should know, you should know thatahhh_

_Kris Kross is not having anything today_

Danny smirks rolling her hips as she starts to street dance, Kirsch immediately bringing his A game as he starts to body pop.

_As we stand there totally krossed out_

_We commence to make you_

They both look at one another before simultaneously jumping around, pumping their fists in the air as they sing along to the music.

_Jump, jump_

_The Mac Dad will make ya Jump Jump_

Danny watches as Kirsch does a body roll, trying not to act impressed as she spins herself.

_The Daddy Mac will make ya Jump Jump_

_Kris Kross will make ya Jump Jump_

Kirsch's mouth drops open as Danny continues to sing along perfectly to the rap.

_Don't try to compare us to another bad little fad_

_I'm the Mac and I'm bad givin' ya something that you never had_

_I'll make ya rump rump wiggle and shake your rump_

_'Cause I'll be kicking the flavor that makes you wanna Jump_

_How high? Real high_

He can't help but rap with her to the next part and they find themselves rapping together, almighty grins taking over both of their faces.

_Cause I'm just so fly_

_A young loveable, huggable type of guy_

_And everything is to the back with a little slack_

_'Cause inside-out its wiggida wiggida wiggida wack_

Kirsch starts to jump around again letting Danny take the lead as she continues to rap.

_I come stompin' with somethin' pump to keep you jumpin'_

_R&amp;B - rap and bullcrap is what I'm dumpin'_

_And ain't something about Kris Kross we all that_

_So when they ask do they rock say believe that_

She looks so impressed with himself that he can't help it, he feels proud of his date for out rapping him.

'That was fricting awesome bro...I mean Danny. Up top?'

He reaches out his hand to high five but instead he feels her soft lips crash against his and suddenly the high five doesn't matter.

His arms coming to rest on the small of her back as he deepened the kiss, smiling into their touch when he felt her lean in closer. One of his hands moving up to get lost in her silky hair and he got lost in the kiss. The taste of her lips against his felt incredible and he wanted more, he heard Danny moan into the kiss as he gently pushed his tongue against hers.

...

They broke out of their embrace when they heard Carmilla mocking them in a singsong voice.

'And they call it puppy loveeeee' they both flipped her off, an action which only seemed to spur her on more, shouting louder.

'Puppy and Xena kissing in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,' they didn't get the chance to retort because Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand pulling her out of the door before she could finish mocking them.

Perry turns to Lafontaine smiling warmly as she speaks 'I'm happy for them, they make such a lovely couple don't you think Lafontaine?'

They smiled at how warm her voice was, grinning more when she casually called her Lafontaine, no hesitation.

'Word. Now we just need to get the other two together and our magic will have worked!'

'Yes, yes you're right. Not about the magic because that definitely doesn't exist but yes...um...I just want to thank you Lafontaine for giving me a perfect night.' They find themselves blushing when Perry kisses them on through cheek and they duck their head smiling to themselves as Perry takes their arm, guiding them towards the dancefloor again.

* * *

'Where are you taking me?'

'I've told you it's a surprise!'

'And I've told _you _that I don't like surprises!'

'Well you'll like this one, besides we're here so you can stop moaning.' Carmilla scowled letting Laura guide her through the door. She tried to peak round Laura's hands earlier but they were covering her eyes too tightly so she couldn't see a thing. A second later and Laura removed her hands allowing Carmilla to open her eyes. Smiling when she saw Laura's surprise.

They were on a rooftop. Fairy lights strung up on the walls lighting the vined arch they stood under. It took Carmilla a minute to work out that they were on the floral garden's rooftop for the outdoors club members. There was a small table with two chairs and a picnic blanket was spread on the ground accompanied with several of Laura's pillows.

Carmilla turned to Laura a questioning look on her face as she spoke 'what is all of this?'

'I figured you might get a little trapped down there so I made a plan for just the two of us. I know how much you love looking at the stars so I thought you could tell me about some, you know teach me about constellations. I mean we don't have to but...Oh and I have music so we can waltz and food so we can eat and then I even took the liberty of getting some of that soda that we both like. I wanted you to feel special tonight and I know you didn't just come here for me but...oh crap please say something'

This was it, now or never.

Carmilla glanced at Laura's eyes before darting back to her lips as she leant in, capturing Laura's lips in her own. Her hands cupping Laura's cheeks as she poured everything she could into the embrace. So many unspoken words as she moved her lips against Laura's. _This was it, this was her now and forever. _


	33. Broken Bridges

**Author's Note: It's here and prepare yourselves. Trigger warning references to children abuse and suicidal behaviour. Hope you all like it. Set straight after the last chapter (not as long but hopefully still as good!)**

* * *

_Carmilla glanced at Laura's eyes before darting back to her lips as she leant in, capturing Laura's lips in her own._

Laura internally screamed at the feeling of Carmilla's lips against her own, her lips were so soft and she could taste the gin on Carmilla's lips, the hint of cheetos and her cherry lip gloss. She'd been waiting for this moment for as long as she could remember but she was so caught up in the fact that Carmilla Karnstein was kissing her that she _may_ have in all of her excitement forgotten to kiss back.

The hurt in Carmilla's face as she pulled back realizing that Laura wasn't kissing her back or the pain she felt when Carmilla ran as she stood there shell shocked. Carmilla thought she didn't want to kiss her but she did, she just got so caught up in the moment that she forgot how to kiss. It sounded so stupid when she put it like that.

* * *

Carmilla ran, the tears pouring down her face as she pushed through the crowd ignoring the people shouting her name as she escaped the familiar trapping sensation. She thought she heard Laura's voice calling her name but she needed to stop thinking about Laura, the tears falling more as she ran further. Powering through the cold that stung her face as she ran to the only place she knew would be empty.

Unlocking the door she ran inside, slamming the door behind her as she let her body slide down the door. Bringing her knees closer as she hugged her body, heartbroken sobs echoed through the hallway. Her body stiffened when she heard the familiar click of heels, her fingers trembling as she struggled to stand up.

'Darling, what ever's the matter?' the fake sweetness knocked Carmilla sick and she practically spit out her response.

'Like you care!'

'Why if course I care. Now. Tell me what's wrong.'

'I...I kissed Laura and she doesn't love me back.'

The older woman's face changed to a cold, almost angry expression as she spoke in an overly calm voice. 'That's right why would she love you? Stone cannot love flesh. Then you dare to come back here and cry about something that you should already know. When will you learn that you are nothing. How many lessons do I have to teach you before you realize that no one will ever love you?!'

Carmilla stood still, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up at her Mother's harsh snarl before a hand came to strike her across the cheek. The sound echoing through the hall as she tried to flinch away from the claws that were horribly familiar. She closed her eyes as she felt the claws clutch at her shoulders and she felt herself hurtling backwards crashing into the wall. She let out a loud cry curling into a ball as she felt the body advance on her own.

* * *

Laura had her head on Perry's shoulder as she spoke through the sobs, berating herself for her own stupidity.

'She kissed me and...I... I...I...just stood there. She thinks...eugh Carmilla thinks I didn't want to kiss her but I _really _did. She just caught me by surprise and I was so happy that she was kissing me that I didn't even register that I was _supposed _to kiss back! I'm _so _stupid!'

'Oh sweetie, you're not stupid. Why don't you try phoning her?'

'I already did, twice! She's not picking up.'

'Give her time to calm down L, she's probably off brooding somewhere.'

'You didn't see her face Lafontaine! She looked broken, I broke her all because I was stupid enough to not kiss back.' She cried more burying her face in the crook of Perry's neck as she ran her hands in soothing circles up the blonde's back.

This was when Danny and Kirsch entered the room, hair slightly messy and they could all see that Danny's lipstick was on Kirsch's cheek. She smirked as she walked over to the group, swaying her hips as Kirsch trailed behind.

Her smirk was wiped off of her face when she saw Laura crying and immediately she sat down, squeezing her hand in concern. She turned to the others silently asking them what was going on, her fists clenching when Perry whispered Carmilla's name causing Laura to let out a loud wail muttering some incoherent words into the crook of Perry's neck.

* * *

Carmilla flinched as she felt the same familiar sting, she felt the same pain as she crashed into the coffee table. Glass shattering everywhere as the blood ran down her arm, any cries escaping her body only to be drowned out by deafening bangs and crashes. The loud screaming met by snarls and sarcastic remarks.

Her whole body aching and she didn't know which pain was worse. Whether her physical scars hurt more than her broken heart. Her eyes stung with tears and she fell into darkness, the pain suffocating her and her cries turning into soft whimpers and high pitched whines. It didn't matter how l loud she cried or how much she screamed, no one could hear her and all she could hear were menacing tones and the click of heels.

Her tired eyes refused to close as she felt herself being yanked up by the scruff of her neck, her body slammed against the banister as the sharp claws held her in place. Piercing eyes met deep brown ones that struggled to keep open as the tears free fell down her face. Her body no longer reacting to the harsh snarls thrown her way.

'You know that I'm doing this for your own good Carmilla'

Carmilla felt herself getting angry, the fire burning inside as she struggled against her Mother's strong arms. After a minute her body relaxed and she practically spit out the words she'd been holding in for years. The words that had been beaten out of her, she had nothing left to lose and the words came pouring out.

'This was _never _for _my _own good, you just wanted to be in control! AREN'T YOU SATISFIED YET?!' Carmilla felt the sting as that hand struck her again, she felt the jagged edge of a ring slice her cheek and she knew she couldn't stop. 'You hate that I'm not this perfect daughter you wanted. You knew Will couldn't be controlled so you targeted me and I let you! Not anymore, I won't let you hurt me.'

'You think that you can stop me? I own you.' Carmilla's anger flared more as the older woman laughed, the sound was so harsh and toxic; it only fueled Carmilla more.

'You _can't _hurt me anymore. Don't you understand? I ran from the one person I love more than anything because _**you **_told me that no one would ever love me. You broke me, so you can hit me until I'm black and blue it doesn't matter because I'm already broken and anything you do to me doesn't compare to the pain I feel at loving someone that will never love me back. So go ahead do your worst!'

'Be quiet you insolent girl. You are a child, our lessons clearly need to change location, the boiler seems like a good place to teach, wouldn't you say?'

'I'M NOT AFRAID ANYMORE, DO IT!'

'You should be. You foolish girl, you think you're strong. You're not.'

'I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! I'M NOT SCARED ANYMORE, HIT ME! HIT ME, I'M NOT SCARED. DO YOU HEAR ME? . . ANYMORE.'

'GET OUT.'

Carmilla stared at her Mother and she felt the arms locking her in place slacken and she felt the body step back, no longer trapped by her restraints Carmilla almost smiled. She looked her Mother in the eye as the older woman spoke in a calm voice.

'You heard me. You have 10 minutes precisely and then I will physically throw you out.' Carmilla stood motionless as her Mother turned on her heels, marching out of the room leaving Carmilla alone for the first time in years. Carmilla was on auto drive walking to her room as she packed anything she could find into a rucksack.

She vaguely remembers Laura rubbing her head against her legs, purring when Carmilla weakly picked her up, opening the window as she let her outside telling her to go to Laura's house and within seconds the cat had disappeared into the night leaving Carmilla finally alone. She didn't even look back as she left the house, finally free.

* * *

**An hour later...**

'I can stay on the phone if you need me to Hollis.'

_No that's okay, will you let me know if she contacts you?_

'Of course, she'll be okay. Try to get some sleep.'

_Thanks Danny, I have to go incase Carmilla calls me _

Danny hung up sighing as she flopped down on the couch running her hand through her hair when she heard the door open. Turning around she smiled at the person stood in the doorway as they spoke.

'Was that Laura?'

'Yeah she's really worried, she sounded like she'd been crying again.' Danny sighs sadly, smiling softly when she feels the couch dip and she finds herself being pulled into a warm body.

'It's going to be okay Danny, we'll find her. Come on, we can go upstairs so I can cuddle you properly.'

'Who'd have thought it, Kirsch the rugby star likes to cuddle?!'

'I'm a hugable guy I'll have you know! Also you look hot in my shirt, I can say it now without you threatening to hurt me.' She laughed playfully smacking his arm before letting him interlock their hands, leading her up the stairs. They were halfway upstairs when Danny heard a knock on the door. Letting go of Kirsch's hand she ran to answer it, her face a mixture of shock and anger as she came face to face with Carmilla.

'Where the hell have you been?! Laura's been really fricking worried about you.'

'I don't have to explain myself to you Xena.' Her voice sounded so rough that Danny almost felt guilty about getting angry but then she remembered how long it had taken her to get Laura to stop crying. Her anger flaring up again as she spoke struggling to keep her voice at an even tone.

'No don't you _'Xena' _me. Laura has been crying, she's been phoning us all every five minutes to check if we've seen you. How could you leave her like that?! For someone who claims to "love" her, you have a crappy way of showing it.'

'You don't know anything about it. I'm sorry.' Before Danny could even respond Carmilla had left, walking into the darkness again. Rainwater dripping down her face, making her stained shirt stick to her body. Danny called her name but it was useless, Carmilla was gone.

* * *

Perry and Lafontaine walked around the streets, frantically searching for the brunette. After waiting with Laura until her father came Perry had decided that they would look for Carmilla. Laura had protested stating she would come too but after an argument with Perry she'd resided home leaving them both to search the streets.

'This is useless, she's not here!'

'Think positive Lafontaine. Where would Carmilla go if she didn't want to be found?'

'Look we've already checked the shopping centre and the park. We even checked rooftop carparks because Laura said she liked open spaces and looking at the stars. It's raining, she's not here. I think we should call it a night and go home.'

'No. I made a promise to Laura that I wouldn't give up besides I _think _I found her.' They followed Perry's finger looking over the road to see a girl stood in the rain. They wanted to rush over or to call her name but they didn't want to startle her, they looked wide eyed at Perry who wore the same concerned expression. Neither one moving as they looked at Carmilla's broken figure, watching as she stood on the bridge, broken.

...

Not a second later, Perry had reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone, her face pale and her fingers trembling as she dialed the number, placing the phone to her ear as she waited.

_Hello?_

'Laura's it's Perry.'

_Do you know what time it is?_

'We've...we've found her.'

_Is she okay? Where is she? Is she hurt? Did she say anything? What's going on?!_

'She's...well um you should really get here Laura, something's happened and you just, you just need to get here now!'

_What's going on? Where are you guys? Are you outside? I can hear the rain_

'We're standing across from the bridge on River's End and well um...Carmilla isn't...please just come here.'

_What?! She's on...she's on a bridge... no she can't. No. I'm on my way._

_..._

After Laura hung up they walked across the road, as the got closer Carmilla turned around. Her eyes full of tears and her face full of scratches with huge red marks across her cheeks. Her body soaked with rainwater and they could see her previously white dress shirt stained with blood, her clothing ripped and her shoes scuffed. Her hair dripping down her body as her bruised knuckles grasped at the sleeves of her jacket.

Seeing their faces caused Carmilla to cry out, shouting loudly into the night as they grew more concerned, gently trying to coax her down.

'Why are you here?! You don't care about me!'

'That's not true Carmilla, tell us what happened?'

'I was at the dance...I couldn't stay.'

'Why don't you come down from there so that Lafontaine and I can help you.'

'You can't help me. You're a liar, you don't want to help me. All you do is hurt me, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! AM I ENOUGH YET?' Carmilla screamed louder moving back as Lafontaine tried to extend their hand. The words felt like bile in her throat, her fragile voice breaking as she screamed again. Perry stared shell shocked as Carmilla stared at nothing behind her head.

'NO MORE LESSONS. Please no more.' Their heart broke as Carmilla wobbled throwing her arms over her body, clutching at her body like a scared child. Her voice frail as she sobbed repeating the phrase '_no more lessons.' _

'Carmilla it's Lafontaine, I'm not going to hurt you. We care about you, please listen to our voices, we care about you.' Their voice was calming but it did nothing to help Carmilla who let out another loud cry, trying to shuffle back further, her feet edging closer to the edge as she shouted again. Her eyes scrunching closed to stop the bitter sting of tears threatening to spill out.

'I'M CARMILLA. NO ONE CARES!'

'I do.' Carmilla's eyes snap open as she sees Laura clad in pyjamas and a duffel coat walking towards her. Carmilla's face full of emotion as the blonde started to speak again, Laura's eyes shining with tears.

'Don't you understand? I'll always be here! You can't leave me, I couldn't bare it.' She stepped closer wiping away the tears as she continued 'so whatever you want to do to yourself please don't do that to me.' Carmilla watched as Laura extended her hand reaching out for the brunette as she pleaded.

'Please,' Carmilla took Laura's hand in her own letting Laura help her down as she her body trembled. Carmilla stood still for a second, she felt numb and when her eyes finally met Laura's she found the will to speak.

'I'm sorry.' She buried her face in Laura's neck as she cried harder, repeating her apology as she mumbled the words into Laura's neck. Laura ran her hands slowly up and down Carmilla's back, her face full of concern when she saw the blood seeping through her clothing.

'It's going to be okay Carm'

* * *

After managing to talk Carmilla down Laura took her home saying thank you to Perry and Lafontaine before walking Carmilla back to Laura's house. Carmilla didn't say a word until they arrived back at the house. Laura guided her inside, shutting the door behind them and not a minute later Mark rushed in from the kitchen running to embrace Carmilla in a tight hug. Quickly stepping back when he heard her cry out in pain.

'We've been so worried about you, don't you ever scare us like that again. You hear me?'

'I'm sorry.' He shook his head, before bending down to cup her face kissing her forehead as he brushed her wet hair out of her face. Smiling warmly at her as her face filled with guilt and panic.

'I'm just glad Laura found you. It's okay Carmilla, don't you dare apologize to me.' He turned his attention to Laura who was asking him a silent question, desperation written all over her face.

'You will stay here Carmilla, there's _no way_ I'm letting you go back to that house, you understand sweetie?' At a stiff nod from Carmilla he addressed his daughter.

'Laura go and help Carmilla get cleaned up. There are fresh towels in the bathroom and she can borrow some of your pyjamas.' Laura nodded gently tugging Carmilla's fingers to slowly lead her upstairs, whispering a thank you to her father before helping Carmilla up the stairs. Never letting go of her hand.

...

Carmilla sat in Laura's bathroom, she sat still letting Laura dab her skin flinching as the cool water hit the deep gash by her rib. Laura pressed gently with the sponge, mopping up the blood as she examined Carmilla's body. She pulled Carmilla's hair over her shoulders as she began applying a wound dressing over the cuts across her body.

Carmilla cried out as Laura bound her ribs, screaming as Laura moved closer squeezing her hand softly. Her screams returned when Laura moved to examine her head, dabbing the sponge over an enormously bruised part of her forehead. Laura had to clamp her hand over Carmilla's mouth to muffle her screams, each one more painful than the last.

'I'm so sorry Carm, I know it hurts but I'm finished now. It's okay.' Laura wrapped her arm around Carmilla's shoulders, careful not to put too much pressure on the brunette's injuries. She felt Carmilla sink into her chest, her head falling as her eyes closed, Laura's arm still holding her securely as Carmilla's hand came to grasp at Laura's arm. Laura gently rocked Carmilla, running a hand through her hair softly as Carmilla's breathing regulated.

* * *

'We need to talk.'

Laura turned to look at Carmilla as she spoke. They were both in dry pyjamas, Carmilla's hair still slightly damp falling over the top she was wearing. Laura looked at the girl before her, this girl with bandages wrapped around her arms and plasters covering her cheek, bruises coating most of her body yet she was still the most beautiful girl that Laura had ever seen.

'I can't Laura, please don't say it.' Carmilla pleaded turning to get up when Laura reached to grab her hand stopping her in her tracks. Her hands moving to cup Carmilla's face as she started to speak again.

'No, you don't get to walk away this time. You need to stay and here this, please don't run I've been waiting for far too long to say what I have to say. Will you please stay?' Carmilla nodded looking at Laura with wide eyes, waiting for her to continue.

'Carmilla, when you kissed me it was everything that I ever wanted and more. I had this huge plan of telling you but I got nervous and I rambled and then when you kissed me I was so happy. I was so happy that I kind of forgot how to kiss and by the time that I remembered that I wanted to kiss you back you'd already pulled away. I _really _did want to kiss you Carm.'

'You don't have to say it because you feel bad, it's fine La-' Laura shook here head cutting Carmilla off as she continued.

'You don't understand, I _wanted _to kiss you! You just took me by surprise and I messed up but I'm here now and I want nothing more than to kiss you because Carm I'm so in love with you and I have been for so-'

Laura didn't get to finish the end of her sentence as Carmilla crushed their lips together. This time Laura didn't hesitate instead pulling Carmilla in closer as their lips brushed together. Soft hands cupped her face as Carmilla placed kiss after kiss on her waiting lips and she could feel the tears running down both of their faces as they slowly pulled apart.

Laura's eyes remained closed for a while as she savoured the feeling of Carmilla's lips against her own, it felt so right and perfect and she didn't know how she'd ever survived without Carmilla's kisses. Carmilla moved to kiss Laura again and she felt the brunette smiling into their kiss, breaking apart to utter the words that Laura had always wanted to hear whispered against her lips.

'I'm in love with you too.' Laura squealed happily before wrapping her arms around Carmilla's neck bringing her in for a kiss, followed by several more. Laura got lost in the taste of Carmilla's lips, the softness as they brushed against her own. She moaned when she felt Carmilla's tongue begging for entry which she quickly granted. Smiling when she heard Carmilla whimper into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart they both had matching smiles, their hands still clutching at one another as they looked at one another, just looked taking in all of one another. Laura grinned pushing some hair out of Carmilla's face as she spoke.

'Does this mean I get to be _your _Cupcake now?' Carmilla threw her head back as she let out a loud belly laugh smirking down at Laura as she shifts closer.

'Laura, you've _**always **_been my Cupcake.'


	34. When it's dark enough, you can see stars

**Author's Note: Chapter 34 and there are definitely some M related shenannigans going on in this chapter. Laura takes Carmilla on a date and after years of hiding their feelings they finally can just be with one another. If you don't like smut then please feel free to ignore this chapter but hopefully you'll all enjoy it so anyway...buckle up creampuffs!**

* * *

Laura lay awake, her eyes drifting towards the brunette beside her and she felt herself grinning at the sudden urge to kiss her, her smile widening when she realized that she could actually kiss her this time. No more hiding their feelings, she could simply lean down and capture Carmilla's lips in her own. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Carmilla's voice mumbling sleepily against the pillow.

_'Why are you watching me sleep?'_

'No, um...I'm not. You just looked so peaceful and it made me smile, I just...'

Carmilla opens her eyes looking through sleep covered eyes at Laura's awkward face, sighing she extended her hand moving to intertwine their fingers. She gently tugged Laura, pushing her so that she lay down facing her. Laura lay down scooting closer as she traced Carmilla's skin with her fingers. She watched Carmilla flinch but after a minute or so she relaxed into Laura's touch, a soft smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Laura took this opportunity to lean in placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. She started to move back when Carmilla made a soft whining sound before cupping her neck to bring her closer again. Laura melted into their kiss as Carmilla pulled her in closer, her own hands coming to rest at Carmilla's waist.

Carmilla felt Laura humming against her lips and she got distracted by the vibrations, her lips parting and within a second Laura had pushed her tongue inside Carmilla's mouth kissing her with added passion. It was Carmilla who slowly pulled away, letting her forehead rest against Laura's as they both caught their breaths. Carmilla smiled, propping herself up on her uninjured arm to look at Laura as she spoke.

'So Friday night _actually _happened? I didn't make it up, you kissed me back right?'

'You didn't make it up Carm.'

'You told me that you loved me?'

'No,' seeing the panic in Carmilla's eyes she quickly added 'I told you that I was _in _love with you.'

'Don't do that!' Carmilla lightly smacks Laura's shoulder before moving Laura's hair out of the way so she can bring her lips down to place a kiss on Laura's shoulder. Laura smiled guiding Carmilla's hands to her waist before ducking her head down to capture Carmilla's lips in her own. Brushing against one another as they kissed gently breaking slightly to shift closer before their lips met in a passionate embrace.

One that was interrupted by the sound of Sarah calling their names. Grumbling Laura pulled apart pouting, Carmilla smirked leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Laura's pout before pulling apart leaving Laura pouting more.

'Can't we just skip school for today, spend all day kissing instead?!'

'As much as I love that idea and believe me I do, we _have_ to go to school.'

'School bad, kissing good.' Laura leant in but Carmilla dodged her lips turning so that Laura kissed her cheek instead. She smirked feeling Laura's pout at her deception and she was still smirking until she felt Laura's lips trailing along her neck. Her breath hitching as Laura placed warm open mouth kisses down her neck. She bit her lip to hold back the moan threatening to escape before using as much strength as she could muster to push Laura away.

Laura wore a smug smile as Carmilla's eyes glazed over and the brunette struggled to speak, looking at Laura through lust filled eyes. Laura threw her hair back over her shoulder revealing her exposing neck. Within seconds Carmilla had grabbed Laura pulling her in for a passionate kiss, neither one containing the soft noises they made as their lips met and both groaned loudly as Sarah shouted up again.

'Damn it, you need to get dressed.'

'So do you Carm.'

'I don't think I'm going to come in.'

'What? Why not? You have to come in, it's school!'

'Cupcake I'm full of cuts and bruises, not exactly my ideal look.'

'Hey, come on. Scars are badass, remember?'

'Wait, you remember me saying that to you? That was 8 years ago!'

'I remember _**everything**_ you say to me. I know you're scared but I'm going to be right there with you, I promise I won't leave your side.'

'I don't know Laura...'

'Okay if you really don't want to come in I won't force you but I think that you _should_ come in. If you don't then it's like _she's_ winning again and I know you don't want that.' Carmilla stiffened nodding slightly before standing up and making her way across the room to grab her rucksack to retrieve her uniform and after a reassuring smile from Laura she left to get changed.

* * *

Laura and Carmilla walked through the gates hand in hand, Laura gently squeezing Carmilla's when she started to tremble as eyes followed them staring at her bruising.

After taking her time getting changed Carmilla had tried to put make-up on to cover the bruising but after an ear splitting scream Laura had rushed into the bathroom, baseball bat in hand to find Carmilla crying as she rubbed concealer and foundation over her face. With some convincing Laura had managed to prize them out of her hands, wiping her face gently as she sobbed quietly.

Mark had driven them both to school and Sarah had made them both lunch, they'd also told Carmilla to put them down as her emergency contacts incase she felt school was too much and wanted to go home.

_**Home**_, Carmilla had been staying at their house for 3 nights now and she already felt safer and more at home in their house than she ever did in her own. Carmilla had stopped crying when Laura retrieved a squirming cat from her place in Sarah's lap, handing her to Carmilla who pulled her close, nuzzling her face into Laura's soft fur. Laura had also been staying with them for 3 nights, Sarah had convinced Mark to take her to the store so that she could buy a scratching post, a bed and some kitty litter.

...

Laura led Carmilla to the student lounge, letting go of her hand when she saw their friends all sat around talking. She smiled when Perry waved her over but as soon as she saw Danny she felt herself storming over, moving to stand infront of the redhead arms folded over her chest as she glared at her. Danny shifted uncomfortably before standing up to speak to Laura.

'Hey Laura, what's up?'

'Don't you '_hey Laura_' me! You know exactly what's up. How could you do that?!'

'Laura I'm sorry I was just so angry at her for leaving you like that I thought that if I shouted she'd sense and come and find you.' Danny's face flooded with guilt as she took in Laura's angry expression, her little hands angrily flapping around as she spoke.

'That's not your decision to make Danny! It had nothing to do with you, it was between me and Carmilla.'

_'I know _and I'm sorry okay, I didn't know that, _**that **_would happen did I?! I was just angry and I lashed out.'

'I accept your apology but I mean it Danny. If you _**ever**_ speak to **my girlfriend** like that again I will proceed to kick the living crap out of you, got it?!' Laura missed all of the shocked faces at her confession as she glared at Danny.

'Got it, wait...girlfriend?'

'You guys are _finally_ together?!'

'Yes, Laura asked me to be her girlfriend at 1:34am Saturday morning.' Carmilla smiled as she moved to stand behind Laura, draping here arm casually around Laura's shoulders. Her smile growing when Laura shifted in her arms turning to look at her with a bemused expression.

'You remembered the time? And you say I'm the dork!'

'You are a dork Cupcake.' Carmilla chuckled as Laura mumbled for her to shut up before leaning up to peck Carmilla's lips.

'I'm really happy for you both, happy like a twenty.' Lafontaine smirks at Laura's confused expression before turning to a grumbling Danny with raised eyebrows.

'Pay up Lawrence!'

'Um...excuse me but why does Danny owe you money?'

'Well we put a friendly wager on and Danny lost. Kirsch you owe me money too dude.' Lafontaine grinned as they both pulled out a twenty handing to them with matching grumpy expressions.

'No I mean what did you guys bet on?'

'Isn't it obvious Cupcake? These lackwits had a bet going about when we'd get together and the geek monkey here just won!'

Laura's mouth opened in shock as Carmilla smirked at a sheepish Lafontaine who was flashing their money around, at a harsh nudge from Perry they stopped mumbling an apology.

'Thank you Perry for being the only one that didn't bet on our relationship.' Perry's face contorted and her expression turned guilty as she turned to Lafontaine holding out a twenty which they snatched up pocketing the cash.

'I'm sorry Laura but I really thought that you'd get together sooner.'

Laura couldn't help but laugh turning to Carmilla who simply smirked back before grabbing Laura's hand and pulling her down onto the empty couch, shifting so that she could envelope Laura's lips in her own. They didn't get to kiss for long as Danny started to mock them similar to the way Carmilla had mocked her and Kirsch. Breaking apart Carmilla lobbed a cushion, grinning when it hit Danny square in the face before leaning back in to kiss Laura smiling into the kiss as Laura cupped her cheek. They broke apart smiling and when they looked around the others were smiling too.

* * *

Carmilla sat alone in the courtyard, her class had finished early. Well for her it did anyway, the judging looks and harsh whispers got a bit too much so she had slung her back onto her shoulder ignoring the pain it caused and stormed out of the room. She'd sent Laura a text asking her to one and meet her and now she was currently awaiting the arrival of her favourite blonde.

Laura hurriedly ran over to Carmilla. She'd excused herself out of the lesson as soon as she received the upset text. Seeing Carmilla sat shaking confirmed her fears and she wasted no time in enveloping the shaking girl in her arms. Carmilla immediately relaxed into her touch smiling slightly when Laura gently stroked her hair before kissing her forehead right beside Carmilla's gauze.

Seeing Carmilla flinch slightly made her face flood with concern as she looked at Carmilla with wide eyes. 'You're still in a lot of pain aren't you?'

'Cupcake I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore.' Laura folded her arms facing Carmilla with a disbelieving scoff before reaching to apply slight pressure to the area. Her face growing smug when Carmilla cried sharply.

'_Yeah it doesn't hurt anymore_. Maybe we should take you to the nurse she might be able to help Carm?'

'No. I don't need a nurse asking a bunch of questions that I can't answer. Besides it's just aches and pains, I already let your mum wrap me up she's as good as a nurse.'

'My mum's not got actual first aid training, my grandfather taught her the basics but she doesn't know how to properly treat you.'

'I don't need treating, if the pain gets worse I'll _consider _seeing a professional but I'm okay just next time avoid kissing my head.'

'If it gets worse I'll carry you to the hospital myself. I don't want you getting hurt again!'

Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura's waist squeezing her gently as she spoke. 'I won't get hurt again, we're going to be okay Cupcake.'

'We better be because I want to take you out tonight.' Laura raised her eyebrows expectantly as she smiled at Carmilla.

'Take me out? You want to take me out on a date?'

'I thought I was the oblivious one! Yes I want to take my girlfriend out on a date. You know...I mean if...if you want to.'

'I think I'd like that very much. Where do you want to take me?'

'Don't you worry I have a plan. You'll love it!'

'You're definitely going to kiss me on this one?'

Laura buried her face in her hands groaning as Carmilla chuckled beside her. 'You're never going to let me live that down, are you?!'

'If you kiss me right now I might consider it.' She grinned mischievously as she pulled Laura in, both struggling to kiss through their laughter.

* * *

Carmilla waited anxiously for Laura to come out of the bathroom. Once they'd finished school Carmilla had driven them both home where Laura had told Carmilla to get changed into something casual. She wanted Carmilla to relax tonight to enjoy their plans together.

Carmilla had chosen a pair of black jeans and an over-sized Ravenclaw top. It would have been her usual leather pants but she didn't want to add insult to injury so instead she chose a much more simple attire. She had on some chunky skull bracelet and a black and blue wristband to match her top on her right hand.

She traced her thumb over the scars along her arm and she took a minute to think about what had happened in the last 3 days. How she'd been welcomed into this house and treated with nothing but kindness. Her scars just a memory of all of the hurt and pain that she'd overcome all because of a girl she met 10 years ago whilst sitting on a swing. How far they'd both come and despite everything that's happened she felt the happiest she'd ever felt.

Carmilla looked up at the sound of the door opening, her face breaking out into a grin when she saw Laura's outfit. Laura was wearing a pair of Carmilla's black shorts, long black stockings and she had a blue checked shirt tucked into her shorts. Over her shoulders she wore her Deathly Hallows suspenders and she'd even dug out a bow tie to complete her outfit. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she'd applied light make-up.

'What do you think Carm?' Laura twirled around a bit before reaching out to steady herself in Carmilla's arms.

'You look beautiful Laura,'

'So do you,' she frowned as Carmilla scoffed shaking her head at Laura's statement.

'I look a mess Cupcake, nothing beautiful about it.'

'That's not true Carm, I wish that you'd start seeing yourself how I see you.'

'I know.'

...

'You can open your eyes now...'

They were surrounded by stars. Carmilla stood in the centre of a circular room darkness covered them and only the light of a million stars surrounded them. Beneath their feet lay a blanket filled with snacks and several cans of grape soda.

'How did you manage all of this?'

'My dad knows the manager here so I talked him into giving me the keys to the planetarium. So I figured what could be better than a picnic under the stars?!'

'You got the idea from Ross and Rachel didn't you?'

'I _might _have stolen the idea...but they didn't have that chocolate cake that I know you like!'

'No you didn't?!'

'Oh but I did. Come on let's sit down and you can teach me about constellations.'

...

'Okay, you see that one right above us that one's called Draco. It's in the Northern hemisphere and it was one of the 48 ancient constellations. It means "huge serpant" which comes from the Latin term draconem. It's named that because as you can see it literally snakes its way through the northern sky.'

'That's so cool! What about that one next to the big dipper?'

'That is Ursa Major otherwise known as "The Great Bear" it's the third largest constellation in the sky. The most famous part is the seven stars which make up the rump and tail of the bear shape. People often think that the Big Dipper's a constellation but it's actually something called an Asterism which is a small cluster of stars which are easily recognizable, they usually form part of a larger constellation like Ursa Major.'

'It's really pretty Carm thank you for showing it me.'

'It's amazing and you know, another thing that Ursa Major is known for are the "pointer stars". They're the two outside stars in the bowl of the dipper. Look right there you can see them and you can see that together they have a line drawn through them which points to the north star.'

'You're amazing, anyone ever tell you that?'

'Once or twice. Listen, thank you for bringing me here tonight, it's pretty unbelievable.'

'You deserve the unbelievable Carm.'

Carmilla blinked, her eyelashes fluttered as she leant in cupping Laura's cheeks as she attached their lips, softly kissing Laura's lips eliciting a sigh of contentment from the blonde. She felt Laura moan quietly when she flicked her tongue against Laura's lips begging for entry which Laura immediately gave her, before gently pushing Carmilla's shoulders so she lay down pressing her body against Carmilla's as she deepened the kiss. Smiling to herself at hearing Carmilla's loud moan when she nipped her bottom lip lightly.

'Lau-' Carmilla attempted to speak but her words were cut off by the blonde's lips, silencing her with a passionate kiss before she pulled apart checking to see Carmilla's reaction as she spoke.

'Just relax Calm. I won't do anything that you're not comfortable with.'

* * *

She smiled intertwining Carmilla's shaky fingers in her own as she placed a soft kiss on the corner of Carmilla's mouth. She shifted slightly on top of the brunette, moving so that her right thigh brushed against her center, eliciting a gasp from the brunette. Laura quickly pulled back looking at Carmilla with concern.

'Did I hurt you?'

'No, it felt good.'

Laura smiled looking down at Carmilla as she watched the rising of her chest speed up, a light blush colouring her cheeks. 'I love you so much', she grinned leaning down again when she felt herself being flipped over, strong hands locked around her waist as Carmilla hovered over her. 'Wow what...what are you doing?'

'You.' Carmilla doesn't hesitate crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Her hands trailing over the hem of Laura's shirt, pulling back so that she could silently ask Laura whether she was okay and after receiving a nod she began undoing the buttons and slowly sliding the shirt off of her arms letting it drop to the floor as her eyes raked over Laura's chest.

Her nerves flared up again as she shakily moved to Laura's shorts, her eyes drifting down as she tried to undo the button, her hands to shaky to concentrate. Sensing her girlfriend's hesitation Laura propped herself up leaning on her elbow as she squeezed Carmilla's hand trying to reassure her.

'Carm, you know we don't have to do this right? If you're not ready we can wait'

'No it's not that Laura, I just...I'm nervous' she ducked her head in embarrassment silently cursing herself when she felt Laura's hand come to tilt her chin up, their eyes meeting again.

'Hey, I'm nervous too. You are amazing and I love you and all I want is for us to share this moment together, I want you Carmilla I really do.'

'What...what if I do something wrong?'

'You've been doing okay so far. Just go with your instincts and let your body take over.'

Carmilla nodded and with a flash of confidence in her eyes she undid the button to Laura's shorts letting them pop open. She stared for a second at the flash of skin she saw inches away from the waistline of dark blue panties. Carmilla let her hands rest against the fabric there and with the help of Laura slid her shorts down smooth legs. Letting Laura shimmy out of them as she kicked them aside, before reconnecting their lips.

Carmilla ran her hands over Laura's ribs, letting her fingers memorize her curves. She pulled away to meet lust filled eyes as she spoke, her voice raspier than usual, biting her lip as she took in Laura's petite frame.

'You're beautiful.' Laura blushed slightly before reaching to tug at the hem of Carmilla's shirt, her face serious as she looked at the nervousness etched over Carmilla's features. 'Can I?' Carmilla whispered a yes holding up her arms as Laura gently pulled the top over her head, tossing it aside as she let her eyes dart down to Carmilla's chest. Her breath hitching when Carmilla's deep red bra came into view. She looked up to Carmilla's face when she saw an expression full of shame, it took a few seconds for her to realize what Carmilla was so nervous about.

'You are so beautiful Carmilla Karnstein and you don't even realize how crazy I am about you.' Laura moved to press a kiss on Carmilla's shoulder before pushing herself up more to trail kisses down the brunette's torso. Leaving soft kisses against every cut and bruise that she could see. She felt Carmilla stiffen when she got to a particularly scarred area of her skin and Laura made sure to leave some extra kisses there.

...

Her hands gently pushed Carmilla off of her before moving down to unbutton the brunette's jeans, checking to see if Carmilla stiffened. After a minute Laura slid the denim down Carmilla's legs. Her hands coming to rest against her thighs as she pushed Carmilla so that she was the one lying down. She laced their fingers together once again as she moved her legs to straddle Carmilla's hips as she leant down capturing Camilla's lips in a bruising kiss.

She pulled away as a moan escaped her lips, soft hands coming to cup her breasts through the think fabric. Her moan seemed to ignite something in Carmilla giving her a surge of confidence as Laura allowed herself to be flipped over, finding herself once again covered by Carmilla's body. She teared her lips away from Laura's, looking down at the blonde before reaching round to unhook her bra, tugging it off of Laura's body before turning her attention back to the pert nipples infront of her. She couldn't stop herself from moving her soft lips down Laura's upper body, trailing soft kisses over the smooth skin before her soft lips and her firm tongue find Laura's breasts. Laura arches her back to give Carmilla a better angle as she elicits several broken moans from the blonde, her hand coming to tangle in dark locks.

'Ohhh' Laura moans her hips jerking, pushing more into Carmilla's as she felt all of her warmth.

Carmilla looks up at Laura with her head thrown back against the blanket, eyes closed as she bites her lip and Carmilla tells herself that she always wants to make Laura look like that. She slowly lets her hands trail down Laura's body, moving her hand between their bodies feeling every twitch as she moved her fingers further down. Hesitating for a second to push the soft material down taking in the sight before moving her fingers lower.

She stopped her ministrations locking her eyes with Laura's waiting until the blonde nodded before slowly slipping a finger down, gasping when she felt a generous amount of wetness already there. Laura closed her eyes throwing her head back as Carmilla slowly entered her, she didn't move for a few seconds giving Laura time to adjust to the sensation before slowly thrusting her finger in and out watching as Laura's hips jerked up meeting her movements.

She shifted slightly to get a better angle, starting to speed up her movements as Laura's moans increased. She moved to swallow Laura's moans in soft kisses, turning sloppy as Laura got closer and closer. Carmilla moved her thumb to gently flick Laura's clit smirking when Laura cried out, her fingers clenching against the blanket as she lost herself to pleasure, tumbling over the edge with a loud scream of Carmilla's name.

Carmilla took in the sight slowing her motions as she let Laura ride it out, panting and moaning until her hips stilled. A hand thrown over her face as a grin took over, her eyes flying open as Carmilla slowly removed her finger making sure to make eye-contact with her girlfriend as she slowly licked her finger clean. Carmilla moaned at the taste that was distinctly Laura. Laura managed a small smile through her lust filled eyes, regaining some energy as her chest rose and fell softly.

* * *

Carmilla smiled moving to hold Laura as she gave her a soft peck, apparently Laura had other ideas pulling Carmilla in closer. Moaning when she tasted herself on Carmilla's tongue, her hands coming to grasp at the brunette's pale skin before rolling them both over. Laura grinned as she hovered over Carmilla's body, her fingers trailing down Carmilla's thighs as she squirmed, her breathing getting quicker at every touch.

Laura flashed Carmilla a bright smile as she gently removed the fabric there, looking Carmilla directly in the eye as she gently pushed a finger inside of her. Carmilla gasped as Laura began to move inside of her. The sensation igniting every nerve in her body, heightening her senses. Laura moved her other hand to gently squeeze Carmilla's breast, rolling the nipple slowly in her hand. She couldn't stop grinning as Carmilla moaned her name, tangling her fingers in her long blonde hair as she gently pushed Laura's head in the direction that she wanted.

Laura smiled knowingly before slowly moving down her motions slowing as she kissed down Carmilla's stomach. She kept an even pace thrusting in and out of her girlfriend slowly as she brought her lips down to kiss the spot over her center.

'Oh God, I-'

Laura took in a deep breath dipping her head to let her tongue sweep over the brunette's clit, humming at the taste of her girlfriend's desire. She continued to sweep her tongue in slow circles as Carmilla moaned more her breathing becoming more laboured. She could feel Carmilla starting to lose it, speeding up the motion with her finger as she brought her lips to gently suck her clit. Carmilla's thighs shook as her walls clenched around Laura's finger her body writhing beneath her.

Carmilla lay there as Laura let her come down from her high before she found herself reaching out for Laura needing more closeness. Laura obliged immediately moving up to wrap her arms around the brunette turning so that she could spoon her, their fingers intertwined as they let their bodies relax. Carmilla feels Laura still beside her turning her head to see that Laura's eyes were closed, smiling when she realized that the blonde was actually asleep. With that Carmilla let her own eyes close, letting her body relax as she fell to sleep protected in Laura's arms and in that moment she felt special.


	35. Welcome back to Silas

**Author's Note: Chapter 35 and surprise time jump! I've time jumped to their final year of University. Carmilla and Laura have been together for just over 3 years and they share a dorm. Lafontaine shares their dorm with Perry and Danny has her own room. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

'Carmilla Karnstein get your ass out of the bathroom!'

Laura waits a minute before the water stops running, some shuffling and then the door opens. Laura whips her head back round to see Carmilla waltzing back into their dorm room with only a towel wrapped around her body. Laura bites her lip as she stares at the brunette's legs, suddenly forgetting why she shouted Carmilla.

'What's wrong Cupcake?' Carmilla feigns innocence but a smirk appears on the corner of her lips snapping Laura out of her daze. Her eyes narrow and her arms come to fold across her chest as she speaks.

'Oh _you _know! You do see the chore wheel hanging over our kitchen sink?!'

'Is this a trick question? _Obviously_ I see the chore wheel.'

'When you're not using it to play Frisbee you're _supposed _to read it because if you did then you'd see that it was _your_ turn to wash the dishes!'

'_That's _why you interrupted my shower? To moan at me about your silly little chore wheel?!'

'Well, if _someone_ had washed their dishes then I wouldn't moan would I?!'

'Have I mentioned that the scrunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious buttercup?'

'Shut up!'

'Make me.'

Carmilla quirks her eyebrow up, flashing Laura a seductive smirk and within seconds Laura had cupped her face shoving her into their desk as her tongue invaded Carmilla's mouth. Carmilla let out an animalistic moan when she felt Laura push her thigh between Carmilla's leg. Her body arching instinctively into her touch.

...

Laura pulls back to look at Carmilla, smiling when the brunette nods leaning back in to envelope Laura's lips in her own. It had become a regular thing for Laura, whenever things started to get heated Laura would pull back looking for reassurance before moving back in to ravish the brunette. Even now Carmilla would flinch sometimes, pulling back as she cried fighting the memories that she could never forget.

Today was not one of those times. Laura smirked grasping the obstructing fabric and using it to pull Carmilla closer. Her teeth pulling at Carmilla's bottom lip as she nipped it gently. Her hands moving to cup Carmilla's breast through the towel, rolling an erect nipple between her fingers earning her a loud whimper, hips jerking up as she let out a needy whine.

Laura pulled back with a smirk moving her lips to devour the brunette's neck leaving a trail of kisses and lightly nipping her skin. Her warm breath against Carmilla's neck as she spoke.

'You just think that you can do whatever you want,' she bit down harder as Carmilla yelped before slipping her fingers under the fabric trailing them slowly closer to where Carmilla needed them to be. 'You just love to tease me don't you Carm?' Her lips trailed back up to lick the shell of her ear as her fingers danced over her skin. Carmilla moaned as Laura edged closer, her thumb coming up to slowly circle the brunette's clit.

'Laur-' Carmilla moaned loudly when Laura dipped a finger down, pushing the tip of her finger inside before quickly retracting it as Carmilla protested.

'I'm not going to just give it to you Carm.' Her thumb swiped at Carmilla's clit as she applied more pressure letting her finger trail down again, hovering just a centimeter away from Carmilla's center. Carmilla whimpered looking at Laura with pure lust and want.

'Please...I...I...need you'

'What do you need me to do Carmilla?'

'I...ugh I need your fingers...inside now.'

Laura smiled smugly before pushing one finger followed by another into Carmilla's wet with glee as Carmilla threw here head against the desk, her mouth falling open in pleasure. Laura thrust her fingers in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace, only speeding her movements up when Carmilla cried out, her raw need was enough for Laura to give in.

Her fingers moved quickly inside her, shifting so that she could crush their lips together to swallow the brunette's moans. They'd_ already _been warned about excess noise quite a lot and after an unexpected visit from their Floor Don Laura was more than prepared.

She could feel Carmilla getting closer, speeding up her ministrations when she heard a loud shriek which definitely did not belong to her girlfriend. Carmilla's eyes flew open just as Laura retracted her fingers, both turning around to see a very shocked Perry standing in the doorway.

* * *

Laura sat beetroot red as Perry scrubbed the desk with disinfectant. After her initial shock at witnessing the couple together she returned with a box full of disinfectant spray. When she saw Carmilla's dirty pots she'd began washing up all the while sending disgusted looks over her shoulder at Laura. Carmilla had ran to the bathroom, coming out a minute later with a bathrobe on. Carmilla smirked when she received two dirty looks, relaxing more as she propped herself up against the back of Laura's bed.

'What's going on guys?' Lafontaine walks into the room looking back and forth awkwardly before realization hit them and they shot a smirk the couple's way causing Laura to blush looking anywhere but at their smug face.

'You should really lock your door.'

'And _you_ should learn how to knock.' Carmilla winces when Laura smacks her side silencing her as she shoots the blonde an irritated look.

Perry turns round happy with her job before marching towards the desk, rubber gloves and disinfectant at the ready. Perry turns to the other three, smiling at Lafontaine before turning looking incredibly unimpressed at the other two.

'Now I know that as a couple you two may have...urges...but the desk is a highly inappropriate place to participate in such strenuous activities. Another thing; as your Floor Don I have received more complaints about your late night activities, if you cannot keep the noise down I'll have to separate you. There is a lock to your door, use it!'

'Look Gingersnap if you hadn't have come barging in unannounced then I could have c-' Laura quickly cuts her off before the vein in Perry's head pops.

'What Carmilla means to say is, what are you guys doing here did you want something?'

'Oh, thank you for reminding me Laura. I ran into Danny earlier and she said that there's a party tonight. Kirsch's old Zeta Bros are coming back to throw an initiation party for the new Zetas and he managed to our us on the guest list.'

'That sounds awesome, right Carm?' Laura looks expectantly at Carmilla who simply shrugs looking rather uninterested. Laura turns back to Perry nodding.

'We'll be there. So I guess I'll see you guys later?'

'Sure thing L, we'll meet you in the student lounge, text Danny and let her know we'll come.' With that they grab Perry's arm pulling her out of the room before she can protest. As soon as they leave Carmilla is over to the door locking it before turning to Laura with a determined glint in her eyes.

'I think you were in the middle of doing something Cupcake.'

'Really? I seem to have forgotten, maybe you could remind me?' In a second Carmilla has Laura pinned to the desk, her lips ghosting around Laura's ear.

'Buckle up Creampuff, I'm going to make sure you never forget.'

* * *

'Kirsch could you stop flirting so that we can walk?! We're already late!'

'I'm not flirting! You know you're the only hottie for me.'

'You're a pig!'

'Aw babe I love when you talk dirty to me'

They walk to the lounge. They were half an hour late and they hadn't stopped arguing since Kirsch got back from his time abroad at a Spanish Rugby Club. They'd skyped a lot but due to the time difference then Danny always had to stay up late waiting for Kirsch to come online. She was often grumpy and he loved to tease her which never went down well. Danny had gotten jealous when he'd skyped her the other night after his roommate's girlfriend and her friends had come over for a visit and one of them happened to broke all over him.

Danny smiled when she saw Laura waving her over and immediately the tension she had felt disappeared. She pulled Laura into a hug before pulling back to look at the surly brunette perched on the arm of the chair Laura had been sitting in.

'Sup Elvira,'

'Nice of you to finally join us Xena.' Carmilla smirks before moving to stand up, walking over to wrap her arm around Laura's waist, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder.

'Well we would have been here earlier if Kirsch hadn't flirted with every girl we saw.'

'Okay first off I said hello to my friend's sister, I wasn't flirting and second _maybe if you_ didn't take an hour getting ready then we'd have been here earlier!'

'I wanted to look nice Kirsch, geez I didn't realize it was a crime!'

'I _already_ said you looked nice.'

'Calling me a hottie doesn't count.'

'So Kirsch how was Madrid?' Laura jumps in before another argument can escalate as she listens to Kirsch talk about his time in Madrid, reaching for his phone to show her some pictures he took.

...

'Carm cheer up, drink some beer. Dance, it's a party!'

'A bunch of lackwits around some burning driftwood, not my idea of a good time Cupcake.'

'No, they have foam guns and drinking contests. Loosen up, I promise I will make it worth your while just let's have fun tonight yeah?'

'Okay, you're right...I'm sorry.'

'Hey,' Laura pulls Carmilla in closer giving her a light peck on the lips before pulling apart to rest her forehead against the brunette's 'it's okay, I know you were never really a big fan of parties. I love you Carm.'

'I love you too.' Carmilla smiles leaning down to give Laura another kiss whilst lacing their fingers together. Pulling apart to let Laura guide her towards a table full of drinks and snacks.

...

Carmilla leant against the wall clutching a glass of whatever drinks were at this party mixed together. She watched as Laura ran around after Kirsch throwing foam his way, squealing when a water balloon exploded over her hair, soaking her upper body.

For over an hour Laura had been downing drink after drink, she wasn't sure why the Frat Boys were handing her more drinks but she wasn't going to turn down free drinks. Carmilla hadn't left her side, except for when Lafontaine dragged her off somewhere, talking about finding a stash of Rum and Whiskey. Carmilla had told Laura not to drink anymore, something the blonde completely ignored. Carmilla had returned to are Laura engaged in a foam war with Kirsch. Both on their way to getting drunk.

Laura walked over to Carmilla, stumbling over her own feet a few times on the way before finally reaching the smirking brunette. She grinned before speaking, a slight slur in her voice.

'Carmmmmm! I totaaally beat Kirsssssch. Did you see me?'

Yeah Cupcake I saw you. Maybe we should get you back to the dorm room?'

'No! I'm having fun, don't make me go back.' Carmilla bites back a laugh as Laura whines, the slur in her voice making her sound funny. A small pout on her lips as she moved closer to Carmilla, peppering sloppy kisses down Carmilla's neck whilst continuing to plead with the brunette. 'Pleaseee Carms, let me sssstay.'

'How old are you?!'

'Please Carm, because you love me...'

Carmilla rolls her eyes but concedes smiling when Laura flings her arms around her, kissing her passionately. She moans slightly when she tastes Laura's beer stained breath mixed with the blonde's usual cherry lip gloss. Laura smiles into the kiss, before pulling back to pluck the drink from the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist and skipping off to sit with Perry and a tipsy Danny.

'Hey guyssssss!' Carmilla watches as Laura hugs a startled Perry who pats her on the back, trying to offer her some water which she happily refuses talking louder before turning to clamber into Danny's lap, snuggling into her chest before the two of them start singing along to the music playing in the other room.

* * *

Knowing that Laura's in safe hands Carmilla heads outside to find Lafontaine sat with a spliff in one hand and some whiskey in the other. The brunette smiles waltzing over to join them.

'Where'd you get that geek?'

'Some guys from the alchemy club sold it me, want some?'

Carmilla nods taking a drag before handing it back to them and moving to take the whiskey, placing it to her lips before pouring some of the liquid into her waiting mouth. Licking the excess liquid off of her lips before handing them the bottle back, leaning further into the chair she'd lounged in.

'How's it going with your parents? They still ignoring your existence?'

'They refuse to accept it, I mean I know it's a lot to handle but I'm their kid! Parents are supposed to treat their kids better than this!'

'I know.'

'Aw shit, that was a stupid thing to say. Sorry, you okay?'

'I'll be fine, 3 years without that bitch and she still finds a way to hurt me. At least I have Laura and her parents, they're my family now and Will of course.'

'How's he doing? When do you reckon he'll be back again?'

'I spoke to him the other day, he nearly got shot but thankfully he's okay. He said he's hoping to be back during the spring.'

'That should be cool, he could join our annual rugby game.'

'Oh he'd love that, we used to play sports all the time when we were little. He taught me how to bat, I remember one time I smashed a window and Will took the blame. He's always been good to me.'

'I did a similar thing...my dad got me a science experimenting kit and I threw away the method booklet and just started throwing things together. Almost burnt these really ugly curtains in our guest room, they weren't happy.:

'I can imagine, how old were you then?!'

'...it was last year.'

Carmilla fell about laughing setting them off and they spent the next ten minutes laughing together, sharing funny childhood stories -more them then Carmilla although she did share some of Laura's embarrassing stories much to Lafontaine's amusement.

...

They walked walked back inside together to see Laura being hoisted up by a group of Frat Boys chanting "Pizza or Death" whilst she cheered, crowd surfing. Seeing Carmilla she cheered louder waving frantically as Carmilla pushed her way through the crowd. Laura was quickly helped down and after securing her in Carmilla's arms, the brunette carried a drunken Laura back to their dorm room. Laura slurred and rambled as Carmilla carried her inside, pausing for a few minutes to get some strength back.

'You're so stwonggg Car-' Laura struggled to speak through the hiccups and her face scrunching up as she tried to say Carmilla's name.

'Car-catmilla are you listening to me?! Oh my gosh Catmilla you're soooooo cute, come closer kitty I want to scratch your ear!' Laura tried to reach out for Carmilla but misjudged how close she was and ended up hitting Carmilla in the face.

'_Owww_ fuck Laura, come on rocky let's get you home.'

* * *

'Morning Cupcake, how's that head feeling?' Carmilla spoke purposely loud, a smug tone in her voice smirking when Laura groaned shifting to bury her face further into the pillow.

'Inside voice Carm, eugh I feel awful. What happened last night?'

'Well cutie you drank more than your body weight, I don't think you want to know about crowd surfing and calling Danny a giraffe.'

'Oh crap! I'm never drinking again!' Laura buried her face further to stop Carmilla seeing the violent blush taking over her face.

'Nothing like a drunken night to welcome us back to Silas University.'


	36. Playing Dirty

**Author's Note: just a bit of fluff before a big chapter I have planned. Hope it's good!**

* * *

Carmilla woke to an empty bed. In their first year as roommates Laura had pushed their beds together, Carmilla had offered to help but the blonde insisted on doing everything herself. Carmilla looked around the room, her eyes searching for the blonde she loved more than anything, no such look. So instead the brunette let her eyes trail around the room, their room. One that Laura had organized, Carmilla only had one request: No Pink!

She couldn't help but smile when she thought back to how excited Laura had been to decorate their dorm room.

_**'This is awesome! Carm put the picture frames along that shelf,'**_

_**'And what are you going to be doing then Cupcake?'**_

_**'I'm pinning up my Doctor Who posters!'**_

_**'Eugh did you have to bring those things?! I get enough of them back home.' At this Carmilla got a smack to the arm, smirking when she saw Laura glaring at her, an unimpressed look on her face as the brunette smirked more.**_

_**'Bitch! You love my posters.'**_

_**'Cupcake you brought at least five of the wretched things, I'll have no room to put up anything.'**_

_**'They are going up and that's final! Make yourself useful and unpack some boxes.'**_

_**Carmilla rolls her eyes, scoffing at the insistent blonde before heading over to unpack a box cluttered with more pictures dating back to when they were young and tiny to a few years back when they went to Disneyland during their first year of college. **_

_**Carmilla couldn't help but smile when she dug through the frames, her eyes landing on a picture of Carmilla lay in a hospital bed; Laura (the cat) curled in a ball in her lap and her girlfriend asleep in a chair beside her bed. Two days after their Planetarium date Carmilla had woken from a nightmare thrashing around, only waking up to cry out in pain after whacking her head against Laura's headboard. **_

_**Despite Carmilla's protests, the Hollis's took her into hospital. Will came a few days later after receiving a phone call from their Mother telling him that he needed to "sort her out". A heartbroken confession and several antibiotics later and Carmilla was sound asleep. **_

Carmilla stood up, walking over to the fridge desperately trying to distract herself from the aching feeling she felt when she remembered that time in her life. She grinned when she found a plate full of chocolate chip cookies wrapped in clingfilm just sitting there. She grabbed the plate, ignoring the post it note attached to them as she plopped one into her mouth moaning at the taste. Carmilla walked to the wardrobe, opening it as she routed through the clothes. Her mind wandering back, smiling at the memories.

_**Carmilla turned paint brush in hand to see Laura stood in the doorway, a look of shock on her face. The brunette smiles sheepishly moving to let Laura come into her bedroom. The blonde looked at her paint covered girlfriend clad in dungarees and a cap pushing her long hair out of her face as it fell in a loose ponytail down her back. Then Laura looks to her wardrobe, the previously plain wood was now covered in dark blue and white paint. Carmilla had painted the wardrobe to look like the Tardis, every detail so carefully painted on. Laura turns grinning at her nervous girlfriend, immediately relaxing when she sees the shit-eating grin taking over the blonde's face.**_

_**'Carm! I can't believe you did this! How? When? Why?!'**_

_**'Slow down cutie. I've been planning it for weeks. We've been pretty rough recently, for a while I was kind of scar-' she cut herself off coughing awkwardly before continuing 'anyway...I know you've been stressed because of your English exams so I wanted to do something special for you. To, well...to cheer you up.'**_

_**Laura had flung her arms around the brunette kissing her passionately, Carmilla quickly measured Laura's passion, keeping one hand wrapped around her waist whilst the other held the paintbrush. Laura pulled back flashing Carmilla that crooked smile, the one she loved so much.**_

_**'This is amazing! Thank you so much. Just so you know, I will never leave you Carm. I know I've been snapping a lot recently but I love you. Never forget that I'm in love with you Carmilla Karnstein.'**_

Carmilla pulled out her phone, scrolling through the contacts until she found the one she wanted. She held the phone to her ear as the phone rang. Minutes passed and still nothing, she swore when the familiar sound of Laura's voicemail played.

_Hey it's Laura's phone, I can't answer right now but if you leave me a message I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible. Okay awesome byeeeee. _

'Cupcake you better be lying in a pit dying!' Carmilla shouts angrily before tossing her phone onto the bed.

* * *

When Laura returned Carmilla was curled up asleep, arms wrapped around Laura's yellow pillow. Laura smiled, quietly closing the door before dropping her bags and making her way over to the sleeping girl. She crouched down beside her, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Carmilla opened her eyes smiling sleepily before her eyes narrowed and she quickly sat up, fixing the blonde with a hard stare.

'What's wrong Carm?'

'Oh I don't know Laura...maybe it's the fact that you left and didn't answer your phone.'

'Danny needed to get something so I offered to go with her. I couldn't answer the phone because I was in the middle of a shop.'

'Next time you go on a date with Xena at least leave a note!'

'In my defense I didn't think you'd be awake and it wasn't a date silly!'

'Not the point Laura.'

'Okay, okay I'm sorry. I should have called,' Laura fluttered her eyelashes, giving Carmilla her best puppy dog face. Carmilla's face softened immediately and any retort she'd been preparing vanished as she extended a hand to pull Laura onto the bed. Laura laughed nudging the brunette so that she shifted, lying on her side with Laura lying behind her. The blonde's arm tucked around Carmilla's waist, her head nestled into Carmilla's shoulder.

'I really am sorry Carm, I didn't mean to worry you.'

'You should be. You can't just leave me like that.' Carmilla's voice sounded so small and fragile, making Laura squeeze her tighter, ducking her head to kiss the space between her shoulder blades. Her hand coming to softly stroke the brunette's hair, using her finger to twirl Carmilla's curls. Carmilla closed her eyes, smiling contently as Laura continued to play with her hair, this was how Laura helped her get to sleep after a really vivid nightmare.

* * *

'Carm it's 6pm, we have to be on the field in 20 minutes. Hurry up!'

'Relax Cupcake, we'll be there on time.' Laura turned at the familiar sound of her girlfriend's voice. Her eyes widened at the outfit Carmilla had chosen to wear, definitely _not _appropriate rugby wear.

'Woah...you can't wear that! Kirsch will have a field day seeing you looking like that. He and Danny are already constantly fighting, do you really want to be the cause of yet another argument?'

'Cupcake, I _always _want that.'

'Carmmmm, don't torture me.' The brunette smirks as the blonde whines, her eyes roaming up and down Carmilla's body. Laura never was one for subtly.

_**'Laura will you pay attention to what we're doing please.' **_

_**'Sorry Mum, what did you need me to do?'**_

_**'I need you stir the mixture until it's nice and thick' **_

_**Laura nods taking the bowl as she begins to stir the mixture. It's not long before her eyes begin to wander and she turns her attention to the barely covered ass infront of her. She bites her lip thinking about running her hands over the round flesh.**_

_**Then she thinks about running her fingers down those smooth legs and letting them dance on the sensitive skin there. She's practically drooling when Carmilla's shirt rides up slightly as she's reaching for a glass. **_

_**'Laura stop oggling Carmilla's ass. There's food in here and you're drooling into the mixing bowl!'**_

_**Laura blushes as both Sarah and Carmilla laugh. Carmilla makes sure to flex her arm which earns her another violent blush. Laura doesn't know subtly, especially not when checking out her very hot girlfriend. **_

Carmilla smirks when Laura blushes, playfully shoving the brunette when she stretches slowly sending Laura a seductive smirk.

'How will I be able to concentrate if you're there looking all,' she gestures to Carmilla's body before continuing 'all sexy like that?!'

'That's the general idea Cupcake.'

'You play dirty!'

Carmilla smirks waltzing towards the blonde to whisper in her ear '_I can do._' A smile takes over her face as Laura's breath hitches. Laura groans, pulling away to send Carmilla a small pout before lacing their fingers together and pulling Carmilla out of the room, suddenly determined to get this game over with.

* * *

'Alright team huddle up. Perry keeps dodging the ball so she's an easy target. Laura stop letting Carmilla distract you, she's way too quick for someone here size. I'll cover Kirsch.'

'If we work on a 90 degree angle we can dodge Kirsch totally and then Laura, you can tackle Carmilla whilst Danny runs with the ball.'

'Okay, what about Perry though?'

'Perry hasn't caught a ball yet Laura, she's no problem.'

...

'Gingersnap go long, Puppy and I have got this.'

'How long exactly?'

'Until we start to look very small.'

'It seems like all I'm doing is running to and from the huddle.'

Carmilla smirks turning back to Kirsch with a determined grin. 'Let me cover Laura. I can distract her enough for you to get the ball from Xena, then when you're halfway everyone will be covering you. Giving you perfect timing to throw the ball to me so I can run smoothly across the line.'

'I'm impressed, for someone who once hated my sport you know an awful lot about how to tactic.'

'Believe me, the only reason why I'm playing is because Laura told me if I win I can do whatever I want tonight.'

'That's hot! Okay we have _got _to win now!'

...

'Ready to lose Cupcake?!'

'You wish!' Laura crosses infront of Carmilla blocking here path as the brunette huffs moving closer to Laura. Carmilla squares up to Laura leaning in to kiss the blonde who totally forgets what she's supposed to be doing when Carmilla pushes her tongue into Laura's waiting mouth.

'HOLLIS STOP ASSOCIATING WITH THE ENEMY AND COVER ME!'

Laura pulls apart sending Danny an apologetic smile, as she attempts to run over to assist. Once again Carmilla's too quick and within seconds she's tackled Laura to the ground. Shouting for Kirsch to run. Laura struggles, trying to push Carmilla off of her but fails. Blushing when Carmilla uses her hips to lock her in place, a devious smirk on her face.

'Aaaaaghhh! Carm get off of me!'

'No can do Cupcake, I'm in it to win it!'

Before Laura can react Carmilla jumps up throwing one last smirk Laura's way before sprinting down the field. Laura angrily jumps you scowling at her girlfriend before storming over to join Lafontaine and Perry who were huddled in the corner, seemingly bored with the game.

'Cat got your tongue L?!'

'Shut up! She's been playing dirty all game. She put those shorts on _just _to torture me!'

'I'm sorry sweetie, at least your team's winning!'

'No we're not! She keeps flexing and tickling me! I knew I shouldn't have have promised her that...'

'Oh my god, what did you promise her?!'

'...I may have told her that if she won she could so whatever she wanted to me tonight.' Laura mumbles avoiding their smirking face as she looks at an equally awkward looking Perry.

* * *

Carmilla spent the rest of the game chasing Laura around the field, keeping her distracted whilst Kirsch scored numerous points. Needless to say that they lost and Carmilla promptly dragged Laura back to their dorm, without giving the others any explanation.

_ Laura decides that she actually really likes playing Rugby with Carmilla._


	37. We need to talk

**Author's Note: Chapter 37, prepare yourselves it's about to get interesting...**

* * *

_That's it: those 4 words._

...

Carmilla paced around the room, her palms sweaty and her hands shaking as she went over the words in her head. The brunette had woken up at just past 11am, the room was empty and all that Laura left her was a note that said "We Need To Talk."

Carmilla hadn't be this scared since before they started college. She shuddered just thinking about it.

_**'Get your hands off of me! That's my daughter! I need to see her!' **_

_**Carmilla lay in the hospital bed, through her sleepy eyes she could make out a figure coming closer but all she could do was flinch back. Her whole body trembling as that cold voice ran through her. The room began slipping away and suddenly all she could feel was pain. All she could see were the shadows of a high-heeled monster looming ahead. **_

_**Carmilla felt a strong hand around her wrist, she thrashed around desperately trying to escape the trapping sensation. She opened her eyes screaming when she saw brown eyes staring straight back at her. Then she heard the voice that definitely did not belong to her Mother. Her body slackening against the hand restraining her. Offering a weak smile to the concerned face of her older brother Will.**_

_**She vaguely remembers Will leaving the room and even in her state she could clearly hear his voice shouting at someone, and when she listened closely she could distinctly distinguish her Mother's voice shouting back.**_

_**'Let me past William, I need to talk to Carmilla.'**_

_**'She doesn't want to see you, she's made that rather clear.'**_

_**'Nonsense. I am her Mother, she needs to obey me!'**_

_**'She's in here because she was constantly trying to "obey" you! For once can't you just do the decent thing and leave her alone!'**_

_**'How dare you speak to me like that?! I raised you better than this, show me some respect!'**_

_**'You lost any respect I had for you; when you hurt my baby sister. Now go, we don't want you here.'**_

_**'I was trying to make her a better person, she was awful before me!'**_

_**'She was happy before you. You broke her and she's never going to be the same! I would never hit a woman but if you try to hurt her again I will not hesitate to floor you.'**_

_**Carmilla fell to sleep after that. She woke up to find Laura, Will and Sarah all sat around her bedside. Laura smiles at Carmilla before Sarah starts to speak. Carmilla watches her with wide eyes as she speaks softly. Will moves his arm to squeeze her own.**_

_**'You've been asleep for some time Carmilla and whilst you were asleep your Mother tried to break in. Mark came back to find her and this is when Will called the police. Sweetheart they want to talk to you.'**_

_**'What?! Why, I don't?' She felt Laura's hand rest on her thigh, her head turning to look into those soft brown eyes.**_

_**'I'll be right beside you the entire time Carm, I promise I won't leave your side.'**_

Her fist met the wall, flesh meeting stone as she cried out angrily. _How could Laura do this? After everything?_! She thought that they were happy. Her shoulders slumped defeated as she fell back onto her bed, curling around herself as she cried.

* * *

'Woah bro are you alright?' Carmilla turns to see a concerned looking Kirsch standing over her bed. Sitting up she fixed him with a glare.

'What the hell are you doing here Puppy?!' The amount of venom in her voice surprised him, stepping back he held up his hands in mock surrender.

'I'm under orders to come and check on you.'

'I revolk your orders, now leave me alone.'

'No can do angry hottie. Besides someone will have to sort out your fist.'

'Thinking of becoming a Doctor now are we?'

'Not unless you're ditching art to become a boxer.' She almost smirked at his come back, instead fixing him with another glare before shrugging her shoulders as she propped herself up against the wall. He smiled before rummaging around, relaxing when he found the first aid kit. Carmilla flinched as Kirsch dabbed her knuckles, he smiled apologetically when she winced in pain. He reached for an icepack applying the pressure to her bruised flesh.

'So, are you going to tell me why you were punching a wall?'

'If I do will you leave me alone?!'

'Probably not but tell me anyway?'

Carmilla sighed, turning to face his concerned stare as she spoke. 'Laura's going to break up with me.'

'What?! She loves you Bro!'

'I thought she did...'

'No way! Laura's totally smitten with you. Don't you remember when she gave that badass speech to the girl who called you disgusting?!'

Carmilla couldn't help but smirk as she remembered how proud she'd been of Laura. The blonde had grown so much more confident during their college years.

_**Laura smiled into their kiss, reaching up to tangle her hands in Carmilla's hair as the brunette deepened their embrace. They leant against their lockers, it was a good 10 minutes before their first lessons and Carmilla always liked to take the time to give Laura a real 'Good Morning' kiss. That day was no exception. **_

_**Laura pulled out of their embrace when she heard someone scoff behind them. Turning she saw a group of girls all stood round, glaring at the couple. Something inside of Laura snapped and she stalked over to the girls, fire in her stance.**_

_**'Is there a problem here?'**_

_**'Yeah, you're the problem!'**_

_**'Come on, Laura they're not worth it.' Carmilla tried to pull Laura away but the blonde persisted. **_

_**'I am not going to stand here and let people who are too close minded to understand something, dictate how I show my affection!' She turns to the girl, advancing on her as she speaks 'That's right, I am lucky enough to be with someone who loves me. We're in love and I get to kiss that beautiful face, I get to hold her and love her. She makes me feel special and no one can ever make me feel as though it's wrong to love someone.' She smirks moving closer to the girl as she practically whispers the next line. 'So you can go fuck yourself.' **_

_**'That was amazing Laura!' Carmilla grinned, leaning down to kiss Laura's cheek. Lacing their fingers as they walked off, happier than ever.**_

Carmilla frowned thinking how happy they were, compared to how broken she was now. Her eyes watered and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She frantically tried to wipe away the tears as Kirsch wrapped his arm around her. She must have been weaker than she thought, as normally she would shrug off any contact that wasn't shared with her girlfriend. Instead Carmilla buried her face in his chest, leaving tear stains all over his jersey. She sobbed harder when she felt Kirsch run his hand up and down her back, stroking her softly to let her ride out her emotions.

...

It was an hour later when Kirsch finally left the room, leaving a now calm Carmilla to read as he whipped out his phone. Looking around as he dialed the number, placing it to his ear as it rang.

_Hey, it's me._

_**Hi, how is she? **_

_She's okay. You need to hurry up, she's getting worried._

_**I will, just stall her please. Perry's coming to help you.**_

_You got it little hottie._

* * *

'Carmilla, do you want a brownie?' Carmilla looked up to see Lola Perry hovering by her bedside, holding a plate full of freshly baked brownies. Carmilla snapped her book shut, hesitantly reaching for a brownie. Perry smiled warmly, placing the plate on Laura's desk before moving to perch on the edge of the bed.

'I spoke to Kirsch before. May I see your hand please?'

'All been talking about me have you?!'

'That's not true, he was worried about you. Please, I want to check for any infection' Carmilla softened slightly, extended her hand for Perry to examine. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from wincing in pain as nimble fingers trailed over her skin.

'It looks well wrapped, no signs of scarring or infection. I can get you some cream, to help with any swelling if you'd like?'

Carmilla mumbles a thank you, suddenly feeling awkward she stands up moving to stand near the window, looking out as she speaks.

'There was only one time when I thought Laura would break up with me. I never thought it would be now.'

_**'Where the hell have you been?!' Laura practically screamed as Carmilla slowly walked into the room. Her whole body soaked with rain water, hair plastered to her forehead. Carmilla looked blankly at the blonde as she glared back at her.**_

_**'You can't just go wandering around at night! I was fricking worried about you Carmilla!'**_

_**'Why do you care?! You told me to go away so I did.'**_

_**'We had an argument that doesn't mean you can just run away every time things get hard!'**_

_**'Stop pretending like you care!'**_

_**'I DO CARE! That's your problem; you don't want anyone to care. Well I do. When will you understand that, damn it!'**_

_**'I'm tired, I'm not going to do this now.' Carmilla attempts to push past the blonde, Laura's too quick, grabbing Carmilla and pulling her close as she speaks her voice wavering as she does.**_

_**'You don't get to treat me like crap! I'm your girlfriend and I deserve an answer; now where the hell were you?!' Carmilla attempts to protest but after a fierce glare from Laura she slumps, defeated. **_

_**'I sat on the bridge over BroadBrook river. Today is the year anniversary of the day my Mother got sent to prison. The day that I was finally free and even though I was really happy, I still feel awful remembering it. It feels weird without her, I was so used to...it went on for so long. I just, I needed to let the rain wash away everything I felt. I didn't want to bother you, I'm sorry.'**_

_**Laura didn't say anything, instead she flung her arms around Carmilla's shaking body. Pulling her closer as Carmilla peppered kisses along her neck. **_

'That's it! If she wants to break up then so be it. I'm going to do it before she has the chance!' Before Perry can respond Carmilla is stood, charging out of the room with Perry hot on her heels.

'Carmilla slow down. Don't you think you should think this through?' Perry's pleads are ignored as Carmilla pushes past a group of students, continuing her journey through the corridors.

'Carmilla, please just wait.'

Carmilla quickens her pace, throwing the door to the lounge open as she storms inside. Several pairs of eyes followed her as she stormed over to the couch where Danny, Kirsch and Lafontaine are sitting.

They stand up just as Carmilla storms over. Carmilla doesn't waste a minute, grabbing them by the scuff of their collar and slamming them up against the wall. She ignores their struggles as she presses them further into the wall. Her voice turning into a harsh snarl.

'Where's Laura?'

'I...aaaaghhh I don't know...' their voice broke as they struggled under Carmilla's grip.

'Put Lafontaine down Carmilla.'

'I wasn't talking to you Xena. Stay out of this.'

'Carm, put Laf down. It's me you wanted to talk to.' Carmilla turns to see Laura slowly walking towards her. She quickly drops them and turns round, coming face to face with the blonde.

* * *

'You wanted to talk so talk! If you wanted to break up with me then you could have said something. You had to do it publicly didn't you, Laura?!' Laura jumped slightly at the harshness in Carmilla's tone. She felt guilty at how hurt Carmilla sounded.

She turned to nod at Danny a second later and the room was dimmed, filled with stars lighting the walls. Carmilla looked around the room, confused as to what was going on. Her eyes fell on their friends; each one sporting giant grins.

Finally Carmilla's eyes landed on her girlfriend. Her eyes widening as she took in the sight of Laura. Laura, crouched down on one knee, a small velvet box in her hand aa she smiled nervously up at Carmilla.

'Carmilla Karnstein, I have loved you since I was old enough to know what love was. I fall more and more in love with you each day. Carmilla...Carm, will you marry me?'

_This is it: those 4 words. _


	38. Like night and day

**Author's Note: chapter 38 and it's relatively long. What will Carmilla's answer be? (Possible drunken shenanigans and maybe some smut...shush spoilers!) **

* * *

_'...Carm, will you marry me?_'

Carmilla stood still, frozen from shock. She didn't move or even flinch, her eyes transfixed on Laura's hand. The hand which held a ring, if she hadn't been so overcome with shock she may have noticed was in the shape of a star.

The room was silent as Laura shifted nervously, biting her lip as she studied Carmilla's face, trying to figure out what her girlfriend was thinking. She looked at Carmilla expectantly, desperately hoping that the brunette would speak. The waiting was killing her.

'Um...Carm could you please say something?'

Carmilla looked up, into Laura's eyes as her own began to water. Her face full of anxiety as she struggled to speak. 'You're...you're not breaking up with me?'

Her voice sounded so fragile, it reminded Laura of the night they got together, how lost Carmilla had sounded. She couldn't help but smile at Carmilla's question, shaking her head as she spoke softly to the brunette.

'No. I want to be with you; forever. If you'll let me...um..that means you have to answer me'

Carmilla bent down, bringing her face closer to the blonde's as she leant in to capture her lips in a watery kiss. She smiled weakly into the embrace when Laura traced her thumb over her cheeks, moving to wipe away the tears falling from Carmilla's eyes. Laura pulled away, hands still cupping Carmilla's cheeks as she spoke.

'Is that...is that a yes?'

'Yes, yes Laura I'll marry you.' Laura squealed sliding the ring onto Carmilla's finger before grabbing her arm. She gently pulled Carmilla up, as soon as they were both standing she flung her arms around Carmilla's neck, kissing her passionately. Carmilla was quick to return Laura's passion, both smiling into the kiss as Carmilla laced her fingers through blonde locks.

All around them they could hear cheering and clapping. Pulling apart they wore matching grins as their friends gave them thumbs up and wolf whistles. Laura grins leaning up to give Carmilla a peck on her lips, their foreheads touching as she whispers against soft lips.

'I love you so much Carmilla.'

'I thought...I...I love you Laura.' All of her fears, all of the panic and anxiety she'd felt died on her lips as she looked into those soft brown eyes. She'd started the day fearing the worst, feeling as though it couldn't get any worse but never had she expected to be made the happiest woman on earth.

'So Carm, do you want to dance?'

'I would love to dance with my Fiancee.' Laura couldn't help the grin taking over when Carmilla called her, her fiancee. Grabbing her hand she pulled her into the center of the room. Within seconds music was playing, their bodies moving together as one as everyone else faded away. Laura was the only thing that Carmilla could see and what she saw was beautiful.

* * *

Carmilla sat on the couch, arm draped lazily over Laura as they listened to the music. Danny and Kirsch had gone to get some alcohol and Perry was busy organizing some party food from the kitchen. Lafontaine had offered to help. The couple were finally alone. Laura turns to Carmilla with a smile, tracing her finger over the brunette's ring as she spoke softly.

'I'm sorry you were so worried. I...I just had this big plan and I needed to keep it a secret. Honestly I thought you might have been asleep for most of the day but then Kirsch phoned and said you were awake. I...I should have thought it through.'

'Hey, none of that matters now. I love you so much and I can't wait to become your wife.'

'Oh my gosh you're going to be my wife! We're engaged!'

'That we are Cupcake. Whilst the others are busy, what's say you and I-' Laura cut her off, nudging her as she pointed to the door. Carmilla looked on, a little disappointed to see Danny and Kirsch holding crates full of different beverages, some plastic shot glasses and a handful of straws.

Grinning Kirsch set one of the crates down on the table facing the couch before moving to help Danny with her crate. It was then that Lafontaine and Perry returned, holding plates full of snacks ranging from tortilla chips and dips to wafers and jellies. Laura's smile widened when she saw a pile of cookies placed on the table.

'I know you probably want to go off somewhere but right now we're going to celebrate; the only way we know how: by drinking!'

...

'Aaaaaaand drink!' Carmilla threw her head back as she necked another tequila shot, her face scrunched up when she felt the familiar burning sensation down her throat. She wasn't the only one, Danny and Lafontaine both suffered the same fate. Kirsch stuck to his beer whilst Laura and Perry both avoided the tequila.

'Come, sit here Cupcake.' Carmilla patted her lap smiling when Laura crawled over, clambering into her lap. She smiled more as Laura leant into her body, her arms coming to snake round the smaller girl's waist.

'Come on guys! Where's the rum?'

'Xena, pass me the vodka.'

'No, save that stuff for the drinking games.'

'Eugh fine! Shots?'

Several rounds later and they were all buzzing, some more than others. This was when Perry shouted for them to make a speech. The whole room shushed as Carmilla sat up, turning Laura's chin so that the girl faced her as she spoke. Her voice thick with emotion.

'Laura, today you've made me the happiest woman in the world. When I was little, I never thought I'd know what love felt like. I never thought I deserved kindness let alone unconditional love. Every day you gave me a reason to keep fighting and honestly I have no idea where I'd be without you. I've never been good with the whole feelings thing but I'm getting there. Cupcake; you make me want to believe in myself and if I can make you half as happy, as you've made me then I'll know I've done something right.'

Laura blinked through her tears as she leant down to kiss Carmilla. Tasting her own salty tears mixed with tequila and the hint of the taste that was purely Carmilla. The taste of her love and adoration, the taste of her smirk and snark. Her taste. After a minute she pulls away, brushing away her tears as she speaks.

'How can I follow that?! I've loved you since the first time I saw you, I was just a happy little girl determined to go on the swings, and there you were. Sat in Will's jacket, curly hair framing your face. I knew there was something special about us and I wasn't sure what it was; until that night, when we stayed at Perry's house. We kissed and it just felt right, I knew then that I wanted to be with you. I'll **always** want to be with you'

Laura brushes her thumb against Carmilla's cheek, smiling at one another as they both think over their speeches. A minute later and they're interrupted by the sound of Danny's voice loud and slightly tipsy cutting through the comfortable silence.

'Alright, enough of this mushy crap. It's my turn to make a speech.' All heads turn to look at the fiesty redhead, drinks in hand as she continues. 'When I first met these guys, they were fricking tiny. Okay well they're _still_ tiny but y'know. Laura was so bubbly and bright next to the queen of darkness. Laura once told me that Carmilla could turn into a giant black cat, so for weeks I followed her around, determined to catch her in the act. Needless to say I was, very disappointed when I realised that she wasn't a cat.'

Carmilla's smirk turns into a grin, as she watches her fiancee throw her head back, shaking with laughter as Danny plows on.

'I like to be honest, sometimes brutally so. Tonight I'm going to tell you guys what my first impressions were. Laura,' she turns, swaying a little as she faces the blonde.

'You were so happy, I'd never met anyone so full of life and just a kind spirit. You were such a little dork. My favourite memory of you is, in our last year of high school.' She pauses seeing Laura blush, ducking her head in embarrassment, knowing what's about to come next.

'It was a Friday afternoon and that night, was the night that the final Harry Potter was set to come out. Laura really wanted to go and had pre-booked tickets. So I agreed to go with her, what I didn't know was that she had planned a little surprise for me. When I got to the Cinema, I found Laura. I figured she _might be_ dressed up, so I'm thinking Hermione Granger, _right_? Wrong! Laura was not dressed as Hermione, no, Laura came dressed like a dragon!'

Carmilla and Lafontaine lost it, their laughter filling the air as they struggled to contain themselves. Carmilla had to wipe her eyes, she was laughing that hard. Danny laughed along with them, pausing to grab her phone. Scrolling through until she found the picture, which just set them all off more. Laura buried her head in her hands, a violent blush appearing on her cheeks.

'Cupcake, did you _have_ to go dressed as the Hungarian Horntail?!'

...

After the laughter died down, Danny cleared her throat. Turning to the still smirking brunette as she spoke.

'Well, when I first met Carmilla, I thought what a bitch?! As time went on, I realised that my first impression was right! Then I got to know her more and I saw a lot more. I saw how naturally funny she was, I saw how fierce and loyal she was. I even saw how stubborn she was. Now; every week they had a tradition. Every week, one night they would play video games. I remember once, I came to play video games and that night's game was Mario Karts. Carmilla was _sooooo_ bad at it, she made us stay up half the night trying to beat her high score. She didn't. Infact she got worse every time, she was so annoyed that when Laura went to the bathroom she threw the game out of the window. She told Laura that I did it and then for days on end Laura called me "game wrecker" '

Laura raised an eyebrow at the brunette, who gave her a sheepish smile. Turning to glare at the smug redhead. Still smiling Danny continued, 'together they make this amazing couple, grossily sweet but beautiful to see. They are as different as Night and Day but that's why it works, so let's raise our half empty beer glasses to the happy couple!'

* * *

They drank more and told several more stories, each one more embarrassing than the last. Laura sat with a permanent blush across her face and Carmilla's smirk was wiped off occasionally.

Lafontaine recounted a time when Laura got drunk and called Danny a giraffe, a story which always greatly amused Carmilla. Her smirk was removed when they told the story about walking in on Carmilla straddling Laura, with her breasts exposed.

Kirsch talks about the time when Carmilla punched him in the stomach; for calling her Carm-sexy. He also tells a tale of when Laura sat on his shoulders at Pride, where she happened to get incredibly drunk and started calling him Spiderman. He added that, that was the time when him and Carmilla had to carry Laura back home, to stop her from hugging numerous trees.

Perry made a speech on how perfect they are for one another. Carmilla even shed a few tears, which she brushed off as hayfever. They were shocked when Perry relayed several encounters of her as Floor Don walking in on the couple in positions she'd never forget. Laura blushed more at this whilst Carmilla wore a smug expression, seemingly proud of that statement.

After the speeches people were starting to get hungry. Perry hadn't made enough party treats, so all they had were bottles of different mixers and other alcoholic beverages.

'So shall we order food, to eat in?'

'Laura prefers to eat ou-' Carmilla stops mid sentence, wincing in pain after receiving a kick to her shin. She turns to glare at the blonde, narrowing her eyes more when Laura smiles feigning innocence.

'Bros we should totally play never have I ever!'

...

They moved to sit in a circle, each person armed with a bottle and a shot glass. The order went like this; Kirsch sat in the center, Danny on his right with Carmilla sat next to her. Lafontaine sat next to Carmilla, Perry next to them and Laura sat in-between Perry and Kirsch.

'Okay, does everyone know how to play?'

Everyone nodded apart from Perry. Kirsch smiles, turning to her as he explains.

'So someone will say something that they've never done and all those who've done the things that person said they haven't done drink. If not then you're fine. Got it?' After a nod from the girl the game begins. Kirsch starts.

'Never have I ever kissed a dude.'

Danny and Lafontaine drink. They all look questioningly at Lafontaine, they shrug before elaborating. 'When I was a wee kid, my best friend was a guy called J.P. We kissed and shortly after that we both revealed that we were queer as fuck and moved on with our lives.'

'Okay then...Danny you're up!'

'Never have I ever had sex in a public restroom.'

Unsurprisingly both Laura and Carmilla drank. Carmilla flipped off the smug redhead before taking her go.

'Never have I ever fooled around in a sibling's room.'

Danny went bright red, grumbling whilst necking her shot. Carmilla smirked, mouthing payback before turning to listen to Lafontaine speak.

'Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.'

Kirsch, Carmilla and surprisingly Perry drank. Apparently Lola could get wild when she wanted to.

* * *

Several rounds later and they had found out a lot more about one another then they _would have_ liked. All rather drunk decided to bring out the karaoke machine, determined to out sing one another. Whilst a very excited Perry sorted out the machine they did some more shots.

Carmilla they found, was a very mellow drunk. She got very quiet and broody after a few too many. However it did take her much longer than the rest to get moderately drunk.

Danny got very emotional the further on they got. Ranging from really happy and thankful one minute to angry and weepy the next. She slurred angrily at Kirsch for supposedly stealing her drink.

Laura, as they already knew got very touchy feely. Not just with Carmilla though, she demanded "huggles" from everyone. It took them all a while to realise that she had meant to say cuddles but had began to say hugs, ending up mixing the two words together. She spent the majority of the game cuddling up to people, before resting in Carmilla's lap.

Lafontaine only seemed to get more and more queer. Making a lot of references to the female anatomy, quickly adding " for science" after everything they said. They spent some time trying to tame a very drunk Perry.

Kirsch got louder and was desperately trying to play beer pong with Carmilla. He kept chanting for people to down their drinks, and at some point during the night had dragged Danny off somewhere. Both coming back 20 minutes later with matching guilty expressions.

Perry got the most drunk. Having rarely drunk at all, she seemed to have no problem drinking anything in sight. Throughout the night she had loosened up a hell of a lot and was dancing to the beat of her own drum. It was **_her_** idea to start karaoke.

...

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

Danny sung along to Blondie, pointing to Kirsch a lot and getting the others to sing a long to the chorus.

This was when Laura jumped up wanting to serenade an embarassed Carmilla.

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was_

_Until I found you_

Laura made her way over to Carmilla, sitting in her lap as she sung.

_I was beat incomplete_

_I_'_d been had, I was sad and blue_

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Shiny and new_

She didn't get to finish her song as Carmilla swallowed her lyrics in a bruising kiss. Laura's still unsure as to whether she really wanted to kiss her or whether she really wanted to shut her up. Maybe both.

They all clapped and cheered when Kirsch got up to perform the single ladies dance. Carmilla managed to film him unnoticed until he turned round, proceeding to chase her around the room, trying to steal the phone. Unfortunately Carmilla was too quick and teased him, telling him she put it online already.

...

_What you want_

_Baby, I got_

_What you need_

_Do you know I got it?_

Perry brought the sass, moving her diva hand and shaking her hips as she strutted around encouraging the others to sing along. Everyone was impressed by the power her voice had.

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Find out what it means to me_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Take care_

...

After a lot of begging, pleading and some bribery Carmilla got up. Taking the microphone as she chose a song. Smirking she began, as the song went on she got more and more into it.

_'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me_

They all sung along as Carmilla brought them into the bridge of the song.

_Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'_

_Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin_'

* * *

Carmilla looked over to Laura, her fiancee. Laura flashed her a bright smile, motioning for them to go upstairs. It was past 12 at night and after a lot of drunken shenanigans and badly sung karaoke they'd nearly all passed out. Danny was the first to sleep, Kirsch had to force her onto a couch so she could sleep. Within seconds of her head hitting the cushion she was asleep, snoring quietly whilst the others continued to party.

Carmilla had convinced Laura to join her in sobering up, stating she didn't want to be nursing hangovers on a weekend. Lafontaine and Perry sprawled on the floor, their fingers brushing against one another's as they slept. Whilst Kirsch had chosen to curl up in the arm chair beside Danny. Laura _may have_ gone wild with a permanent marker. Some redheads would be majorly pissed when they woke up.

Carmilla crossed the room, waltzing over to Laura. Smiling down, she extended her hand gently pulling the blonde to her feet. They didn't waste a minute in pulling one another closer, their lips brushing against one another's as they leaned into the embrace. Laura swayed slightly as Carmilla pushed her tongue into her waiting mouth. Both moaning at the taste, Laura pulled back looking into brown eyes darkened with lust. Smirking she laced their fingers pulling Carmilla out of the lounge, guiding the brunette upstairs.

They_ would have_ arrived sooner, had it not been for Carmilla shoving Laura up against a wall. Her hands roaming around the smaller girl's body as she kissed her passionately. Hands raked through her curly locks, whimpering when Laura roughly tugged at her hair, nipping at her bottom lip as they struggled to restrain themselves.

...

Finally they reached their dorm. Not a second after the door was shut, Laura found herself pressed against it. Laura's hands grasped at the back of Carmilla's shirt as Carmilla's began working on her jeans. Never breaking contact for a second as she effortlessly slid jeans down smooth thighs.

Carmilla moved to trail kisses down Laura's neck, the blonde tilts her neck to give Carmilla more access. Shaking her legs to rid herself of her jeans before lifting a leg to wrap around Carmilla's waist. Carmilla hoists Laura up, turning to carry her towards their bed. With all her strength she practically throws Laura down onto the bed, smirking when the smaller girl squeals in anticipation.

She makes sure that Laura's eyes are on her, before slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Pealing it off and dropping it to the floor, revealing a deep red lacy brassiere and her toned stomach. A sight that has Laura shivering as she watches the brunette slide her own leather pants down her calfs. Wriggling out of them before crawling back onto the bed.

Carmilla pounced on Laura, straddling her thighs as she roughly pulled Laura's t-shirt over her head. Once free of the fabric, Laura pulled Carmilla back down, moaning when she felt Carmilla cupping her breasts over the bra. Carmilla smirked against her lips, pulling back to trail kisses along Laura's exposed collarbone, down near her clavicle and back up. She wastes no time in ridding Laura of her bra, throwing it over her shoulder as she brings her mouth to Laura's pert nipples.

Laura moaned faintly when she felt a tongue flicking over her nipple. Carmilla flicking between lightly flicking it with her tongue and sucking gently. Carmilla gave both breasts the same amount of attention before trailing warm open-mouthed kisses down her chest. Laura gasped when she felt soft hands grasping at her panties, and within seconds the obstructing fabric was gone and she could feel warm breath against her center.

Carmilla groaned as she took in Laura's arousal, licking her lips as she bent down taking the first small lick. Laura's body reacted immediately, her legs widening to accommodate the brunette between them. Carmilla ran her tongue through Laura's folds, watching as the blonde gasped. Her fists clenching against the bed sheets as Carmilla continued her ministrations, switching between long licks and swirling her tongue in short strokes around her clit.

Laura cried out when she felt two fingers enter her, Carmilla's arm wrapped around her thighs as she thrust in and out in quick movements. Her tongue working to match the pace of her fingers as she brought Laura nearer to the edge. With one last flick of her tongue and a curl of her fingers, Carmilla had Laura crashing down. Her juices spilling into Carmilla's mouth, as the brunette lapped and sucked her dry, slowly bringing her down from her climax.

Removing her fingers she looked at Laura, before moving her mouth to suck her juices off of her hand. Moaning loudly at the taste of Laura on her lips. This was all Laura needed to regain some energy, and in one quick movement Laura had flipped them over, pinning Carmilla to the bed as she kissed her hungrily.

Pulling apart she looked down at Carmilla with a devious smirk.

'Carm, I'm going to make you scream my name so loud. Everyone will know who's fiancee you are and how good I make you feel. So buckle up Carm, I'm just getting started'


	39. Drown the noise out

**Author's Note: It's quarter past 3 in the morning and I stayed up late to update. It's pretty long and it gets tough. Carmilla drives herself and Laura to share the news with Laura's parents. But what happens when triggers get the best of her? (Mentions of panic attacks/flashbacks and signs of abuse. If this kind of thign triggers you please just skip this chapter) otherwise I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

'Carm, I want pancakes.'

'Cupcake, we _just_ set off.'

'Well, if you'd have gotten up when we were _supposed _to leave, instead of insisting on keeping me in bed for as long as possible.'

'I didn't hear you complaining before.' Laura blushes as Carmilla sends her a seductive smirk.

'Definitely, _not _complaining. I'm just hungry that's all.' Carmilla turns to see Laura pouting at her, she rolls her eyes before speaking.

'Eugh...fine. I'll get you some flipping pancakes, just stop pouting!'

Laura squeals excitedly, moving to wrap her arms around the brunette, pulling back after reminding herself that Carmilla was infact driving. Carmilla smiles, turning her attention back to the road as she pulls into a McDonald's drive-thru.

_'Hi, can I take your order please?'_

Carmilla rolls down the window before addressing the woman waiting at the window.

'Hi, umm yes can we have some pancakes with syrup please and' she holds up a finger whilst she asks Laura what drink she wants. 'With some orange juice and a cappuccino for me please.'

_'No problem, if you wouldn't mind driving to the next window and you can pay for your food there.'_

...

Five minutes later and they're sat outside on a picnic bench. Laura had suggested sitting inside but Carmilla politely declined, muttering something about the fresh air being good for them.

Laura was happily tucking into her pancakes when she looked up, realizing that the only thing that Carmilla had was a cappuccino. Come to think of it; she didn't remember Carmilla eating anything before they set off. Her eyes flicked to Carmilla's hands and for the first time that morning she noticed that Carmilla's hands were shaking. Swallowing a mouthful of pancake, she began to speak.

'Carm...is everything all right?'

'Why wouldn't it be?' Laura raised her eyebrow at Carmilla's defensive tone.

'Okay, spill.'

'Spill what, exactly? There's nothing to spill.'

'Oh really? Then why haven't you had anything to eat and why are your hands shaking?'

'I'm not hungry and it's fucking freezing that's why. Just eat your pancakes, so that we can go already!'

'...wait, Carm are you nervous, about today? Is _that _why you've been snapping at me?'

The brunette said nothing, her shoes suddenly becoming very interesting. Laura sighed, putting down her knife and fork as she edges closer to the girl. Moving her finger to tilt Carmilla's chin, their eyes meeting. She could see the hidden anxiety in those deep brown eyes and it made here heart ache.

'Hey, it's going to be okay. My parents are going to be so happy, when we tell them.'

'You don't know _that _Laura.'

'_Actually_ I do. Didn't I tell you Carm? I'm magic: I know everything!' This elicits a small smile from the brunette. Laura strokes her thumb against Carmilla's cheek, hoping the small action will soothe her somehow. Thankfully, Carmilla relaxes into her touch turning slowly to give Laura a soft smile.

'You're right. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm an asshole.'

'Yeah, you are.'

'Hey! You're not _supposed _to agree!' Laura laughs as Carmilla feigns anger, not missing the playful glint in her eye as she speaks.

'You're my asshole.'

'You _always _were such a romantic, _weren't you_ Cupcake?!' Her voice oozed sarcasm, immediately relaxing Laura. This was the Carmilla she loved; this sarcastic, grumpy girl who softened only for her. Laura smiled knowing that Carmilla's anxieties were slowly fading, and she knew her Fiancee was back to teasing her.

Within a second, Carmilla had stolen her fork and was plopping a piece of pancake in her mouth, a smug smile appearing on her face. Laura glared at the brunette, quickly moving to shovel forkfulls of pancake into her mouth to stop Carmilla from stealing anymore. She internally groaned when she felt syrup began to dribble down her chin. Carmilla was already three steps ahead, napkin in hand.

'Here, let me' before Laura can respond, she feels a pair of warm lips ghosting the sticky flesh near her chin. A swipe of a tongue to remove any excess syrup, before that same tongue moves to wet her upper lip. Laura scoots closer, tilting her head to capture Carmilla's lips with her own. Both of them smiling into the kiss. Laura has to bite back the moan threatening to spill from her lips as Carmilla thrusts her tongue into her mouth, the taste of syrup lingering on her tongue.

Carmilla pulls back with a smirk and Laura can only groan when Carmilla moves to get up. Waltzing her way back to the truck, an extra sway in her hips just for Laura. This was going to be a _long _trip.

* * *

Carmilla drove as Laura chattered. Laura's roadtrip tape playing in the background. Carmilla listened as Laura rambled on about something that happened in her journalism class, in all honesty she'd tuned out a few minutes ago. Her attention on the jerk that cut infront of her and how cute Laura's hair looked today.

'Carmilla, are you even listening to me?!'

'Yeah...of course I will Cupcake.'

'Really Carm?! It was a really funny story and you didn't hear any if it!'

'Sorry Cutie, I had to move into the other lane. That jackass in the ugly yellow van decided to cut me off.'

At this Laura froze, her eyes flicking to the big yellow van to the side of their truck. She b it her lip, closing her eyes as she tried to control her breathing. Her fingers coming to tap against the car door. Her eyes opening when she felt a soft hand rest on her thigh. Turning she saw Carmilla's concerned face looking back at her, this was when she realized that Carmilla had pulled over.

'What do you need Cupcake?'

'I...I...can you...can you please...take m-m-my seat belt off.'

Carmilla nodded and within seconds Laura was free, her hands running through her hair as she muttered anxiously. Laura let her eyes flick around the car, training her brain to properly take in her surroundings. She focused on the sound of her music playing, counting to ten slowly in her head as her breathing began to regulate.

Carmilla didn't say anything for a while, letting Laura do what she needed to do, to calm herself down. After a while Laura turned to look at Carmilla, tears building up in the corner of her eyes. Carmilla undid her own seat belt moving so that she could cup Laura's cheeks, brushing her thumb over the delicate skin there. She closed her eyes, taking a breath before she started to sing.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

Carmilla moved to trace her hand over Laura's thigh, smiling slightly as she continued to sing.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_to you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

Laura's tears fell slowly, closing her eyes as she let Carmilla's words wash over her.

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

Carmilla paused, letting her finger slowly twirl a strand of Laura's hair. Laura offered her a weak smile, whispering for her to continue. Carmilla nodded, knowing that right now her singing was enough.

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

Carmilla smiled softly when Laura closed her eyes again, the tears finally stopping as she relaxed against the car seat. Still the brunette continued to sing softly, her voice calming as she ran her fingers through blonde hair. Gently stroking her fiancee's hair as she sung the remaining lines.

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before_

The last thing she saw before she started driving again was Laura's relaxed form, sleeping peacefully. Smiling Carmilla leant over, carefully strapping the blonde back in before starting their journey time the Hollis's.

* * *

When Laura finally woke from her slumber, she recognized the familiar driveway. Turning to shoot a grateful smile Carmilla's way. Her face lit up as Carmilla slowly reversed into the driveway. Not a minute later, Laura looked in the rear-view mirror to see both of her parents waving excitedly. Laura turned to Carmilla with hopefully eyes, rolling her eyes Carmilla nodded. Laughing when Laura practically jumped out of the car, running over to envelope Mark in a giant hug.

'I've missed you Pumpkin.' Mark placed a kiss to her forehead, releasing her so that she could bend down, flinging her arms around Sarah.

'I've missed you guys too!'

'What a lovely surprise, your Auntie Alison's here. She'll be so thrilled to see you both. Where's Carmilla?'

'She's getting our bags from the truck.'

Sarah smiles when Carmilla walks towards them holding two small suitcases, car keys in her mouth as she walks towards them. Mark rushes forward, taking a suitcase before the girl could protest (_which she often did, they figured it was something to do with wanting to do things herself. She never was one, for asking for help._)

'Hey Short Stack, you're looking well.' Mark greeted Carmilla, pulling her into a slow hug. Even now she still flinched slightly at the touch, quickly shaking it off as she leant into the embrace. Smiling as he tussled her hair playfully, before she turned to greet Sarah.

'Hi Mrs Hollis, how've you been?'

'We've been very well thank you sweetie. I help down at the art center now, every Tuesday I run an art class for people with disabilities.'

'That's amazing Mrs Hollis! You always were a wonderful teacher.'

'Aw stop, you're making me blush and how many times, it's okay to call me Sarah. We're not formal in this house.'

Carmilla nodded, but they both knew that she would still address them as "Mr and Mrs Hollis" and, they both knew _why _she did it.

'Okay ladies, let's get you inside. Alison will be wondering where we've gotten to.'

They followed Mark inside the house. Carmilla trailing behind, her eyes roaming the oh so familiar walls. Everything was the same, the many photos of Laura and Carmilla together cluttered the walls, the coats all hung neatly over the wooden coat rack. The same rack that Carmilla was constantly tripping over when she lived there. Even the wallpaper was the same, pale yellow and white striped down the middle, chipping at the bottom.

Carmilla was brought out of her memories by the sound of an unfamiliar voice. All eyes turned to the figure approaching them. All three Hollis's beamed at the figure whilst Carmilla viewed them with apprehension. Her gaze didn't soften even when Laura introduced the figure as her Auntie Alison.

Carmilla nervously extended a hand, before retracting it almost as quickly as the woman shook it. Carmilla moved to stand behind Laura, hiding her now pale face as she fiddled with her hands. Her body twitching slightly as she tried to block out her intrusive thoughts.

...

After several questions about University and campus life, the couple decided to tell Laura's parents the real reason for their visit. Laura smiled, lacing her fingers with Carmilla's as she spoke.

'So...um we wanted to tell you guys as soon as it happened but well we had essays to finish and pieces to draw. This was the only time that we _both _had to spend time together. We...we wanted to tell you face to face.' Laura stuttered nervously, smiling as she felt Carmilla squeeze her hand lightly, silently urging her on.

'We have some important news to share.'

'At least we know she's not pregnant'

Laura blushed violently as Mark made the joke, watching embarassed as he chuckled to himself -clearly having wanted an excuse to make the joke. After several pairs of disapproving eyes, he stopped laughing long enough to encourage Laura to continue.

'I'm definitely _not _pregnant, Dad! Actually, Carmilla and I are engaged. I proposed to her about three weeks ago, and thankfully she said yes!'

'As if I'd ever have said no Cupcake.' Laura grins, leaning in to kiss Carmilla on the cheek as they wait for a response. Carmilla looked at their shocked expressions before she coughed, clearing her throat as she spoke, taking over from Laura.

'I...um...I wanted to ask your permission Sir. I know that Laura proposed and it might seem silly but I was brought up to withhold tradition. I know this is a lot to take in, so I completely understand if you don't want to give me your permission. I would never want to do something that you disapprove of, I-'

'Of course you have our permission! Oh wow, my girls are getting married.'

Carmilla couldn't contain her grin as Mark clapped excitedly, turning to grin at Sarah who was busy wiping away happy tears.

'So, does this mean you guys are okay with it?'

'Of course we are Laura! You're both going to look so beautiful. Oh my gosh, let me get my camera. We need to remember this day.'

Laura laughed as Sarah rolled quickly into the next room, her laughter only getting louder when they heard her mumbling to herself as she tried to find the camera. Mark smirked, walking off to go help her look. That just left, Laura, Carmilla and Alison.

* * *

'Oh my beautiful niece is going to be a bride!' Alison clapped her hands, wearing a bright smile as she wrapped her arms around Laura's frame. Hugging her tightly, Laura smiled happily. Struggling slightly as Alison hugged her tighter, shaking her gently. This was when she let go, moving to the brunette. Before Laura could warn her Auntie, she'd wrapped her arms around a petrified Carmilla and then it was _too _late.

Carmilla's body tensed, her legs trembling as she tried to remain quiet. Her mind frantically searching for a way out as she began to struggle against the stranger's arms. A wave of panic hitting her, eyes squeezed shut as images of her past flew through her mind. It was _too much._

The woman was too forceful and Carmilla was only getting worse. Palms sweaty as nausea hit her, her surroundings rapidly vanishing. Her eyes fly open and all she can see are those piercing eyes, they're everywhere. Her whole body flinches as she desperately tries to escape but she can't. The hands are getting closer and she can hear the cruel voice taunting her. All of a sudden she's screaming out, crying and begging for the pain to stop. For her everyday nightmare to end.

'Please don't hurt me' her voice is fragile and broken as she repeats those same words, over and over again. The tears are running down her face and the only thing that she can do is, whimper. Whimper and sob as the familiar pain takes over, crashing over her like a storm. She can so clearly see that face, she can feel her rough hands wrapped around her and her sharp nails scratching at her skin. Punishment for her _disobedience_.

The memories always managed to creep up on her, hitting her with waves of fresh pain. Her body is numbed with the pain. She's frozen, trapped with only her screams to break the eerie silence. Her breathing ragged and uneven as she tries to move back. Bringing her arms to shield her face, as she cowers away from an approaching figure.

She can hear the sound of a soft voice, bringing her out of _that _house. Her eyes opening just a bit, tear stained cheeks and blurred vision. Yet she can sense who's crouched beside her, she can feel that warm presence, the presence of Laura immediately relaxing her. Eyes focusing and she can clearly see Laura crouching infront of her, her eyes flicking to see the three other figures hovering behind. Each wearing matching concerned and somewhat frightened expressions.

Laura reaches for Carmilla, the brunette grasping Laura's arm as she allows herself to be pulled up. Before soft arms are wrapped around her, trying to soothe her as she cries. Laura pulls back, hand brushing against her skin as she speaks to the still shaking, Carmilla.

'It's okay, you're here now. She can't hurt you again, Carm.' Carmilla dumbly nods, her face expressionless as Laura continues.

'Do...do you want to talk about it?' Carmilla shakes her head, looking at Laura with a fierce glint in her eye. Still, Laura persists -trying harder.

'Don't shut down. If you talk about it, then I can help. Just let me help Carmilla.' Carmilla again shakes her head, growing angry as Laura speaks more.

'Come on! You _have_ to talk about this, I'm your fiancee, you can't just shut me out!' This seemed to ignite something inside Carmilla, her eyes turning cold and it was in that moment that Laura realised her mistake.

'What? You think that since you proposed that, that gives you the right to know everything?! That makes you able to order me around, does it?! I said that I didn't want to talk about but still you persisted because that's what you do! You constantly prod and poke. You always leave me with no choice, always backing me into a corner. Why can't you just leave it how it is?! Don't you understand, I _can't _talk about it?! It hurts so fricking much and you make me think about it. I don't want to think about it! I don't _want _to talk about it! I want it all to disappear. I want to be normal! I'm _so _sick of you sticking your nose in, I _don't want you there!' _

With that Carmilla storms past, flinging the front door open and slamming it shut. They all jump at the sound, Laura moves to go outside, to follow the brunette but a hand stops her. She sighs looking at Sarah who simply shakes her head, motioning for Laura to leave her alone. Laura nods, waving her off as she walks out of the room, angry tears streaking down her face.

* * *

Carmilla sat on the porch steps, head in her hands as she cried. Cursing herself for getting so angry, for getting angry at Laura -who was just trying to help. Hearing movement behind her she looked up, expecting to see Laura but instead, coming face to face with different brown eyes. Belonging to Sarah.

'May I join you?' Carmilla nods, her eyes transfixed on anything that isn't Sarah. After a minute or two of silence, Sarah speaks again.

'She means well. She comes off a little strong and she pushes people, it's only because she cares about you.'

'I know.'

'Laura doesn't understand what you're going through Carmilla. She likes to know things, gather all of the facts so it's easier for her to process. She shouldn't have pushed you, talking has never been easy for people like us. See Laura and Mark, they're givers -they give a lot emotionally and often forget, that not everyone gives as easily as they do.'

Carmilla looks up, moving her eyes to look at Sarah directly as she speaks.

'We're receivers, you and I. We listen to others emotions because ours are so powerful. Our emotions scare us, so instead of facing them we lash out. Hoping that, that will make the pain seem less real. You have true horrors that haunt you, ones that we can scarcely imagine. I have no idea, the pain that you suffer daily. I wish more than anything, that I could take it away but I can't. I know you don't want to talk about it, because talking about it means that you have to think about it more. When we crashed I didn't want to talk about it, I couldn't. The guilt and pain ate me alive, but slowly over time it got easier to talk about. I suspect you're tired of hearing this, but I promise you it does get better. It will never go, not fully but it does get easier.'

Sarah smiled warmly, watching as Carmilla wiped away her tears. Tears that were free falling down her face, yet she couldn't help but smile at Sarah's words. Finally finding her voice, Carmilla spoke. Her voice barely audible, a soft whisper.

'Why couldn't I have had you as my family?!'

'You've _always _been part of our family. I've always considered you as my other daughter, Carmilla and now it'll be official.'

'Thank you Mrs-' Carmilla cuts herself off, stealing a breath before she speaks _'__**Sarah**_...thank you.'

* * *

'It was my Mother.'

Laura turned to see Carmilla walking towards her. She sits up against the bed, motioning for Carmilla to sit down. Carmilla sits cross-legged, her hand playing with the hem of Laura's shirt as she continues.

'I could see her face, hear her voice. She used to hug me like that, when we had guests. Her nails always dug into my flesh, when she hugged me like that...I knew that she'd hurt me that night. I couldn't...I couldn't do it Laura, I can't keep doing this. I've been so happy and then one thing ruins it all.'

You don't have to talk about it Carm, you were right before. I've been forcing you to open up before you're ready.'

'Laura that's not-'

'Please let me talk. I shouldn't have pressured you, I thought maybe if you could talk about it then it would help but I was wrong. You do talk about it, just in a different way. I've known for a while, I watched you draw shadows and demons. Only now do I realize that, what you were drawing was a reflection of how you felt. Of what she did.'

Carmilla remained silent, refusing to look at the blonde. They sat in silence for some time before Laura moved to cup Carmilla's cheeks, their foreheads touching as she whispered against wet lips.

'I will never force you to talk about it Carm. I get it now. I'm in this, so you can push me away all you want. You can cry and scream and you can let everything or nothing out but I'm not going anywhere. I love you Carmilla Karnstein and no matter what happens I'll always be here.'

Laura places a soft kiss to Carmilla's lips, smiling when Carmilla whispers 'I love you, Laura Hollis.' against her lips. Nothing more is said, instead Laura kisses Carmilla. She kisses to show her love and she kisses away the pain because right now that's what Carmilla needs. _Right now, it's enough._


	40. Shop 'til you drop

**Author's Note: Fresh from my tent. The gang are going shopping. **

* * *

'Why, did I get stuck with you lackwits?' Carmilla sat slumped against the wall, as she waited for Kirsch to join her and Lafontaine.

'You picked us! So, suck it up.' Carmilla rolls her eyes at them but doesn't move to say anything else. Instead she pulls out her book, burying her head in the pages whilst they wait.

Kirsch turns up 10 minutes later, Carmilla fixes him with a harsh glare as he speaks. 'Sorry Bros, I would have been on time but Danny's been in a mood all morning. We got into a fight.'

'What was it about this time Puppy? Who can jump higher?!'

'Bro, that's so not cool. Obviously it's me!'

Carmilla snorts before rolling her eyes. Standing up to lead them towards her truck before they can stall anymore. Throughout their journey, Carmilla had to put up with bad singing which only stopped, after she threatened to feed them each other's spleens.

...

'I'm so glad, that I got you guys!' Laura smiled up at Danny before sharing a knowing look with Perry. They walked down the road, nearing a row of small boutiques and shops full of dresses.

'What time did you tell your dad time get here for Hollis?'

'He should be here any minute.'

'Good. That means we're right on schedule, are you excited Laura?'

'I'm totally excited, I can't wait for Carm to see me in my dress!'

'Not until your wedding day! Don't want to break tradition, now do we?!'

'Of course not Per. Carmilla's all about the traditions.'

Danny smirks to herself, knowing full well that the "traditions" in Laura's mind, were very different to the ones that Perry was talking about. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Carmilla grumbled as they walked towards a row of suit shops. Her face softening when she saw Sarah, sat by a bench waiting for them. She all but ran to greet the older woman, leaving Kirsch and Lafontaine to trail behind.

'Hey Sarah. How was your trip?'

'It was lovely, thank you sweet. Mark booked a lovely bed and breakfast, about 20 minutes away from here.'

'That sounds wonderful,' she smiles down at the woman, before remembering that they weren't alone. Shifting, she moved to introduce her friends. 'Oh, sorry...Sarah I'd like you to meet Brody Kirsch and you remember Lafontaine?'

'How could I forget?! It's great seeing you again Laf, and it's very nice to meet you Kirsch.'

'Nice to meet you too Mrs H. So, can I accompany you lovely ladies, in this quest today?'

'You most certainly can. Best get a move on, Laura will kill me if I let you stall.'

...

'Dadddddd!' Laura ran, tackle hugging Mark as the other two just smiled, watching their embrace. Laura pulled back grinning, before stepping back to re-introduce her friends.

'Dad, you remember Perry and Danny right?'

'It's a bit hard to forget, that one of your friends is practically a giant.'

'So you remembered?'

'...your Mother may have texted to inform me, on which of your friends were coming along. I can only assume that Kirsch is a boy, and seen as though I don't see one here...' he trails off with a smirk, pretending to look around. Laura grimaced when both Danny and Perry laughed along with him, as she hit his arm playfully.

* * *

'Carmilla, how about this one?'

'Too bright.'

'What, about this one angry hottie?'

'No and stop calling me that!'

'Okay, I think we should let you try on the outfits you already have. Go into the changing room sweetheart.'

Carmilla smiled gratefully at Sarah before excusing herself, rushing into the first dressing room she found. Once inside she collapsed against the mirror, shrugging her jacket off as she dug into her back pocket, retrieving her phone. She smiled when she saw that she had a message, from Laura.

**From My Cupcake:**

_Hey! I miss you :-( please tell me you're nearly done..._

She didn't waste any time in responding, waiting for Laura's response.

...

**To My Cupcake:**

_Not even close. I miss you too Cupcake_

_..._

**From My Cupcake:**

_Why did we agree to this?! If I try on any more dresses, I'm going to turn into one! :(_

_..._

**To My Cupcake**:

_Maybe then, you'll finally be quiet ;-)_

_..._

**From My Cupcake:**

_That's not very nice! Do you want me to CRY?! :(_

_..._

**To My Cupcake**:

_Maybe this will cheer you up..._

...

Laura sits in her dressing room, a grin taking over her face as a new message comes up.

**From Carm :* :**

_Maybe this will cheer you up._

_..._

Attached to the message Laura finds a photo, opening it she smiles as a picture of Carmilla pulling her tongue out floods her screen. Grinning Laura turns her camera on, snapping a selfie of her blowing a kiss, before sending it to Carmilla. A minute later her phone vibrates, and she opens her phone to find another message, followed by a picture.

...

**From Carm :* :**

_Why do you always look so damn cute?! I think it's your height that gives you the advantage_!

Laura scowls at the dig about her height before opening the file. She couldn't help but laugh at the picture of Carmilla pouting. Grinning she took another picture, knowing what the brunette's response would be.

...

**From Carm :* :**

_Two can play at that game, Cupcake_.

Laura bit her lip as a picture of Carmilla flashed on her screen. She could see that Carmilla was sat in a similar dressing room. She could also see that, she'd gone to the liberty of unbuttoning her shirt a little, revealing part of her black lacy bra. It was enough to fuel something in the blonde and before she knew it she was snapping a similar one back.

...

Carmilla's mouth dropped when she took in the picture, Laura had sent. There on her screen was her fiancee, shirt fully unbuttoned revealing perky breasts and a deep purple bra. Her instincts kicked in and within seconds, she could hear that bright voice she loved so much.

_**Carm? Something wrong?**_

_You're an evil Cupcake! _

**_I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just really hot, that's all._**

_You got that right! _

**_Just a little something for you to think about _**

_I'm always thinking about that._

**_You're obsessed! _**

_Hardly surprising when you send me pictures like that! _

_**Wait, hang on Carm. I'm getting a message**_

Carmilla had to contain her laughter when she heard Laura moan quietly. A second later, Laura spoke again.

**_You can't send me pictures like that! Eugh, I wish I was there so much right now!_**

_How much, Cupcake? _

_**I want to be touching you so badly Carm. Hands on your thighs, as I slam you against the wall**__. _

_Jesus Laura, you know that you're driving me crazy. _

**_Oh I would, my tongue trailing down your neck as my fingers got to work. You love my fingers, don't you Carm?_**

_Fuck Laura, I need you_

**_What do you need Carmilla? _**

_You, I need to be touching you. I need your body up against mine. I'd worship it._

**_I can think of a compromise_**

Carmilla looks around to check if anyone's coming, after receiving nothing but silence she shifts herself. Closing her eyes she responds, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

_Tell me what you want me to do Laura_

* * *

'Laura, you've been in there ages! Is everything okay?'

'Umm yes, yes I was just trying on another dress.' The blonde stuttered out her response, scrambling to pick up her clothes. Quickly sliding a dress from the pile over her thighs as the curtain pulled back. Turning, Laura locked eyes with Danny. She shifted uncomfortably under her pointed stare, a blush starting to form on her cheeks as Danny looked around the room.

'You've been in here for like 20 minutes. Something you want to confess, Hollis?'

'Nope, no. Nothing to confess, what is this an interrogation?!'

'Only when the person has something to hide.'

'Well I don't!'

_'Oh really?_ Then tell me Laura, why does the room smell like sex?!'

'I...I don't know what you're talking about.'

'That's bull and we both know it! So, since I know that Carmilla is halfway across town and it's just you here, then what the he'll have you been doing in here?!'

'I don't really think you want me to answer that Danny.'

Laura couldn't help but smirk at the look of horror, that appeared on Danny's face. Normally, she'd have been embarrassed but Danny walked right into that one. Maybe Carmilla was rubbing off on her more than she thought.

...

'Hey Bro, do you need help in there?'

Carmilla quickly yelled a response, standing up to straighten her outfit. Smoothing her hair before she waltzed out of the dressing room with a smirk. She shook her head at Sarah, smiling apologetically.

'I'm sorry, I was trying on a suit but none of them were really me. Would it be okay, if we looked somewhere else, Sarah?'

'Of course Carmilla, we'll know when it's the right one. Let's get some lunch and then we can go some place else.' Carmilla nods, starting to follow Kirsch and Sarah out of the shop, when she feels an arm pulling her back.

'Next time, you might want to make sure you're shirt's on the right way.' They smirked at the blushing brunette. Normally she'd respond with something snarky. Maybe Laura was finally starting to rub off on her.

* * *

'Laura, you look perfect. This is definitely your dress.' Laura smiled, running her hands along the sides of her dress as she looked at herself in the mirror.

'It is gorgeous but...the price. I can't afford that and there's no way I could ask my dad to pay that much.'

'Just show him, once he sees you in this there's no way he'll let you buy any other dress'

'Are you girl's ready?'

Laura nods at Perry, letting the girl hold open the curtain as she stepped out. Both Mark and Danny looked up, taking in the sight of Laura in the most perfect dress they'd ever seen. The fabric hung off of her, falling over her curves graciously and hugging her body in all of the right places.

'What...what do you guys think?'

'Hollis, you look...wow just wow.'

'Thanks Dan,' she smiles at the redhead bashfully before turning to look at Mark, nervously awaiting his reaction. 'Dad? Do you...do you like it?'

'You have never looked more beautiful. Carmilla is a very lucky woman.'

'Don't get too attached, it's way too much! I couldn't ask you to pay half this much.'

'Laura. This is for your wedding, a wedding that I've been excited about, for years. I am getting this dress, you will not argue. I am getting it and that's final. Now go and get changed!'

Laura stood shocked but after getting a glimpse of the fierce look in Mark's eye, she quickly rushed back to the dressing room. Knowing better than to argue with him, especially when he set his sights on something.

...

'That's the one.'

Carmilla nodded at Sarah, smiling as she adjusted the tie. This was the one. Turning she saw that both Lafontaine and Kirsch were giving her a thumbs up, as they took in her outfit. It fit her petite body perfectly, the jacket hanging over her shoulders as though it was made specifically for her.

'Bro, that looks so cool!'

'He's right, you look great. She'll blush a lot, after taking one look at you.'

Carmilla smiled moving to get changed so that they could pay, when she heard the sound of boots coming closer. Her face breaking out into a massive grin, when she heard that familiar voice.

'Damn Kitty, you look better in a suit than I do.'

Within seconds Carmilla had sprinted across the room, jumping into Will's waiting arms. Laughing as he spun her around, holding her tightly for a while before gently placing her down. Moving his hands to smoothen out the collars of her jacket.

'Why didn't you tell me, that you were coming?!'

'I wanted to surprise you. After you rang me the other week to tell me, I needed to come home.'

'How long are you back for, Willy Boy?'

'I'm home for 2 months Kitty.'

'You're going to be here for my wedding?!'

Duh. Who do you think's walking you down the eisle?!'

'I just...I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much.' She smiled up at him, moving to bury her face in his chest, as he stroked her hair softly.

'I missed you too. You know, what?'

'Know what?'

'I am going to dance so hard, at your wedding. I'm totally going to out dance you!'

'You wish.' Carmilla smirked, pushing him gently as she walked back to the dressing room, telling him to wait right there.

Grinning she fell back against the mirror, closing her eyes as she let the reality of what was happening wash over her. All of her dreams were coming true and she couldn't wait.


	41. Overly Organized

**Author's Note: wedding planning, venues, food and conversations...oh my! Fresh from the middle of nowhere, it's almost over and I'm sad but it's been amazing to write and all of you guys have been awesome, so thank you. Anyway... **

* * *

Carmilla sat beside the window, book in hand, earphones in. Her lecture had finished earlier than expected, so she retreated back to her dorm -seeking some quiet. Over the past few weeks they'd been so busy wedding planning, that she'd barely had a moment to breathe. She was so caught up in her book that she barely registered her fiancee's presence. That was until she heard a loud thud, turning she saw Laura stood looking incredibly pissed.

'Our wedding planner is driving me insane!'

'I see _someone's_, in a good mood.'

'Stop it!'

'You're not in the mood to joke, I withdraw my snark.'

Carmilla stands up to embrace Laura, wrapping her arms around her small frame. Laura sighs, snuggling into Carmilla's chest, her body relaxing when she feels a soft pair of lips graze her forehead, kissing the top of her hair.

'I've had phone calls every 20 minutes!'

'Turn your phone off then, Cupcake'

'If _only_ it was that simple. I got yelled at for saying I wanted finger sandwiches, instead of smoked salmon! Who even likes smoked salmon?!'

'I like salmon...' Carmilla trails off when she receives an icy glare from the blonde, before she speaks again.

'I told you, that you _shouldn't_ have picked her.'

'That's _not_ very helpful Carmilla!'

'Listen Cupcake, just say no.'

'I would but,' Laura stops when she hears her phone ringing. She pulls it out with a groan seeing who's calling. She looks pleadingly at the brunette who just smirks, quirking an eyebrow up. Laura shoots the brunette a glare before answering.

_Hey_

Carmilla hears a muffled voice, watching as Laura clenches her fists before responding.

_The Cod is fine_

Laura shoots Carmilla a desperate look, closing her eyes as she runs a hand through her hair.

_Okay so Halibut_

Carmilla bites back a laugh, as she watches Laura getting more and more irritated.

_Eugh, it doesn't matter to me!_

Laura groans hanging up, before turning to Carmilla. Just as she's about to say something, the door flies open and an irate Perry appears in the door frame.

'Did you just hang up on me?!'

Laura rolls her eyes, about to retort when she feels Carmilla's hand squeezing her shoulder lightly. She immediately relaxes into her touch, smiling gratefully at the distraction. Perry walks inside the dorm, closing the door behind her as she makes her way over to the couple.

'So, which is it Laura?'

'I've _already_ said; I'd be more than happy with finger sandwiches and mini pastries!'

'_and_, I've already said that it is a wedding. Not an eight year old's birthday party!' Laura closes her eyes, bringing her hand up to rub her temples.

'Pippi Longstocking, can we stop talking about wedding food please?! It's all I've heard all week.'

'Of course Carmilla, let's move on to flowers!'

...

It was gone seven when Perry finally left. Carmilla quickly shut the door, before she could say anything else. Grumbling, Laura flopped onto their bed, burying her face in her yellow pillow. Mumbling something incoherent before turning to lie on her back.

The bed dipped, and a smile appeared on Laura's face when she felt Carmilla's body curling around her own. She allowed Carmilla to nudge her slightly, turning to lie on her side as an arm snaked around her waist. Smiling more when, she felt the brunette rest her head on her shoulder.

'She's sucking all of the fun out of the wedding.'

'I don't care about a wedding, Cupcake.'

Laura turned to look at Carmilla, confusion written all over her face. Smirking, Carmilla bent down to kiss Laura's nose, before moving back as she started to explain.

'What I _mean_, is that -a wedding is just one day. One day, before I get to spend the rest of my life, with you...as my _wife_. I'm much more excited about spending a lifetime with you. Holding you, kissing you, loving you. So, if that means suffering a day of being _way_ too fancy for my liking, then I'll do it.'

Laura grins, leaning in to capture Carmilla's lips in a soft kiss. Pulling back so that their foreheads touch. Her breath warming Carmilla's cheek as she speaks.

'I'm excited about that too. Who knew that you were such a softie?' She laughs when Carmilla makes a face, playfully shoving her. A soft smile playing on her lips as she starts to speak again.

'There are a lot of things that I'm excited about Cutie.'

'Oh _yeah_, like what?' Laura props herself up on her elbow, turning expectantly to the brunette.

'About our honeymoon, seeing you in a bikini and swimming with you. I'm excited about you getting your first article published, and framing it. About taking you out on dates and getting pets. I was thinking another cat, so then Laura won't be all alone. We can _finally_ give her a home with me again, instead of her living at your parents house. About going on roadtrips with you and buying a house. I'm excited about just being married to you and sharing all of those experiences.'

She paused to smile at Laura, her smile widening when she saw how invested in her words Laura was. Laura nodded for her to continue, which she happily does.

'I imagine us in a house with a big garden, something with decking and a swing set in the back garden. A little pond with small fish and some frogs in. I'd trim our hedges to make different shapes and decorate the path with latterns. We could lie on the grass looking at the stars together and cloud spot.'

'Keep going, it's nice hearing you talk.'

The next thing that Carmilla said, caused Laura to sit up, her eyes widening and a smile appearing as Carmilla spoke more.

'I'm excited to start a family, with you Laura. I mean, I'm scared but I want to raise a family with _you_. We'd have two kids, a boy and a girl. She'd have long mousy brown hair and she'd be the spitting image of you. He would have little, dark brown curls and my signature smirk. You'd bake with them, _all_ of the time! I'd read stories to them at night and Will would come by with the best presents. We would take them to have Christmas with your parents, and we'd go to visit the Ginger Twins a lot. Perry would babysit for us, Lafontaine would be determined to teach them both science. We'd take them to see Puppy's rugby games and we'd all be cheering along with Xena. It would be perfect.'

'It sounds it, honestly I didn't know that you even _wanted_ kids.'

'I didn't, but being with you has taught me so much. You've shown me everything, I never thought I could be. I always _thought_ I'd be a terrible Mother, that I'd be just like my own but you believe in me so much. I know that I _could_ become a good parent if you were there.'

Laura shifts on the bed, moving closer to the brunette. Her hands come to cup her cheeks, looking her straight in the eye as she speaks. Her voice thick and layered with emotion and sincerity.

'Carmilla Karnstein, you are **nothing** like your Mother. You are kind and compassionate. You are smart and so brave. I have _no_ doubt, that you will be an amazing Mom.'

Within seconds Carmilla had enveloped Laura's lips. Brushing their lips together as she kissed Laura. The kiss was so full of passion and Laura could taste Carmilla's chapstick. She could feel the warmth of Carmilla's tongue pushing gently inside her mouth. She could feel Carmilla humming into the kiss and the sound was inviting. Laura brushed her thumb over Carmilla's cheek, tilting her head slightly to lean into the kiss further. She remembers swallowing Carmilla's happy tears as they lost their minds to passion.

* * *

'Carm it's time to wake up.' She received no answer, but Carmilla did shuffle further away in the bed.

'Wake up sleepy head.' Laura shook her gently, smirking when she heard a little grumbled 'no' as the brunette pulled the yellow pillow over her head.

'Come on Carm, we have to get ready.'

'Five more minutes' Carmilla clung onto Laura's arm, pulling her back to bed. Laura couldn't help but smile as Carmilla snuggled in closer, whispering sleepily in her ear. Five more minutes wouldn't hurt, _right_?

...

They _may_ have been late to the venue showing. After five minutes of snuggling, Laura had started to get ready, wanting to get a shower before they left. What she hadn't realised was that, Carmilla had been staring at her hungrily as she waltzed into the bathroom. Within seconds of turning on the shower, she was joined by her _very_ naked fiancee who proceeded to pin her up against the wall. As if, Laura would have said no!

They were met with knowing smirks and disapproving looks, when they finally turned up. Now fully dressed, they strode hand in hand around the venue. Today's venue was an old castle, surrounded by a wide forest. It reminded Laura of the Hogwarts castle, immediately she loved this venue.

Over the past few weeks, they'd seen around five other venues. Carmilla had left a lot of the wedding planning to Laura, wanting her to choose most things. However when it came to the setting, Carmilla had wanted to be there every step of the way. Laura thinks it has something to do with the artist thing. They'd both agreed on a non-religious ceremony, and Carmilla had stomped on Laura's idea of a beach wedding.

Up to now, they'd seen a big hall full of candles and tainted windows -which Carmilla stated looked like it belonged in Phantom of the Opera. They'd also seen a lovely garden with a floral arch and even one based in an art gallery. It was clear that, today's was interesting them both.

'Ooooh Carm look! There's decking, we could hang fairy lights up there.'

'We could put an arch there. Get married under fairy lights Cupcake.'

'I love this place, it's magical!' Carmilla nodded her head, squeezing Laura's hand gently before turning to address the rest of the group.

'I guess you're _probably_ wondering what's going on, why we invited all of you here today,' after receiving a few nods, Carmilla continued 'for weeks now, Laura and I have been wedding planning. We've seen at least five different venues but today we've seen the one. **This is it**, this is where we want to get married.'

'Oh this is perfect!' A few people made similar comments, smiling happily at the couple. This is when Laura took over.

'With our wedding fast approaching, we've been making decisions left, right and center. So, we just want to take this opportunity to thank all of you guys for your support. We brought some food that's in the car so help yourselves. We're just going to take some pictures, to show Will when he's free.'

* * *

'What's up Hollis?' Danny turns to look at Laura, as the smaller girl pulls her aside for a talk. Laura looks around to make sure no one else has noticed their absence, before turning to Danny with a grin.

'Okay, I have a _really_ important question to ask you.'

'Oh god, are you okay?! Danny's whole face floods with concern, relaxing slightly when Laura smiles more.

'Yes, I am more than okay. I _just_ wanted to ask, if you'd do me the honour of being my chief bridesmaid?'

'Are...are you serious? Yes, yes of course I will Laura. Wow, thank you.'

'Yay, you will! This is so good!'

Laura starts to jump up and down excitedly, and if Danny wasn't so overwhelmed with the news she may have made a joke about Laura being like a little kid in a sweet shop. After a minute Laura attempts to hug the redhead, Danny laughs bending down to pick up the girl and bring her in for a big hug.

They return to the group laughing, Laura nods at Carmilla, giving her a thumbs up before Carmilla leads Kirsch and Lafontaine off somewhere.

...

'What's up bro?'

'Yeah, is everything alright? You're not going to kill us are you?!'

'Both of you shut up. _No_, **Lafonstrange** I won't kill you but I _might_ maim you if you don't be quiet.' Before Carmilla could say anything else, they had jumped in speaking again.

'Dobby only meant to maime or seriously injure!' After a ferocious glare from Carmilla they quickly mumbled an apology, falling silent once more.

'So Laura _insisted_ on me choosing bridesmaids or whatever but seen as though I don't fancy seeing you in a dress Puppy, then I'm making you and Lafontaine my best _people_.' She put extra emphasis on the word person, smiling when Lafontaine nodded in acknowledgement.

'Wait...dude you want us?! This is awesome, I think it's time for a hug?' Kirsch opens his arms wide, nearing the brunette who now had wide eyes as she tried to back away. He was too close and before she could protest, he'd grabbed her and was lifting her up. He spun her around hugging her, he didn't notice her flinching slightly. Across the room, someone else did notice.

After eventually putting her down, Lafontaine offered her a high five before she excused herself. She crossed the room, offering a weak smile to both Perry answer Danny and a mumble of an apology to Mark and Sarah, who had arrived later then the others. She glanced at Laura who looked at her through worried eyes, they shared a knowing look and Carmilla walked outside, with Laura knowing not to follow her this time.

* * *

Carmilla had been sat outside for a good half an hour before she felt another's presence. She opened her eyes to see Mark and Sarah hovering in the door frame. She smiled at them, signalling for them to come over. She shifted to allow Sarah to wheel herself next to her, whilst Mark perched himself on the decking next to Carmilla.

'I didn't realize how long I've been out here, sorry.'

Mark smiled warmly, moving his hand to brush her off as he spoke. 'No need to apologize, we just wanted to check that you were alright. You looked rather pale earlier.'

'I'm okay _now_, I...I just needed...I don't really know but I'm okay. Thank you'

'Don't thank us love, I'm actually really glad we've caught you because we've been meaning to talk to you.'

Carmilla froze, panic hitting her again as she tried not to overthink what he'd just said. This was it, the famous "if you hurt her, I'll hurt you" speech. She'd been waiting for this kind of speech, she really _thought_ that they liked her, _maybe_ they were just really good actors for Laura's sake.

'Don't look so worried Carmilla.'

'Now; if you were a boy- I would be holding you up by the scruff of your collar and telling you to treat my daughter with respect. If you were anyone else, then Sarah would be giving you the exact same speech.'

He paused, looking at her scared expression, he could see all of the colour slowly draining from her face. He immediately softened his gaze, hoping to ease her discomfort. It did no such thing, so instead he continued.

'_However_, we don't need to have that conversation with you. Since you were six years old, you have looked out for and protected our daughter. You have loved her and made her the happiest I have ever seen her. There is_ no_ question, as to who we want our daughter marrying. It's _always_ been you Carmilla.'

Carmilla looked at him for a minute, her eyes flicking back and forth between the couple as she registered what he'd just said. For a second, she thought he might be lying but looking at the sincerity in their faces told her that, they were infact telling the truth. She could feel tears threatening to spill and she bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. Sarah watched her struggling for a second, before wheeling forward to place her hand on Carmilla's, which they didn't realize until now was shaking. Mark moved to crouch infront of the brunette, smiling warmly up at her as he continued.

'Carmilla, we wanted to tell you that we're really proud to officially call you our daughter. You've always been a daughter to us and I think that, you are an incredibly special human being. I would have been lucky to call you my daughter, and I'm telling you this because I don't think you were told _enough_. You were told the opposite and that makes me incredibly sad. I just...we just want to take this time to appreciate _you_ for a change because we _really_ do love you Carmilla.'

At this Carmilla flung her arms around Mark, repeating the words 'thank you' over and over again, as he rubbed her back. He smiled at his wife, knowing that the brunette was okay, safe in his arms. He gently strokes her hair, rocking her back and forth, like he'd done when she was just a child. This time was different, this wasn't out of fear or pain but out of love and happiness.

* * *

Laura smiled at Mark when he slowly walked into their dorm. A sleeping Carmilla in his arms. After their talk Carmilla had let herself be rocked by the man, exhaustion finally hitting her. After nights of barely any sleep and several thunderstorms, she finally fell to sleep. Only stirring when he carried her to the car. Putting her beside Laura, which instinctively made her curl closer to the girl. She was flat out when they arrived back at the dorm.

Mark gently lowered her down to the bed, smiling as Laura moved to tuck her in, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. After placing her old stitch toy under Carmilla's arm, Laura stood up walking Mark out. They stopped at the door, sharing a hug before he departed. Leaving Laura alone with a sleeping Carmilla.

Laura smiled at her fiancee before walking back over to her desk. Sighing a breath of relief, she sat down, grabbing a cookie as she logged the computer on. With most of the wedding planning out of the way, Laura could finally relax and stop stressing. Perfect time to marathon Orange Is The New Black!


	42. Blind sighted

**Author's Note: just a few more to go, our little dorks are soon to be married. So what better way to celebrate that, then to plan bachelor and bachelorette parties/hen parties! So here we go, chapter 42...**

* * *

'No way Cupcake!'

'What's wrong with it?'

'You are _**not **_going out dressed like that!'

Carmilla stood, arms folded as she glared at her fiancee. Laura smirked at Carmilla, watching as a pair of lust filled eyes raked over her body.

The blonde was currently, getting ready for tonight. Tonight being their hen parties. Danny and Kirsch had been busy organizing a night out. A _**separate **_night out! Carmilla was already dressed and as soon as, she'd seen Laura in her outfit she'd lost all train of thought. Laura smirked more; pleased with herself, for having this kind of effect on the brunette.

'Come on Carm, Danny told me to dress nice.'

'How you're dressed, is for Xena's eyes!'

'Is _**someone **_jealous?' Her tone was playful and light as she teased the brunette. Carmilla clenched her jaw, and within seconds Carmilla had pinned Laura against their wardrobe. Laura gulped at the fire in Carmilla's eyes, right now she wanted nothing more than, to let Carmilla have her way with her.

'Of course I'm jealous. When my wife to be, goes out looking like sex on legs. I _**only **_have two reactions. Jealousy and pure lust,' Laura shuddered as Carmilla whispered the last part, before leaning in to nip at her ear. Laura bit back a moan as she turned to face Carmilla, her eyes had darkened with every word.

_'Carmmm, _I promised Danny that I'd be ready on time.'

She tried to protest but Carmilla had already moved, to leave a trail of hot open mouth kisses down her neckline. This time she couldn't hold back the low, guttural moan when Carmilla bit down on her neck. Carmilla smirked against her neck, as Laura tilted to give her more access. Laura bites her lip, offering a weak protest knowing full well that she no longer cared about their evening.

...

'We...we _**should **_stop.'

Another strangled moan and Carmilla pulled back slightly, her smirk becoming more prominent.

'Okay, if you want to stop. We'll stop. Have a nice night Cupcake.'

She moved back, starting to slowly walk back to their bed when an arm grabbed her. She smirked as Laura roughly pulled her back, spinning them around at the last minute so that Carmilla's back hit the wardrobe door. Before Carmilla could respond, Laura had crushed their lips together.

Carmilla moaned into the kiss, tangling her fingers in long blonde locks as she pulled roughly eliciting a groan from the blonde. Laura pulled away, smiling when Carmilla let out a high pitched whine of protest.

'I'm not the only one, who looks hot tonight. You _**know **_that I love those pants on you; I could just take you right now, against this wardrobe.'

'Prove it.'

Laura grinned whispering a 'gladly' before leaning back in to kiss Carmilla. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far because at that moment, the door flung open and they were joined by a _**very **_angry Danny and a smirking Lafontaine.

* * *

'See, I told you that they wouldn't be coming!'

'A few minutes later and I would've have been.' Laura barks out a laugh, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth when Danny fixes her with a hard expression. Carmilla smirks, raising her eyebrows suggestively at the angry redhead.

'I told you to be ready!'

'I _**was **_ready, we just got...distracted.' Laura blushes, looking away embarrassed as Lafontaine chuckles.

'Well we have to go! I've made plans and you undressing Carmilla wasn't one of them!'

'Yes, yes you're right. We can go now.'

'Actually, Laura was just going to get changed.'

Laura turns to Carmilla, glaring at the girl as she shakes her head. 'Nooo, _**Laura **_wasn't. My outfit is more than acceptable!'

'You look _**way **_too hot Cupcake! You'll stop traffic!' Laura rolls her eyes laughing, before stepping closer to the brunette. Her hands coming to cup her face as she started to speak.

'Listen to me Carm; I love _**you**__. _I only have eyes for you and just because I _**may **_get some attention tonight; doesn't mean that I will reciprocate it. _**Relax**_, okay?' She waits for Carmilla to offer her a small nod, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Her thumb coming to soothe the soft skin along her jawline. She smiles into the kiss, pulling away when she hears a loud cough behind them.

'Come _**on **_Hollis! Do I have to drag you out by your ear?!'

Laura sighed, shaking her head before turning back to look at Carmilla. Their foreheads touched, as they stood just looking at one another. Memorizing every part of their faces, Carmilla smiled giving the blonde a quick peck on the lips before she spoke.

_**'Go**_, have fun tonight Cutie. We can kiss and hold one another tomorrow, when you'll officially become my wife.'

Laura nods grinning, leaning back in to envelope her lips one last time but before she could, Danny had grabbed her arm and was pulling her away. Laura shouted goodbye followed by another declaration of love before Carmilla was left alone with Lafontaine. They turned to the brunette, addressing her as they spoke.

'You ready Carmilla?'

'Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go.' They nodded an affirmative before opening the door, walking down the hall with Carmilla closely following.

* * *

Laura grumbled to herself as she walked behind Danny. After exactly ten minutes of leaving Carmilla, Laura had proceeded to text her telling her that she loved her. Carmilla had responded and their conversation went from there. It wasn't until Carmilla sent a particularly funny message that Laura laughed, alerting Danny to her actions and her phone was then confiscated.

'Stop moaning and enjoy the night, we're almost here!'

'Eugh I don't see why, you has to steal my phone.'

'Really Laura?! If Danny hadn't of done, you'd have told Carmilla where we were and she would have stolen you away. Which would ruin our plans, please try and enjoy yourself.'

Okay fineee, I don't mean to sound ungrateful. You guys have been amazing, it's just. I'm worried about Carmilla, she hates surprises...and Kirsch could be taking her anywhere! It's Kirsch, and what if he takes her to a strip club. She'd drink a lot and we stumbling down the eisle.'

Danny turned with a laugh, smirking as the blonde flooded with panic. 'That's not going to happen Laura. Kirsch is not taking her to a strip club; I'd kill him if he did. She's going to be fine, now shut up and keep up!'

Laura nodded, almost wanting to protest but seeing the look that Danny gave her, she soon shut up. Speeding herself up so that she could walk alongside the two redheads. Her walking was still slightly slower, due to the heels she'd chosen to go with her outfit.

The blonde was wearing a black skirt that fell just above her knee, paired with a pair of knee high, thin black stockings and a pair of navy high heeled shoes. Her shoes matched the colour of her navy short sleeved shirt. The shirt was collared and it had little white bows on it. The shirt had the two top buttons open, revealing a little bit of skin. To top it off, Laura had pulled her hair into a ponytail, and applied a layer of smoky eye make-up to accent her features. Finally, she'd put on some of Carmilla's favourite cherry lip gloss.

She glanced down the street, frowning when she didn't recognize their destination. The street was full of little bars and tattoo shops, surely this wasn't where Danny was taking her. Her face turned to one of confusion when Danny pushed a door open, guiding Laura and Perry inside. Laura didn't recognize the place, suddenly her vision disappeared and she was told to stay put. _What the hell was going on?!_

_..._

Carmilla had followed Lafontaine, and for a few minutes everything was fine. Until they saw Kirsch, within minutes Carmilla had a blindfold on and she was being dragged to what she could only assume was a car or a van of some sort.

She panicked for the first ten minutes, struggling against his strong arms before Lafontaine spoke in a calming voice, telling her that it was okay and that she was going to be okay. They even offered their hand for Carmilla to squeeze if she felt panicked, Carmilla quickly accepted, grasping their hand tightly as she tried to regulate her breathing.

They weren't in the vehicle for that long, only about twenty minutes but it felt like hours to the brunette. During their journey, she tried to focus on what she remembered before being temporarily blinded. She remembered texting back and forth with Laura. She remembered slipping on her leather jacket and checking herself out in the mirror before meeting Kirsch.

Tonight, Carmilla was wearing some black, skin-tight leather pants with red heels. Over her upper body she had, a black lace top that was slightly low cut. Accompanied with her favourite cat necklace and a simple black blazer. Her hair was long and straightened, letting it fall beside her shoulders. To top off her outfit, she'd put on some red lipstick and black eyeliner. Slinging her leather jacket over her arms to complete her look.

'Damn it, where have you idiots taken me?!'

'Dude, shut up. We're almost here.'

'Almost _**where**_?!'

She received no answer, instead she heard the car stop. A door slam, and a second later she was being helped out of the car and guided to god knows where. All the while grumbling, her moans only getting louder.

'Is this a joke?! Where the frilly hell am I?'

'Just keep walking forward.'

'How am I _**supposed **_to walk forward when I can't even see?!' She was getting angrier with every step, fists clenched as she blindly swung for someone, _**anyone**_.

'Just, do it!'

Carmilla grumbled more, walking slowly forward. Her arms extended as she fumbled around, trying to grab onto anything. She started to panic, turning around as she tried to reach for her blindfold.

'If you don't tell me _**where **_the frilly hell I am, in the next minute. I will tear out your intestines!'

She could hear footsteps getting closer, and she could have walked forward or called out again, but instead she stood, frozen in place. _What the hell was going on?!_

* * *

Laura looked around, squinting to try and see where on earth she was. She thought that she could see a figure approaching. She looked around, searching for the source of the noise. She had absolutely _**no idea**_, where Danny and Perry had gotten to, all she knew was that wherever she was -it was awfully quiet.

'Danny?'

The footsteps were getting louder, her eyes darting frantically around as she tried to remain calm.

'Perry? Where are you guys?!'

Silence. She couldn't hear footsteps, all that she could hear was a heartbeat. One that was racing hard and fast.

'This isn't funny!'

This was when she felt cold breath hit her cheek, she could feel herself reaching out for the source. Before she could stop herself, she'd reached out to grab the figure who tried to squirm away. Still, Laura persisted holding on tightly as she spoke again.

'Who is this?! If this is some kind of sick joke, then it's _**really **_not funny. What's going on?'

Her whole body froze when she heard the voice, the voice she knew.

'Your guess, is as good as mine Cupcake.'


	43. Caught in the storm

**Author's Note: Chapter 43 and I know I left you with a cliffhanger, so maybe this will reveal more than you think...or maybe not. The gang spend the night before the wedding together. **

* * *

_'Your guess, is as good as mine Cupcake._'

...

'What the...what is going on?! What are you doing here Carm?'

'Do I sound, like a person who knows where I am?!'

Suddenly the room was full of light. Laura stepped closer, gently tugging the blindfold off of her fiancee's eyes. Carmilla finally got a good look around. Everywhere she looked there were fairy lights, strung up lighting tables. She glanced around and saw a bar, then finally her eyes fell on their friends. All sat on bar stools, with matching smug expressions. Carmilla didn't know whether to be impressed or annoyed, maybe a bit of both.

'What is this place?' She folded her arms across her chest; glaring at the others expectantly.

'My brother's bar. He gave me the keys' That was Danny, her confession did nothing to calm the brunette down.

Carmilla couldn't stop herself, anger taking over as she charged over to the bar. Danny stood up, just as Carmilla grabbed her. Hoisting her up by the scruff of her neck, and slamming her into the corner of the bar. For someone so small, Carmilla is awfully strong. Everyone watches wide eyed as Carmilla pushes Danny further into the bar, glaring at the struggling redhead.

'I have put up with a lot, but after being practically kidnapped. I don't know, _**why **_it is that I haven't _**strangled **_you yet!'

'I was just, trying to do something nice. What's the problem with that?' Carmilla scoffed, grabbing Danny harder.

'Right now Xena, you're _**my **_problem!'

Laura watched with wide eyes, waiting a minute before she rushed to Carmilla's side. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Carmilla tried to shrug it off but Laura persisted. Biting her lip as she spoke, as calmly as she could manage.

'Carmilla, put Danny down please. Danny's really sorry, ' she looks at Danny for confirmation, before continuing 'see, she's nodding her head.'

Carmilla looks at Laura with a sigh, her hands slackening as she pulls away. Moving to sit down, her fingers running through her hair. Laura smiles, checking to make sure Danny's okay before moving to sit beside the brunette, squeezing her hand gently.

'Danny was surprising us, play nicely. Okay, Carm?' Carmilla nodded, smiling slightly at the blonde before turning to Danny.

'Look, Xena I'm sorry. I was just panicking, I'm _**really **_sorry. Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?'

'Don't worry about it,' she smiled brushing Carmilla off, turning to address everyone. 'Okay, so Kirsch and I wanted to plan something. I know Carmilla doesn't exactly like big crowds, so I pulled a few strings _**and **_I managed to snag the keys to this place.'

'It's beautiful Danny, thank you.'

'Laura's right, it's amazing. So, what _**exactly **_do you have planned for us, tonight Xena?'

'Kirsch, if you will.' He grinned, jumping up to stand infront of them as he spoke. Bouncing from foot to foot, as he spoke.

'Okay ladies, so I _**figured **_if we weren't going to party, I'd bring the party _**here**_. I brought Poker _**and **_Twister. Snacks, we have alcohol and a dance floor. Let's get this show on the road.'

* * *

'Carmilla, left hand green.'

Another groan, as Perry watched Carmilla struggling to move her hand around, Lafontaine's wobbling frame. She couldn't help but smile as they winked at her, she was pretty certain that they were wobbling on purpose.

'I will give you Lafonpain if you do not _**stop **_wobbling!'

'I'm _**trying**_, but L is practically falling on me!'

'Well I'm _**sorry **_if, playing the game correctly is a crime!'

Perry stiffled a laugh, before spinning again.

'Brody, right foot blue.'

'Bro, I wish you'd call me Kirsch!'

'Okay, I'm sorry. _**Kirsch, **_right foot blue.'

Kirsch shifted, stetching his leg over Laura's small frame. As he desperately tried not to knock into her, he didn't pay attention to his whereabouts. He misjudged his footing, tumbling into the blonde. Unfortunately, she also lost her footing and ended up falling into Lafontaine. Within seconds they had tumbled, falling into Carmilla who crashed into Danny. All toppling over like dominos, as they fell into one big heap on the floor.

'_**Nice **_one Puppy!'

'Ow Laf, your elbow is digging into my ribs.'

'So _**much **_for a friendly game of twister!'

...

'No karaoke!'

'Oh _**come on**_, it would be _**fun**_!'

'You said _**that**_, the last time.'

'I'm with Carm, I don't want to hear any more renditions, of careless whisper!'

'_**Fineeee**_, how about some dancing?'

Laura nodded, grabbing Carmilla's hand as she guided her to the dance floor. Carmilla smiled, lacing her arm around the blonde's waist. Laura let herself be pulled closer, moving her arms to rest around the back of Carmilla's neck. Music started playing and the two swayed along to the soft rhythm. The only person that Carmilla could see was Laura, it felt as though the whole room was fading away. This was the best feeling in her mind, just holding Laura. After that night, she'd be able to do that, forever.

'Where did you go, just then?' Carmilla snapped out of her inner thoughts, smiling softly at Laura's concerned face.

'I went all the way to Rome. It was _**very **_nice there.'

'Oh _**ha-ha**_. Seriously, what were you thinking about?'

'I was thinking about you.' Laura's face relaxed, a smile forming on her lips as Carmilla spun her out. Before pulling her back in and placing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

'..._**and **_the award for the most vague answer ever, goes to...Carmilla Karnstein.'

Carmilla rolled her eyes, frowning in mock hurt. The hurt not quite reaching her eyes. It only lasted a second, as she pulled Laura in. Pecking her lips softly, both women smiling into the kiss.

'So, what were you _**really **_thinking about?'

'How much I love you and how happy I am, to have found you.'

Laura hummed in appreciation, as their lips met once more. Her thumb coming to brush Carmilla's cheek, in that way that she knows Carmilla loves. She could feel Carmilla smiling into the kiss, bringing her in to deepen their embrace. After a few minutes and the sound of muffled voices, they broke apart. Foreheads resting on one another's as Laura began to speak.

'You are _**such **_a softie.'

'_**and you**_ are such a dork.'

'Yes but I'm _**your **_dork!' She grinned, walking away to re-join their friends. An extra quirk of her hips just for Carmilla.

* * *

They all sat in a circle, drinks in hands and music playing. During the night they had drank a fair amount, danced and Kirsch even found a guitar, in the back room of the bar. He'd then handed it to Lafontaine, who'd proceeded to play some well known songs. They found themselves singing along to Katy Perry in no time.

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

Laura sat in Carmilla's lap, arms wrapped around her, as she rested her head against Carmilla's shoulder. Smiling as she listened to Carmilla sing softly in her ear.

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

Danny and Kirsch sat next to the couple, singing happily together. Pausing to allow Kirsch to lean down, capturing the redhead's lips in his own.

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

Finally there was Lafontaine and Perry. Lafontaine strummed along on the guitar, moving their attention to Perry. They sung to Perry as she smiled warmly, reaching out to brush her fingers over theirs. An action that elicited a small blush from Lafontaine, ducking their head shyly.

_Falling from cloud nine_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

...

After their song finished, Laura asked for everyone's attention. All eyes turned to look at the blonde, she took a swig of whatever drink was in her hand, before starting to speak.

'Okay, I want to thank you all but I especially want to thank Danny and Kirsch. Thank you guys for organizing this totally amazing night.' Carmilla nodded her head before clearing her throat. All eyes turned to face the brunette.

'So, my thank yous are going to be slightly different. Over the years, I have gotten to know you all so well and I'm still not amazing, with the whole feelings thing but I'm going to try.'

She paused, looking to Laura who nodded her head in reassurance. Silently urging her to continue. 'First, I would like to thank you Xena. For constantly calling me out on my crap, for having a decent sense of humour _**and **_for being there for me, at times when I needed someone. You are a giant, pain in my ass but I am so incredibly blessed, to call you my friend.'

Danny lifted up her glass, nodding her head at Carmilla's words. Both shared a knowing smile, before Carmilla continued. _**This **_time, addressing Kirsch.

'Puppy. I'm thanking you, for the ability to constantly amuse me. For making me laugh and smile. For forcing hugs upon my tiny body, and for being one of the nicest people I know.'

Kirsch grinned, moving to give her a hug. Slightly awkward at the angle in which they were sitting but she accepted it anyway. Brushing him off after a few seconds, to turn to Lafontaine.

'Ginger 1, I speak to you. I want to thank you, for your optimism. For your amazing ability to understand people and for knowing when I needed space or someone to talk to. I want to thank you for never judging me and always helping me pick out my suits. Although your style is a little _**bright **_for my taste.'

The two shared a smile, no words or hugs needed to be shared. Just a mutual level of respect.

'Ginger 2. I want to thank you for your ability to love and care for everyone. For being someone that cares so deeply, and has looked after me more than once. You have been like the older sister I never had.'

Perry smiled warmly, wiping away the small tears that formed as Carmilla spoke. Turning her attention to Laura, she spoke again. Her voice thick with emotion and love.

'Laura. There is so much, that I _**need **_to thank you for. For never judging me and always supporting me. For being so full of compassion and light. You have been like this beautiful, bright light. A shining star, guiding me through the darkness. For a reason that, I will probably _**never **_understand you chose to let me love you, and that. That is what I am most thankful for.'

Laura sat speechless, taking in all of Carmilla's words before leaning in to give her a soft kiss. Conveying all of her feelings, in that moment, _**their **_moment.

* * *

Laura sprung out of bed, panic flooding through her as she rushed down the corridor.

_After their thank yous, the couple were separated. They returned to the university, said their final goodbyes and departed to seperate ends of the corridor. Laura had elected to sleep in her own dorm, whilst Carmilla stayed in a spare single bed dorm room. A few stolen kisses and then Carmilla was carted off to her, separate bedroom. Everything had been fine, Laura had been reading fanfictions and thinking about Carmilla. That was until, she heard the first clash of thunder and she __**knew**__._

So, here she was running down the corridor. Her worst fears coming true, as she reached her destination. Loud screams pierced her ears and she was certain that they'd wake the others. She was right, not a minute later Danny and Perry appeared on the corridor. Rubbing their eyes as they looked at Laura's panic filled face.

'What's with all of this ruckus?!'

'It's...it's Carmilla. I can hear her screaming, from the other side. I need to get in there, I need to calm her down.'

'Woah, Hollis you can't. It's bad luck, just go back to your room. We can sort Carmilla out.'

'Screw luck! She's screaming and I need to get in. Now, open the god damn door!'

Danny looked shocked at Laura's tone but chose not to argue with the girl. Snapping into action when they heard another deafening scream. She scrambled for the door, trying the handle but no luck. _Why do these doors, never open when you need them to?!_

Laura pushes Danny aside, desperately trying to get the door open as Carmilla's screams continued. She pressed her hand against the door as she listened to Carmilla scream and cry. She could finally, make out what Carmilla was screaming.

'_LET ME OUT!'_

'Carm, it's okay. I'm here, I'm trying to open the door, please it's okay.'

_'LET ME GO! STOP THIS.'_

'Carmilla, try to listen to me. Pl-'

She was cut off by the most heartbreaking sound. She could hear Carmilla cry out, a high pitched cry as her fists pounded against the door. The repeated cries of 'let me out' and 'stop' echoing all around. Laura could hear Carmilla's sobs getting louder and her heart broke when she heard the sound of Carmilla's strangled voice, calling out her name. The pounding stopped and Laura heard a thud, realizing that Carmilla must have slid to the floor. Panic filled eyes turned to Perry, who nodded to Danny.

'Okay, stand back.' Perry grabbed Laura, pulling her aside as Danny ran at the door. Kicking it with such force that the lock broke, the door flung open and the sight of Carmilla widened their eyes.

Her whole body was shaking, tears falling down her face as she looked up. Her eyes pleading with Laura, who immediately let go of Perry as she ran over to hold Carmilla. She let out a gasp when she saw Carmilla's thigh. All along the pale skin were scratches, bloody scratches.

Laura cradled Carmilla tighter, rocking her as she kissed away her tears. Her voice repeating the same soothing phrases, as she struggled to keep her own emotions in check. It wasn't until she ran a hand through her hair that, she even noticed her own tears. They stayed like that for some time, holding one another.

Perry helped Laura clean up Carmilla's thigh and Danny carried an exhausted Carmilla up to her dorm. Promising Laura that she'd stay awake to make sure that Carmilla was calm enough, to sleep. Perry walked Laura back to her dorm, rubbing her back softly. Laura finally got to sleep, after a text from Danny telling her that Carmilla was okay.

* * *

Danny woke rubbing her eyes as she looked around her dorm. Her suddenly empty dorm, she had no idea what was going on. This was the morning of her wedding, the happiest day of Carmilla's life and something strange was going on.

No note, no snarky response and _**no Carmilla**_.


	44. Empty chairs and empty tables

**Author's Note: So I know I've been sneaky with cliffhangers, this hopefully makes up for it. Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

Danny paced back and forth along the corridor, frantically looking at her watch. 9:30am. That's a good time, that gives her time to track down Carmilla and bring her sorry ass back here. She relaxed a little, trying to install confidence in herself when her phone flashed, a message popped up and her worries came back.

**From Perry:**

_Laura's still asleep, we can meet now._

...

'What is it, what's so important?' Danny turned to see Perry marching towards her, still clad in a nightgown and pink, floral slippers.

'It's Carmilla.'

'Did she have another...episode?'

'No, nothing like that. She went straight to sleep.'

'That's good. If you just wanted to give me an update, surely it could have waited until later. Or have been sent in a text. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed.'

She nodded at Danny, before walking back down the corridor. That was until she heard Danny shouting, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Pivoting round to share a panicked look with the other girl.

'What do you mean, she's gone?'

'I mean she's _**gone**_! As in not here; as in she's not answering her phone and as in, her bag is gone! That's what I mean!'

'No, no. She wouldn't do that. There has to be a logical explanation, she's probably just gone for some air. Did you check outside?'

'I _**briefly **_checked the gardens but no sign.'

'Okay. Here's what we're going to do: I shall wake Lafontaine and you will go and wake Kirsch. They can both help us look for Carmilla. Keep ringing her.'

'You're surprisingly calm about this.'

'I _**have **_to be! Now, go.'

Danny nodded at the girl, before sprinting off in the opposite direction leaving Perry, to speed walk back to her own dorm.

...

'She's not here either, bro.'

'You're her best man, you're _**supposed **_to know where she is!'

'I'm not the _**one **_that lost her, am I?!'

At this Danny charged back over to him, shoving him roughly as she spoke.

'Oh, _**that's **_where you want to go?! Screw you.'

'Yeah, _**that's **_where I want to go. _**Don't **_blame _**me**_, for losing her. It isn't _**my **_fault, that _**you **_screwed up!'

'I screw up, _**one **_time and suddenly it's a crime. What about _**you**_, huh?'

'What about me?!'

'You _**constantly **_screw up, and that's okay because you're _**Kirsch**_. The lovable Puppy, I don't have that luxury! If I screw up, everything's all _**my **_fault. So quit dawdling and _**actually **_look for her!'

'I _**am**_, actually looking for her. I'm going to drive around town, look for her there.'

'Okay, phone me if you find her.'

'Got it.' He starts to walk off but ends up turning around, hurt taken over his face as he speaks. His tone sad and desperate.

'Nice to know, that you think that I'm _**just **_a screw up.'

With that he left, leaving Danny alone and guiltier than ever. All that she could do was, stand there. Watching the sweetest guy ever, walk away -broken.

_'Well done Lawrence, you've really done it this time.' _Sighing to herself, she walked back inside. Searching anywhere but outside, her phone still deadly silent. _Where the hell was Carmilla?!_

* * *

'I'm sorry Per. I looked all around the park, I _**even **_looked near the swings but no joy.'

'This is horrible, I can't believe that she's _**just **_gone! It's selfish!'

'Maybe, she got held up somewhere. Maybe she hurt herself. We don't know, why she's gone so it's not our place to judge her. It's our place, to find her!'

'Yes, you're right. When did you get so smart, Lafontaine?'

'It's been known to happen. Have you heard anything, off of Danny?'

'No. She text me about half an hour ago, saying that she still hadn't found her. Did you hear back from Kirsch?'

'Yes, he scouted around town but no sign. He's on his way back now.'

'You, you don't think that she has injured herself, do you?'

'Honestly? I think she could have done, she's never done well with stress and after last night...'

'Oh god, you're right. She could _**very **_well be hurt. We need to alert the others.'

'No need, they're already here.' Perry followed their hand, to see Danny and Kirsch approaching.

'You think that she could be hurt, Perry?'

'She could be, we're not sure.'

'Maybe, we should tell Laura. If Carmilla's hurt she'd want to know.'

'What _**exactly**_, are we supposed to tell her Kirsch?! Your fiancee has gone missing, but we don't think she's done a runner, she's _**probably **_just hurt!'

'Stop bickering! This isn't helping anyone, I'm sorry Kirsch but Danny's right. We can't tell Laura.'

'Can't tell me what?'

...

All eyes turned to see Laura approaching, arms folded and an annoyed look on her face. She glared at them, as she spoke. Her voice a mixture of anger and sadness.

'What _**can't **_you tell me? That my wife to be has ran off? _**Or **_that you all knew about it?'

'L, if you just let us expl-'

'No. You have nothing to explain. Carmilla's gone, and you have no idea where she is!'

'Laura, we've been looking for hours.' Perry tried to explain, realizing her mistake too late when Laura's face reddened. Her little fists shaking as she raved.

'SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR HOURS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!'

'We...we were trying to protect you. We...didn't want to worry you.'

'OH YES, BECAUSE I'M _**SOOOO **_CALM NOW!'

'Laura, please try to relax.'

'TRY TO RELAX?! IT'S MY WEDDING DAY AND CARMILLA HAS BAILED!'

'We, we don't _**know **_that.'

'I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU _**ALL **_KNEW. YOU'RE _**SUPPOSED **_TO BE MY FRIENDS!'

'We are. Why do you think, we did this?'

'I'M GOING TO KILL HER! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?!'

'We're _**going **_to find her.'

'SHE IS UNBELIEVABLE. I THOUGHT SHE LOVED ME!'

'You _**know**_, she does!'

Laura slumped against the wall, running her hands through her hair. All fight draining from her body, as she spoke. Her voice weak with the tears she was holding back.

'I don't think she does. If Carmilla, _**really **_loved me as much as she says she does. She'd have a good explanation as to where she went.'

She closed her eyes, her whole body feeling numb as she tried not to cry. As she tried to think straight.

'Oh, I _**have**_ a good explanation Cupcake.'

* * *

Laura opened her eyes, to see Carmilla stood in the middle of the corridor. There were tears running down her face as she slowly walked forward. Laura all but ran to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Not a minute later, she pulled back.

Her hands balling into a fist as she moved to punch the girl. Her actions weren't hard, they were weak attempts to release all of her anger and panic. Carmilla let her continue for a while, before grabbing her arms and holding her still. Laura struggled, moving her hands to try and hit the brunette, but it was no use. Carmilla was too strong, her hands slackened and Laura relaxed, her eyes finally meeting Carmilla's.

She could see the hurt in those dark brown eyes and the pain reflecting in her own, usually warm brown eyes. She reached out to soothe Carmilla, brushing her thumb against her pale cheek as she captured Carmilla's tears. They shared a look, both silently apologizing for their actions. After a minute, Laura spoke again. Her voice softer slightly, but still laced with anger.

'Go on _**then**_, tell me Carmilla. Where were you? What were you doing, that was _**so **_important?'

'I went to see my Mother.' She was met with several shocked faces, no one said a word. As they all waited for Carmilla to explain. She breathed out a breath, that she didn't know she was holding before speaking.

'Several weeks ago, I received a letter. My Mother, requested for me to be put on her visitation list. At first, I said no. Then after last night, I knew I _**had **_to go.'

'Wh...what happened Carm?'

'A lot, and absolutely nothing.' She closed her eyes, thinking about what had happened, that morning.

_**Carmilla sat anxiously, her fingers drumming against the table. Her eyes frantically searching the room, waiting. She didn't know why she agreed to go, because right now she felt as though she was going to throw up. She adjusted her outfit again, looking down she didn't recognize herself. **_

_**Here she was, sat in this cold, crowded room. Full of people she didn't know, sat in a black dress, her knee highs and black flat shoes. She looked like she used to, all those years ago and she felt like she used to do. This timid girl, who she barely recognized. This was a mistake. She couldn't do this. **_

_**Without a second glance, she got up. She was almost at the door, when she heard that painfully familiar voice. The voice that sent shivers down her spine, and made her want to run away and never come back. The voice that created so much fear and caused so much pain. The voice; of her Mother. **_

_**'Not going to say hello to your own Mother, Carmilla.'**_

_**She stopped in her tracks, slowly turning round to see the face that haunted her dreams. That smug upper lip, the narrowed eyes always so full of judgement. She hadn't changed a bit, she was still the same monster from her dreams. Her whole body tensed as she looked at the older woman, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smug look off of her face, but she was frozen with fear. **_

_**'Surely, I raised you better. Come, say hello to your Mother.'**_

_**At this Carmilla slowly walked back to the woman, facing her as she spoke. Trying to push her own nerves down, speaking with shaky confidence. **_

_**'You didn't raise me.' **_

_**She took her seat, waiting for her Mother to sit down before she continued, saying what she came here to say.**_

_**'There was a storm last night.' **_

_**She watched her Mother's expressionless face, it somehow spurred her on.**_

_**'I had a panic attack because of it. No, worse than that. I had a flashback, and all I could see was your face. Your face as you threw chair after chair. The crash of it as it fell to pieces on the floor, the pain I felt when it crashed into me. The pain, that you caused.'**_

_**Her Mother still sat silent, her face calm. It was a sight that freaked Carmilla out, calm was never an emotion that her Mother had.**_

_**'I tried so hard, to move on. To block out, the pain and the fear that you created. I tried, but I can't. You hurt me and now I'm different. Yet somehow, through all my pain, I found my light. I found the love of my life. She did, love me back. You told me that she didn't, that she could never but she did.'**_

_**Her Mother remained calm, freakishly calm. There was no anger or sadness to hearing Carmilla's words. Just a calm demeanor. **_

_**'We're getting married, today. Will's walking me down the eisle.'**_

_**Still her Mother remained calm, not even an eyebrow raise to her words. Carmilla felt nervous again, her fingers trembling as she spoke. Her voice thick with emotion. **_

_**'What? You're not going to say anything?! After everything, you're just going to sit there. It's my wedding day, I'm supposed to be getting ready, it's meant to be the happiest day of my life and instead I chose to see you. For some reason, I thought you'd be different. I thought you'd have changed, but you haven't. You still take everything from me, you're still intent on making me suffer. All I want to know is, why. Why did you hurt me?'**_

_**She waited for a response, for an answer, an excuse but she never received one. Her hands trembled as the tears started to fall.**_

_**'Please! Just tell me. What did I do?!'**_

_**Her Mother just stared blankly at her, the silence causing Carmilla to cry more. Banging her fists on the table, as she shook with rage. Not even a flinch from her Mother as she spoke.**_

_**'You don't even care! Do you even give a shit about what you did?!'**_

_**Still no response, at this point her tears were rapidly falling and she couldn't stop herself. She choked through her tears as she spoke, in a heartbroken whisper. **_

_**'Did you even want me?'**_

_**Finally, her Mother looked her straight in the eye. Her features the same as they always were, and her voice the same as she spoke.**_

_**'I did what I had to do.'**_

_**Carmilla looked at her, wiping away the tears as she stood. Stoic face, standing calmly as she looked down at the woman. They stared back at one another, both calm as Carmilla spoke. Her tone calm and confident. **_

_**'I hope you rot in hell bitch.' **_

_**With that she left, without hesitation or regret. She left, knowing that she never had to come back. Smiling to herself as she realized that she was finally free.**_

Laura felt angry, listening to how Carmilla's Mother treated her but she smiled. She smiled, looking at Carmilla with a proud smile. She moved to pull Carmilla closer, cradling her as she let out choked sobs.

Crying into the crook of Laura's neck as the blonde comforted her, she stroked her hair and kissed her head, letting her get out her emotions. She motioned for the others to leave, so that she could be alone with Carmilla. The others quickly obliged, leaving them alone. Laura could hear Carmilla mumbling against her neck.

'_I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I just...'_

'Shush, don't you _**ever**_ apologize for her. Okay?'

She smiled when she felt Carmilla nodding, burying her head further into the exposed skin. Laura pulled her in tighter, arms coming to protect the brunette as she spoke calming phrases in her ear. Carmilla relaxed, closing her eyes as she leant into Laura's touch. With her eyes closed, she missed the fierce determination in Laura's eyes, the look that so clearly said 'this isn't over.'

* * *

'Laura, honey are you _**sure **_about this?'

Laura turns to Mark with a nervous smile. They're sat in his car, and she's been giving herself a pep talk, to prepare herself. This is it, no turning back now.

'No. I'm not sure but this is something that I _**have **_to do.'

'Okay. How about I come in with you? Bit of moral support?'

'No. I need to stand on my own two feet. I have to do this _**alone**_.'

Mark nods, understanding before pulling Laura into a hug. She grasps at his shirt, as he whispers in her ear. '_**Just**_, be careful. Okay?'

'I will.' She smiles as they pull away, before unbuckling her seatbelt. With one last glance, she opens the door. Shakily stepping out, as she makes her way to the gate. She makes her way inside the unfamiliar building. This is it.

...

'Karnstein, you have a visitor.'

The woman smirks to herself, before following the guard back to the visitation room. She waltzes to her seat, not paying attention to the person before her as she speaks.

'I knew you couldn't stay away. I thought you would, have learnt by now Carmilla.'

'It's a good job that I'm not Carmilla, then isn't it?'

Eyes flash open and the two meet. Laura stares back at the woman, taking in her appearance. Stony face, jaw set and dark brown eyes. Eyes much darker than Carmilla's, eyes full of pain and cruelty. Her appearance, had once created fear inside of her but now, it only made her more angry. Laura waited a minute before she spoke.

'I don't know if you remember me. I'm Laura Hollis, the girl that had to hold _**your **_daughter as she cried. The girl who fell in love with her best friend, the girl that's marrying your daughter. Your daughter who is so amazingly kind and compassionate, a girl that is so full of pain _**but **_is _**still **_the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.'

She goes to continue but that cold voice, cuts her off.

'I know who you are, but you're _**mistaken**_. You're foolish and naive to think, that _**she **_could ever love you, she can't love anyone.'

This fuels Laura's hate fire, she clenches her fist as she speaks again. Struggling to keep calm.

'I love your daughter and she _**does **_love me. I protect the people that I love. It's people like _**you **_that can't love, you're afraid.'

Laura pauses, staring at the woman for a minute. She was pleased to see, her clenched jaw and her hands gripping at the table as she spoke.

'You lost control of your _**own **_life so you had to grasp someone else's. You hit because _**you're **_weak!'

At this Carmilla's Mother, bangs on the table. Her fist clenching as she snarled at the blonde. Laura wore a smug smirk as she watched the woman, struggle to control her temper. She laughed, a loud laugh as she looked at the woman. Then she spoke, her voice full of disgust and venom.

'You're jealous, aren't you? _**That's why **_I emotionally compromise you, and she doesn't. You're scared that I can _**actually **_love her. More than you ever could.'

The woman goes to speak, but Laura's quicker. Speaking over her feeble attempts.

'You hurt her because you _**needed **_to feel something. You needed to feel powerful, and you thought that, you had something to prove. Hurting her was _**easier **_than admitting, that you were scared to love her.'

Laura took a minute before continuing.

'because you _**knew, **_that you would _**never **_love her, like I do.'

She smiled at the furious look on the woman's face, she could see the restraint it was taking for her not to react.

'You'll never know _**this **_love, and I feel sorry for you.'

She moved to stand up, when the older woman finally speaks. Her voice full of shock and disgust.

'Who on _**earth**_, do you think you are?!'

Laura laughs, standing up fully, as she leans her hands against the table. Leaning in closer, as she brings their faces almost centimeters apart. Her voice a harsh tone, as she speaks in a rough whisper.

'I'm Laura _**fucking **_Hollis, and you will _**never **_know me.'

Her hands are shaking as she glares at the woman. Before turning on her heels, angrily shoving her chair, causing it to crash to the floor. She smirks as Carmilla's Mother flinches, with one final glare she walks away. Smiling more, when she heard the shouts calling her back. In that moment, Laura had never felt more proud of herself.


	45. The Wedding

**Author's Note: second to last chapter guys and our dorks are finally getting married. Enjoy! **

* * *

'Wait, you said that?!'

Laura looked at the brunette's bemused expression, suddenly feeling relieved. Her shoulders relaxing, as she took in the smirking brunette before her.

_Laura had been waiting anxiously in the car. After storming off, she'd rejoined Mark in the car. To start off with, she'd been pleased with herself. Grinning smugly as she recounted the incident to Mark. This was when Mark asked her how Carmilla felt about her going. Laura had begun to panic, fretting about how Carmilla would react. Would she be annoyed with the blonde? _

She could see now, how wrong she was. She scrunched up her face in confusion, finally registering Carmilla's words. Her eyebrows furrowing as she turned to look at the brunette, her nervous edge back again.

'You _**aren't **_annoyed?'

'Honestly, Cupcake I'm _**impressed**_.'

Carmilla laughed as Laura flung her arms around her body. Pulling apart to capture Carmilla's lips, in a bruising kiss. Carmilla smiled into the kiss, letting her fingers trace over Laura's arm. After a minute or so, Laura pulled back offering Carmilla, her favourite crooked smile.

'You _**really, **_aren't mad?'

'Of course not. Listen Cupcake, you were able to put that bitch in her place. Something that I, _**never **_could. I could _**never **_be mad at you for supporting me.'

'Even though, I told your Mother that I was "_Laura fucking Hollis."_?!'

'_**Especially, **_because you told her that!'

'I love you _**so **_much.'

Laura grins, pulling Carmilla into another kiss. One that they didn't get to enjoy, due to the presence of a very angry Lola Perry.

...

' WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?!'

Laura pulls back quickly, turning with a sheepish expression, to face the wrath of Perry. She watches as Perry remains unimpressed, waiting for her to say something. The redhead has her hands on her hips, and she reminds Laura of Mrs Weasley.

As if reading her nerdy mind, Carmilla smirks, stepping closer to the blonde. Leaning in to whisper in her ear. _'Not the time, for a Harry Potter reference Cutie.' _Laura can't help the giggle escaping her mouth, biting her lip as Perry turns to glare at her.

'Honestly Laura! You _**cannot **_just go awall!'

'I know, and I'm sorry but it was important.'

'You're _**supposed **_to be getting ready! You can't just sneak off together; you're _**supposed **_to be separate!'

'Relax Gingersnap. We'll be ready on time; I _**hardly **_think tradition is important here.'

'Hardly think...no, no. You are _**supposed **_to stick to tradition! That's the _**normal **_thing to do.'

'And here I thought, I _**was **_the one getting married...'

'I am planning a wedding, _**your **_wedding! I don't have time to be running around after you both. Is it so much to, want you to follow my instructions, be normal?!'

'They're _**just **_silly traditions.'

'No. I have been planning this, so you will go and get ready _**now**_! Kirsch and Lafontaine are waiting for you. Be normal.'

'But I-' she was cut off by Perry's shrill voice, cutting her off.

'JUST BE NORMAL!'

Carmilla stood shocked, sharing awkward glances with Laura. Laura nodded, signalling Carmilla to leave. The brunette didn't waste any time, quickly leaving the room.

...

Laura stepped closer to the other girl, cautiously extending her arm to rest on her shoulder.

'What's going on Perry? You seem a lot more stressed than usual.'

'I've just...well recently, Lafontaine and I have been spending more time together. I...I've been feeling happier in her...I mean their company.'

'Yeah, you guys are best friends.'

'Yes, yes of course. This isn't happening. I'm just over thinking, that's all. They are funny and sweet, but that's what friends are like, right?!'

'What, _**exactly **_are you trying to say Per?'

'Recently, I've been...well it's perfectly normal, to think about someone that you're close with, in such a way. I mean look at you and Carmilla...oh. No, no, no. I don't know, what's happening to me?!'

'I _**think**_, what you're trying to say is that; you have romantic feelings for Lafontaine.'

'No. No. That can't be. I can't have feelings for them. We're just friends.'

'Oh, so you _**wouldn't **_mind if Laf, brought a date to my wedding?'

'They wouldn't do that to me!' Laura smiles as realization dawns on Perry's face. She runs a hand through curly hair, worry painted over her face.

'You're right. This is terrible. How am I, ever going to face them again?'

'It isn't terrible, you guys will handle it as best you can. Anyone can see the thing, which you guys have.'

'Excuse me, what _**thing **_is this?'

'A spark, you know? You guys are special together and if you don't tell them how you feel, you'll regret it.'

'You really are, an amazing friend Laura Hollis.'

Perry pulls Laura into a warm hug. When they pull apart, Laura is smiling bashfully. Her face red as she speaks.

'Awww, thanks Per.' She says it in a slightly higher voice, pulling a silly face as she says it. She never did well with compliments.

'You're welcome. Now, we have to start getting ready!'

She snaps back into authority mode. Clapping her hands, gently pushing Laura towards the door. Laura relents, choosing not to argue with the redhead. Instead, following her out the door.

* * *

'Yo, where did you put my tie?'

'I didn't put your tie anywhere Kirsch! Maybe, Danny has it?'

'I just won't wear one.'

'Puppy, just go and ask Xena if she has it.'

Kirsch mumbles something, causing Carmilla to look up. She raises her eyebrows questioningly, watching as he shifts awkwardly. She stops buttoning her shirt, crossing the room to stand infront of him.

'What's going on Kirsch? Why don't you, want to see her?'

He seems shocked by the use of his actual name and the soft tone in her voice. Realizing that she was actually concerned, he sighed. Looking directly at her as he spoke.

'She basically called me a screw up.'

'Woah, she said that to you?!'

'Not in those words, but yeah.'

'Then, she doesn't deserve you.' She moves her hands to rest on his arm, smiling at him slightly as she speaks. 'You are _**not **_a screw up, Brody Kirsch. Do you hear me? You're not!'

Without hesitation, he pulled her in for a hug. This time, she didn't flinch or pull away but instead pulled him closer. Rubbing her arms up and down his back, as they both leant into the embrace. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Kirsch looked down to see Carmilla wearing a rare, shy smile.

'You know, you're not as broody as everyone _**thinks**_.'

'Whatever Puppy. Lafonbrain, will go and your tie.'

They went to protest but after a pointed look from Carmilla, they knew not to protest. They left, walking down the corridor leaving the other two, to continue getting ready.

...

'Where, did you put my headband Mum?'

'It's right here, sweetie'

Laura turned to see Sarah wheeling over, holding a gold headband. It had white flowers on one side and it was the _**one **_thing that Carmilla already knew about. Carmilla had seen it whilst out, she'd immediately bought it and told Laura that she'd like her to wear it. Laura had quickly agreed, loving that her fiancée was so thoughtful.

'Here, let me.' Sarah motioned for Laura to sit down, before placing the headband on her head. She smiled at her daughter, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, as she adjusted the headpiece.

'You look beautiful Laura.'

The blonde turns to see Perry and Danny walking in. Both in simple red dresses, they weren't exactly the same but they both looked beautiful. Danny had curled her hair slightly and had a white and pink flower in her hair. Perry's hair was half up, half down. Tied in an elegant bun with some hair falling down to grace the side of her face.

'Wow, guys you look amazing.'

'Not as amazing, as you Hollis.'

'Thanks Dan. By the way, what took you guys so long?'

'Lafontaine came by to get a tie, for Kirsch.'

'Why couldn't he just come himself?'

Danny shifted uncomfortably, shrugging her shoulders as she sighed. She still hadn't spoken to Kirsch. Then, with him sending Lafontaine she was feeling even worse. She didn't even know, if they were still together.

Sensing that something was wrong, Laura asked Sarah and Perry to leave. Sarah smiled, telling her that she would check on Carmilla. Whilst, Perry said that she would double check something with the caterers. Laura waited until both women had left, before turning to the redhead with concern.

'Okay, spill. What's going on, with you and Kirsch?'

Danny sighed, looking at Laura with a crestfallen expression as she spoke. 'We had a fight. I think he's going to break up with me.'

'No way! He loves you.'

'Not after what I said to him.'

'It can't have been, _**that **_bad.'

'Oh believe me, it was.'

'Listen, Danny. You guys are great together, you'll work it out.'

'I hope so.'

At this, Laura pulled the other girl closer. Hugging her as warmly as she could, letting Danny sink into their embrace. After a minute or so, Danny pulled apart smiling down at Laura.

'You _**really **_are amazing. It's your wedding day and you're looking after me.'

'Just because I'm getting married, it _**doesn't **_mean that I'll stop being your friend.'

'I'm lucky to have you Hollis.'

'Likewise, Lawrence. _**Now**_, will you get my dress please? I have a wedding to attend!'

* * *

Carmilla stood looking in the mirror. She had a few minutes yet, a few minutes to breathe. She was incredibly nervous and with that, she was trying to give herself a pep talk. She took another glance at her outfit in the mirror.

Her suit was similar to her prom suit, black with a dark purple rim. White dress shirt with a tie. Her tie was black and had cats on it. _That was Laura's idea. _Her hair was styled with big curls, twirling from the top of her hair. Her curls moulded together, spiralling down from the braid that Sarah had given her earlier. Her makeup was lighter than usual, with soft eyeliner to bring out her glossy brown eyes.

She bit her lip, moving to twirl her hair through her fingers once more. Her hands trembled and she could feel her anxiety creeping up again. She started to pace, desperately trying to push her fears aside. She closed her eyes, willing herself to think about the beautiful woman that she was going to marry. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the door opening, relaxing when she came face to face, with Will.

'Kitty. You have _**never **_looked more beautiful.'

She smiled shyly, letting her eyes roam over his outfit. Will was wearing black trousers and a white collared shirt. Over his shirt he'd put on his army uniform jacket and he was currently wearing a green army cap. She could see that he'd combed his hair and he was even wearing a tie.

'You look handsome, Willy Boy.'

'Don't you know it?!' He grinned, stepping closer to his sister as he spoke again. 'You ready, Kitty? The car's outside.'

Her face tensed and he could see the anxiety clouding her judgement. She was trying to speak but all she could do was stutter. He grabs her, placing his arms on her shoulders as he tilts her chin up, bringing them face to face.

'You can do this. This is the day, that you've been dreaming about, from the moment you met her. Don't let fear stand in your way. You love her, right?'

'Of course.'

'Then, that's all you focus on. You are strong, Carmilla Karnstein. I believe in you, if you can go down to a prison and tell _**our **_Mother to rot in hell. Then you can do anything.'

'How did y-'

'Did you _**honestly **_think, that Laura _**wouldn't **_tell me?'

'Did she tell you, about the part where she went to see her as well?'

'What?! She didn't?!'

'_**Oh.**_..but she did,' Carmilla smirked, following Will to the car as she relayed the confrontation, between Laura and her Mother. A smile firmly on her face as she laughed and joked with her brother. This was it, in a few minutes; she'd get to see the woman she loved walking down the aisle.

* * *

Laura stood, looking in her mirror. She could barely contain her excitement, as she looked at her reflection. Even she could see, that her outfit was perfect. Laura was in a traditional, sleeveless white dress. Her dress flowed down her body, it wasn't too long but it was long enough to hide the converse. _She snuck them on, when Perry wasn't looking. _The upper bodice of the dress shimmered, covered in white glitter and lace flowers just under her chest line.

Her hair was straight, long and flowing down her back. The headband placed in the centre of her head, with the flowers matching the colour of her dress. Finally, her make-up was barely natural, with some slightly darker eye make-up to highlight her warm brown eyes. To top it off, she had chosen to wear some pink lip gloss.

She smiled at her reflection, knowing how Carmilla would react. She couldn't wait, turning with excitement as the door opened. Within seconds, she was joined by Mark. He was full of pride as he walked over to his daughter. Tears in his eyes, as he spoke.

'Laura, you look absolutely stunning.'

'Thanks Dad.'

'Where's, my baby girl gone?'

'I'll always be your baby girl'

She wanted to hug him but Perry had spent so much time on her hair and make-up, that she didn't want to ruin it. So instead, she settled for an awkward one-armed hug. Pulling apart she watched Mark, brushing some tears from his eyes as he extended his arm for Laura to link.

She happily did, letting him lead her outside. Her smile widened when she saw that it was their own car, grinning at her father she gave him a quick hug. Jumping back quickly to straighten her hair again.

'Your chariot, My Lady' he did a mock bow, moving to open the door. She picked up her dress, sliding into the car as he shut the car door behind her. He ran around to driver's seat, strapping himself in, before turning to look at his daughter once more.

'So kiddo, you ready for this?'

'I've been ready for this for far too long.'

With that, he started the car. Smiling as Laura started to hum the wedding march, they shared a knowing smile. Laura was so happy, she was taking in every part of her journey. This was it, in a few minutes she would get to walk down the aisle to marry the woman she loved.

* * *

Carmilla stood outside, waiting. Kirsch and Lafontaine by her side. She twirled a lily in her hand, lilies were Laura's favourite.

It really did look beautiful. It was just starting to go dark but the garden was full of light. There was a wooden archway, fairy lights spiralling around its posts. Garden lights illuminated the aisle, with white chairs separated on either side. All of Laura's family were sat together, with some friends from University sat on the other side. The couple had elected for a small wedding, neither feeling comfortable infront of a big crowd.

Carmilla heard music playing, turning to see Will walking towards her. She smiled at the other two as they began their decent down the aisle. All heads turning to look her way. She took a breath, looking straight ahead. She felt an arm around her waist, she closed her eyes for a second. Before opening them, stepping closer and linking Will's arm. Then began her descent down the aisle.

She bit her lip, turning to smile as she walked past Mark and Sarah. She reached the decking, stepping up with Will. He smiled, releasing her arm as he leant down to kiss her cheek. Before moving to stand in the centre of the decking. When Carmilla had told him, he'd gone online to register himself. He always wanted to be the one to marry the couple and now he could.

'You don't want to miss this, Kitty.' Carmilla turned to see Perry and Danny walking down the aisle. Perry had a basket of flower petals, petals that she was sprinkling along the eisle as she smiled at Lafontaine. They both took their places, smiling at Carmilla before all heads turned to watch Laura.

Mark had already gotten up, making his way over to Laura. He linked her arm and together, they walked down the aisle. Laura locked eyes with Carmilla, and she couldn't help but grin as she took in Carmilla's appearance. A grin appearing on Carmilla's face as Laura came to stand beside her.

'You look beautiful, Cupcake.'

'So do you.'

She grinned, before they both turned to look at Will. He smiled at them both before starting to speak.

'Dearly beloved, we are here today, to witness these two beauties committing their lives to one another. I have watched their love grow and I can say that we are about to witness, something special. I spoke to them both and they have told me that they wanted to write their own vows. Kirsch, may I have the rings please.'

...

Carmilla chose to speak first, stilling her nerves. She gulped, biting her lip as she began to speak.

'When I was six years old, I sat on a swing set. Crying over not being allowed to play. Then this girl came into my life, so bubbly and bright. From that day on, she gave me nothing but joy and life. She gave me a love that I have cherished. You have made me a stronger and happier person. Before you, I was just a kid full of pain and confusion. Now, as I stand here today, I am an open, loving person who has so much love. For you. Laura, you are my soul mate and I promise you. That I will always love you, I will protect you and stand by you. I promise to be the best wife, that I can be. Until death do us part.'

Smiling she gently placed the ring on Laura's finger. Laura smiled, viewing the brunette with such adoration as she began to speak herself.

'When I was little, all I wanted to be was happy. To find someone that I wanted to marry and to be happy with them. Never, did I imagine that it would end up being my best friend. I fell in love, with the way that you smiled. The way that you laughed, the way you always mock me and your beautiful smirk. I knew that I wanted to be with you, forever. I love you, everything about you and despite all of the pain that you went through. You still managed to be the light of my life. So I promise, you Carmilla Karnstein that I will love you until the day I day. That I will never judge you and always stand by you, and to be the best wife that I can be. Until death do us part.'

She wiped away her tears as she slid the ring onto Carmilla's finger. They both turned looking at Will expectantly. He laughed but started to speak, not wanting to stall any longer.

'I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride'

Within a second, Carmilla had pulled the blonde closer to her, leaning in to capture her soft pink lips within her own. Laura brought her hands to cup Carmilla's face, kissing her with passion. They were vaguely aware of the sound of cheering and clapping around them, but they didn't care. They were sharing their first kiss as wife and wife. This was their first kiss as Mrs and Mrs Karnstein-Hollis, and they wanted to cherish this moment. After a good few minutes, they pulled apart both wearing matching smiles.

'I love you Laura Karnstein-Hollis'

'I love you too Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis.' She squeezed her hand, blinking back the happy tears as they walked back down the aisle, together.

* * *

They both smiled, standing up as they slowly made their way to the dance floor. They had been congratulated by so many people, sharing fond memories with everyone. Telling stories and desperately trying not to embarrass one another. Now it was their turn to be together, as one.

Carmilla smiled, taking the hand her wife offered her and intertwining their fingers. She pulled Laura close as music started playing and the familiar song filled their ears. They started swaying to the music, moving together. Laura couldn't stop herself from leaning in to kiss Carmilla. This kiss was different, it was so full of emotion and they had never felt more in love. Carmilla couldn't help but laugh when she saw Sarah wheeling over with a camera. Laura turned, rolling her eyes before turning to laugh along with Carmilla. Several photos later and they waved the others, to join them on the dance floor.

...

Perry pulled Lafontaine to a more secluded part of the dance floor. They turned, regarding her with confusion. Perry let out a breath before she heard them speak.

'What's going on Per, are you okay?'

'No. I'm not okay, I am perfectly fine. We're perfectly fine, and what we have is normal.'

'Yeah, I know Perry.'

'Except, it's not. We are friends, but...I...I think I might like you, in _**that**_ way.' They couldn't help the grin from taking over their face, as they pulled Perry in closer. Leaning in to whisper in her ear.

'I think; I might like you, in _**that**_ way too.'

At this Perry gave them a bright, loving smile. Leaning in to give them a chaste kiss on their cheek. They ducked their head shyly, ears going pink as they smiled to them self. Perry remembers seeing Laura giving her a bright smile, and she even remembers receiving a thumbs up from Carmilla. That was before Carmilla pulled Laura away with her somewhere.

...

'Do you want to dance?'

'I'd love to.'

Danny let Kirsch guide her to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck as they moved along to the beat. She couldn't help but smile at them slow dancing; she remembers prom and not getting to slow dance. Several years later and she finally got her wish.

'What are you smiling about?'

'Just thinking about us'

'Oh. So, that...thinking about us, still makes you smile?'

'Of course it does, Kirsch. Does it still make _**you**_ smile?'

'If you have to ask, I clearly don't tell you enough. I love you Danny Lawrence.'

She pulls him in, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. One that he gladly reciprocates, his hand resting on her waist as he holds her tight. They pull apart, both smiling as Danny speaks again.

'I love you too Brody Kirsch. You know that, right?'

'Yeah, I know that.'

'Good, because I didn't mean what I said before. I think you're amazing, and an annoying jerk, but you're _**my**_ annoying jerk.'

'Shut up Summer Psycho!'

'Bring it Popped Collar!'

They both grinned, before leaning back in. They would never be perfect together, they'd always fight but they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

'How on earth, did you find a swing set?!'

'I have my methods.'

Carmilla smirked before moving to sit on the left swing; Laura sat on the one next to it. They both smiled at one another, letting the silence wash over them. Both feeling so much as they sat, looking at the woman they love. Laura glanced over to see Carmilla wiping her eyes, she leant over to brush some tears from the brunette's eyes as she spoke.

'They're happy tears?'

'The happiest. Oh god, Laura you have no idea how happy you've made me. I love you so much and I can't wait, to begin this new chapter of our lives.'

'You really have become a big old softie, haven't you Carm?'

Carmilla turns with a smile on her face, laughing slightly. Her voice full of emotion and it's spoken through her laughter.

'Only for you, Cupcake'


	46. Epilogue

**Author's Note: It's finally here, the last chapter and I'm sad. It has been such an amazing writing journey and I'm so glad that I got to share it with you all. Thank you so much for all of your undying support, you have no idea how much it means to me. Anyway, here it is. This is the last time jump, it's about 10 years into their future. This is it, this is the end. **

* * *

'Cupcake, I'm home.'

Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis walked through their front door. Placing her folder on the nightstand she shrugs off of her coat, hanging it up. Before walking into the lounge, she looks at herself in the mirror, smirking at her appearance.

She never was one for dressing up, only on very special occasions. Today was one of them, apparently. She'd just come back from the studio and she couldn't wait to rid herself, of what she liked to call her "Monkey Suit." Her hair was tied up, and she was wearing a blouse with a black blazer. She had however, managed to wear her favourite leather pants, without being detected.

She turns to look around the room, everywhere she looks there are paintings, her paintings. She smiles more when her eyes land on a newspaper article. She'd framed it the other day, this was Laura's most popular article. She'd written it about equality, which was always one of Laura's main priorities. More than once Carmilla had, had to rescue Laura from her own journalistic adventures.

The walls were painted a deep blue, with white shapes coating the ceiling. Carmilla had spent a long time painting their lounge. Laura had tried to help, but she always ended up getting distracted. More often than not, distracting Carmilla in the process. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the memory.

_**'You're staring again, Cupcake.' **_

_**Laura blushed, she'd thought that she was being less obvious that time. Clearly she was wrong. She sighed putting the paint brush down before slowly walking over to Carmilla. The brunette smirked but pretended that she hadn't noticed the blonde, as she carried on painting the wall infront of them. **_

_**'You can hardly blame me, Carm. I mean...look at you. Who wouldn't be distracted?'**_

_**'Flattery will get you nowhere Sundance.'**_

_**'You know, I hate it when you call me that!'**_

_**'Really? I had no idea. If, you ask nicely...I may stop.'**_

_**Laura fixed the brunette with a mock glare, before snaking her arm around Carmilla's waist. Her head coming to rest against Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla smiles contently as Laura leaves gentle kisses along her neck, moving up to kiss along her jawline before trailing back down to near her collarbone. What had started out as innocent touches, soon turned into light sucks and playful nips. They were enough to stir Carmilla's concentration. She closed her eyes, biting her lip as Laura's lips hit a sensitive spot.**_

_**'Laur-' Carmilla's voice sounded breathy, almost a whine which made Laura smirk into her neck. Before bringing her lips to trace the shell of Carmilla's ear, an action she always knew would make Carmilla moan. This time was no different. **_

_**'Ohhh...Laura...Cupcake, what are you doing to me?'**_

_**'I'm just admiring my own canvas.'**_

_**Carmilla didn't waste a second, dropping her paintbrush as she spun around in Laura's arms. She could see the lust in Laura's eyes, that was enough and within seconds she had lunged forward capturing Laura's lips in a rough kiss. Fingers fell into dark blonde longs and the two lost themselves to passion.**_

_**After that, Carmilla had told Laura to do something else. She couldn't afford anymore distractions, no matter how much she enjoyed them.**_

She must have been standing still for a while, because she certainly didn't hear the door opening. Nor did she register footsteps approaching. The sound of her wife's voice was the only thing that snapped her, out of her daydream.

* * *

'Is that wall more attractive then your wife, Carm?'

Carmilla turned to see Laura standing behind her. A playful smile dancing on her lips as she raised her eyebrow at the brunette. Carmilla smirked, waltzing over to Laura before leaning down to give her a peck on the lips.

'No one, is more beautiful than you.'

'Someone's in a good mood, any reason in particular?'

'Perhaps, or maybe it's because I have the most beautiful family in the world.'

Laura blushed, before looking down at the person that clung to her chest. Little arms wrapped around her, reminding her of a koala bear. Carmilla smiled before bending down to retrieve the little person, clinging to Laura's chest. She reached for the child, smiling when they stirred, rubbing their little eyes. She lifted them up, securing them in her arms as she smiled at the sleepy figure.

'Momma?'

'That's right baby' She smiled as the child nestled their little head into her neck. Within seconds the figure had fallen back to sleep. Carmilla placed a kiss to their forehead before taking in all of their sleeping form.

In her arms she held a beautiful little boy. He was only about 3 and he was as tiny as anything. His hair had small curls and it was dark to match Carmilla's. His eyes were also a dark brown and his skin was farely pale. He wore a small knitted, navy jumper _(Perry had given to them last Christmas_), it even had a picture of a bear knitted on. He was obsessed with bears. He had little black pants on and a pair of sports trainers, that Kirsch had _**insisted **_on getting him. He was the spitting image of a young Carmilla, they even had the same smile.

Carmilla slowly made her way over to their couch, still holding the small boy in her arms as she sat down. Tapping the seat next to her, motioning for Laura to join her. The blonde smiled, taking a seat beside Carmilla. They both sat smiling before Laura spoke, her voice slightly louder than a whisper.

'How did it go today?'

'It was amazing, one of my pieces is being sold to an art gallery.'

'okay, wow! That's more than amazing...that's...what's more than amazing?!'

'Keep your voice, down Cupcake. You'll wake Grayson.'

'Oops, sorry...I'm just so proud of you!'

'Thank you, although I think we _**should **_be celebrating, your article getting published.'

'I can't believe it! Harrison really liked it, I already posted a copy to Mum and Dad. We should call them later, tell them your good news!'

'We can tell them both on Saturday, you're volunteering at the bakery again, aren't you?'

'Yeah, Dad was snowed under with orders. So, I said I'd help him out.'

'I can drive us all down there. I don't have a shift at the planetarium, until Monday so we can always spend the weekend, if you'd like?'

'I think I'd like, that very much Carm.'

'It's settled then. Oh, is Mir not back from Xena's yet?'

'They should be here, any minute. You know, you _**really **_should stop calling her that!'

'Ah, but where's the fun in _**that**_?!'

Laura was about to retort when she heard the door bell ringing. She shot a look at her wife before making her way over to the door. Carmilla carefully placed Grayson down, making sure to put a cushion under his head, before following Laura.

...

When she got to the door, she saw that Laura had already opened it. She smiled at the sight of four familiar faces standing opposite.

'Wow Puppy, training them young I see.'

She smirked down at the sight of Kirch's son, standing in full sports attire. He was wearing white shorts and long socks with footballs on. He was in a rugby shirt way too big for his little body and a baseball cap. Even with all of the bright sports colours, Carmilla could clearly see the crop of red hair poking out from beneath the hat. The boy wore a cheesy grin as he waved a flag in his hand, chattering excitedly to the little girl stood beside him.

'Got to start sometime, haven't we Mikey Boy?' At this Danny who had been mid conversation with Laura, smacked Kirsch on the arm.

'Stop calling him that! His name is Michael.'

'Chill out Bro, he loves me calling him that.' Danny completely ignores him, turning back to Laura with a smile.

'So, I hear congratulations are in order. I read your article, it was really good.'

'Thanks, but we should really be congratulating Carm. one of her pieces, will be featured in an art gallery.'

'Nice one Elvira.'

'Why thank you. So tell me Xena, how's the club doing?'

Before Danny could respond they were interrupted by a little voice. Carmilla looked down to see her daughter looking up at them. Her face bunching up in confusion, it was the same way that Laura's bunched up and every time that little girl made the face, she couldn't help but smile.

'What's a Xena?'

Carmilla had to bite back a laugh, turning to her wife for help. Laura smiled, looking down at her daughter as she tried to explain.

'Well...um a Xena is...um...'

Seeing Laura's struggle, Danny jumped in with her own explanation. 'Xena is a princess, your Mom called it me when we were little.'

The girl thought about it for a moment before nodding. She began to walk inside when Laura stopped her, bending down to look at the girl as she spoke.

'Mircalla Karnstein-Hollis, what do we say to Danny and Kirsch?'

The girl's eyes went wide, realization dawning on her before she turned back around. Rushing back over to the two adults. She hugged Danny who had to lift the girl up, for her to even reach half of her body. She did the same to Kirsch before speaking.

'I's sorry. Forgot my manners...thank youuuu!'

'Anytime Mircalla, we love having you.'

'Sorry guys but we have to go. I've got a rugby game to coach.'

Laura hugged them both goodbye, bending down to hug little Michael as Carmilla simply nodded at the couple. The brunette did lean down to offer the boy a high five, before moving towards her daughter. They watched as Mircalla waved to Michael before the three completely disappeared.

...

Laura extended her hand for Mircalla, who happily accepted practically dragging Laura back inside. A bemused Carmilla followed watching Mircalla's little face light up as she rambled away to Laura. The two were so similar and Carmilla could never say no, to their big brown eyes and her favourite crooked smile.

By the time that Carmilla had shut the door and made her way back into the lounge, Mircalla had already situated herself in Laura's lap. Both of them sitting in their arm chair watching a still sleeping Grayson. The brunette moved to perch herself on the arm, leaning in to kiss the top of Laura's head. This was when Mircalla turned her attention to Carmilla.

She looked more and more like Laura every single day, and _her name was surprisingly all Laura's idea_. The little six year old, had light brown hair, it often looked a dark blonde in the light. Carmilla still wasn't sure what colour it was. Her eyes were a light brown matching Laura's, they even had the same sparkle. Her skin was pale but nowhere near as pale as that of Carmilla's. Her long hair was tied in two braids, Laura would always braid her hair before school. She was wearing a Mickey Mouse baseball jersey with long jean shorts. To add to overall adorableness she wore the same crooked smile, that Laura always sported.

'Momma?'

'Yes, my little Creampuff?'

Laura shook her head at the nickname, but Mircalla just giggled. Ever since the little girl was born, Carmilla had given her similar nicknames to the one, that she gave to Laura. She saw her opportunity, lunging forward to tickle the girl. She was met with loud shrieks and endless amounts of giggles, watching fondly as the girl tried to wriggle away. Finally Carmilla stopped, letting the girl catch her breath before speaking again.

'What is it, baby?'

'Can we feed the duckies tomorrow?'

'Of course we can, Creampuff.'

She watched as Mircalla's face lit up, and before she knew it, the girl had jumped on her. Tackling her in a tight hug, for a second she flinched but thankfully the little girl didn't notice. Laura did, sharing a knowing look with her wife to signify that they would talk about it later.

After a few seconds, Carmilla relaxed and the girl nestled into her embrace. She smiled, running her hands through soft locks as she undid Mircalla's braids. Brushing her fingers through the knots. She pulled the girl closer, adjusting herself so that she could, balance her on her knee.

Laura smiled lovingly, staring at the pair with such love. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small hand tugging at her jeans. Smiling she looked down to see Grayson tugging at her jeans, his eyes were wide and pleading. She rolled her eyes but reached down, helping the little boy clamber into her arms. Settling him on her hip like she'd done before, he grasped at her shirt, balling it in his fist before resting his head against her chest and closing his eyes once more.

* * *

'I'm going to put Gray to bed.'

Receiving a nod, Laura carried the sleeping boy upstairs. Her eyes drifting along the hallway, smiling as she walked past the many pictures hung up. Pictures of Carmilla and Laura together, Grayson and Mircalla and some with their friends. She smiled as she walked past a particular one, of Laura, Carmilla, Lafontaine and Perry. All stood outside a florist near a river, she couldn't help but think about what had happened that day.

_**'Yes, thank you. Could you put them over there please?'**_

_**'Where, in that corner?'**_

_**'That will do for now. Lafontaine should be back soon, they've just got out of the lab.'**_

_**Laura nodded, carrying a box full of tulips over to the corner of the shop. She smiled, looking around the shop, it was really coming along now. All Perry needed was to arrange her flower displays. Laura had volunteered herself and Carmilla to help Perry gather her stocks. She looked around for the brunette but no sign. Carmilla hadn't been best pleased when Laura had told her, that they were going to help.**_

_**She was brought out of her daydream at the sound of Perry reprimanding someone. She turns to see her wife, glaring back at the angry redhead whilst holding a coffee cup in her hand.**_

_**'YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE BY 10!'**_

_**'Can it Pippi Longstocking. I'm here now, aren't I?!'**_

_**'Laura arrived an hour ago. You're supposed to be helping, not standing around drinking coffee.'**_

_**'Geez relax, I don't need someone bossing me around!'**_

_**'Well, clearly you do. Make yourself useful, and carry some boxes into the store room.'**_

_**'No. You can carry your own boxes and stop treating me like a child!'**_

_**'I will when you stop acting like one!'**_

_**'Woah, what is all the shouting about?!' **_

_**They all turn to see Lafontaine walking towards them, lab coat still on as they move to stand beside Perry. An arm on her shoulder as they check to see if she's alright, before turning to look at Carmilla. **_

_**'Don't talk to Perry like that she's worked really hard on this shop. Just be nice, you both need to relax.'**_

_**'What I need, is to be as far away from you as possible.' **_

_**With that Carmilla stormed off in the opposite direction, throwing her cup of coffee on the floor as she took off. Laura sighed, placing the box in her hands down as she followed in the same direction. She was a bit behind but she could clearly see the brunette, following her as she cut through the streets. Retreating to the riverside, Carmilla walked along the riverbank kicking the ground as she did.**_

_**When Laura caught up, the brunette was sat by the river, tossing pebbles into the water. As she got closer she could see the tears streaming down Carmilla's face. The bags under her eyes and the trembling of her hands. Her wife must have had a troubled night's sleep, she did recall her tossing and turning but when she'd left, Carmilla had been asleep. **_

_**'Carm? What's wrong?'**_

_**Carmilla didn't respond, instead she chucked another pebble into the water. Laura sighed sadly, she hated seeing her wife like this, a hardened shell of a person. She moved quietly, sitting down beside Carmilla. The brunette didn't say a word, instead moved to rest her head against Laura's shoulder, her sobs breaking the silence. After a minute Carmilla spoke, her voice sounding so small.**_

_**'I had the dream again. She just kept throwing things and when I woke up, I felt as though the glass was piercing into my body again. She threw vases, full of flowers...'**_

_**Realization hit Laura and she suddenly realized why Carmilla had protested so much. She pulled Carmilla in closer, hugging her tightly as she repeated calming phrases. They never talked about how Carmilla's Mother had hurt her. Carmilla had never wanted to go into detail. Laura didn't know what to say exactly, so she just let Carmilla cry. **_

_**They returned half an hour later, Laura asked if there was anything else that Carmilla could do for them. After apologizing to Perry, Carmilla helped sort out her office. The picture was taken when they wanted a break. It was Laura's idea and she didn't take no for an answer. Carmilla chose to cuddle into Laura, her eyes closed as she smiled into their embrace. Lafontaine and Perry were smiling fondly at one another. Whilst Laura had her tongue peaking out, as she tried to take a picture. It soon became their favourite photo together.**_

Laura kissed Grayson's head, smiling softly as she gently lowered him into his bed. Tucking him in, she grabbed his teddy bear from the shelf and carefully tucked it under his arm. Watching as his little palm curled around it. She glanced at him one last time before shutting the door, as she made her way back down to her wife.

* * *

Carmilla smiled at her sleeping daughter, before making her way into her own bedroom. She'd been reading to Mircalla, something that had become a tradition of theirs. Every other night, Carmilla would tuck Mircalla into bed, before moving to wrap her arms around the girl as she read to her. Apparently, Carmilla was the best storyteller, Mircalla loved all of the little voices that the brunette put on. Laura teased her relentlessly about it but Carmilla didn't care, it made her daughter happy and that's all that mattered.

'Mir's asleep now.'

She smiles lovingly at her wife, moving to sit beside her in their bed. Laura shuffles over to make room, before enveloping the brunette in her arms. Carmilla smiles, closing her eyes as she relaxed into Laura's gentle embrace. Laura can't help but run her hands through Carmilla's curly locks.

'Which story was it tonight?'

'Tonight, we read Bad Kitty Gets A Bath'

'_**Of course**_ you did.'

Carmilla can hear the smugness in Laura's voice and she almost wanted to shout at herself at how predictable she'd become. The sound of Laura's voice snapped her out of her internal argument.

'Wait, I thought you were reading Cinderella...'

'That book _**may have**_ found itself, _**accidentally **_thrown in the bin.'

Laura pushes Carmilla off of her, sitting up as she stares at the brunette in disbelief. Carmilla doesn't know whether to laugh at the look of shock on Laura's face. She always did love that bunched up face.

'CARMILLA! You can't just throw books away!'

'I _**can**_, if they're full of crap!'

Laura shakes her head, smiling slightly when Carmilla just shrugs. Moving to snuggle back into Laura's chest. Laura pulled Carmilla closer, stroking her hair softly.

'Oh, I forgot to ask. Which painting was it, that sold?'

'The one with the two girl's, sat on a swing set.'

'That one's my favourite. Did you manage to name it?'

Carmilla smiles, lifting her head to look up at Laura as she spoke. Watching as the blonde's face lit up, smiling at one another with so much love. After so many years, they were still so in love and they both knew, that it couldn't get any better than that.

'Yeah, I called it Cookies and Kittens.'


End file.
